Clique
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Idris High school has cliques just like every other school. Alec Lightwood has his own label however 'The Nobody'. Alec doesn't mind being the nobody but Magnus Bane disagrees. He makes a bet with his friends that he can make the nobody into the most popular boy in school. Can Magnus do it? Can shy socially awkward Alec become anything more than what he's labeled as?
1. The Nobody

Alec Pov- I stood in front of the full length mirror looking over my black holy sweater and dark jeans. Like every day this was as good as it was going to get. I'm sure if I actually tried to put some effort into my appearance I could catch someone's eye but I rather be comfortable then be noticed. It didn't really matter anyway because I was a nobody... literately, that was the label I was stuck having at school.

Like every High school mine had cliques. Poplars', jocks, fashionista's, musicians, artists, geeks, and lastly nerds. Then there was me, the 'nobody', the one who is there but not really there because everyone acts like I'm not there. I may dress like a geek but I actually don't like any of that video game, anime, fandom stuff. I'm smart enough to be a nerd but I don't really act like one so they also ignore me.

Even most of the teachers forget I'm there half the time and most days I get asked if i'm a new student since I never really leave an impression on them. I would be completely invisible if not for my little sister Isabelle. She also goes to my high school and though she doesn't associate with me there she makes sure I know how much i mean to her outside of school. At school though she was one of the top fashionista's and everyone looked to her for fashion advice. She's tried to make me over more times then I could count but I never gave her the satisfaction.

"Alec come on, we're going to be late" Isabelle yelled from downstairs making me sigh. I really hated going to school. "Coming" I called back before grabbing my favorite gray beanie and putting it on my head. I grabbed my book bag before going downstairs not surprised to see my sister standing at the bottom of them with her usual judgmental gaze. "Seriously Alec would it kill you to at least brush your hair? You look like you're homeless for Christ sake's."

I shrugged not really caring "I like how I dress." "That's the problem" She sighed shaking her head before turning heading outside. "You're a senior Alec, do you really want to graduate having no one remember you?" I shrugged following her and getting in my car, starting it "I don't really care if I'm not remembered Izzy. I need to be me, I won't change myself just to fall into a category that isn't even important."

She gasped loudly looking at me like I was crazy "The Categories are too important Alec, your future bosses will look at who you were in high school and they won't be very impressed that you're a hermit." I rolled my eyes "One, I am not a hermit and two, they will look at my perfect grades not wither or not I made friends." She sighed shaking her head as we pulled out of the drive way "Bosses look for people skills Alec. You can't even go to the front of the class without passing out or throwing up."

She had a good point there, I had horrible people skills. It's probably best that almost no one notices me because if anyone tried to be my friend I wouldn't know how to deal with it. "Having people skills has nothing to do with cliques Izzy. How about you worry less about me and more about your feud with Camille Belcourt."

She made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat "That girl may be the top fashionista at Idris High for now but I will take that title soon enough." I shrugged "You'll get the title after she graduates this year." "That's not a satisfying victory though Alec. I'll beat her this year before time runs out you can count on that."

She crossed her arms looking out the window "She has an unfair advantage though, her parents get her clothes from Paris and London. The most dad will get me is a hundred dollar dress from the Gap." "A hundred dollars is way to much to be spending on just a dress." "There's no such thing as 'to much' for a dress Alec."

I rolled my eyes pulling into the school parking lot "We really are very different baby sister." She shrugged pulling her compact mirror out of her purse and checking her make up "Max is more like you." "No Max is a 'Geek' and when he goes into high school he will be labeled as such. I'm sure he will be the king of the Geeks."

She laughed closing her compact "That's so true." These cliques have been around forever but the 'Nobody' was made just for me. Since I was so socially awkward no one really tried to bring me into their group so I became the outcast, the nobody. In a way I guess I would graduate being remembered as the guy who made a new clique label but that's not very satisfying.

I looked around the parking lot hoping to find a parking spot close to the school entrance and I smiled spotting one. I turned quickly to get the spot but got cut off by a black mustang making a sharp turn into my spot. "What the hell" Isabelle yelled leaning over and slamming her hand on my horn. I grabbed her hand rolling my eyes "knock it off Izzy."

She glared at me "You're going to let them get away with that?" "It happens all the time it doesn't matter" I mumbled watching the rude driver get out of his car. It was no surprise to see Jonathan Morgenstern the most popular guy (asshole) in school and his bitch of a girlfriend Seelie. Every school has a power couple but in Idris's case every clique had one.

Jonathan and Seelie were the king and queen of the popular's and demanded to be treated as such. Jace Herondale was the prince of the jocks, the reason for this being there were no female sports teams in our school and you weren't allowed to date outside your clique. Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts were the king and queen of the geeks, Will Herondale was the prince of the musicians, Clary Fray was the princess of the artists, and I never really kept track on who was in charge of the nerds.

"Alec stop spacing out and find a parking spot already" Isabelle said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Sorry" I said turning the car around and finding a spot further from the front door. Once we parked we got out of the car and my sister went ahead to meet up with some of her fashionista friends. The fashionistas were the third highest group on the popularity scale right under the popular's and the jocks. There was a good number of boys and girls in that category and there was a king and queen in that group as well.

I got inside and walked to my locker thinking about the leaders of the fashionistas. Camille Belcourt was the queen with her curly blonde hair and designer clothes and hang bags. It was obvious why Isabelle was so jealous of her, she was fabulous. I opened my locker frowning moving my thoughts away from the fashion queen and onto the fashion king.

"Magnus, looking good as always" One of the fashionista girls standing close by said smiling. I looked at the entrance watching the fashion king Magnus Bane make his way down he hallway. He looked gorgeous as always wearing purple skinny jeans, a lighter sparkly purple tang top, and a black unbuttoned vest. His make up was dark eyeliner and three different shades of purple eye shadow making his eyes pop.

Magnus's eyes popped even without Makeup though because he always had in contacts that made his eyes look like cat eyes. They even changed shape when the light hit them the right way. Magnus Bane was gorgeous, one of the most gorgeous people in school but there was a problem... okay two problems. Even though he wore make up Magnus didn't date a lot of fact he's currently dating Camille Belcourt.

Magnus stopped at his locker next to mine putting in his combo and opening the door blocking me from his view. I sighed looking back in my locker completely used to this by now. The second problem was that I was completely invisible to Magnus. At least Jonathan Morgenstern knew I existed (constantly making me the target of his bullying and abuse) but I could stand in front of Magnus's face and he still wouldn't see me.

"Magnus there you are, did you finish our report for English class" Camille asked walking up to Magnus. He looked at her "Camille it wasn't a group project." She pouted "But you did it for me anyway didn't you Magnus?" He sighed pulling out another paper and handing it to her "Of course I did." she took it before kissing his cheek smiling "You're so sweet baby."

Magnus closed his locker door rolling his eyes before smiling at Camille "I know." Camille handed him her books before they walked away to class. "you might want to read that paper Camille, we have to present them in front of the class today" Magnus said as they walked away. I froze up terrified, present? talk in front of the class? I was horrible at talking in front of the class.

I took deep breaths needing to calm down, maybe this will be one of those days where I'm not noticed and I don't have to present. Then again Jonathan is in my class and I'm sure he would point me out eventually. I shook my head sighing "suck it up Alec, you can make it through this day just like you make it through every other day." I closed my locker before walking to class using every inch of self control I had not to run away.

I walked into class and went to my seat in the back of the room where I liked it. It helps me stay unnoticed and it also gives me a great view of Magnus Bane who always sits in the front next to his girlfriend. Once everyone was here and seated our English teacher Mr. Hodge looked around the room saying "I hope all of you did your report." Everyone mumbled either yes or no and he shook his head before looking around again "Who should present first?"

I slouched down into my chair not wanting to be chosen but it seems that was the wrong move to make because it caught his attention. "Alexander you can go first." "Who" Jace Herondale asked leaning back in his chair and Jonathan Morgenstern laughed slightly "The little scrap that always sits in the back." I could have argued with him saying that I was in fact taller then him but I chose just to stay quiet.

Jace looked back at me meeting my eyes for the first time ever "Oh... I never noticed him before." Jonathan laughed again "Why would you? He's a nobody." that made everyone laugh and I frowned just wanting to shrink into nothing.

"Well Mr. Lightwood come up here and present your paper." I swallowed hard standing up and I made my way to the front of the room trying not to panic. Jonathan put out his foot as I walked up and I tripped over it falling forward. I didn't want to land on my face so I reached out for anything that might help me stay up, but as if my luck couldn't get worse I grabbed a hand full of Magnus's hair making him yelp in pain as I pulled him to the ground with me.

Everyone laughed again watching us and Jonathan smirked saying innocently "Oops, my bad" before laughing with Jace. I quickly let go of Magnus's hair and sat up on my knees "I... I'm sorry..." "What the hell is wrong with you" Magnus yelled rubbing his head not even looking at me. "I-it w-was and accident." "Well next time fall without grabbing me" He snapped before standing up and sitting back in his seat, fixing his hair.

I watched him frowning before standing up making my way to the front of the room. I stood in front of the board looking at my feet for I wouldn't have to look at the students. "Okay start Alexander" Mr. Hodge said sitting at his desk. I clenched onto my sweater tightly "Um...uh... m-my re-port-" "Stop stuttering" Jonathan called out making the class snicker.

I closed my eyes and mumbled "My report is about-" "Can you speak up Alexander" Mr. Hodge sighed. I glanced at him before forcing myself to look at the students who were all staring me down like a hawk. I could feel the walls closing in around me as I looked at their intense eyes. I wasn't used to having all these eyes on me and the pressure of it was over whelming. I covered my mouth with my hand feeling like I was going to be sick and I ran out of the room going to throw up.

Magnus Pov- I walked out of fourth period still rubbing my head from the pain on having my hair pulled this morning. "It's been three hours and it still hurts. He clenched on for dear life, I'm shocked I don't have a bald spot." Camille laughed being as unsympathetic as always and I rolled my eyes at her "it's not funny" I said looking at her.

She shrugged "he's a Nobody just forget about him." That made me frown "I heard we had someone labeled like that but I didn't think it was real. I thought it was just a rumor." "No he's real but like his name suggests no one cares enough to remember him."

"Well that's just sad, he can't possibly like being labeled that way." Camille shrugged "Who knows and who cares." I walked into the cafeteria with her "I forgot who I was talking to"I sighed sitting at our assigned table. Every clique had their own tables so we wouldn't be forced to sit with others outside our clique.

My table consisted of Camille, myself, Helen Blackthorn, and Isabelle Lightwood. Us four were the coolest in our clique so we got the best table. Camille looked around and grunted hearing the sound of a violin "James Carstairs is playing his violin again. Can't those musicians learn not to play their annoying music during lunch?" "I think Jame's music is nice" I said looking over at the lead musicians table.

That table was taken over by James Carstairs, William Herondale, and Jordan Kyle. Will Herondale was an amazing pianist who has won competitions all over the world. They say that he's a child prodigy and is the next Beethoven. "You used to be in that group in middle school" I said looking at Camille.

Camille frowned "That was back when I was young and naive." "You're an amazing singer Camille" I said watching her but she just shrugged. "The past is past, besides if you want to look back at middle school cliques the I got you beat. You were a nerd in middle school."

It was true I was a huge nerd in middle school, not the ugly dressed chest club nerd but the super smart inventing things nerd. "All your old friends from middle school are still nerds right" Camille asked laughing. I frowned looking at the Nerd table seeing my old friends Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, and Tessa Gray. They were all amazing people who will do amazing things one day.

Ragnor dreams of becoming a scientist, Catarina a doctor so she can save the world and Tessa wishes to help kids in Africa. We all planned out out dreams together but once we got into high school I abandoned them. "I don't understand how you even became a Nerd anyway, you're not even that smart, you're barely getting A's." I laughed nervously "Yeah that's crazy huh?"

The truth was I was insanely smart, like super smart but I couldn't let that show if I wanted to be a fashionista. To be a fashionista you had to be... well kind of dumb. All you're supposed to think about is what you're wearing, what to wear tomorrow, and what fashion school to go to. Other smart things I used to care about don't matter anymore... well they still matter but I'm not allowed to think they matter.

When I was a nerd I focused on robotics, physics, and inventing things that could benefit the world but then I got into fashion and all my priorities changed. Being smart wasn't getting me where I wanted to go so I dropped the title of Nerd and dropped my friends along with it. I reinvented myself and made some new friends, I even got a girlfriend. The only thing I regret is leaving things the way I did with Ragnor, Catarina, and Tessa. They really are amazing people they didn't deserve that.

"Look who decided to show his face" Camille said pointing to the cafeteria doors. I looked over seeing the boy who pulled me down with him earlier "Oh that guy" I groaned rolling my eyes. "Who does he think he is pulling me down with him like that? It hurt like hell and came out of no where. He could have damaged my gorgeous hair."

"Jonathan tripped him so it wasn't really his fault if you think about it" Camille said smiling at a boy who brought her a french salad and some leaf tea. "I guess that's true, I can't stand that guy why is he so popular?" "Cause he looks like a dark angel who was carved out of marble" Camille said shrugging. I sighed messing with the potatoes on my plate with my fork "I can't argue with that, him and Seelie together are just a powerful force."

I looked back at the boy who pulled me down seeing him sit at a table by himself in the corner. Not only have I never noticed the 'Nobody' but I never noticed that table either. I looked around at all the other cliques but not a single person was looking at the poor guy, it was as if he wasn't even there. "What did Mr. Hodge say his name was again?" Camille shrugged eating her salad "Like I cared enough to remember."

"His name is Alexander Lightwood but he likes being called Alec, he's my big brother" Isabelle Lightwood said not looking away from her phone. I looked at her, then Alec, then back at her again shocked "How is he related to you? How can anyone that unfashionable be related to you?" Isabelle Lightwood was skinny jeans, silk tops and legs for days. Alec Lightwood was holy dumpster sweater, old dark blue jeans, and a beanie that made his hair fall in front of his face.

Isabelle sighed shaking her head and putting down her phone "I tried so many times to make him over but he wouldn't have it." I looked back at him thinking "I bet I could do it." That made Isabelle, Camille and Helen all laugh. "What you think I can't" I asked insulted.

"Nope" Camille said still laughing "you seriously think you can make the nobody into a somebody?" I frowned not liking being questioned and I smirked "I won't just make him into a somebody, i'll turn him into thee somebody." That made them all gasp and Isabelle leaned forward "You think you can make my brother popular enough to take Jonathan Morgenstern's title as king?" I nodded crossing my arms "Without a doubt."

That was a complete lie, I had nothing but doubts but I wasn't going to let them laugh at me like that. Helen Blackthorn laughed finally saying something for the first time today "Prepared to put your money where your mouth is?" I nodded "What did you have in mind?" Camille and Helen both put fifty dollars on the table "If you make Alec Lightwood the most popular boy in school in a month then you can have this money, but if you fail you have to pay us instead." I smirked "You're on."

They put their money away and I looked at Isabelle "Are you going to get in on this?" She shook her head no "I feel wrong betting on my brother like he's a horse. Besides there's no way you'll win. He's stubborn and refuses to change himself." "You just haven't tried that hard" I said getting up and going over to Alexander.

Alec Pov- I picked at my food thinking over how I was already having the worst day of my life. Magnus Bane must hate me now, any hope of my ever getting with him was flushed down the toilet along with all the vomit I spumed after my failed attempt at talking in front of the class. I ran my hand through my bangs feeling completely exhausted, what was the point of even coming to school anyway? Isabelle was right I had no people skills and I never will no matter how much time passes.

"Hey" A smooth familiar voice in front of me said. I ignored it for a long moment before I noticed it was addressed to me. I looked up at who would talk to me and literately froze seeing it was Magnus. Was he coming to fully yell at me? Was he going to make a scene in front of everyone?

Even so I needed to take this time to apologize, who knew if he would ever talk to me again. "Um... I'm sorry about earlier. I tripped and grabbed what ever I could and... I'm just so sorry." I expected him to yell but he just smiled sitting down across from me. As his butt settled on the bench everyone's eyes in the room went directly on us as if they felt a disturbance in the clique force.

He held out his hand as if to shake mine "I'm Magnus Bane, like you didn't already know; and I want to be your friend." I was caught speechless, he seriously said he wanted to be my friend? He kept his hand out still expecting a shake but I was to stunned to move. Once he saw that I wasn't going to shake his hand anytime soon he dropped it on the table laughing awkwardly "Right well, what's you're name?"

I leaned on my elbows patting down my bangs for they would be covering my eyes, I couldn't bring myself to look at him "Um... it's Alec" I mumbled a little to lowly. He leaned forward smiling "Sorry what was that?" I forced myself to look at him but I could barely see him passed my hair "My name is Alec Lightwood" I said this time loud enough for him to hear it. He was silent for a long moment before getting wide eyed and standing up, leaning over the table and pushing my bangs back looking right into my eyes "Oh wow."

I felt my face get hot and I pulled away quickly brushing my bangs back in front of my eyes "Why did you do that" I asked softly. He smiled "Your eyes are amazing, that blue is so rare you must be wearing contacts." I shook my head no "No they're my real eyes... I have my fathers eyes." He smiled "it's a shame Isabelle doesn't share your eyes I'm sure it would send her higher up on the popularity scale, now that I think about it it'll send you up higher as well."

I shook my head looking down again "I don't want to be popular." That made Magnus frown "Why wouldn't you want to be popular?" I shrugged grabbing my fork and picking at my salad "it's better to stay unnoticed... and you sitting here is having the opposite effect." He blinked looking around and as I said everyone's eyes were on us. They were glaring not liking the balance of the school system being so easily disturbed.

Magnus shrugged before turning back to me smiling "Oh who cares what they think, I want to be your friend and I won't let some stupid clique thing get in the way of that." I felt myself blushing again "You really want to be my friend?" He nodded "of course you seem like a really nice guy." He held out his hand again smiling "Will you be my friend Alec?"

I stared at his hand hesitating before reaching over and grabbing his hand shaking it "Sure... I'll be your friend." He smiled before letting go of my hand and standing up "great after school we will get started doing friend stuff together, let's start with getting our hair done." I blinked confused "seriously?" He nodded waving "See you then Alec" He said turning around going back to his table.

I rubbed my arms looking around wondering if that really just happened. I stopped my gaze on Jonathan Morgenstern who was staring at me, whispering to Seelie who was also watching me. She giggled from whatever Jonathan said before they both turned away going to back ignoring me along with everyone else.

"This is your car" Magnus asked with disgust looking over my rusty old clunker of a car. I shrugged "It may not look that great but it runs fine enough to get me where I need to go. Don't you have a car?" He sighed opening the passenger door of my car and putting his book bag inside "Yes I do but my father's keeping it hostage till I 'get my life together'" He said putting air quotes around those words.

I got in my car looking at him "Why does he say that?" He sighed getting in the car "He doesn't like my dream of being a fashion designer, he says only fags do that." The word fag made me flinch. That word always made me uncomfortable especially when my own father used it.

"You didn't always want to be a designer... in fact in middle school you wanted to win a noble prize for changing air pollution." He looked at me shocked "How did you know that? Only my old friends knew about that." I blushed looking down and clenching onto my steering wheel "Um... I paid close attention to people in middle school. That's when I still thought I could make friends."

Magnus looked at me before running his fingers through my hair pushing it up out of my eyes "You know if you got a hair cut and changed your clothes you could be a little presentable." I pulled away from him "I like the way I look, why would I change myself to gain friends?" Magnus shrugged "You're not changing yourself you're just choosing to look good. I'll be honest with you Alec I have never noticed you before today." He didn't have to tell me that, it was pretty obvious already.

"You don't say" I asked pulling out of the school parking lot. He nodded "yes but I'm sure if you didn't hide behind your hair and clothes I would have." I glanced at him frowning "So if I was someone other than myself I would have been noticed by you? No offense but you're really rude."

He seemed stunned at my bluntness but I couldn't help it. If I wasn't too nervous to talk to you then I was usually telling you how it is. I don't know how not to be blunt. "I didn't mean to insult you Alexander" Magnus said watching me frowning.

I wasn't used to having someone care wither or not they hurt my feelings. Even my sister never really apologized when she insulted me so the whole thing was alien to me. "Um... it's okay. You don't have to call me Alexander you know. Only my parents and teachers call me that, I like to be called Alec."

Magnus smiled leaning back in his seat looking straight ahead at the road "I like Alexander better, it has a nice ring to it." I looked at the road again sighing "What ever you say... so where are we going?" He smiled happy again "To the mall of course, we're getting our hair done remember?" I felt my face get hot now embarrassed "Um, how exactly do you get to the mall?"

He looked back at me shocked "You don't know how to get to the mall?" "Well excuse me but some people have better things to do then waste their time at the mall." Magnus put his hand over his heart as if my words wounded him "How could you say such a thing?" I shrugged "I just don't like the mall is all."

He crossed his arms disapprovingly "Have you ever even been to the mall Alexander?" I bit my lip at that question but kept quiet. He nodded "I thought so. Don't knock the place when you have never even been there."

I rolled my eyes "My sister is there everyday that's evidence enough that the place isn't for me." He shook his head and looked at the road again "Fine I'll tell you how to get there." I rolled my eyes listening to him and going everywhere to told me to go. Once we pulled into the mall parking lot I was shocked at how many people were there.

The lot was so full of cars it looked almost impossible to find a parking space. "Tell me again why you like coming here" I asked looking around. He rolled his eyes this time and pointed to an empty parking spot "That's my assigned parking spot so go there." I looked at him shocked "You come here so much that they gave you your own spot?" "Of course not, my father owns the mall along with many other buildings in this city."

It was true, my father always talked about how the Bane family was slowly starting to gain control of every company in town. "Are you going to take over these businesses after graduation" I asked pulling into his parking spot. He shook his head no rummaging around in his purse for something. For some reason it didn't surprise me that Magnus had a purse yet somehow he was straight?

"My father wants me to take over but I have dreams of my own to think about. Why should I follow his dreams instead of my own?" I shook my head "I completely understand. My fathers the same way."

I turned off the car pulling out my keys and Magnus pulled out a tag that looked like a handicap sticker only it had Magnus's name on it instead of a wheel chair. He stuck it on my mirror before getting out of the car "With the sticker you won't get your car totaled for being in my spot." I got out of the car looking around and Magnus grabbed my wrist pulling me inside smiling "This is going to be a good experience for you Alexander." I frowned feeling worse and worse every moment "Well I don't know about that."

He smiled looking back at me "Oh come on, everyone at school comes to the mall." That made me frown "I'm sorry was that supposed to make me feel better? Because I think it had the opposite effect." Magnus rolled his eyes smiling pulling me inside "Just look around and see if anything you like catches your eye."

I looked around frowning and stopped my gaze on the food court seeing everyone there was from my school and like at school they were divided by cliques. "So even outside of school cliques still matter" I asked not so sure why I was so shocked. Magnus shrugged grabbing my wrist again and pulling me down one of the many hallways "You could say that yes, why wouldn't they all be together after school?" I shrugged thinking it was such a waste.

Out of school is where people could really spread their wings and meet new people. Isabelle said that I didn't have people skills and that's true but your clique won't be there after you graduate. What if your future boss was a nerd, or is someone completely opposite from you? How would you go about talking to that person if you don't know how they tick?

"I can see the wheels in your head turning Alexander" Magnus said pulling me into a hair salon. I blinked getting out of my head and looked at him "Excuse me?" He shrugged sitting me down in a salon chair "You seem to get lost inside your head easily." I blushed looking down "Oh well... yeah."

Magnus shrugged and looked at a girl with long white hair standing by him "Let's give him the full package." I frowned looking back at him "The full what?" The girl smiled grabbing me by the shoulders and making me sit back "relax sir, you're in great hands with me." Magnus smiled "She's my number one stylist Belladonna."

I looked between them "Wait a second what's going on here?" Magnus smiled "I told you Alexander, we're getting our hair done." The girl smiled "And with the full package you'll also get a full make over." That made me frown and stand up "Oh no that's not happening."

Magnus grabbed my shoulders pushing me back into the chair "sorry Alexander but this is for your own good. You'll still be yourself you'll just be you with a better sense of style." I looked up at him not happy one bit "Why does it matter to you? I'm the nobody and I'm fine with staying the nobody."

Magnus met my eyes for a moment before smiling "I think you can do better Alexander." I could feel myself blushing again "Really?" He nodded smiling "Of course and just imagine all the girls you will get." That made me lose the blush and look in the mirror frowning "Oh... right."

The girl watched me thinking before gently shoving Magnus aside "You go shopping or something darling, I can handle this." Magnus looked at her "You sure Belladonna?" she nodded "Come back in a couple hours and be surprised." He smiled and nodded before looking at me "you're in good hands Alexander."

I watched him walk out before looking back at Belladonna. "so... you're going to make me look presentable?" She smiled running her hands through my hair "That I am." She leaned down looking at our reflections in the mirror "So you have a crush on Magnus Bane huh?"

My face was tomato red "No!" She smiled sweetly "there's no point in lying to me Alec I could see it all over your face. You like Magnus and want him to like you back. This make over will do that for you."

I frowned looking at myself in the mirror "I want him to like me for me... not for a fake version of me that everyone seems to want." Belladonna smiled leaning up "It all starts with a make over and sure people will be impressed and Magnus will be impressed. But new hair and new clothes only lasts for a day, after that there's you, Alec and Magnus will see that in time. He'll know you for who you are and he'll definitely fall for you."

I looked away "What about Camille?" She laughed at that "Please Camille doesn't love Magnus everyone can see that." "Everyone but Magnus" I mumbled leaning back in the chair. She smiled having me stand up "Believe me Alec you will be the one with Magnus in the end, you already gained me as a friend and I don't like people so easily. You're perfect for Magnus."

I looked at her "really?" She nodded "Of course, let's get started okay? First we'll wash your hair and trim it a bit then we will get you some new clothes." I bit my lip thinking about it before nodding "Okay... let's do it."


	2. becoming somebody

Magnus Pov- _"You seriously took him to Belladonna? I know she's amazing but even she can't do the impossible"_ Camille said over the phone. I went on a shopping spree all over the mall for the past hour waiting for Belladonna to be done making over Alec. "If anyone can do this she can."

I could feel her rolling her eyes from over the phone _"Alec Lightwood is 'nobody' and he will stay 'nobody' even if you dress him up and make him what he's not."_ I walked into the salon "Trust me Camille he will look… wow." I stopped in front of the salon entrance completely stunned by what I was looking at. Alec was standing in front of a full length mirror looking over his new appearance.

His hair was cut out of his eyes and styled so he still had bangs but they were to the side so not in his face. He was still wearing his gray beanie but it was placed more on the back of his head in a stylish way. He had on black skinny jeans, black boots, and his shirt was a blue button up shirt. Belladonna saw me and smiled before turning Alec around to face me "Isn't he gorgeous?"

I nodded not able to form words and I hung up the phone. Alec looked at his boots "I look ridiculous" he mumbled, a cute blush appearing on his cheeks. I smiled not able to resist how cute he was being "You are far from ridiculous Alexander. You'll have the girls of school swooning over you."

Alec looked up meeting my eyes and he said with simplicity "I don't want girls swooning over me." That surprised me a little, I usually had great gaydar but it didn't go off around Alec. Maybe it was hidden behind his awkward nature but now that it was pointed out it was beyond obvious. His blushing face, his shyness, the way his eyes sparkle. Ok the eyes sparkling wasn't a tell sign of being gay but it did make him more gorgeous.

"Very well then, all the gay boys at school will swoon for you." Alec glanced away mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't really understand. Belladonna grabbed Alec's arms squeezing him against her "Does he look like your type Magnus?" Alec looked at her before looking at me when she asked that.

I looked him over "Well blue eyes and black hair has always been my type. If I swung that way you would totally be my type." Alec's face fell slightly before he looked back down at his boots. I blinked confused watching him before looking at Bella who rolled her eyes and hugged Alec "You can be so clueless Magnus."

Alec looked at the time "I need to get home" he mumbled softly. I nodded "Ok I can find someone else to drive me home." Alec shook his head grabbing his backpack "I can drive you it's no trouble." He looked at Belladonna smiling a small cute smile "Thanks for spending so much time helping me. I'm sure there were people more worth your time."

Belladonna shook her head and hugged Alec smiling "You're beautiful inside Alec, it was an honor to bring your inner beauty out." He smiled at her before looking at all the bags in my hands "You better hope those all fit in my car."

Alec Pov- After dropping Magnus off at his huge pent house I drove home wondering how I was going to explain this new look to my sister. Belladonna gave me enough clothes to fill my whole closet but I really don't want to wear any of it. I love my beanie and sweaters and don't want to stop wearing them. Once Isabelle sees me though I know it will be all over. My sweaters will never see the light of day again, I would have to do my best to avoid her once I got inside.

I parked my car in the driveway before taking a deep breath and getting out. I grabbed all my shopping bags before going inside hoping my abilities of invisibility would give me a break. The moment I closed the front door I heard my fathers' voice come from the dining room "Alexander where have you been? It's dinner time."

My family was strict on curfew and I have never broken it before. I took a deep breath and put my bags down before going into the dining room looking at my family. Every one of them were frozen in place with a fork full of pasta half way to their mouths. Isabelle was the first one to drop her fork and she stood up "Alec you look amazing, what happened?"

I rolled my eyes "Some guy at school made me get a makeover and before you say anything Isabelle it was against my will." My mother lowered her fork smiling "Well I think you look very handsome Alexander." I rolled my eyes again sitting in my seat at the table and piling food onto my plate "Thanks mom." Max crinkled his nose "I like your old style better."

I smiled at Max ruffling his hair. Max was my favorite because he always accepted me. "Well now that everyone is here we can tell everyone about our day" my father said going back to eating. This was something that was mandatory in our household.

Robert Lightwood liked having control over everything in his life including his kids so he feels like he has to know every detail of their lives. My sister hated it but I never really minded since I had nothing interesting to say. That was indeed not the case today.

"Fine I'll go first to get it out of the way. I went to school wearing my gorgeous Prada dress with my adorable Gucci clutch thinking it would beat Camille Belcourt but then she comes walking in wearing Chanel." Isabelle said sitting back down and stabbing her fork into her pasta. "Maybe Alexander should go first" my father said knowing how long Izzy's rants about Camille could get. My mother nodded in agreement and they all looked at me waiting.

I leaned back in my chair moving my fork around my plate "well Jonathan Morgenstern tripped me, I pulled someone down with me which was beyond embarrassing, and then I had to run out of class and throw up because I couldn't speak in public." My father shook his head at this sighing. Most fathers would say something supportive and maybe threaten to hurt the person bullying me but not my father. "I don't see why it's so hard for you Alexander. Talking in front of your classmates isn't that hard."

"He has anxiety dad, that's a real thing" Isabelle said coming to my defense like always. I don't really know why she bothers to argue about it, it never makes a difference. "Anxiety can be conquered Alexander you're just not trying hard enough. I actually have arranged for someone at school to help you out. He's going to spend time with you and help you get out of your shell."

I looked at him shocked "I don't need a baby sitter dad. Besides, no one at school wants to talk to me so forcing them isn't going to help my insecurities." It was strange enough that Magnus Bane was trying to change my clothes and get people to 'swoon' for me. I didn't need someone else to be disturbing my small easily broken world.

"Oh nonsense, Jace Herondale is a bright boy and I'm sure he will help you branch out." This only made me feel worse "Jace Herondale?" I glanced at Isabelle who was grimacing uncomfortably. "Dad Jace Herondale is way too much for Alec to handle."

My father rolled his eyes at his "You all need to stop sheltering Alexander. I promise you Alec that you will be grateful that I arranged this for you." I looked down at my plate now having lost my appetite.

"I'm telling you that you look great" Isabelle said pulling my beanie off of my head. I looked down at my dark blue skinny jeans and black tight-fitting T-shirt. "I want my sweater…" "You're lucky I haven't burned all your sweaters. You are done with sweaters and you're done being nobody." I looked at her frowning "Why do you think Magnus Bane helped me?"

She frowned for a moment before shrugging "Magnus is a nice guy." I nodded looking around "I know dad said Jace Herondale is forced to help me but I doubt he will. The rules about other cliques associating are unbreakable. Everyone pretty much had a heart attack when Magnus sat at my lunch table the other day. Let's not fail to mention that Jace is Jonathan's best friend, which I still don't know how they get away with that."

Yesterday Jace didn't even know who I was. He looked at me and said he never noticed me before. "Oh who cares about Jonathan, you'll be fine." I nodded snatching my beanie back from her and putting it back on my head. I felt more comfortable wearing it and it actually didn't look bad with this outfit.

"Now I have to go meet Helen but you need to go inside and show everyone the new Alec Lightwood." I bit my lip watching her walk inside and I watched the door for some minutes before turning to run away running face first into someone's shoulder. I looked up at who I ran into and Magnus was looking down at me with an amused grin on his face "Running away?" I blushed at the fact that he was so close I could feel his breath on my face when he talked and I backed up a little.

"I-I wasn't running away." His amused grin only grew "really, because it looked like you were headed in the opposite direction of the door." I glanced back at the doors before looking at Magnus again "What was the point of dressing me up? No one will notice."

Magnus walked to the door, holding it open for me. "Believe me Alexander, they will." I watched him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking into the school. I don't know why I was so nervous. It's not like my changing clothes will start a riot or make people think I'm a person.

Magnus followed me into the school and the always loud morning chatter of the hallways went dead quiet. I looked up from my feet at all the people and they were all staring at me wide eyed. I looked back at Magnus who gestured me to start walking. I forced my feet to move, heading toward my locker and peoples' heads turned as I walked by.

A couple girls giggled, one guy whistled as I passed him, and I caught a couple of guys checking out my ass which I had to admit looked amazing in these jeans. "They all love you Alexander" Magnus whispered in my ear sending chills down to my toes. I stopped at my locker turning to look at him "They don't love me, they love my clothes." This statement made Magnus roll his eyes and smile "Clothes are a part of who you are Alec."

My sweaters and beanies were part of who I was, they reflected my inner feelings. I don't know what these clothes reflect. Camille walked up wrapping her arms around Magnus and he leaned down kissing her good morning. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I opened my locker.

She looked over at me and her jaw fell open "This can't possibly be Alec Lightwood." I glanced at her before looking back in my locker slightly irritated by her reaction. Magnus nodded smiling "Told you he looked 'wow'." I blushed at Magnus's compliment hiding my face behind my locker door.

"New clothes don't make a new man" she said before grabbing his hand "Lets' head to English." He nodded and smiled at me before walking away with her. I watched him frowning wishing it was me he walked to class with, with his arm wrapped around me. Sighing, I turned back to my locker and jumped out of my skin when I noticed Jace Herondale was standing next to me watching me with a bored expression.

I put my hand over my chest trying to calm myself down "Jace… you startled me." This made Jace smile in a cocky way "I have that effect on people." He sat up straight "So you're the guy I have to baby sit for my dads' boss?" "You don't have to 'baby sit' me. My dad thinks I need help branching out and lessening my anxiety but he was mistaken."

"Oh no he wasn't mistaken. You definitely need help." Was it really that obvious? "Well um- Magnus Bane is helping me so you don't have to."

Jace raised an eyebrow at that "If Magnus Bane is helping you then there must be something in it for him. He isn't the type to help someone out of the goodness of his heart." I frowned at that "I think he just took pity on me." Jace shook his head "Magnus Bane doesn't do pity."

I crossed my arms "How would you know that? You're the prince of jocks so how do you know so much about the king of fashion?" Jace smirked at this "Because the royalty of this school make it a rule to know everything about each other." I watched him for a moment wondering if I counted as 'royalty' since I was the Nobody. If anything I was the jester.

"Jace what are you doing with him" Jonathan Morgenstern asked walking up to us. Jace looked back at him sighing "I told my father I would spend time with him and help him be more assertive." Jonathan looked at me smiling coldly as if my being stuck with Jace was a fun game for him. "Oh is that so?"

"We should get to class" I sighed turning around. Jonathan put his arm around me smirking "Now wait just a second Lightwood. If you're going to be friends with Jace and me you have to prove yourself." 'I don't want to be your friend' I thought to myself before looking at him "We're going to be late for class."

Jace and Jonathan glanced at each other before Jonathan let me go "See that, he's already no fun." Jonathan walked passed me heading to class and I watched him before looking back at Jace. "Just ignore him" Jace said walking passed me too. I sighed grabbing my books before closing my locker and heading to class with them.

Magnus Pov- When Alec got into class I patted the seat next to me that Raphael Santiago normally sat in "Sit here Alec." I glanced at Camille who was on the other side of me giving Alec her famous ice queen stare. Did she not like that I was spending so much time on him? "I don't normally sit in the front" Alec protested hugging his books to his chest in the most adorable way. It was amazing how Alec could do cute things even though he was a guy.

"I won't take no for an answer, now sit Alexander." He sighed before sitting in the seat opening his book to the appropriate page. "Hey Alec are you going to do your report or are you going to throw up again" Jonathans girlfriend Seelie asked making the class snicker. Alec pulled his book up hiding his face in it and I watched him curiously.

What made this boy act like this? He couldn't have always been this wallflower could he? "Magnus I'm talking to you" Camille said with a hint of irritation in her voice. I turned to look at her "Sorry Camille, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes before leaning in close whispering "Do you really think new clothes are enough to make him popular?" I glanced at Alec before looking back at her "No but it's a start." She smiled "you only have a month to make him more popular than Jonathan Morgenstern. The task is impossible, I think you should just give up now."

I smiled at her "That's not happening babe, you and Helen both will owe me fifty bucks by the end of this month." I turned to Alec smiling "So Alec I'm having a party and you just got to come." Everyone in the room gasped staring at me like I was crazy. Talking to the Nobody was taboo in itself but inviting him to a party was down right illegal.

Alec glanced around at everyone before looking at me "I'm not much of a party person." I laughed at that "have you ever been to a party Alec?" He shook his head no making me smile at his adorableness "Then how would you know if you aren't a party person if you have never been to one?" he bit his lip which I have come to notice was a nervous habit of his.

"I don't know." "He'll be there" Jace Herondale said not looking up from his phone. Alec looked back at him shocked "excuse me?" Jace glanced at him "You're going to that party, it will help you."

I didn't understand what that meant but I guess it didn't matter. Alec sighed slouching back into his chair "Fine." Our classmates started whispering among each other and I shook my head before looking ahead at the board.

At lunch time I waited at the cafeteria doors for Alec so I could pull him over to my lunch table instead of letting him sit all alone in a dark corner. "Hey Bane, we have some things to discuss" Jonathan Morgenstern said walking up to me crossing his arms. I watched him thinking for a moment before standing up straight. "What a surprise, I never thought the great Jonathan Morgenstern would grace me with his presence. I'm three notches down the popularity scale."

"Alec Lightwood is fifteen notches down that scale Magnus Bane. What do you think you're doing rocking the boat huh?" I couldn't stop the smirk from coming to my face "do you feel threatened?" Jonathan scoffed at that "Like that little nobody can make me feel threatened in the slightest. I don't know what you're trying to do Magnus but I suggest you stop while you're ahead."

"Oh so you agree that my attempts on helping Alexander are working?" He rolled his eyes at this "Magnus, Alec knows his place. You need to learn yours before you get hurt." I glared now, meeting his intense green eyes "is that a threat?"

Jonathan didn't answer, he just walked passed me going into the cafeteria. I watched him wondering what his deal was and I got pulled out of those thoughts when my body was pulled forward and slammed against a wall knocking the breath out of me. Once I caught my breath I looked into dark chocolate eyes. "Isabelle, what on earth are you doing?"

She backed up slightly but didn't loosen her death grip on my designer shirt "This bet that you have going on with Camille and Helen needs to end now. I let you do it because I thought Alec wouldn't fall for your tricks but now it's going too far. I have been trying for years to get him into better clothes and he always rejected the idea. Now I'm supposed to believe that he would just do what you say? Did you bribe him or blackmail him?"

her accusations made me frown "Isabelle I am surprised at you. Do you really think I would use your brother like that?" She glared intensely "you're using him to get fifty bucks so why wouldn't you use him any other way? If I find out that you hurt my brother, or if you use him for sex I will kill you."

I got wide eyed by that "I have a girlfriend Isabelle, besides that I don't swing that way." That made Isabelle smirk slightly "Your taste in clothes tells me otherwise." She lost her smirk, all seriousness now "Look Magnus, Alec is the most important person in my life and he goes through enough without you yanking him around." I held up my hands "Look Isabelle your brother is a nice guy but I don't find him or any guy for that matter attractive."

She searched my face for signs of lying before finally unhanding my shirt "if you say so." I fixed my shirt frowning at the wrinkles she created "I do want to win this bet but I also want to help Alec. He is such a nice guy it would be a shame if no one else knew that." "For once we agree about something. Don't hurt my brother Bane or I will hurt you."

She walked away going into the cafeteria and I shook my head looking at her. "What was that all about" Alec asked walking up to me. I looked at him smiling "Nothing, your sister was just threatening me not to hurt you." Alec groaned and ran his hand through his face "I'm sorry about her. Izzy can be... intense."

I shrugged grabbing his arm and dragging him into the cafeteria "I'm not afraid of your little sister." I stopped in front of my table and Alec got wide eyed before looking around "Magnus, I'm not allowed to sit here." I pushed him by the shoulders onto the bench smiling "Nonsense Alexander, forget about those stupid clique rules. Stay here and I'll go get us some lunch."

I walked away getting into line and Jace Herondale got behind me "so what do you get out of it?" I blinked confused looking back at him "excuse me?" Jace shrugged grabbing a tray "what do you get out of Alec being popular?" I crossed my arms now getting irritated. "Is it so hard for people to believe that I want to do something nice for someone?"

"To be honest it is hard to believe. Banes are very selfish and you're no exception." "Okay then Herondale why did you tell Alec to come to my party?" He started putting food on his tray "my father is making me be his friend plan and simple. Alec knows this arrangement so there's no confusion."

"well unlike you I actually want to be his friend, I don't do charity" I said grabbing a tray and moving ahead of Jace going to the sub station. He followed me shaking his head "You didn't even know he existed before yesterday, hell I didn't even notice him either. I'm just doing what my father wanted me to do. I can't figure out what you would want from him."

I put a couple subs on the tray before moving on to the desert table "I don't like the way this school is divided. I'm hoping being Alec's friend will encourage everyone else to branch out." I glanced at Jace wondering if he bought that but the skeptical glare on his face said he didn't. "You are the king of fashion. If people 'branch out' that'll make you less important."

I glanced at Alec who was looking uncomfortable talking to Camille. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jace crossed his arms "I know you Magnus Bane, you aren't the same person you were in middle school. In fact weren't you the nobody in middle school?"

I frowned "we didn't have any cliques in middle school. Sure there were labels but they weren't as serious." Jace leaned on the table "Your only friends were Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa right? Besides that no one really cared about you."

I frowned thinking back to a time where no one knew my name. I hated being just another face in the crowd and that's all I was in middle school. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to change so badly. Now I was Magnus, king of fashion and everyone in school knew my name.

"What ever you're doing with Alec I hope it's worth losing everything you worked for" Jace said grabbing his tray and walking to his table. I watched him frowning before grabbing my tray and heading back to my table. "since when do you get your own food Magnus" Camille asked watching me sit. I shrugged putting the tray between Alec and I, still a little lost in thought.

Alec reached over putting his hand on my shoulder "are you okay Magnus?" A shiver ran down my spine at his touch and I wasn't really sure why. I looked over at him and looked into his blue eyes as I slowly got out of my head. Finally I smiled at him "everything's fine Alexander, I got you a sub."

Alec blushed slightly dropping his hand and looking at the tray "You really didn't have to get my lunch for me Magnus." I looked across the table at Camille who had her fork stabbed in her salad. Her eyes of hate were glued to Alec meaning she was not liking my attention being taken. This guess was confirmed when she said "you never get me lunch Magnus. You should do stuff like that for your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes really not in the mood to deal with her jealousy. "Camille knock it off. There is no point in getting jealous over Alec he's a guy. It's not like we're going to get together and run off into the sunset." Alec blushed and looked away picking at his sub and Camille crossed her arms "I will still worry."

"Camille please, nothing will ever happen between Alec and I so stop it." Alec glanced over at me before standing up "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go get an early start on my study hall." I frowned watching him "you sure?"

He just turned and walked away not saying a thing. I watched him before looking at Isabelle "what did I say now?" She shook her head standing up "nothing right I'll tell you that." She went after Alec and I watched her frowning before looking back at my tray of food.

"Magnus please stop this nonsense. Getting him new clothes, inviting him to your party, and now having him sit with us. You're going to make the foundation of our school system crumble" Camille complained. I looked up at her "Look Camille, I know i'm rocking the boat but Alec needs to get out of his shell. If there's a way for me to do that then I'm going to do it."

I stood up picking up my tray "Alec is going to be popular and everyone will see the potential he holds." Camille went to argue with me but I just turned and walked away not needing to hear it. I was terrified still of the things that Jace said but I can't let it distract me from my goal. Alec needs my help and I'm going to help him.


	3. Welcome to The Party

**I love all the support this story is getting already! You all rock! Now I have some things to talk about. When I make a new story the first thing I do is I tag Alec and Magnus in it. I am just now noticing that even though I did tag them they didn't show up. So I went into each one of my storys and retagged them so now it should work.**

 **In this story and Blue Eyed Prince, Magnus doesn't know his sexuality and the reason for that being is because I wanted to try something new and Magnus not knowing he liked guys was that something new.**

 **It has been so long since I written a chapter for this story and I had fun writing this.**

 **WARNING: attempts of rape are in this chapter.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I walked into the Library sitting at my favorite table in the back and pulling out my books to start studying. Isabelle stormed in after me and walked up to my table frowning "Alec are you alright?" I nodded opening my trigonometry book and trying to find the right page. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

Isabelle rubbed the back of her head looking down at me "well because…" "What? Because the guy I have had a huge crush on forever but has always ignored me is finally paying attention to me but he made it painfully clear that we will never be anything more than friends? Why would that bother me? I'm not bothered by it at all."

My breaking voice was betraying my words. It was obvious that it did bother me a lot, to the point where I wanted to cry and I rarely cry about anything. Isabelle sat across from me before reaching over to hold my hand across from the table "oh Alec…" I let her hand stay on mine for a moment before I pulled mine away. "It's nothing Izzy; I'll get over it."

She shook her head "Alec you can do so much better than Magnus Bane. Guys and girls have been coming up to me all day asking about you and wanting your number." I frowned "all because I got new clothes." She sighed "Alec I told you that appearances are important. No one falls in love with someone's personality at first sight."

I shrugged crossing my arms on the table and laying my head on them. "New clothes won't change the fact that I'm the Nobody. Even if Magnus did like me the way I liked him we wouldn't be allowed to be together. I don't want fake friends who only like me because I look up to their standards. This school is divided and frankly I'm sick of it."

Isabelle kept quiet as if she was thinking of what to say next. She must have chosen to change the subject because she asked "are you going to Magnus's party tonight?" I shrugged still hiding my face in my arms. "I was invited and I'm sure if I tried to skip Magnus or Jace would hunt me down and drag me there. Today has been a day of being out of my comfort zone and going to a party terrifies me."

I could feel the force of Isabelle rolling her eyes at me. "No normal teenager is scared of parties. Come on Alec you need to live the high school life before it passes you by. Being invited to a Magnus Bane party is a huge honor. The nerds and Geeks aren't allowed to come so you being able to is a big deal."

I looked up at her frowning "why aren't the nerds or geeks invited?" She shrugged "it's typical clique stuff. Inviting nerds and geeks to a party full of popular people is taboo." I rolled my eyes and hid my face in my arms again "popular people are jerks."

She nodded "it's true we are but it's expected of us. Not all of us are like that though." I shrugged sitting up and going back to reading my book. "I'm done talking about this. I have to get back to studying."

Isabelle frowned looking at my advanced math book "you are always studying Alec. You're going to make yourself sick if you spend your whole life with your nose in a book." "Just leave me alone Izzy" I sighed, glancing at her over the top of the book. She watched me for a moment longer before shaking her head and getting up walking out of the library.

The music was loud and pounding when I walked into Magnus's penthouse. The place was very spacious even though there were hundreds of bodies moving together on the 'dancefloor'. The nice black leather couches were moved against the walls to give people room to dance and stand around. Magnus was in the middle of the room with his arms around Camille as she pressed against him dancing.

I rolled my eyes at them before making my way to the kitchen to find something to drink. Isabelle was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and flirting with a boy. I stared at the red cup in her hand before walking up and taking it out of her hand smelling it. She looked over glaring at me "Alec what are you doing?"

I crinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol before dumping the drink out in the sink "you are too young to be drinking Isabelle." She put her hands on her hips "everyone here is too young to be drinking Alec." I grabbed a soda, putting it in her hand "well, all these people aren't my sister. You are so I say you aren't allowed to drink."

She looked at the soda frowning before just drinking it not going to argue with me. I smiled satisfied and watched her walk out of the kitchen with the guy before getting a drink of my own. "Oh Alexander, I'm glad you made it" Magnus said walking into the kitchen. I turned around smiling at him but lost my smile seeing his arm around Camille.

Camille met my eyes for a moment and smirked wickedly before wrapping her arms tighter around Magnus's waist and looking up at him. "Magnus I want to go dance some more. Come with me?" I glared at the blonde bitch, seeing her game. She was flaunting Magnus right in front of me.

Magnus nodded giving her a quick peck on the lips before looking at me "relax and have fun Alec. If anyone gives you a hard time just come find me." I nodded and watched as they made their way back to the living room. The moment they were gone I went right for he alcohol needing to drown my anger in something.

I know I just got done telling Isabelle that she was too young to drink but this was more of a 'do what I say not what I do' situation. I filled up my cup with the spiked punch and chugged it all in one gulp before refilling my cup and going to look around. This place was completely crowded. I couldn't walk passed someone without feeling them press against my skin.

I made my way to another living room that was actually quiet. It was empty accept for Jace Herondale who was sitting on the floor laying his head on the couch and facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he opened his eyes before looking at me "you came."

I nodded moving over to sit by him "yeah I did though I didn't want to come." Jace smirked slightly "what did you come because I told you to? What are you a doormat?" I glared at him "I didn't come because you wanted me to. I came because I wanted to try something new."

He shrugged going back to closing his eyes and laying his head back on the couch "whatever." I watched him curious to why he was doing this. "Why are you in here all alone?" He shrugged again "I'm not much into parties. I only come because Jonathan makes me."

'Now who's a doormat' I thought to myself before looking at him again "how are you and Jonathan allowed to be friends? You aren't in the same clique." He opened one eye looking at me "Jonathan and I have been friends since we were children so we get away with it. I doubt anyone has the guts to tell Jonathan that we shouldn't be friends."

"Do you like being his friend? He seems so… mean." Jace laughed slightly at this "I'm sorry, he's mean? Are you five years old or something? There's other words you could use you know."

I shrugged "mean was the first word that came to mind. I could have said he was a dick." Jace smiled now having both eyes open "he can come across as a dick but you have to look beyond that to see he's a decent guy." I raised an eyebrow in question "just a decent guy?"

He shrugged before letting out a long tired sigh "I guess I should go back out there before people start looking for me." We stood up and he looked at my drink "make sure you get your own drinks okay? Some people at our school can be pretty shady." I nodded and chugged down the last of my drink "thanks for the warning."

He nodded and walked out of the room going over to some people on his soccer team. I walked back into the kitchen and chugged down two more drinks before filling up my fifth and standing in the doorway. I leaned on the doorframe looking around me at all the people. Even at a party they were all divided in their stupid cliques.

Jonathan and Seelie were in the center of the dance floor with the other popular kids all jumping to the loud music. Jace, as mentioned before was with his soccer buddies and Clary Morgenstern was sitting on the couch with Julian Blackthorn going over art in their sketch pads. Magnus was dancing with his arms wrapped around Camille's waist and watching them be so close together was making me feel sick. I will never have Magnus so I have to get over him and move on.

"Hey you're Alexander Lightwood right" a smooth male voice asked from behind me. I turned around seeing a handsome man smiling at me. He was taller than me which was rare and he had suntanned skin and sand blonde hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown like Izzy's.

I fully turned looking at him "I am but you can just call me Alec." He smiled at me and his smile was dazzling. "My name is Damon. Can I get you a refill Alec?" I looked down at my drink going to tell him that it was already full but it was empty. I must have drunk it without knowing. "oh well… sure you can get me a new one."

Damon smiled going to get us some drinks and I turned back around watching Magnus as a slow song started and he danced with Camille; looking into her eyes with all the love in the world. I clenched my fists watching them. Why did she get to be looked at that way? Why was it her and not me?

She didn't even give him the look back. He looked at her with such devoted undying love and she was looking into his eyes but not as deep and not as loving. If Magnus looked at me that way I would make sure he knew that I felt the same. I would use all my power to tell him he wasn't alone.

"Here you go" Damon said handing me my drink. I took it and chugged it quickly making Damon stare at me smiling "thirsty?" I licked my lips before looking at him "something like that. Thanks for the drink."

He nodded looking around "it's pretty loud even though a slow song is playing. Do you want to find somewhere quiet to talk?" I thought about that for a moment. I didn't even know this guy and he must know that I'm the Nobody. Why was he talking to me?

"What clique are you in" I asked looking at him curious. I couldn't remember his face or what group me might be associated with. I knew there were more cliques then just the ones that got the most attention. There were goths, skaters, delinquents, all kinds of groups that don't get as must spotlight as the others so they're mostly ignored.

Damon smiled at me "oh that stuff doesn't matter. I don't care about ranking and status. I figured since you were the Nobody you wouldn't care about that stuff either." "Oh I don't" I said watching him. "It's just a big part of our school."

I turned looking back at the ocean of bodies dancing in the living room and they were all starting to become blurry. I blinked a couple times trying to fix my eye sight before rubbing my head feeling lightheaded. "Are you okay" Damon asked, sounding concerned. I nodded leaning on the doorframe "yeah sorry… I must have drunk too much."

Damon grabbed my hand smiling "that tends to happen at your first party. There are plenty of rooms here lets' find a place for you to lay down." I nodded putting my head in my hand "yeah that's a good idea." Damon grabbed my free hand and led me out of the kitchen and up some stairs.

There was a sign on the stairs restricting guests from going up but Damon ignored it leading the way. I stumbled up the stairs and once we were off them I struggled to walk straight and everything around me was spinning. "I'm like this only after six drinks? I never knew I was such a lightweight."

Damon laughed directing me forward "this is your first party after all. Too bad you won't remember it." I blinked confused as we went into a bedroom "I doubt I'm drunk enough to forget my entire night." Damon shrugged letting go of my hands and closing the bedroom door "not from the alcohol no but the fact that I roofied your drink might do it."

I frowned trying to comprehend what he was saying. "You what? Why would you do that?" His sweet smile turned to a smirk as he grabbed my wrist and painfully pulled me closer to him "Because you're so attractive and I knew you wouldn't willingly be with me. Not when you're so madly in love with Magnus Bane."

I frowned shaking my heavy head "you're wrong… I don't like Magnus." "Oh but you do. It's sad that he will never see you the way you see him. I could help you forget about him Alec."

I shook my head pulling my wrist out of his grasp "I wanna go home. I'm leaving." "You're in no state to be alone Alec. Stay awhile and relax" he said shoving me onto the bed. The instant I was on the bed he climbed on top of me pressing his heavy body against mine so I couldn't move.

"Get the hell off me" I said throwing my fist at his face. I was so weak from the drug that my punch was more like a pat and had no effect. He laughed looking down at me "you're even cuter when you're helpless." He reached down undoing the buttons of my jeans and pulling down my zipper.

I stared up at the ceiling wide eyed as he slid his hand in and grabbed my member. I wanted to fight and get out of here but my body wouldn't move. My head got heaver and heaver and before I knew everything went black. The last thing I remember was Magnus's name escaping my lips.

Magnus Pov- I walked around the party frowning looking for Alec. I highly doubt he was the type of person to leave without saying goodbye so he had to be here. "Magnus what are you doing? The drinking game is about to start" Camille said following me, sounding annoyed.

I looked back at her "I can't find Alec. Have you seen him anywhere?" She shook her head "no and who cares. He probably went home." I shook my head looking around more "I don't think he left." Camille let out a large grunt of annoyance "Magnus come on this is your party stop worrying about some stupid wannabe and have fun."

I looked at her "something could be wrong. I have to look for him." "You looking for the nobody" Jonathan Morgenstern asked walking up to us. I looked at him glaring "yeah what of it?" He shrugged "I wouldn't worry about him. He went upstairs with Damon and I bet they're fucking right now."

I got wide eyed hearing that "you saw him going with Damon and you didn't stop him?" Jonathan shrugged "if they want to be fags together I don't see why have to stop it." I glared "because we all know what Damon is known for. He drugs and rapes people everyone knows that."

"Apparently not everyone" Camille said shrugging "it's Alec's fault for not knowing any better." I looked at her shocked "you did not just say that. Alec could possibly be getting raped right now and you're saying it's his fault? What's wrong with you?"

"Alec could be possibly getting raped right now and you're just standing here arguing about it" Jonathan pointed out, smirking. I looked between him and Camille not able to believe how heartless they were both being before I ran to the stairs going up them two at a time. Once I got up them I searched room after room hoping I was over reacting and I wouldn't find Alec being taken advantage of. The first four rooms were empty meaning the only room left was my bedroom.

I rushed to my bedroom throwing the door open and there Damon was pressed up against Alec with his hand down his pants. Thankfully they were both fully clothed so I got there just in time. Damon looked up at me surprised before smirking "well if it isn't Magnus Bane?" I walked up to the bed glaring "what do you think you're doing Damon?"

Damon still had his hand down Alecs' pants and he did a tight squeeze on Alec making him groan out half in pleasure but mostly in pain. I'm not sure what came over me but the moment Alec let out that sound all I could see was red. I fist flew in the air smashing again Damon's face and the force of the punch made him roll off Alec and the bed; hitting the floor hard. I ran to Alec touching his cheek and looking him over.

He was obviously drugged. His body barely moved and he looked like he was in a deep sleep. "I'm so sorry Alexander. I shouldn't have left you" I said softly.

Damon sat up touching his cheek glaring at me. "Damn you Bane." I looked at him furiously "you don't want to pick a fight with me right now Damon. You hurt my friend and I don't take lightly to people hurting my friends."

Damon stood up still glaring "what does it matter if I mess around with him? He's the Nobody, no one cares about him." "I care about him" I snapped feeling like I wanted to murder him. "He may be labeled as no one but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

"You can't seriously care about this loser can you? You know he's in love with you right? Doesn't that freak you out?" I rolled my eyes at this "Alec isn't in love with me. Stop talking nonsense and get the hell out" I said pointing to the door.

Damon rolled his eyes and just walked out without another word. I watched him before looking back at Alec frowning. "Oh Alexander… I'm sorry." I covered him up with a blanket before sitting down and rubbing his head. He leaned into the touch and he sighed my name softly, a small smile coming to his face.

I watched him feeling a pang in my chest. Alec looking so safe and comforted by my touch made me feel fuzzy inside. "You sleep okay? I'll be back in a little bit." I rubbed his head a second longer before going back downstairs to get everyone to leave.

Camille met me at the bottom of the stairs "Damon came down here holding his face. Did you do something to him?" "I punched him in his stupid face" I said walking into the living room and walking up to the stereo. "All because he tried to take advantage of Alec?"

I looked back at her "he tried to rape Alec Camille. That's a big deal no matter what his title is. These groups we put ourselves in doesn't mean we have to be heartless." Camille rolled her eyes grabbing my arm "whatever, it's done now so come party with me."

I pulled away from her "no Camille this party is over." She frowned grabbing my arm again "Magnus you can't stop the party. That will make us look bad if the party stops early." I pulled away again looking at her "I don't care Camille."

I turned off the stereo making everyone complain and look at me. "What the hell Magnus" Seelie asked sending her bitch glare my way. "The party is over. Everyone please make your way out." Everyone groaned before making their way to the door.

Isabelle Lightwood looked around before walking up to me frowning "Magnus have you seen my brother? I haven't seen him since he got here." I frowned "yeah well… he drank way too much and is drunk upstairs. He'll be staying here for the night."

Isabelle looked shocked "my brother is drunk?" He nodded "blacked out drunk so he needs to rest." She hesitated on leaving without him before looking up at me "will you take good care of him?" I nodded "of course I will, he got drunk at my party so he's my responsibility."

She nodded hesitating a moment longer before leaving with everyone else. The house was now empty except for Camille. I looked at her frowning "I think you should leave too." Camille crossed her arms scowling "why should I have to leave; I'm your girlfriend so I'm staying."

I looked her over thinking for a moment before looking into her eyes. Her brown eyes were cold and heartless. I never really noticed that before. Not until I looked into Alecs' eyes and saw how kind they really could be.

"Camille… I think we should break up." She stood there staring at me with a shocked expression "we should what? Why would you want to break up with me? We're the king and queen of fashion Magnus that means we're meant to be together."

I shook my head "no we're not. You stood there and acted like someone being assaulted wasn't a bad thing. If you were getting raped do you think Alec would just leave it be because you are higher up on the scale and should 'know better'?" She clenched her fists glaring up at me "you're breaking up with me because of the Nobody?"

I shook my head "I'm breaking up with you because you are a heartless bitch who I know doesn't love me as much as I love you. I deserve better than you Camille. I want to be with someone who loves me just as much if not more than I love them. That's not you."

She crossed her arms over her chest "oh what? Are you going to turn gay and start dating Alec Lightwood? I knew it was only a matter of time till you turned into a fag. Everyone warned me about it but I told them they were crazy. Guess I was the crazy one to think that anyone who acts and dresses like you could be straight."

It was my turn to glare at her "I will not be dating Alexander and I'm not gay. I like girls and I like my sense of fashion. I can dress the way I do and still be attracted to girls." She shrugged "yeah but you must be attracted to men as well. Ever since Alec changed you have been drooling over him. Getting his lunch, having him sit with you, inviting him to parties."

"It's all to make him popular Camille" I yelled glaring down at her. "Alec is my friend and that's all. I want him to become popular not just for the bet but because he deserves to be in the spotlight. He's an amazing guy and I want to help everyone around him see that instead of seeing his label."

Camille watched me with a bored expression on her face "denial isn't a good look on you Magnus" she said before turning and walking out slamming the door behind her. I watched the door for a moment, gathering all my thoughts before sighing and going back upstairs. She was crazy in thinking I would be into Alec like that. Sure, he has all my favorite physical traits and has an adorable personality but that doesn't mean I find him attractive. There's no way I'm into any guy let alone someone as shy and awkward as Alec.

I walked into my room and couldn't help the small smile from coming to my face when I saw Alec. He was curled up in my blankets and hugging my pillow obviously in a deep sleep. I walked up to him and sat on the edge on the bed reaching over and touching his cheek.

His face was a little red but he didn't feel like he had a fever. Alec smiled in his sleep and leaned into my touch moving onto his back. The more he leaned in the more of his skin I could feel in my palm. His skin was surprisingly soft for someone who doesn't moisturize.

I caressed Alec's cheek with my thumb watching his steady breathing as he slept. "She's wrong… there's no way I could be attracted to another guy." I searched Alecs' face for a moment before leaning down getting closer to him. My face was inches away from him and I could feel his calm steady breath on my face.

I swallowed hard before leaning down to press my lips against Alec's. Before our lips could brush I quickly sat up and turned my back to Alec shaking my head. "No this is crazy I can't just kiss Alec in his sleep. I'm not into guys there's no need to do unnecessary things."

I looked back at Alecs' sleeping form again before standing up "I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms." I walked to the door going to leave but something made me stop. I looked back at Alec again frowning. Seeing him sleeping in my bed completely defenseless made me not want to leave him alone.

"Get a grip Magnus. It's just you and him here he is safe in your home." I glanced back at him one more time before walking out of the room going to the guest bedroom just next door.

The next morning, I got up and went downstairs to make Alec breakfast. I didn't know what he liked to eat so I made pancakes, eggs, waffles and got out some cereal ready just in case he liked a simpler breakfast. I put all the food on a tray before taking it upstairs to Alec. When I got to the room Alec was just waking up, sitting up and holding his heavy head.

"Hey how are you feeling" I asked walking into the room. Alec flinched before looking up at me "Magnus? What happened? Why am I still here?"

I walked over to the bed setting the tray down and I wondered if I should lie and say he just got so drunk he blacked out. That wouldn't be fair to Alec though. He deserves to know what almost happened to him. Alec sat up more pulling off the blanket but quickly pulled it back on when he noticed his jeans were still undone. "What happened" he asked again but this time more frantically.

"Damon drugged you and tried to take advantage of you yesterday. I got there in time to stop him from doing anything too drastic. The most he got was a feel of what you got down there." Alec blushed at my last words and quickly zipped and buttoned up his jeans.

"So I was almost raped" He asked frowning. I nodded watching him "afraid so, you can't take drinks from others Alec the delinquents especially." Alec frowned "I couldn't remember what group he was in." He ran his hand over his face "Jace told me not to take drinks from others and I completely ignored his warning."

I shrugged "you were drinking a lot before he drugged you so you weren't in the mindset to make the right choices." He shook his head frowning "I should have known better than to drink that much. I was just so frustrated and angry." I looked at him confused "what were you frustrated and angry about?"

He shook his head "it's no big deal just forget about it." He looked over at the food sitting on the bed "that's a lot of food." I nodded looking at it "yeah sorry I didn't know what you like to eat so I made you options. You don't have to eat it all."

Alec looked at me his cheeks slightly red "you made me breakfast?" I nodded picking up a mug of coffee "I also brought you coffee and some pain killer. I'm sure you have a massive hang over." Alec nodded taking the mug and the pill "yeah thanks."

I watched him take the pill before pulling the pancakes onto his lap. I smiled "pancakes are your food of choice then? I'll remember that for next time." Alec choked on his bite of pancake and looked at me after having a coughing attack "next time?"

I shrugged "we're friends so I'm sure there will be other times you stay here." He frowned slightly before looking into his mug "oh, right." I watched him before grabbing the plate of waffles deciding to eat as well. "So Camille and I broke up last night."

Alec looked back at me wide eyed "you did? Why; you looked so happy dancing with her last night." I shrugged taking a bite of waffle "well I couldn't ignore how cruel she is to others. She wanted me to just let Damon hurt you."

Alec rolled his eyes "I always knew she was a heartless bitch" he said before looking at me "oh Magnus I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want anyone talking bad about her." I shrugged again taking another bite "she really was heartless. I was trying so hard to ignore it but last night was the last straw."

Alec looked back at his pancakes moving them around on his plate "did Damon say anything to you about me?" I shrugged finished off my waffles. "He said you were in love with me." Alec flinched before glancing over at me "what did you say to that?"

I looked at him "I told him he was speaking nonsense and he needed to get out of my house. I know you're into guys and there's nothing wrong with that but that doesn't automatically mean you're in love with me. I'm sure he was just trying to get under my skin."

Alec stared at me for a moment before putting his plate back on the tray and standing up "yeah… nonsense. I'm going to go" he said heading to the door. I frowned putting my plate down and following him "you don't have to go anywhere Alec. Stay a while and rest some more."

He shook his head no going down the stairs "this isn't working out Magnus. I don't want to be popular and I don't like all of this attention. You being friends with me is obviously spreading rumors and causing problems for you so I'll leave you alone from now on." He walked to the door opening it but I pushed it back closed holding my hand there so he couldn't open it again.

"Alexander you aren't causing me any problems. So there may be rumors of us being a thing it's no big deal. All they will be is rumors so there's no reason to keep your distance from me." Alec looked at his feet frowning "Magnus I need to go home."

I watched him frowning before reaching over and touching his cheek. Something wet hit my fingers making me pull his face up to look at me. Alec was crying. Tears were forming in his eyes and he glanced away not wanting to acknowledge them.

"Alexander why are you crying" I asked wiping away his tears. His crying face was making my heart speed up and all I wanted to do was make him smile. Alec wiped at his eyes "I'm just overwhelmed from last night. I don't want to be popular if it means I'm going to be targeted like that."

I could tell that he was lying and that wasn't the real reason for his tears. Was it me? Was it something I said that made him cry? "Alec… If I did or said something that upset, you I'm so sorry. Tell me what I did and I'll fix it."

He shook his head "you didn't do anything Magnus I'm fine really. I'm just tired and want to go home. Forget what I said about keeping my distance from you I didn't mean it. There would be no way I could ever distance myself from you."

I felt my face get hot at those words and my chest felt tight. I never felt this way before I don't know what it is. I moved away from the door watching Alec "I'll see you at school Monday right?" Alec nodded before opening the door and walking out leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts and confusion.

* * *

 **Poor Alec he got hurt my Magnus's words. I wonder how long Magnus will be slow on finding out his feelings.**


	4. English 101

**Sorry this took so long guys had a long week. This chapter is kind of eh. This chapter is character development for Alec and Jace yay. Hope you all like it and I will try not to take this long to update again.**

* * *

Clique Chapter four: English 101

Alec Pov- I walked into school wondering what I should say to Magnus when I see him. He made it incredibly clear that I will not ever in infinity be his boyfriend. He thought my feelings for him was just some guy talking shit. How would he feel if he knew I really did have romantic feelings for him?

I'm sure he would hate me if he found out. He would go back to ignoring me and I would go back to being friendless. I stopped at the end of the hall looking at Magnus who was already standing by his locker pulling out some books. I took a deep breath, not really sure why and I walked up to him "morning."

He looked at me and lost his smile seeing what I was wearing. I went back to wearing my old sweaters and I didn't brush my hair. "Alec why are you dressed like that again?" I shrugged moving over to my locker and opening it. "I wasn't comfortable dressing that other way."

Magus continued frowning watching me. "Alec are you afraid of getting the wrong attention? Not everyone is like Damon." I shrugged grabbing my books "I just want to be comfortable."

I headed to class and he ran after me. "Alec if you want to be popular then you have to dress to impress. I thought we went over this already." I glanced at him "I thought I told you that I don't want to be popular. Why are you so set on it?"

Magnus ran his hand through his gelled hair sighing "oh Alexander, I don't know what to do with you. You shouldn't spend all of school being labeled as a nobody so I'm helping you become somebody." "I don't care about the way people see me. School is only a few more months so it's no big deal."

He frowned grabbing my arm. His touch felt like fire on my wrist making me snatch my hand back. Magnus seemed shocked that I pulled away from him "Alec…" "we're going to be late for English" I said before walking into the class room. I went to the back of the room where I usually sit and I sat down hiding my face in my book.

Magnus stared at me for a long moment before sitting in his seat looking at the front of the class. Mr. Hodge walked in looking at all of us "okay it's time for our monthly projects. I'll let you all choose and whoever's left will be partnered up with Alexander." I sighed silently used to being the last resort.

"Can I work with Alec" Jace Herondale asked raising his hand. I looked at him shocked along with everyone else. Jonathan frowned "but we always work together. He shrugged "I thought I would throw the poor kid a bone."

Mr. Hodge nodded writing our names down. "everyone else pair up too." I looked at Jace before glancing over at Magnus. He was watching me frowning before looking at Raphael Santiago, choosing to work with him.

Once everyone was pared up everyone moved next to their partners. Jace came to sit next to me and smiled "I heard about what happened at the party. How are you feeling?" I frowned glancing at him "does everyone know what happened with Damon?"

He shook his head no. "I don't think so. Most of them just think you got wasted and passed out. Jonathan told me he saw you going upstairs with Damon. I told you to get your own drinks but you didn't listen."

I frowned and nodded looking down "I heard your warning but was a little angry and didn't care." Jace propped up his chin in the palm of his hand "is it because you have the hots for Magnus?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I asked accidently yelling.

Everyone was looking at me confused including Magnus. I looked down blushing before looking at Jace. "How did you know that" I asked again quietly. Jace rolled his eyes before smirking mestiviously "it's pretty obvious."

I frowned glancing at Magnus who was no longer looking at me. "He isn't into me. I was hoping changing myself would help but it didn't." Jace was silent for a moment before grabbing the sheet with our project on it.

"would you have been satisfied getting him by not being yourself?" I frowned thinking that over for a moment. "no… no I wouldn't have been satisfied at all. I want Magnus to like me for me." Jace nodded "then you should be yourself."

I looked at him curious "are you always yourself?" He glanced at me before holding out the paper. "get to know me and see. Come over to my place after school and we'll get started on the project."

That's what I ended up doing. After school I followed Jace to his house with my car and I was surprised to find out that he lives right down the street from me. "How long have you lived around here" I asked getting out of my car at the same time Jace was getting out of his.

Jace thought for a moment "I think since I was Ten. My parents got divorced around that time and I lived with my mom since then." He stopped in front of the door unlocking it and he started to open it but stopped looking back at me. "Before you enter my house there are some ground rules."

I blinked confused "ground rules?" He nodded "when we get inside go straight upstairs to my room. Don't look around and above all else don't talk to my mother." I frowned confused by these rules but I nodded agreeing to them.

He nodded before opening the door and going inside. I followed him inside going straight to the staircase. As we went upstairs I couldn't help but glance around even though Jace told me not to. The place was a total mess.

There were clothes all over the floor, broken glass scattered around, and there were no lights on so it was a little dark. We made our way down the hall and entered a bedroom that was completely the opposite. It was beyond clean and everything had a proper place.

I wanted to ask Jace why his house was such a mess yet his room was so clean, but one of the rules was don't look around. "I heard in school that you're a little OCD" I said instead. Jace sat on the floor across from me looking at me "you wasted no time breaking the rules." "Sorry I was too curious" I said frowning.

He took his backpack off rummaging through it "long story short my father left my mother for another woman. She pretty much lost her mind and is mentally unstable." I frowned "has she been like that since you were ten?" He glanced up at me glaring and I shrank back not wanting to overstep.

He let out a sighed before shrugging "yeah I guess you can say that. I've taken better care of my mom then she has ever taken care of me. Most of the time she's doped up on sleeping medication so lately I haven't had to deal with it." "Your dad hasn't helped you or tried to get you out of that kind of lifestyle?"

"My dad doesn't really have a lot of time for me. He has a new wife and new children with her. If I left mom, then she would have no one to take care of her. I can't do that to her yet."

"If your dad doesn't care about you then why are you being my friend for him?" Jace was silent as if thinking of his answer. "To be honest I just wanted an excuse to talk to you. I've always felt sorry for you and thought you could use a friend."

"You didn't even know who I was the other day. You told Jonathan you never noticed me before." Jace rolled his eyes "I was lying. Jonathan's my only friend so I do things he thinks are interesting."

"I wouldn't want to be friends with Jonathan Morgenstern. Why are you friends with him anyway? You said you've been friends since childhood." "Our dads worked together and when my father was still around he would take me to Valentines house to play with Jonathan."

I watched him thinking "you said you aren't ready to leave your mom yet. What do you mean 'yet'?" "Well I plan on going to college someday. I won't be able to afford college though so I'm hoping to get a sports scholarship. It's really the only reason why I'm in so many sports."

It was true; Jace was the captain of almost every sports team in school. That's why he was deemed the prince in the sporty clique. "You don't think you're smart enough to get a scholarship based off your grades?" Jace shook his head no "I'm not the smartest guy out there."

He looked at me "you may be the nobody but you're also the smartest kid in school. Your test scores towers over everyone else's including the Nerds. You would think everyone in class would be fighting each other to work with you, but because of your 'Nobody' status no one wants anything to do with you."

I frowned not liking the sound of that. "Is that why you wanted to partner up with me? Because I'm the smartest kid in school?" Jace shook his head finally managing to pull his English folder out of his backpack.

"I told you before that I wanted an excuse to be your friend." "What good will it do you to be my friend? I'm nothing like Jonathan and I'm very socially awkward. There's no use of you being my friend."

He opened his folder pulling out the paper with our project assignment on it before looking at me. "you and I have something in common." "oh, and what might that be?" He put the paper down on the floor staring down at it "both of us want to be with someone who we can be our complete selves with."

I tilted my head in question "you can't be yourself with Jonathan?" He shook his head no "with Jonathan I have to be this smart ass jerk all the time. I want a friend who can see my weaknesses and not mind that I have them. I figured if I helped you with your obvious weaknesses then we would get close enough that you could help me with mine."

"sounds selfish if you ask me" I said honestly. He smiled slightly at me, the smile was small but it was completely unguarded. "well I'm naturally selfish. It's one of my weaknesses."

It was my turn to smile back at him "you don't seem bothered by this weakness." His smile grew into a smug cocky smirk "It's a weakness I don't intend on growing out of anytime soon." "No need to look proud of that" I said laughing, shaking my head. "I'm very proud of it" he answered back shamelessly.

I shook my head reaching over and grabbing the assignment sheet. "How about we get back to the project huh? I'll do the project and you can present it." Jace quickly snatched the paper back from me "that is not how we're doing this project."

I frowned confused "but everyone who has ever worked with me just had me do the work and then they quickly read over it so they can present it." Jaces' smile grew bigger making chills run up my spine in fear. "We will both work on the project together and we will both present it to the class." My entire body froze in fear "we… we both… present…"

Jace nodded crossing his arms "that's right, we are both talking to the class." I shook my head frantically "Jace you saw what happens when I talk in front of the class. I can't speak and I always end up passing out or throwing up." "That's because you're always up there by yourself. Maybe if someone is up there with you, you'll feel better."

I bit my lip glancing away "I don't know about this Jace." He reached over placing his hand on my shoulder. "Alec I promised you that I would help you become a more social person. If you want to make it in the world you have to know how to talk to people."

I sighed thinking that Isabelle told me the same thing. "I won't survive up there." He dropped his hand from my shoulder and grabbed the assignment holding it out to me. "I know you can do it Alec. You won't be alone up there. I'll be with you every step of the way."

I looked into his golden eyes for a long moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine you win. I'll present in front of the class with you. It's a big chunk of our grad so I guess I don't really have a choice huh?"

He shook his head no "you really don't." We each pulled out our laptops beginning to do research for the assignment. Jace glanced over at me as he did this "can I ask you a question you may not want to answer?" I frowned but nodded "sure."

He fully looked at me now "why Magnus Bane? Out of all the guys in school you could be in love with why would you choose Magnus?" I was hoping Magnus wouldn't be a topic of conversation but it seems it couldn't be avoided. "I wouldn't say I 'chose' to like Magnus. I guess you could say I have always been drawn to him ever since elementary school when he stood up for Tessa Gray on the playground when she was being bullied."

"Yeah but that was back when Magnus was a decent person. He was fine up until middle school when he abandoned all his hopes and dreams, not to mention his friends all to become popular. People like Magnus can't be trusted and you shouldn't give him the time of day. I'm almost certain that he is using you for something."

I shrugged looking at my keyboard frowning. "If he is then I guess that makes me a fool. He said he will never be interested in any guy let alone me. I know he won't love me but I'm still sitting here hoping he`ll come sweep me off my feet. I'm hopeless I know."

Jace ran his hand through his hair thinking before saying "we're actually in the same boathouse." I looked at him "you're gay and are in love with someone completely out of your league who will never love you?" Jace laughed shaking his head "okay, so I guess it's not completely the same boathouse but it's pretty close since we both love someone outside our group." I was shocked by that "you like someone in a different Clique?"

He nodded "Jonathans' little sister Clary Morgenstern. She's the princess of the artist group and is one of the most beautiful, smart, strong willed girls I have ever met. When I'm around her I actually feel like I can hope again when it comes to love. With everything that happened with my parents I stopped believing in love for awhile."

I smiled "Clary seems like a great girl. She's never really ever given me any trouble for being the Nobody. She is very fiery I will agree with that. She used to be friends with Simon Lewis before they got split up by labels." A lot of people who used to be friends weren't anymore and it was all because of these stupid cliques.

"I'm sure they are still best friends outside of school. That's the difference between Clary and Magnus. Clary still spends time with her friend outside of school while Magnus dropped his like flies. He rather everyone knows his name instead of having real friends who actually care about him."

I shrugged going back to research "I'm sure Magnus has other reasons for why he did what he did." Jace shrugged "I don't know maybe. I won't accept him as a good person until I hear those reasons. They better be damn good ones."

I could understand Jaces' frustrations with Magnus. Giving up a whole group of friends who loved and cared for you must feel like a huge crime to someone who had almost no friends at all. Jace grew up with only Jonathan as a friend and I'm sure he was envious of other friendships. So many people were once friends but aren't anymore.

That was never the case for me. I never had a single friend so I guess you could say I have always been a big Nobody. All I ever did was watch Magnus from the sidelines as he dreamed of one-day fixing air pollution and winning a Nobel Prize. Even when Magnus himself changed I couldn't stop feeling like I loved him.

"We can't really judge Magnus without being in his shoes" I said thinking about it. "He may have done it to become popular but who knows, he could have done it for other reasons. I want to be close enough to him that he can tell me things like that. If that means I just have to be his friend, then I guess I'll have to live with that."

Jace looked over at me "I don't think you would be able to live with just being his friend. You might be too far gone to be okay with that." I sighed leaning back against his wall "yeah you may be right. Even so I want to give it a shot. I ran away and gave up way too soon."

"Does that mean you're going to try to be popular again? I thought you said you didn't want Magnus to like you for something like that." I shrugged "I don't intend to change everything about myself. I'm still me just maybe a little better dressed."

Jace laughed slightly "yeah your style could use a little work. It wouldn't hurt to improve that. Everyone in school had a heart attack when you walked into school on Friday." I couldn't stop a blush from coming to my face "yeah I know. Girls were giggling and boys were whistling at me."

Jace laughed at me again "I'm sure you weren't used to that kind of attention." I went back to looking at my laptop screen. "I wasn't used to any kind of attention let alone that kind." Jace laughed again "I wish I could have seen your face."

I rolled my eyes smiling "How about we just work on our project and prepare our… our presentation." I didn't want to think about how I will have to stand in front of class and talk to everyone. Jace nudged me with his elbow "you'll do fine, have some confidence." "Confidence isn't really in my vocabulary." He shrugged going back to work "we will just have to see about that now won't we?"

Magnus Pov- Alec ended up working together with Jace on the English project making him busy for the next two days. I was working with Raphael but since the two of us didn't really get along we eventually split up the work and worked by ourselves. Because he was so busy with Jace I wasn't able to see Alec at all in those two days.

I never noticed how much I got used to having Alec around until he wasn't there anymore. He spent lunch in the library with Jace working on the project. He spent class with Jace working on it. They even went to each other's houses after school.

All the time it was Jace, Jace, Jace. What as so special about Jace anyway? Jace was just being friendly to Alec because his father is making him. Jace said that Alec was aware of their arrangement so why was he hanging around him?

I wasn't really one to talk. I was only talking to Alec to win a bet. I didn't even notice Alec existed until a few days ago so why was being away from him for two days bothering me so much? "Hey Magnus wait up" Camille yelled running down the hall to get to me.

I stopped, looking back at her "what can I do for you Camille?" She caught up to me "what's the progress on the bet?" I rolled my eyes starting to walk again "Alec has been spending his time with Jace as of late so it was put on hold for a couple days." I looked back at her "I'm shocked that you're talking to me."

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend. We have been together for a longtime so we shouldn't just stop talking because of a break up. Even if you do think I'm a heartless bitch." I glanced at her before smiling slightly "that's surprisingly mature of you."

"Oh don't think that yet. I have a plan to get this bet into motion and it isn't really mature or polite." I frowned "I don't like the sound of that." We walked into English and we sat in our desks facing each other.

She leaned in closer to me now whispering so no one else could hear us. "You breaking up with me may be to your advantage. You should ask Alec to be your boyfriend." I looked at her shocked "you accused me of being gay when we broke up and I told you I'm not and I meant it."

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't ask him out. If he is your boyfriend, then he will have more reason to become popular. As long as he's the Nobody your relationship will be looked down on but if he's popular no one can say anything about it." I frowned thinking about that "Alec doesn't like me like that and even if he did dating him to win a bet seems a little harsh."

"don't think about it like just winning a bet. Just think about how much becoming popular will help Alec in the long run. It will get his confidence up and him turning you 'gay' will make him more desirable to the other guys." She did have a good point there; this would help Alec a lot in the long run.

Mr. Hodge walked into the room looking at everyone "okay it's presenting day. Who wants to go first?" Jace raised his hand smiling "Alec and I will go first." I rolled my eyes still irritated that Alec has been spending so much time with Jace.

Alec took a deep breath before standing up and heading to the front of the class. I scooted away a little bit not wanting him to fall and grab my hair like he did the last time. Alec glanced back at me as he passed and he smiled slightly knowing why I moved away from him. They both got to the front of the room and Alec took a deep breath before facing the class.

He quickly looked down frowning looking like he was going to pass out. I half stood up going to comfort him but Jace beat me to it. He put his hand on his shoulder whispering something to him. Alec looked back at him before looking directly at me looking into my eyes.

I looked back at him keeping his gaze. I don't really know how but I could tell that looking into my eyes was giving him the strength he needed not to run away. I smiled at him hoping to give him more comfort and support. He took another deep breath before starting to talk about his project.

He and Jace took turns each saying something about the project. I blocked out Jace every time he talked, only caring about Alec and his progress. The last time he talked in front of the class he ran out of the room to throw up. Now he was looking me in the eye being strong.

Once their presentation was over Alec broke eye contact with me, turning away and quickly ran out of the room. Jace frowned going to go after him but without thinking I quickly got up and cut him off, going to go after Alec myself. I went into the bathroom here Alec was knelt on the ground hugging his knees. "Oh Alexander, why are you on the floor" he asked getting to his level.

He looked up at me frowning "I hate that talking in front of people… I hate it." I frowned reaching over and rubbing his head "Alec you did great. You spoke clearly and made eye contact." He frowned "Magnus were you even listening? I stuttered like crazy and kept forgetting words."

I wasn't really listening to what Alec was saying up there. I was just looking back into his eyes trying to give him as much strength as I could. "Well I think the fact that you got through it at all is amazing in itself. You did a great job."

He looked up at me, a slight blush on his face "you really think I did okay?" I nodded smiling "you did great." He took a few more breaths before standing up "You should get back to class before you get an F for not presenting. Raphael will be pissed if you leave him hanging."

I nodded standing up "it's true he will be very pissed and start cursing at me in Spanish." Alec laughed smiling "why in Spanish?" "It's his favorite language to curse in" I said smiling holding the door open for him to go out first. He looked out into the hall frowning "I don't know if I'm ready to go back to class yet."

I shook my head still holding the door open for him "come on Alexander, no running away." He stayed in place not moving and I rolled my eyes before holding my hand out for his "come on Alec." He looked at my hand for a long moment before reaching out and putting his hand in mine. His hand was soft and warm in mine.

I kept holding his hand all the way back to class not really sure why. A part of me said it was to get him to trust me while another part said I just liked the feeling. We stopped by the classroom and before he could go in I stopped him. Alec looked at me confused and I bit my lip wondering if I should really ask Alec on a date?

"Alexander… will you… spend time with me after school?" I couldn't ask him out. Alec doesn't like me that way and using him like that would just be wrong. Alec thought for a moment before nodding "yeah I can hang out with you today as long as we don't go to the mall."

I smiled at this "oh we are totally going to the mall. You only got to go to the salon last time you didn't get to have the full mall experience." He rolled his eyes smiling "I don't think I want the full mall experience." "Too bad, you're going to get it."

He shook his head "whatever you say Magnus. Just please don't go crazy." "I can't make any promises" I said going to walk into class. I stopped, remembering that we were still holding hands and I pulled my hand out of his. He frowned for a moment after I did this and walked inside with me going to his desk in the back of the room.


	5. Fun At The Mall

**We get a cute Magnus Alec chapter yay 3 I hope you all like it.**

 **Welcome new reviewer Gwen :) I saw that you said you like angst. I too like angst as many of my readers will tell you. If you love angst then may I suggest you read my stories It's Complicated and It's Still Complicated. They are very angsty and sad so you may like them :)**

 **thank you all for your support and I look forward to hearing your opinions.**

* * *

Clique Chapter five: Fun At The Mall

Magnus Pov- "Just try it Alexander" I said holding a french-fry out to him. He shook his head no covering his mouth with his hands. We were sitting at the food court in the mall and Alec was refusing to try any of the food. He said they were too greasy and messy.

"You are judging this food before even trying it. Food court food is delicious and it's a waist not to try it." He shook his head still covering his mouth "you can't make me." I raised an eyebrow at that "I bet I can."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest looking away. "Sorry but there's nothing you can do to make me interested in eating that garbage." I skimmed over Alecs' body with my eyes just now noticing how great of shape he's in. If he wasn't drugged, I'm sure he could have shoved Damon off of him and toss him across the room with no trouble at all.

"I guess you don't get a hot body like that with eating food like this huh?" His face turned ten shades of red before he looked at me with wide eyes. "Hot body? Me?"

I laughed shaking my head and putting a fry in my mouth chewing it slowly "I don't have to be gay to know you're hot." Alec searched my eyes before looking down at the fry in my mouth. I kept chewing on it slowly and Alec was just staring at it as if he was in a trance. Deciding it would be fun to tease him, I finished the fry and slowly licked the salt off my lips.

Alec let out a shaky breath, having been holding it for some reason. I smirked at him before slowly licking the remaining salt off my fingers, making his blue eyes be almost swallowed by his pupil. He pulled himself out of his trance by shaking his head and saying "damn it fine. I'll eat one just stop doing that."

I laughed pushing the plate of fries in between us "I told you I could get you to eat them." Alec rolled his eyes "yeah by cheating." He reached out grabbing a fry before putting it in his mouth chewing on it. I watched him waiting for his verdict and his eyes widened in shock "this tastes amazing."

I smiled thinking he was like an adorable child. "You like it then?" He nodded grabbing another and eating it "they're delicious." I took a fry and dipped it in my chocolate shake before holding it out to him "try this next."

He looked hesitant but took it looking it over "why would you eat fries with chocolate?" I rolled my eyes smiling "shut up and eat it Alec." Sighing Alec put it in his mouth chewing it. I watched as his blue eyes lit up in delight "okay, I officially trust your opinion when it comes to food."

I laughed shaking my head "I'm honored to have your food trust." Alec smiled eating more and I watched him smiling before looking around us wondering what to do next. I stopped my gaze a few tables away where Tessa, Ragnor, and Catarina were sitting. They were talking and laughing with each other about something I couldn't over hear.

"Do you ever miss them" Alec asked making me tare my eyes off of my old friends and look back at him. "what?" He shrugged "by the way you were looking at them I thought you were missing them." I shrugged grabbing a fry and twirling it in my hand "I don't miss them that much."

Alec gave me a bullshit face "I know you think no one remembers what you were like in middle school but I do. You loved your friends and all the things you would do with them. You used to be proud of your brain but now you hide it because you think fashionable people can't be smart, which is a ridiculous way of thinking. You could be just as smart as me if you tried."

I ran my hand over my face sighing "I rather not talk about how I was in middle school." Alec frowned "why not? You were so cool in middle school." I laughed slightly "yeah right; I was a nerd and dreamed of doing impossible stupid things."

"Stopping air pollution isn't impossible or stupid. You used to proudly tell people all the amazing things you would do to change the world." "Yes but I was tired of being bullied over it. Looking back on it now I was being a fool back then. I'm not as smart as you think I am Alexander."

He frowned glancing over in the direction of my old friends "you just don't want to be smart. You don't want people to see passed your fashion sense." I ignored him and kept eating not wanting to talk about this. "Why don't you want anyone to know the real you" Alec asked not letting it go.

I sighed "Alexander this really isn't something we need to talk about. No one cared about what I had to say back then. I was ignored or laughed at so I didn't want to deal with it. No one even knew I was alive back then."

"I knew" Alec said softly making me look at him shocked "What?" He glanced away blushing before looking at me meeting my eyes "I knew you were alive… I admired you a lot." I frowned thinking back to middle school trying to remember if I've ever seen Alec back then. No matter how hard I thought about it I couldn't remember seeing him.

"What were you like in middle school Alec" I asked curiously. Alec smiled sadly "pretty much the same as I am now. I'm not good at changing myself or standing out. It's no surprise you don't remember me."

"What? No I totally remember you now" I lied trying to sound believable. Alec raised an eyebrow "what classes did we have together?" We had classes together?!

"Um… well… gym… and… history?" Alec shook his head "we had science class together. In fact, we were science partners for most of the year." I frowned thinking back to science class back then. I don't remember ever having a partner at all. I always did experiments myself.

"Let me guess, you don't remember right? Again, it's not surprising since you never really let me do anything. The moment we were given an experiment to do you would get so excited you just couldn't wait. You would do it all yourself without even asking me for help."

"That must have been frustrating for you" I sighed never noticing just how much of a nerd I really was. He shook his head before smiling sweetly, looking like he was lost in thought. "I would just sit there and watch you. I never seen someone so excited about learning."

"That normally wouldn't be a good thing" I said watching his sweet smile. Something about that smile made my heart skip. He shrugged going back to eating "it was a good thing to me. I always went home and studied super hard because I wanted to get on the same level as you. I wanted to be able to walk into class and help you out with projects."

I frowned watching him "why didn't you try?" he shrugged leaning back in his chair "I became smarter but I was still shy. Every time I would open my mouth to talk to you nothing would come out. Eventually I just sat in silence and stopped trying."

I glanced back at my old friends thinking "maybe if you spoke up things would have turned out differently for you." He shrugged "maybe you would have become my friend, introduce me to your friends, and then leave me just like you left them. In a way I guess it's a good thing you didn't know me back then. I wouldn't want to be just another part of your past that you hope to forget about."

I frowned before standing up "let's go shopping." Alec blinked confused "shopping?" I nodded standing up and grabbing his arm pulling him out of his seat "that's right shopping, I only ever wear my clothes once and I'm almost out of new ones." He followed me down the hall looking around us "what do you do with all the clothes you don't wear anymore?"

I shrugged "I take them to hand-me-down places. If it wasn't for me, I'm sure no one would even go to that place. All the other clothes that get left there are boing and dreadful." I glanced at him "to be honest when we first met I thought you got your sweaters from those kind of places."

Alec shrugged "I like practical clothes more than stylish." I nodded "I've noticed." We walked into _Forever 21_ and wandered over to the boys side. "what look should I go for this month? I was thinking maybe indie rocker?"

"yeah, I have no idea what that means" Alec said shaking his head. I shook my head rushing over to the jeans. "Okay Mr. sweaters and beanies; what do you suggest I wear?" Alec shrugged looking over some nice black jeans "you look good in everything you wear. I don't think you need to stick to one type of style."

I looked over at him stunned by his answer. Alec was surprisingly honest and didn't hesitate to speak his mind once he got comfortable enough around you. "You really think I look good in anything?" He nodded "I'm sure you could wear one of my sweaters to school and it would be a huge trend the next day."

I smiled at him before grabbing a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans, a white undershirt, a dark blue plaid long sleeved over shirt, and a light blue beanie. "This outfit would look so good on you Alec. You should totally try it on." Alec looked over the outfit before shaking his head "we're here shopping for you, not me."

I rolled my eyes shoving the clothes into his arms before pushing him toward the dressing room "come on Alexander, have a little fun. You only got those few outfits Belladonna chose out for you right? This outfit seems way more to your style and it will look great with your skin tone." Alec sighed shaking his head before going into one of the dressing rooms.

I watched him, feeling satisfied with myself before starting to look through the sales rack close to the rooms. Alec walked out a few minutes later looking down hesitantly. "Magnus… I don't know about this." I looked at him smiling "oh come now Alexander. Look up so I can see your face."

Alec took a deep breath before standing up straight, looking me in the eye. My eyes widened at the sight of him. The white undershirt and plaid blue over shirt both complimented his skin tone like I predicted. Both the over shirt and the beanie were bringing out the enchanting color of blue in Alec's eyes.

The beanie was pushing Alec's dark hair slightly into his eyes but it actually looked really good and brought out the color of his eyes even more. "Well… How does it look" he asked nervously. I just stared at him not able to speak. This seemed to make Alec panic because he quickly started taking off the plaid shirt.

I quickly grabbed his arm stopping him "no don't do that. You look great Alec." He looked into my eyes again, a tint of red coloring his cheeks "really?" I nodded smiling, dropping his arm "these colors bring out your eyes amazingly."

He glanced away smiling shyly and I smiled, thinking his reaction was interesting. "I feel like somethings missing though" I said thinking. Alec frowned at this "what?" I thought about it before smiling, figuring it out.

"Of course" I said pulling my eyeliner out of my jean pocket. Alec backed up the moment he saw the black tube "what do you think you're doing with that?" I rolled my eyes smiling "putting eyeliner on you of course. It will complete the look and bring out those baby blues."

Alec shook his head no frantically "I may be gay but I don't do makeup." I rolled my eyes again grabbed his arm and pulling him closer to me "don't fight me on this Alexander." I slid my hand into his hair, holding the back of his head so he couldn't move away from me. Our faces were super close together as I started applying eyeliner around Alec's eyes.

Alec stayed completely still, looking deep into my eyes. I searched his eyes as I applied the liner. When I first met Alec I thought his eyes looked a lot like Will Herondales. Oh how wrong I was there.

Alexander's eyes were different shades of blue that mixed and swirled together. A part of me said I was just being crazy and I wasn't really seeing this but it was clear as day. Looking into Alec's eyes was like looking into the cleanest ocean in the world. They shone and sparkled just like the water did when the sun would hit it just right.

"Are you almost done" Alec asked almost breathlessly. His eyes didn't leave mine for a moment as I searched his. I blinked just realizing that I got lost in his eyes and have been done applying the liner for a little bit now. If Alec was a girl he seriously would be my type.

I backed away smiling, putting the cap on my eyeliner "you look amazing. That completed the look." Alec turned looking into the full length mirror by him. He looked himself over head to toe "I'm not a fan of the makeup but the rest of it isn't bad."

I smiled excited that he didn't reject the outfit. "I'll buy it for you then." Alec looked at me frowning "I can't let you do that Magnus." I shook my head "oh don't worry about it Alexander. My dad owns the mall so I get a discount anywhere I go."

"That doesn't mean you should buy me clothes." I grabbed a leather jacket off the rack looking it over "I love buying my friends stuff Alec. I used to spoil my girlfriend but I can't anymore so I'll spoil my best friend instead." Alec's eyes widened in shock "I'm your best friend?"

I nodded still looking over the jacket "I don't have a lot of friends." I handed the leather jacket over to him "put this on." Alec took it looking it over himself before slipping it on. "I actually do love leather" he said looking into the mirror.

I smiled looking him over "leather was made for you Alec. You look great." Something about seeing him in that leather jacket was making me feel hot. I've never seen anyone look that good in leather.

"Let me guess, you're going to buy this for me too?" I smiled nodding "you're getting the hang of this now. Go change so I can buy it." He crossed his arms "we came here shopping for you remember?"

I shrugged "now we're shopping for the both of us. You need these clothes more than I do. I want you to feel comfortable in nice clothes. Do you feel comfortable wearing this?"

He looked himself over once more "without the makeup yes." I smiled again "then I'll happily buy you this outfit, including the jacket." Alec sighed smiling a small smile "there's no way I can talk you out of this huh?" I shook my head no, shoving him back into the dressing room "not a chance."

After hitting a few more shops Alec sighed putting a bunch of shopping bags down "are we done for today?" I shrugged "we can be done shopping but there is also a lot of other things to do. We can go to the arcade or to the archery range." Alec gasped looking at me with happy blue eyes "there's a shooting range?"

I nodded smiling "do you like shooting arrows?" Alec nodded "I'm actually in the archery club at school." I blinked confused "we have an archery club?" He nodded "yeah but it isn't very popular. There's only four members counting myself."

"If you're in the archery club then why aren't you in the sport clique?" He shrugged "I guess it's not considered a sport. Can we go to the range?" he asked excitedly. I smiled happy to see him be so enthusiastic about something "of course."

We made our way to the archery range and Alec picked out his gear with no trouble at all. I on the other hand had to have an employee help me pick out all the right gear. Once we had everything we needed the employee led us to the range. "It's surprisingly empty for a Thursday night huh" I asked looking around.

Alec didn't even hear what I said. He was looking around the range looking like a little kid in a candy store. "It's so huge and the arrows are such good quality. I can't believe I'm at a real shooting range. Why hasn't Izzy told me about this place?"

I smiled walking up to one of the shooting areas "does she know that you like archery?" He lost his smile thinking that over. "I don't really know if she does. We keep our lives pretty separate because of the cliques."

I frowned at that "but you are family. She seemed to really care about you." He shrugged grabbing one of his arrows, looking it over. "We care about each other a lot; we just live in two different worlds."

"That doesn't sound fun. If I had siblings, I would want to spend lots of time together." Alec looked at me "you live with your dad right? Is he still saying your fashion is a waste of time?"

I sighed leaning on the wall "yeah but that's nothing new. Even when I wanted to be a scientist he told me I had my head in the clouds. He wants me to become an accountant or something useful." Alec wrinkled his nose "accounting is boring."

I laughed nodding "I know right? I will never give into my father's boring life suggestions." I grabbed my bow and arrows smiling "enough about my dad. Show me how to shoot one of these."

Alec nodded walking up to the labeled shooting spot "I'll shoot one and then you try it to see how you do." I nodded watching him closely. Alec took a deep breath and stretched his arms so he wouldn't be tense. I watched his arms seeing his lean muscles flex as he stretched them.

My eyes trailed down to his chest and the tightening muscles there. I couldn't take my eyes away until he dropped his arms making the flexing stop. I blinked getting out of my haze and I watched as he picked up his bow and put the arrow in its place. He lifted the bow, bringing his elbow back as he pulled the arrow closer to his cheek.

Something in Alec changed suddenly. His shy blue eyes turned fierce and focused. They were a darker blue and there was complete confidence that he would hit his target. A chill ran down my spine from the look in those eyes. Alec's shy nature was nice, but his confidence was something else entirely.

He let out a long smooth breath before letting go of the arrow. The arrow zipped at an impossible speed across the room and hit its target on the bullseye. My mouth fell open in shock "Alexander you are amazing. How did you do that?"

My compliment made shy Alec return. He glanced away blushing a little "years of practice I guess." I shook my head smiling "that was absolutely amazing Alec. There's no way I can do that."

"Well you'll never know until you try right? You give it a go." I frowned looking at the bow in my hand "I don't know." Alec moved out of the way before grabbing me by the shoulders and moving me over to the shooting spot "just try."

I sighed glancing back at him before looking forward at the target. Now that I was the one shooting the target seemed even further away. I took a deep breath before putting an arrow in place and lifting the bow the way Alec did. I stuck my tongue out; a habit of mine I do when I'm really concentrating, and I let the arrow go watching it fly.

It only ended up flying a few inches. I could stretch out my foot a little bit and touch the arrow where it landed. I frowned lowering the bow "see, I'm a disaster with sports." "No, you were great" Alec said in a supporting tone but he was also holding his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

He composed himself before smiling at me "try again. It's hard at first but you get the hang of it." I sighed grabbing another arrow and putting it in place on the bow. I stared at the target doing some equations in my head trying to determine the length between the target and I, the speed the arrow would have to go to hit it, and the height of where to place my arm.

"Are you doing math" Alec asked not able to hold in his laugh this time. I glanced back at him "laugh if you must Alexander but doing equations is the best way to get an accurate shot." Alec giggled; Alec Lightwood, Mr. shy yet serious flat out giggled at me. It was kind of cute I had to admit but I wasn't going to let him stand there and laugh.

I looked back at the target redoing all the equations before taking a breath and letting go of the arrow. It flew across the room at a fast pace but went way off course of hitting the target. "Oh come on" I yelled glaring at the taunting target. Alec laughed silently before walking up to me "here I'll help you."

He had me put another arrow in place and hold my bow up. "Your elbow is too high up" he said putting his hand on my arm lowering it a little. He put his free hand over mine on the bow to help me hold it steady. "Pull your hand back until you're touching the side of your mouth. You use your mouth to anchor you."

I did everything he said while glancing back at him. He had this tender sweet smile as he directed me and his eyes were gentle and soothing. "Now look ahead and concentrate on the target" he whispered softly, sliding his hand up my arm until he had it placed on my shoulder. His hand on my shoulder made me lose all the tenseness that was there before.

Alec leaned into me, his mouth close to my ear as he whispered "okay let it go… now." I let the arrow go without any hesitation and I watched in awe as it flew and hit the bullseye. I lifted my arms cheering before turning and hugging Alec laughing "I did it, I really did it." He laughed hugging my back "you did great."

I pulled away slightly but didn't let him go as I looked down at him. "You really are amazing Alec. You should show people at school this side of you. A lot more people would like you."

Alec shrugged looking into my eyes, not letting me go either "I'm too shy remember." I shrugged looking back into his eyes "it's something we will have to work on. I for one think you're amazing so you should be able to show everyone else that too." Alecs' face got red as he searched my eyes "You keep calling me amazing. Do you really think of me that way?"

I smiled down at him "of course I do. I don't say things like that just for the hell of it." Alec smiled sweetly at me "you're amazing too… but not for the reasons everyone else thinks." I stared down at him in confusion before glancing over at the wall next to us made up of full length mirrors.

Our reflections looked very suggestive with Alec and I pretty much pressed together, Alec's arms around my neck and mine around his waist. I quickly let him go backing away feeling awkward "It's getting late don't you think? You have to be home by seven for dinner right? We should head out." Alec frowned watching me before dropping his hands to his side nodding "good idea."

Alec Pov- "That sounds a lot like a date" Jace said laying on my bed with his head on my lap. He randomly decided to come over and spend the night at my house which resulted in him laying on me and reading a book. I didn't really mind since us working together the past few days made us close and I'm pretty much used to his weird habits. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure we were just hanging out as friends."

He nodded turning the page of his book "yeah it was a friend outing but the way you talk about it; it sounds like a date. Especially you helping him with archery." He lowered his book smirking up at me "so Alec Lightwood has some game after all." I rolled my eyes "I was just helping him shoot."

Jace sat up still smirking "yeah but in the most seductive way possible. Admit it, you just wanted and excuse to touch him." I could feel my face get hot as I looked away from him "is it so wrong to take advantage of a situation I know I can easily take advantage of? He was so happy that he hugged me."

I sighed leaning on the wall "I stared into his eyes and I could have sworn I seen a spark of interest. I thought he wanted to kiss me and damn did I want him to. I kept screaming with my eyes trying to convey my feelings for him. In the end he moved away and we rushed home."

Jace shook his head "you should have just grabbed him by the face and planted one on him." I laughed "yeah I don't know about that. He may never speak to me again if I kiss him." I played with the sleeve of the blue plaid shirt he bought me smiling sadly "he has to be the one to kiss me."

Jace shook his head laying back down on my lap and going back to his book "I still think he's using you. I have been asking around and no one can understand why he's talking to you all of a sudden. He has to be getting something out of it." I looked down at him frowning "you wanted to be my friend all of a sudden."

He nodded "yes and I got something out of it. I wanted to be your friend. Magnus isn't like me; he doesn't try hard to make friends. He's one of those people who lets others come to him."

I nodded knowing that was the truth. "You said you have always noticed me. Magnus on the other hand doesn't remember any of the classes we used to have together or remembers the fact that we used to be science partners in middle school." "Speaking of school, how stupid is it that we have to exchange our study hall for an actual class this late into school? We only have three months left so what's the point?"

I shrugged smiling "I'm excited about it actually. I have been trying to get into the advanced science class all year and now I finally can." Jace smiled, reaching up and poking my cheek. "You're a nerd" he said in a teasing voice.

I laughed shoving his hand away "and you're a jock who's reading a book in my lap so who else is a nerd here? What are you reading anyway?" He showed me the cover "it's a book on art. I want to be able to walk up to clary and have a conversation about what she likes. Every time she talks about art I get so lost."

I nodded "I completely understand. Magnus had me listen to an hour long rant about how there is no such thing as too much glitter. I have to disagree." "There is no way that dude is completely straight" Jace said going back to his reading.

I shrugged laying my head on the wall "what if he does come out as bi but still doesn't want me? How am I supposed to handle seeing him date other guys?" Jace sighed closing his book again and sitting up "Alec you need to have more self-confidence. There's only so much I can do to help you with that."

I shrugged pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them "but seriously Jace; Magnus is so amazing and smart. He's fun, handsome and smooth. What do I have to offer someone like that?" "Hey you're handsome too you know. You're the smartest kid in school and are a lot of fun once you get over your shyness. I won't lie to you and say you're smooth though because besides the whole archery thing you aren't really the master of flirting."

"I just… I feel like it's hopeless to hang on to these feelings. I have liked Magnus for so long that I can't even look at anyone else and think about dating them. My heart has always been set on Magnus." Jace listened thinking before laying back down, stretching out "tell me the whole story."

I looked down at him confused "what?" He looked at me "tell me what middle school was like for you. Tell me how you met Magnus and fell for him. I want to know everything for I can have a better understanding of your feelings."

I sighed thinking that over before lying next to him wondering where to start. "Where should I start?" He shrugged "how about the beginning?" I thought it over before starting the story "I guess it all started the first day of middle school…"

* * *

 **We are going back to middle school! we get to see Alec and Magnus all cute and young. It should be adorable.**


	6. Middle School Days

**Time for Middle school fun. I don't know if the science experiment Magnus does is even possible but hey it was pretty.**

* * *

Clique Chapter six: Middle School Days

13-year-old Alec Pov- I stood in front of the big building looking up at it terrified. I was starting middle school which sounded a lot scarier than Elementary school. I would have to start going to more than one class, the number of students grow, and worst of all I may have to start working with people. I was the worst in social situations so making friends and finding partners will be even harder than before.

"You're on your own here Alec" I told myself still looking up at the building. "Isabelle doesn't start middle school for another two years. You have to make a friend for you won't be all alone at school. You can do this."

"Hey Lightwood, move out of the way before I knock you over." I looked behind me and Jonathan Morgenstern was standing there crossing his arms. He seemed to be waiting for me to get out of the way. "M-morning Jo- Jonathan" I stuttered frowning.

I was surprised to see him standing by himself. Normally Jace Herondale was always with him but he was a year younger than us so he had one more year of Elementary school. "Why are you talking to me?" I frowned "um well… I thought since we were both alone that-"

"That what? That we could be friends or something?" He laughed lifting his head up "oh that's funny. I may not have Jace but that doesn't mean I would be little myself into being your friend." He shoved passed me going into the school still laughing.

"Is being my friend really that laughable" I mumbled making my way inside. A piece of paper in my hand told me where my locker was and I made my way to it with some trouble. There were so many hallways I was having trouble finding the right one that had my locker. When I finally got to it I worked on getting the lock off of the door.

It was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. "Oh come on you stupid, hunk of metal!" I looked over and someone was fiddling with their lock trying to get it to be undone. I couldn't see him very well since he was surrounded by three of his friends.

"You can rewire a small rocket but you can't undo a locker" a pale boy with tan hair asked. "It's a lot harder than you think Ragnor" the other boys voice said. I could hear him jiggling with his lock more grunting in frustration. "want one of us to help you" one of the two girls asked watching him.

"Catarina I am capable of opening a locker" he said still struggling. They watched him a little longer before the second girl looked at the time "well we have to get to class. We'll see you at lunch." His three friends walked away and he kept messing with the lock groaning.

I watched him frowning wondering if I should offer to help him. The hallways were clearing out and it was almost time for the first class. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble because he was late. "Um… do you need help?"

He looked back at me and I froze in shock seeing it was Magnus Bane. Magnus was a boy I've had my eye on for a long time now. The first time I ever saw him was in the first grade when Tessa Gray was being bullied. He hurried to her side and defended her without even knowing who she was.

I kept a close eye on him since that day and I noticed that he was like that with almost everyone. He would defend his friends when in trouble, he was really good at math, and loved creating things. Now here he was standing in front of me and I couldn't even open my mouth to speak again. "Did you say something" he asked turning back to his locker not really paying much attention to me.

I frowned, feeling stupid for stressing over talking to him. He isn't even looking at me so why stress over it? I walked up to his locker, took the paper with the combo out of his hand nervously before opening the lock for him. He blinked a couple times before putting is book bag in and taking some books out of the bag.

"Thanks" he said shutting his locker before running to get to his class. I hugged my books close to my chest feeling my face get hot. He spoke to me; he actually spoke to me. He didn't look at me but the fact that he took a second to thank me made my heart pound in my head.

It took me a moment to realize that the pounding in my head wasn't just my heart beat but also the class bell going off. Gasping I ran to my first class of the day which was gym. The first half of the school day went by pretty slow. We had to run around in gym, in English we got handed an old book that made me want to fall asleep just from hearing the summery, then in Spanish class I got sat on because the kid didn't see me sitting in the desk.

As I thought middle school wasn't turning out to be any better. That was until fourth period when I walked into science class. I got lost on the way there so I ended up being the last kid in the room. There were two people at each table and every seat was taken except one in the front row.

I hated sitting in the front but I didn't really have a choice so I made my way over to the table and sat down. There was someone sitting in the seat next to me and I fought myself on wither or not I should tell him hi. I won't make any friends if I just sit in silence all the time. I had to make myself be noticed.

I took a deep breath before turning in my seat to say hello to my science partner. My voice got caught in my throat as I stared at the one and only Magnus Bane. He was sitting in his chair practically bouncing with excitement for some reason. Was he excited about finally being in a real science class?

The teacher came to each desk putting veils of different liquids on the table. "Now class these are all safe chemicals that can be mixed and matched in different ways. I thought we could have some fun today and see what different concoctions you can make by mixing these. This is a group project to get to know the person sitting next to you."

I blushed glancing over at Magnus. So we had to work on this project together? That meant I had to actually build up the courage to talk to him. I turned to Magnus going to ask him what he wanted to mix together first but Magnus was already opening veils and pouring them into a beaker.

He started with something blue, then purple, then red. He grabbed a little jar of glitter out of his pocket and dumped it into the beaker as well. I watched him curious to why he would do such a thing and he looked lost in thought before smiling like he got an idea. He went into his pocket again and pulled out a bag of Pop-rocks.

My eyes widened at the sight of the Pop-rocks. What exactly was he trying to do? He opened the packet and dumped the pop rocks into the beaker along with everything else. I looked at the beaker wondering what would happen and gasped when it started to fizz and shoot upward.

All of a sudden glitter came shooting out of the beaker, sprinkling down on us like a light rain shower or falling snow. I stared up in awe of the beauty of it. The different colors Magnus added into the beaker made the glitter change color so as it sprinkled down it was in different colors. "Amazing" I whispered before looking over at Magnus.

My heart stopped at the sight of him. He was staring up at the glitter with the hugest grin on his face and his eyes shown so bright in awe and excitement. Staring at him, I never saw anything more beautiful in my life. The teacher walked up seeing what Magnus has done. "Impressive Magnus but maybe next time we could refrain from making a glitter bomb… or any kind of bomb for that matter."

Magnus pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose. A lot of people made fun of him for wearing glasses but I actually liked them on him. "I wouldn't really consider this a bomb. If anything it's an eruption like a paper volcano." "Bomb or not please stick to the assigned work."

That teacher would soon learn one important thing. Magnus Bane never followed directions. Every experiment we did after that always ended with having a Bane like flare to it. Most of the time having to do with glitter.

Magnus would create and create more amazing stuff every day and I would always just sit next to him watching him do it. The teacher would tell him to include me but he would get so into his work that he didn't even hear her. As far as Magnus knew, no one was even sitting next to him at all.

I spent my days watching Magnus whenever I could get a chance. I would watch him in the morning when he stood at the locker talking to his friends. He would show them plans to build a system that would end air pollution. I watched him in science class create things out of thin air with his brilliant mind. I would also sit next to him at lunch and watch him laugh with his friends.

I spent three years doing all of that as if it was a schedule I was forced to follow. Every year Magnus and I would advance to a tougher science class and every year I would sit right next to him watching his brilliant mind work. Still in these three years Magnus never even looked at me. I was forever invisible to him as I watched him grow up and become more and more handsome and smart.

Now fifteen I decided that I needed to start making moves to make Magnus notice me. I studied hard, worked all night sometimes trying to compete. In the end it didn't really do anything because I couldn't bring myself to speak up to Magnus.

That was all going to change today though. Today when Magnus walked into the room I planned on actually talking to him and making him acknowledge me as his science partner. The science room turned really quiet making me look up and look at the door. My eyes widened in shock seeing Magnus walk up to the table looking completely different.

Usually Magnus didn't care about what he looked like. He would wear simple jeans, a T-shirt, his glasses and he would brush his hair. Now he was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a purple open vest over it, and his hair was styled up with some hair gel. He was no longer wearing his glasses meaning he must have gotten some contacts.

He sat down next to me and pulled a compact mirror out of his pocket looking over his eyeliner and eyeshadow. What the hell happened to make him change so much in just a weekend? I wanted to ask him why he changed so suddenly but I couldn't get my voice out. I was so determined to speak to him today but this change was too shocking.

He looked amazing like this but I couldn't understand what brought on the change. I wonder what his friends are going to think about the new look. The teacher walked in and looked at Magnus also looking surprised. He seemed to only take a moment to think about it before starting the lesson.

He started drawing atoms on the board before looking at the class "okay who can tell me how many electrons is in a krypton atom?" I bit my lip wondering if I should answer the question. I knew the answer and maybe it would impress Magnus. The teacher looked around the room before looking at Magnus "Magnus how about you answer this."

Usually Magnus would have been raising his hand begging to answer the question. This time however he didn't raise his hand and when he was called on he seemed disappointed. He chewed on the back of his sparkly pen looking at the board as if confused "um… three?"

The entire class gasped looking at Magnus shocked. Did he just say that there were only three electrons in a krypton atom?! The teacher frowned "Magnus that's not funny." "I'm not trying to be funny I just don't know. What even is an electron?"

What the hell was going on? He knew what an electron was so why was he acting like this? It was as if he didn't want to be right. I bit my lip thinking before raising my hand.

The teacher looked at me shocked before pointing to me "yes Alexander?" I dropped my hand "um well… aren't there thirty-six electrons in a krypton atom?" He smiled nodding "that's correct." I smiled and looked at Magnus wondering if he was impressed that I actually answered.

Magnus wasn't even paying attention to me or the lesson. He was doodling on his notebook he usually religiously took notes on. I just couldn't understand what was going on with him. Why was Magnus acting like this?

After class I followed him to lunch and sat at my usual table next to his to listen in on him talking to his friends. I was shocked to see that Magnus passed his usual table making his friends look confused. "Magnus where are you going" Tessa asked calling out to him. He looked back at her before walking back to the table standing in front of it "what?"

They all frowned watching him "what the hell are you wearing" Ragnor Fell asked looking him over. Magnus looked himself over before looking back at them "I decided to change my style." Catarina shrugged "I think you look good. Why did you walk passed our table?" Magnus bit his lip glancing over to another table "well, I was invited to sit with Camille Belcourt."

I frowned looking over at Camille Belcourt. She was in choir and was also one of the most popular girls' in school. She was also really rude and didn't normally hang out with people like Magnus. "Magnus that girl has made fun of you for years. Why talk to her now?" Tessa asked frowning.

Magnus glanced away not able to look his friends in the eyes. "I asked her to help me become more like her… I don't want to be me anymore." Ragnor frowned at this "Magnus there is nothing wrong with you. You have a brilliant mind and Camille Belcourt will ruin that."

"Maybe I want to ruin it Ragnor. Maybe I don't want to be the smart guy with stupid dreams anymore." I glanced back at Magnus using all of my self-control not to get up and tell him that I love him the way he is and that his dreams are far from stupid. "Your dreams are far from stupid Magnus" Catarina spoke for me.

Magnus let out a shaky breath "I'm making a change starting today. I don't want to be a nerd, I don't want to be smart… and I don't want to be your friend anymore." This time I fully stared at Magnus, my jaw dropping in shock. His friends watched him in silence also in shock.

Magnus glanced at them before frowning and just turning away heading to a table where Camille Belcourt was waiting for him smiling. Tessa stood up, most likely going to stalk over to Magnus and smack some sense into him. Ragnor grabbed her arm and forced her back down "let him go Tessa."

She looked at him glaring "Ragnor we can't just let Magnus walk away from us like that." Ragnor let go of her arm frowning "Magnus made his choice Tessa. Don't embarrass yourself by making a scene. When Magnus wakes up we will be here for him." Tessa looked at him before looking at Catarina who nodded in agreement. "Magnus needs to find himself in his own way. It may hurt us but if dropping us is how he finds himself then we can't help that." I frowned watching them before looking over at Magnus who was talking and laughing with Camille.

That's the way the rest of middle school went. Everyday Magnus pretended to be dumber and shallow only caring about his clothes and new friends. He changed everything about himself yet I was still madly in love with him. He wasn't the guy I fell in love with anymore but it didn't stop me from still loving him. I guess a part of me hoped that the boy I fell for would come back someday and this time notice me. I don't think I will ever stop hoping.

* * *

Alec present Pov- Jace listened to my story without interrupting me once. "I wonder what caused him to change so suddenly. I talked to Magnus about being a nobody himself while in middle school." I frowned "Magnus was far from a nobody to me."

He looked at me "I know that to you thought he was great but to everyone else he was a nerd. People were jealous of his brain and picked on him for it. The teasing may be the only reason he changed." I shrugged closing my eyes "I just sometimes wish that the old Magnus would come back to me. Even a mix of his old self and now would be fine."

"I don't think that will ever happen" Jace said looking up at the ceiling. I opened my eyes looking up at the ceiling too "I just want Magnus to be happy. Even if him being happy isn't with me. I want him to have everything he has ever wanted."

"What do you want Alec? I mean besides Magnus. What do you want out of life?" I frowned not really knowing how to answer that "I'm not really sure."

Jace stared up at the ceiling still "I think I want to play professional soccer. That's what I'm hoping I get a scholarship for. I can play games, get rich, and maybe afford to put my mother in a hospital or something."

I glanced at him "I think you would be a great professional soccer player." He shrugged "it's a dream and I'm working for it." He looked at me "you need to stop thinking so much about Magnus and focus on yourself. You are graduating soon so you need to figure out what you want to do with your life."

"I really don't know where I want to go after high school. I have no goals or hobbies. I was never one for dreaming." Jace shook his head "well start having some Alec. You only have three months to figure it out. You can't let Magnus stop you from thinking of a future."

I nodded agreeing with him and I laid on my side sighing "it's getting late. Are you staying the night?" He nodded putting the art book he was reading on the bedside table. I reached for the lamp on the table and shut it off before laying down with Jace closing my eyes and falling asleep, dreaming about Magnus like I did every night.

Magnus Pov- My alarm clock blared loudly waking me up for the day. I sighed not wanting to get out of my warm comfortable bed. Not having a choice though I slammed my hand over my alarm shutting it off and I got out of bed making my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror seeing nothing but a blurry blob as a reflection.

I didn't have my contacts in and I could barely see without them. Swiping my hand around my counter top I felt for the container that held my cat eye contacts; frowning when I couldn't find it. "Where are they" I asked squinting, searching more carefully. I made my way back into my bedroom to look for them and I frowned seeing my cat Chairman Meow was playing with something on the floor.

"Chairman what are you doing" I asked picking up the cat and whatever he was playing with it. I gasped when I saw that it was my contact case "how did you get this" I asked glaring at my cat. He just blinked not giving me an answer to my question. I opened the case, frowning when it was completely empty.

I dropped the case into the floor before grabbing my cat with both hands and holding him into the air glaring at him "did you eat my contacts Chairman?" The cat blinked a couple times before mewing answering my question. I sighed dropping him onto my bed "it's okay. I have normal contacts in the bathroom."

I made my way back into the bathroom and grabbed my box of regular contacts going to put those in instead. A cloud of darkness formed over my head as I looked down at the empty container. I was seriously out of contacts?! I grabbed the edge of the bathroom counter so hard that my knuckles turned white. What was I supposed to do now?

I took a deep breath before opening the mirror door and pulling out a pair of thick black framed glasses. These glasses have been in style lately in the hipster scene but it was just a reminder to me just who I used to be. I couldn't stand wearing them. "Does the prescription still fit my eyes" I asked looking them over. I let out a shaky breath before putting them on and looking in the mirror.

My horrified reflection looked back at me behind the black frames. I looked like the nerd I used to be and I refused to be seen as that boy again. I made my way out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs hoping to catch my dad before head headed to work. Luckily he was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on coffee and reading the paper.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow in question "you're actually wearing your glasses?" I bit my lip walking up to the kitchen table "father I need to stay home from school today." "You don't look sick" he said simply. I sat across from him at the table "I'm not sick but I have an emergency. I ran out of contacts."

He looked back at me like I was stupid. "Magnus not having any contacts isn't an emergency. You have your glasses to get you through the day. I'll put your prescription in at the eye place when I go into work today."

"I can't be seen wearing these glasses dad. I can't go to school." "You are going to school and I don't want to hear another word about it. Now go get ready, I'll drop you off today."

I let out a loud annoyed groan before getting up and going back to my room to get ready. As I predicted none of my clothes went with these glasses at all. It clashed with everything I owned and nothing flowed. Today was going to be a disaster.

When I got to school I stood in front of the doors wondering how people will react to me. Everyone always looks at me in the morning to see what I'm wearing. I can just hear the gasps of horror now. "No Magnus you can't disappoint your public."

I pulled off my glasses putting them in my bag before taking a deep breath and heading inside. Everything was a blur as I passed by. I could make out some shapes and bodies but when someone talked to me I couldn't tell which way the voice was coming from. I just looked in a random direction and waved greeting them the best I could. I couldn't tell you how many people I ran into getting to my locker but I'm sure it was close to fifteen people.

Once I made my way to my locker I grabbed my lock fiddling with it, wondering how to open it without being able to clearly see the numbers. "Um… Magnus, why are you trying to open my locker" Alec's voice asked from next to me. I smiled turning to my left to look at him "ah Alexander good morning." "Magnus you're talking to a fire hydrant. I'm behind you."

I cursed in my head before turning around and smiling at him "sorry about that. How are you this morning Alec?" Even in a blurry state I could see the blueness of Alec's eyes. They were what I was focusing on.

"You're not wearing your cat contacts today. It's strange to see your green eyes again." I nodded "yeah I bet it is. I haven't worn normal contacts for a long time."

Alec was silent for a moment before saying "you're not wearing any contacts are you?" "What are you asking? Of course I'm wearing contacts." Alec sighed before reaching into my bag digging around for something.

He pulled out what he was looking for and seconds later my glasses were back on my face and I could see his clear blue eyes. "There you go. Can you see now?" I nodded frowning "yeah but I don't want people to see me wearing these."

He frowned "why not? You look great with them on. I've missed seeing you wear glasses." I was a little shocked by that "really?"

He nodded smiling "I love your glasses; they reflect your smarts." I frowned at that "I don't want that to happen." Alec rolled his eyes at this "oh who cares if people know you're smart Magnus. If they're really your friends, they won't care."

"They will care Alec. I'm a fashion icon and I can't be seen wearing these hideous things" I said pulling them off my face once again. "So you're just going to walk around school running into things and not being able to see the people who talk to you?" "it's better than being laughed at."

Alec snatched my glasses out of my hand "Magnus Bane suck it up and put on these damn glasses." My jaw dropped at this. Did Alec just curse at me and tell me what to do? Alec must have realized what he did because his slightly blurry, angry face fell into a look of shock. His face was bright red with embarrassment.

"That is… I mean… please wear your glasses" he asked softly, glancing away. I watched him for a long moment before sighing and taking the glasses from him; putting them back on. "There, are you happy?" He nodded still avoiding eye contact with me "yes."

Some girls stopped by us looking at me and one of them asked "Magnus are you wearing glasses?" I frowned looking at her before nodding. She and her friends smiled "oh wow I almost didn't recognize you. Those glasses look good on you."

I stared at her shocked "you really think so?" Her and her friends nodded smiling "you look geek chic." They walked away and more people walked by, complimenting my new look as they passed. Alec smiled looking at me "see they think it's part of your outfit."

I watched them before looking back at Alec "I still don't like these glasses." He nodded "I know you don't but please keep them on. It's dangerous walking around not being able to see and I wouldn't know what I would do if you got hurt." I felt my face get hot at his words "you care if I get hurt?"

His face got red again and he looked away "of course I would care. You said I was your best friend remember? Why wouldn't I care about you?" "Right, best friend and nothing else" I said out loud; some reason needing to convince myself.

"I guess we should head to English class huh" Alec asked getting into his locker and pulling out some books. I got into my own locker grabbing my books before shutting it. "Yeah we should go before we're late." Alec and I made our way to class and I watched as Alec looking down fidgeting with his fingers.

"What is it Alexander" I asked stopping in front of the class room. He glanced up at me silently before lifting his head to fully look at me "I really missed seeing you wear glasses Magnus. I like when you are yourself." I searched his eyes not able to help but think how calming they were "you do?"

He nodded glancing away, a slight blush on his face. I grabbed Alecs' face with both my hands making him look at me again. I searched his eyes a moment longer before bringing his face closer to mine. We were inches apart and I could feel Alecs' breath on my face.

His pulse quickened under my fingers and his breath hitched in his throat as we stood there. I stood like that for a long moment just looking into Alecs' eyes before composing myself and letting him go. I took a breath before walking around Alec going into class.

* * *

 **Damn it Magnus, why didn't you kiss him? I thought Magnus would look cute having glasses. I know when I'm not wearing my glasses I can't see anything. Hope you all liked the chapter and the next one should be here soon.**


	7. The Tides of Change

**The Tides... they are a changin. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your thoughts.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Seven: Tides of Change.

Jonathan Pov- I stood at the doors of the lunch room shocked at what I was seeing. What I was looking at was just wrong and it had to be stopped. Seelie walked passed me but I quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back to stand next to me. "Seelie look around and tell me what you see."

She looked around before looking back at me "I see the same lunch room and the same people I see every day." I rolled my eyes "look closer. Look at the fashionista table." She looked over looking at the table consisting of Magnus Bane, Helen Blackthorn, Camille Belcourt and the Lightwood siblings.

"I don't see anything different about it" she said crossing his eyes. "The Nobody is sitting at their table again. He's been sitting with them for the past week now." She shrugged "what's new about that?"

I looked at her "am I the only one who sees the problem here? He's out of place. The fashionistas aren't his group of people to hang out with. He's breaking the rules and if the Nobody can break the rules then what's stopping anyone else? Soon band geeks and nerds will think they can just sit wherever they want."

Seelie looked and pointed to the nerd table "it seems like it's already happening." I looked toward the nerd table and gasped seeing William Herondale leaning on the table obviously flirting with Tessa Gray. "This is not happening" I growled before making my way to the fashionista table. The moment I stopped in front of it the entire lunch room went quiet and everyone stared.

Alec and Magnus both looked up at me Alec looking confused, and Magnus looking pissed behind his glasses. "Wow why are you wearing those hideous glasses again" I asked trying not to laugh. Magnus frowned glancing away, pushing the glasses up the rim of his nose. "What do you want Jonathan" Isabelle Lightwood asked glaring at me.

I ignored her looking at her brother "I've tried to be polite but I can't overlook it anymore. Alec you're sitting at the wrong table. Your table is off in the corner alone where you belong." Alec frowned starting to stand up but stopped when Magnus put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat.

"Alec you don't have to go anywhere" Magnus said not taking his eyes off of me. I smirked at him appreciating his guts. "Magnus if you're going to start dressing like a nerd again you might want to save yourself the trouble and just go back over to the nerd table with your reject friends." Magnus glanced over at his old friends before glaring at me "they aren't rejects."

"They must be since you so easily dropped them. I understand why you did it though. I wouldn't want to be seen with them either. Dropping them was maybe the best thing you ever did." He stayed silent and I smirked before looking back at Alec "I'm not over here to taunt him, I'm here to put you in your place."

Jace walked over to us putting his hand on my shoulder "Jonathan back off. Alec being over here isn't effecting you none." "Oh but it is Jace. Alec here is breaking the rules and that's making others think they can do the same" I said glancing over at Will.

Will frowned and made his way back to his table looking annoyed. I watched him before looking back at Alec "get up." "He's not going anywhere" Magnus said again glaring at me. I smirked putting my hand on the table and leaning forward until I was in Magnus's face.

"How sweet. The old Nobody is protecting the new Nobody. You two make a beautiful couple." Magnus paled "I wasn't a… we're not…" "Cat got your tongue" I asked not losing my smirk.

"You can try to deny all you want that you weren't a nobody back then but all the seniors here know the truth. We were with you in middle school yet no one remembers because you weren't important till the final year. Everyone thought that you were a new student for crying out loud. No one cared about you."

Magnus sat there not saying another word and I leaned up smiling smugly "I must have hit the nail on the head." I turned around walking away from their table to go to my own. Something slimy hit my back and the back of my head making me freeze in place. I glanced at my shoulder seeing spaghetti noodles clinging to my leather jacket.

I turned around glaring, expecting Bane to be the one who threw it. I was shocked to see Alec Lightwood standing there with a hand covered in sauce from him picking the spaghetti up and flinging it at me. Everyone in the room was staring at him in shocked silence but Alec was just glaring at me. "Take it back" he growled lowly.

I raised an eyebrow in question "take back what?" "Those things you said about Magnus. Take it back. Magnus has never been like me. I deserve the Nobody status, there is nothing interesting about me but that's not the case with Magnus. Magnus has always been extraordinary even before he changed himself. No one ever took the time to see it."

I cocked my head to the side glaring at him "I won't take back anything. What I said is true." "no it's not" he said glaring back at me. "Take it back or else."

I crossed my arms smirking again "or else what?" Alec grabbed another hunk of noodles and flung it at me hitting me in the face with it. Everyone in the room gasped staring at me wondering how I would react. I took a couple deep breaths before reaching over grabbing potatoes off of someone's tray and chucking them at Alec, hitting him in the face as well.

There was a moment of silence in the room before chaos erupted.

Magnus Pov- The lunch room was a warzone. Seconds after Jonathan threw the potatoes a food fight broke out and everyone was throwing food at each other. I screamed as I got hit in every direction by spaghetti, potatoes, and pudding. All foods that will leave unspeakable stains in my gorgeous outfit.

I looked around the room for Alec, having been separated from him in the middle of the chaos. I couldn't believe that he was the first to throw the food and on my behalf. He looked so angry at what Jonathan said to me and he wanted him to take it back. Why was Alec so passionate about what people thought about me in middle school?"

"Alec? Where are you" I asked looking around the room. Food was flying everywhere and it was close to impossible to avoid it. I grabbed a tray and held it in front of me to try to keep the food out of my face as I made my way around the room. I kept looking around for Alec until finally I spotted him close to the lunch room doors, trying to get some pudding out of his eyes.

With some struggle I made my way over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room with me. Once we were in the quiet hallway Alec looked around. "Magnus is that you" he asked feeling around with his free hand. I frowned watching him "can you see Alec?"

He shook his head no "I have pudding in my eyes. I would say it doesn't hurt but honestly it burns like a bitch." I laughed grabbing both his hands, entwining our fingers. "I'll take you to the nurses' office."

I led him down a couple hallways to the nurses' office and when we got there the room was empty. "The nurse isn't here" I sighed looking around. "I just need a cloth to wash off my face and hopefully get the pudding out of my eyes." I nodded leading him over to a cot and making him sit down.

"What made you do that Alexander? You're the last person I would think to start a food fight" I said grabbing a washcloth and running it under some warm water. Alec frowned looking down "I didn't like the things he was saying. He couldn't have been more wrong."

I glanced at him frowning before wringing out the cloth and going over to him, sitting next to him on the cot. "Alec he wasn't wrong. I was pretty much invisible in middle school." "I was the invisible one Magnus. I was next to you every day and you were all I would ever look at so I know you weren't invisible."

I looked at him shocked before frowning and starting to wipe the pudding out of his eyes "what do you mean you next to me every day?" He shrugged frowning "I told you before that we had science class together. Well we had science class together every year for three years and I sat next to you every time." I stared at him shocked "why would you do that if I ignored you?"

Alec carefully opened his eyes looking at me "because I thought you were amazing. Watching you work and create was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. You shined so brightly, someone who shines that bright couldn't possibly be a nobody. You were somebody to me."

I searched his eyes, feeling tears stinging at mine. "I thought… I thought no one outside of my friends cared." Alec looked back into my eyes, his baby blues shining "I've always cared about you Magnus." I reached up placing my palm against his cheek "really" I asked softly.

He nodded slightly as I leaned in so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face. "Magnus" he breathed out before my lips captured his. Our lips brushed softly making Alec sigh happily and wrap his arms around me running his hands into my hair and kiss me more. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his waist.

Kissing Alec felt like I had a thousand-pound weight on my back and Alec's lips made the weight vanish. It was like floodgates opened and all kinds of suppressed feelings were pouring out of the both of us. Alec's grip got tighter on my hair as he pulled me so close I was almost on top of him. He kissed me like he's been wondering a desert for years and finally came across some water.

I forced myself to break the kiss, needing to take a moment to breath and I looked into Alec's eyes searching them. Alec caught his breath searching my eyes back. "Alec… I think I might be Bi" I said softly. Alec searched my eyes a moment longer before sighing "thank god" before pulling me back into a kiss.

I held him righter, my hands running up his back until I was holding his shoulder blades. I laid him down on the cot climbing on top of him in the process. Alec moved one of his hands to the back of my neck and he licked my bottom lip wanting entrance. I let him in without any hesitation and moaned happily when his hot tongue explored all the caverns of my mouth.

A loud ringing noise filled the room forcing us to break the kiss. The ring was the sound of the intercom coming on and the principals voice followed soon after it. "Jonathan Morgenstern and Alexander Lightwood come to the principal's office at once." The intercom turned off with a click and I stared up at the ceiling before looking back down at Alec.

Alec frowned looking back at me "sounds like I'm in trouble." "Most likely for starting the food fight" I sighed sitting up. Alec sat up too "I hope I don't get into too much trouble. My father will chew my head off if I get suspended." "I'm sure it will just be a few weeks in detention" I said smiling.

He nodded looking lost in thought before looking at me "You kissed me… what does that mean for us?" I glanced at him "what do you want it to mean?" Alec was silent for a long moment before saying "I want it to mean that you'll go out with me."

I looked at Alec shocked "you want to go out with me?" He nodded "I have liked you since Elementary school." I watched him wondering if I should come clean and tell him about the bet. I want to date Alec; I realize that now but I can't start a relationship on lies.

"Alec… you have to know that when we first met… the reason I talked to you at all is…" Alec looked at me with big hopeful eyes and looking at them made my heart break. Alec likes me and my telling him that the whole reason I even talked to him to begin with is for some bet would just crush him. Our relationship would be over before it even started. Alec frowned confused by my silence "what is it Magnus?"

I shook my head grabbing his hands and entwining my fingers "I would be honored to be your boyfriend Alec." His eyes widened in surprise "Am I dreaming?" I laughed shaking my head "No Alexander you aren't dreaming. I really want to be with you."

He looked down at our joint hands "but we can't be together… I'm the Nobody remember?" I let go of one of his hands and grabbed his chin making him look at me "Alexander Lightwood you are far from 'nobody' to me." Alec smiled sweetly at my words before leaning in and kissing me again. I kissed him back smiling before breaking it "you have to go face the music."

He sighed laying his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. "I've never done anything bad in my entire life." "Nice to know I'm a bad influence on you" I teased before standing up with him. "Do you want me to walk with you to the principals' office?"

He shook his head no "I can make my way there on my own. I'll see you after school right?" I nodded smiling "I'll be waiting for you by your locker." He nodded and kissed me one more time "I'll never get over how wonderful it is to finally get to kiss you."

I laughed shoving him gently to the door "get going dork. If you take too long, then the principle will get even angrier." He nodded smiling at me before turning and running out the door. I watched him go still able to feel the linger of his lips on mine.

Alec Pov- A week's detention plus cleaning the cafeteria. I suppose the punishment could have been worse so I'm not complaining but cleaning the mess in the lunch room could take hours. I don't even know what came over me to make me throw the pasta. Jonathan was saying horrible things about Magnus and It just pushed me over the edge.

Still, I would start a thousand food fights if each of them resulted in Magnus becoming my boyfriend. Boyfriend… wow I can't believe I can say it and it be true. Magnus Bane was my boyfriend and I wanted to just climb onto the school roof and shout it to the heavens. I wanted the world to know yet I couldn't really tell anyone since I'm in the closet with my family.

Everyone at school knows I'm gay so if Magnus wants them to know then they'll know. My parents on the other hand don't know about my sexuality and I don't really know how they will react to my telling them. I refuse to keep Magnus a secret though so if I have to come out to my parents to be with him then that's just what I'm going to do.

I walked up to my locker where Magnus was standing, waiting for me. "So what's the verdict" he asked leaning in and kissing my cheek once I got to him. A couple people stopped and stared for a moment when he kissed my cheek before going back to walking and whispering to themselves. "A week detention and cleaning the lunch room" I sighed putting my books in my locker.

He frowned "you have to clean the lunch room alone?" I shook my head no "I have to clean it with Jonathan." Magnus shook his head "that's even worse than cleaning it alone. I'll help you since it's my fault that you started the food fight in the first place." "You didn't tell me to throw the spaghetti. Besides the principal said Jonathan and I had to do it on our own so that means no help from anyone else."

Magnus shook his head "I swear that old man is so strict. Do you want me at least to stay with you so you at least have some good company?" I shook my head no "I don't want you to be bored so you can head home. Thanks for helping me get the puddling out of my eyes."

He smiled closing his locker "Your welcome. I should head home now that you mention food. It will take hours to get this dried sauce and potatoes out of my hair." I smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek "good luck with that." He wrapped his arms around my waist before capturing my lips with his.

I melted into him happily kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. Kissing Magnus was like eating a delicious peace of chocolate. It's like the feeling you get when you let the chocolate melt in your mouth and you savor the flavor. Kissing Magnus was paradise.

He broke the kiss smiling before kissing the tip of my nose making me laugh. "I'll call you tonight Alexander." "I'll be waiting" I said happily before letting him go and heading to the lunch room.

When I got to the room I had to take a moment to take in the sight around me. Dried potatoes and sauce were all over the tables, walls, and the floor. Noodles were dangling off the ceiling fans and the counters. The salad bar was a complete mess as well.

Someone standing beside me whistled looking around "wow you got your work cut out for you." I looked over and smiled seeing it was Jace "hey what are you doing here?" He smiled "I thought I would come to help you since I figured it would be a lot of work." "I appreciate the offer but the principal said that Jonathan and I had to clean it alone."

"Well Jonathan told me that he was just going to go home and let you do all the work. So I'm here in his place so you don't have to work alone." I frowned looking around the room "he was going to let me clean all of this by myself?" he nodded "afraid so buddie."

I sighed shaking my head before grabbing the bucket and scraper that were left on the counter for Jonathan and I. "I guess you can grab that scraper then and we can get started." Jace nodded grabbing it and he walked over to a wall getting started scraping off potatoes. "I was shocked when I saw you throw that food."

"I don't even remember throwing it to be honest. It was all a blur and I remember is that I was really pissed. I didn't like the things he was saying about Magnus." He looked over at me "I know you don't like hearing bad things about Magnus but what he said was the truth. No one really knew Magnus existed before the last year of middle school."

"I knew he existed" I said frowning. "I know you did but that was because you have literally built your life around him. Everything you do has Magnus in mind. No one else watched him the way you used to."

I moved over to the sports table starting to scrape pudding off the corners "Magnus kissed me today. He's finally seen me the way I have always seen him. We're going out now." Jace looked at me shocked "Alec are you sure that's a good idea?"

I frowned looking at him "why wouldn't it be a good idea?" "Well you haven't really figured out why it is Magnus originally started talking to you. Don't you think you should find that out before you so easily give away your heart?" I sighed going back to scrapping "my heart has always belonged to Magnus Jace."

He nodded "yes and that's just the thing. You are blinded by your feelings so you don't want to think rationally about what Magnus could possibly be using you for. What if he's dating you for the same reason he started talking to you? Maybe him and Camille aren't really separated and they are only pretending to be because they want to embarrass you."

"Magnus wouldn't do that Jace" I said softly, not wanting to think of the possibility. Jace watched me in silence for a few moments before looking at the food covered wall. "This will take hours." "We better stop talking and start moving then."

It took three hours to finish the lunch room and by time we were done Jace and I were both laying on the newly mopped floor dead tired. "I can't feel my arms" Jace whined laying his head back. "I would have been here all night without your help. Thanks Jace" I said looking at him.

He looked back at me smiling "we're best friends so I'll help you in any way I can." I smiled not able to stop myself "I've never had a best friend before. Magnus says I'm his best friend but it doesn't ever feel like our friendship does. Jace smirked playfully at me "well now you moved up from his best friend to his boyfriend."

I blushed looking up at the ceiling and smiling happily. "Magnus Bane is my boyfriend. No matter how much I say it, it just doesn't seem real." "You bet it's real. You're dating the king of fashion" he said sitting up.

I sat up looking at him "what do you think the school is going to think? The Nobody being with the fashion king breaks so many clique rules." He shrugged pulling his cellphone out of his jean pocket "I'm sure this relationship will start breaking down the walls each clique has made around each other. We'll start branching out and maybe I'll finally get to date Clary."

"Did reading that art book help you with her at all?" He nodded "a little bit. I was able to understand what she was saying for the most part…" Jace trailed off frowning at his phone causing me to frown as well. "what is it?"

He looked at me "I don't think you have to worry about breaking the news to everyone at school" he said handing me his phone. I took it and was shocked to see a photo of Magnus as I kissing in the hallway. Someone must have taken it while we weren't looking and sent it to the entire school. "Looks like everyone knows now" Jace said watching me.

I looked at him frowning "do you think people will start attacking Magnus?" He shook his head "I think Magnus knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to date you. He knew people would have a problem with it. I don't think people will have the guts to go up to his face and complain about it though. You on the other hand, they won't have any problem giving you a hard time over it."

"So I'm pretty much going to get attacked tomorrow" I sighed. He shrugged "not if you have Magnus with you at all times." I handed him his phone back "you'll be there to help me right?" He nodded taking the phone from me "of course I will Alec. I won't let you get bullied over something so stupid. Magnus should be allowed to date you if he chooses to."

"I completely disagree" Jonathans voice came from the cafeteria door. We both looked up and he was standing there with his arms crossed, all clean with no more food clinging to him. When I saw him in the principal's office he was covered head to toe in food so he must have gone home and cleaned up. "What are you doing here Jonathan? I thought you were leaving the cleaning to Alec" Jace asked standing up.

"I came back to interrogate Alec about this disgusting photo that appeared on my phone. Why are you here Jace? You're still covered in food so that means you never left." Jace frowned "I thought I would help Alec clean since you weren't going to."

"Since when are you and Alec friends" he asked glaring at Jace. Jace frowned not knowing how to answer that. Jace told me that he didn't want Jonathan to know we were friends because he knows how unstable he can be at times and he doesn't want Jonathan to hurt me. "We aren't friends. He was just helping me" I said standing up.

Jace looked at me before looking back at Jonathan "I thought that maybe it was too much work for him to do alone and since my friend was one of the reasons it started, I felt like I owed it to him to help." Jonathan watched him before a moment before looking back at me "explain this photo to me Lightwood" he said holding up his phone and showing the picture of Magnus and I kissing. "I knew you were slow Jonathan but I thought you would at least know what kissing looked like."

I was shocked at how easily I was talking back to him. A week ago I would have coward under his glare let alone him yelling at me. Something is changing in me and I have Jace and Magnus to thank for it. "Don't talk back to me you little nobody. What do you think you're doing kissing Magnus Bane?"

"If you want to be specific to that very picture then it's Magnus who is kissing me. He's my boyfriend now so I'm allowed to kiss him as much as I want." "Him being your 'boyfriend' is against clique rules." "I'm not part of any clique if you remember correctly. I don't care if Magnus is into fashion or science. I love him no matter what his interests are."

"You can't possibly think that Magnus actually likes you right? He's obviously using you to get something. Magnus Bane isn't as innocent as you fooled yourself into believing he is." "I keep hearing that I'm being used but I don't believe it. Magnus wouldn't do that."

Jonathan scoffed "you claim to know him so well yet you're blind to all his flaws. I shouldn't be surprised that you two have been drawn to each other. Two nobodies finding each other and falling in love. How sickly romantic."

"Magnus is far from a nobody. He will do amazing things someday in either the fashion or science world. Hell, maybe even in both." Jonathan crossed his arms "what about you?" I frowned at this. "What about me?"

He shrugged "What do you have to offer Magnus? What do you want to be when you leave high school? All you have ever wanted is Magnus and now you have him. What now? What's next for Alec Lightwood?"

I frowned not knowing how to answer that. Jace and I were talking about this the other day. I don't know what I want to do with my life. All I ever wanted was to be with Magnus, I didn't fit any other dreams into my heart.

"High school is ending for you and I in three little months. I'm sure Magnus will get a scholarship to some fashion school but what about you? What will you do after high school? Isn't your daddy expecting great things out of you? How disappointed he will be when he sees that all this time you wasted your time chasing some guy instead of planning for your future."

"Jonathan stop it you're going too far" Jace said looking at him. Jonathan looked back at him "I'm just being honest. Why is it considered bad to be honest with the people around you? If he can't take the truth, it's not my fault."

"I'm… going to go home" I said walking over to one of the tabled and grabbing by backpack. Jace frowned watching me "Alec don't take what he says to heart. You'll figure out what you want to do it will just take some time." I threw my backpack over my shoulder before walking out of the lunch room, going home.

* * *

 **Alec's got to figure out his life plan. On the bright side though Alec and Magnus are now a couple! Let's hope Magnus doesn't screw it up**


	8. Enter Andrew Sylvan

**This is a short update. Sorry it took so long, I had the worst cold this week and I could barely lift up my head let alone type. I'm all better now though.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Eight: Enter Andrew Sylvan

Alec Pov- "Where should I even begin Alexander? Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to leave an important meeting in order to take a phone call about my son starting a food fight" My father asked pacing around his office. I was sitting in the office chair in front of his desk. It was where we always had to sit when we were getting scolded so Isabelle and I liked to call it the 'nagging chair'.

"In my defense you told me that I should start standing up for myself and not be a pushover." My father stopped pacing, running his hand over his face sighing. "I didn't mean you should get into arguments or start fights. I want you to be able to talk in front of a crowd that's all."

"There were a lot of people in that lunch room" I said shrugging. My father's face expression did not look amused. "What made you start that fight in the first place?" I bit my lip clenching my hands in my lap.

"Well… dad you know how you are always telling us that when we care about someone we should do everything to protect them?" "I meant your family but yes" he nodded crossing his arms. "Well you see… I'm dating someone and Jonathan Morgenstern was getting in their face saying horrible things. I got angry and without any self-control I threw some food at him."

My father was quiet for a moment before a huge smile spread across his face "you're dating someone? You?" I crossed my arms "okay I don't like your unbelieving tone sir." He laughed shaking his head and putting his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry Alexander it's just hard to believe that you finally found yourself a girlfriend."

I glanced away frowning "well actually… it's not a girlfriend… more like… boyfriend." My father stopped laughing and looked down at me "excuse me?" I bit my lip hard looking up at him wondering what he would do. He searched my eyes for a moment before shrugging and patting my back still smiling but not as big. "Good for you."

My eyes widened "good for you? Where's the screaming speech of how disappointed you are in me and how I'm no real son of yours?" "You're my son I would never say any of that to you. Alexander I'll be honest, I'm just happy that you've managed to catch someone's eye. Your mother and I were a little concerned that you've never dated in high school; you're graduating soon."

"So you don't care that I'm gay, you just care that I actually got someone to like me? That sounds worse than you hating that I'm gay." My dad shook his head smiling at me "don't take it that way Alec. We were afraid that you were rejecting the idea of love all together. You never showed interest in anyone."

I rubbed the back of my neck glancing away "well I have actually been in love with the guy I'm dating since elementary school. I never could drop my feelings for him so I never really looked at anyone else." "What's his name? You must bring him to dinner soon to meet us."

"His name is Magnus Bane and he just realized his sexuality today. I don't know when he will be ready to meet my family." Fathers' smiling face turned to one of shock "you're dating Magnus Bane?" I nodded "do you know him?"

"I know his father. He's one of the riches guys in New York since he owns the mall and lots of other businesses. No offense Alec but how did you manage to catch his eye?" I frowned not really knowing how to answer that.

"I don't know… I was invisible to him all our lives and then one day he just started talking to me. I'm pretty sure he's pitying me but I have wanted to be with Magnus for so long that I'm taking what I can get." He frowned "Alec don't belittle yourself like that. Something had to happen to get him to notice you. I doubt it's pity."

I shrugged "I don't really want to think about why Magnus could be talking to me. Are we done here?" He nodded sitting at his desk "yes. I'll let the food fight slide since it's really the only time you've ever done anything wrong. Please make it be the first and only time Alexander." I nodded standing up "It will be sir."

I walked out of his office and Isabelle was waiting outside the door. "What got into you today? It took me three hours to get all that food out of my hair." "You were sitting right there so you know what happened. Jonathan was pushing my buttons."

"I didn't even know you had buttons" she said shrugging. "Well I do and they were pushed. I'm tired of being pushed around and treated like a nobody. I'm tired of cliques, I'm tired of being silent, and I'm tired of not knowing what to do with my life."

I didn't mean to say that last part. Saying something like that was admitting that what Jonathan said got through to me. He was right that I didn't have any idea what I want to do. I spent so much time watching Magnus and wanting Magnus to be his true self that I never molded myself into a person.

"Alec… you're a lot more than a nobody." I frowned looking at her "oh yeah? What is there interesting about me?" She stayed silent as she thought and I nodded "that's what I thought. My own sister doesn't even know what I'm good for. I would be shocked if you did since I don't know what I'm good for."

She looked like she was going to comfort me but I just walked away pulling my phone out of my pocket. A few weeks ago I only had this phone to keep in contact with my parents. Now Jace and Magnus texted me a lot which was so strange at first. I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face when I saw the text from Magnus.

 _Are you home yet? How was cleaning the lunch room? I hope you didn't get in too much trouble with your parents._

I smiled moving into my room and plopping onto my bed, laying on my stomach. I texted him back not able to ignore the feeling of happiness at the thought of talking to my boyfriend. God, I still can't believe he's my boyfriend. It seems impossible but it's true.

 _I should have taken you up on your offer to help. Jonathan left me alone to clean it all by myself. Luckily Jace came to help me so it didn't take as long as I thought it would. As for my parents they aren't mad anymore._

It didn't take long until I was met with a response.

 _Oh wow Jonathan really is a jerk. I'm glad Jace was there to help you but I would have liked to be there to help you instead._

I hesitated on answering, wondering if I wanted to tell him that I told my father about us. What if he wasn't ready to have our parents know about it? We'll even if my dad knows it doesn't mean his dad has to know just yet. I took a deep breath before texting and pushing the send button.

 _So… I told my father about us._

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Magnus's replay appeared on my screen.

 _And? What did he say?_

I smiled glad that he didn't freak out on me. Well, he could be freaking out and is just not showing it but at least he isn't yelling at me asking 'what the hell was I thinking?'

 _He was great. I thought that he would hate that I was gay but he said he was just happy I caught someone's eye. He said he was afraid that I was rejecting love all together. When I told him I was dating you he was beyond shocked. He asked how I got someone like you to look my way._

I sent the text thinking before sending another text straight after it.

 _What about me caught your eye? Why did you start talking to me all of a sudden?_

My heart raced when minutes passed and there was no reply. Why was he taking so long to answer me back? Could he not think of a reason why he liked me? I really want to know why Magnus started talking to me but maybe even he doesn't even know why. Finally, my phone glowed and I looked down at his reply.

 _Well you literally fell into my life. It's hard to ignore someone who pulls your hair and pulls you to the floor._

I felt my face flush as a laughed nervously. Yeah that is what happened the day he started talking to me. I was so nervous about talking in front of the class and Jonathan made it worse by tripping me as I walked by. I ended up grabbed a chunk of Magnus's hair and pulling him down with me.

 _In my defense Jonathan tripped me and I had no control at who or what I grabbed._

 _I'm glad you grabbed me that day. It would be a shame to go through life without seeing you there._

My blush intensified as I read and reread those words over and over. Magnus was happy that I fell into his life. He was happy that he finally saw me and he was happy to know me.

 _Are you… are you happy that I'm your boyfriend? You haven't changed your mind._

Thankfully the reply to that question came immediately.

 _Of course I'm happy Alexander. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be._

I sighed with relief before asking the next question that was troubling me.

 _Are you going to tell your dad about us? I'm not saying you have too; I was just asking._

This time his reply did take a little bit longer to come.

 _I will tell him but not right away. I want to make sure it's the right time before I say anything._

I wasn't very happy with that but at least he said he would tell him sooner or later. He just figured out he was bi today. I can't expect him to just tell the world about it in one day. It was bad enough that the entire school got a picture of us kissing. I frowned wondering if he knew about that or not.

 _Did see that there's a picture of us kissing floating around the entire student body?_

 _Yeah, I saw it on my phone when I got out of the shower. I don't really care since I wasn't really trying to hide my relationship with you._

That made me happy at least. I don't know if I would have been able to hide our relationship now that I was finally able to act on my feelings. Magnus said he wanted to be with me. He called me his boyfriend so there was no way I was not going to be over the moon about it.

My phone lit up again and I smiled looking at it. Magnus sent me a photo of him blowing me a kiss with the words _Going to bed. See you in the morning darling, sweet dreams._

Butterflies fluttered in my chest as I stared at the picture longingly. There was nothing better than having Magnus Bane wish me goodnight in such a loving way. Well, that's not true. Having him here to kiss me goodnight and cuddle with me would be better but that might happen in time.

I texted him goodnight with a heart emoji before laying my head on my pillow and falling asleep, the smile never leaving my face.

Magnus Pov- I put in my cat eye contacts feeling relief the moment I could see clearly. My dad was about to get my contacts right away so I didn't have to wear those hideous glasses anymore. I picked my glasses up going to drop them into the bathroom garbage can but Alec's voice saying _I really missed seeing you wear your glasses_ stopped me. I may not like these glasses but Alec does so that has to count for something right?

I looked at the glasses in my hand frowning before opening up my bathroom mirror and setting them inside. It wouldn't hurt to keep my glasses around and wear them every once in a while. My eyes could always use a rest from contacts every now and then. It would make Alec happy so it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I applied my makeup and fixed my hair before heading down to the living room taking deep calming breaths. I told Alec that I would tell my dad about him and I meant it. I was going to wait but what good will it do waiting? If he hears it from someone besides me, it will just be worse.

Dad looked up from his paper when I walked into the room. It seemed that this man was always reading the paper looking at stocks or for businesses he can buy out from peoples' feet. If that makes him sound like a bad guy it's most likely because he is. The man would move hell and heaven for his family but that usually came at the expense of others.

"Good morning Magnus, glad to see you're wearing your contacts… though I would have preferred the normal ones." I smiled "if you wanted me to wear my normal contacts then you shouldn't have replaced both kinds." He shrugged going back to his paper "I suppose not. I would like you to wear your normal contacts to the business dinner I'm having tonight."

That surprised me "we're having a business dinner? You haven't had a dinner since…" _Since mom died._ The words hung between us unspoken. "Well I have some people I need to impress and I expect you to be there. Bring your girlfriend Camille tonight, she's a very charming girl."

I bit my lip glancing away "well actually dad Camille and I broke up." He looked away from his paper again looking shocked "you what? Why?" I sat across from him at the table thinking of an honest response. "I don't think she's the kind of person mom would want me to be with."

He was silent for a moment before folding his paper and laying it down, giving me his full attention. "Okay Magnus, who do you think your mom would want you to be with?" I thought about that for a moment. "Someone sweet, kind, smart. Someone who feels like my wants and needs are their wants and needs. Someone who looks at me and thinks they can't be without me… someone like Alec."

Alec's name escaped my lips and the moment I heard it I panicked. Alec was obviously a boy's name there was no hiding that. It's not like I really wanted to hide it so why was I freaking out so much? I came down here to tell him about Alec and now I have.

I looked at my father's face expecting rage or shock but his face wasn't any different than it was before I said it. "Is Alec all those things you just described?" I thought about that for a second before nodding "I feel like he is. His full name is Alexander Lightwood."

His eyebrow raised in surprise "The Lightwoods are a very respected family. Maybe even more so than the Belcourt family." I shook my head "let's take a step back. I just told you that I'm bi and you aren't freaking out, why?"

He shrugged "your mother called it when you were six. I'll be honest back then I didn't like the idea of it but I got used to it over the years. She made me promise to make your life worth living and I work hard every day to make sure you have everything you want. If Alec is someone you want, then I have no place to say anything about it."

"is that a good thing or a bad thing? 'you have no place to say anything'? So does that mean if you did you wouldn't approve?" He shook his head "that's not what I'm saying at all Magnus. All I'm saying is your mother and I want you to be happy."

I nodded "right. Do you want me to bring Alec with me to the party tonight?" He nodded opening his paper again and going back to reading it. "Invite the entire Lightwood family. I would like to get to know Robert Lightwood, I heard he's an amazing lawyer."

I nodded standing up "I'll see what I can do. Thanks for being so understanding dad." He glanced up at me over his paper. "I may work a lot Magnus but I pay close attention to you." I nodded getting up to leave the room but stopped, thinking of something I have always wanted to ask him.

"If you want me to have everything I want then why don't you support my career goals. Why don't you want me to be a fashion designer?" he stayed silent for a long moment and I thought he wasn't going to answer me. I turned to walk out of the room but he stopped me saying, "I don't want you to be a designer because I know you Magnus. I know it's not what you really want to do."

"Of course it's what I want to do. You never supported it and you never supported me being a scientist either. You want me to be an accountant or a business man like you." Again my father was silent. I didn't try to walk away this time though. I wanted to hear what it is he had to say.

Finally, he sighed putting his paper down again "Magnus there were two things you wanted to do with your life while your mother was alive. You wanted to end air pollution and cure cancer. I told you those were impossible feats because I didn't want you to be disappointed when… when…" "When cancer would take moms life" I asked softly.

He nodded "You wouldn't listen to me though. You were so hopeful that you could save your mom. When it didn't happen you gave up on your ideals all together. You might have been able to be a real scientist if you wanted but you lost the drive you had to do it. When your mother died a part of you died with her. A part of me died with her as well."

He looked at me smiling slightly "If there is a chance this Alec guy can revive that part of you then I hope it happens. I miss my adventurous son who dreamed big and believed in himself. Fashion is a big dream but it's no big enough for someone who dreams as big as you."

I watched him for a moment in silence before turning away from him "I need to get ready for school" I said softly before walking out of the living room and going back upstairs.

"A business dinner? With my entire family" Alec asked, his jaw dropping in shock. I put my fingers under his chin pushing it back up till his mouth was closed. "My dad thinks your father is a great lawyer so I'm sure he's going to hire him. I want to show off my handsome boyfriend and also see him in a suit."

Alec blushed going back to pulling books out of his locker "I don't know Magnus. I was prepared to have to wait to meet your dad. You said you wouldn't tell him right away." I frowned "are you mad that I did?" He quickly shook his head no "I'm really happy that you did. I didn't want to be a secret."

I smiled leaning on my locker "then agree to come to this party tonight. Come as my date for I can show you off and make everyone jealous." Alec blushed again still avoiding looking at me "Magnus… I'm not… no one would ever be jealous of me." This shocked me "what are you talking about? You're drop dead gorgeous."

"No Magnus really I'm not. I'm just… Alec. You will have nothing to brag about me to your peers. I have not achievements, no plans for the future. If your dad starts asking me questions what am I supposed to say?"

I frowned cupping his face with my hands and putting my forehead to his "what are you talking about? What brought this on all of a sudden?" He glanced away avoiding eye contact "well Jonathan…" "Okay stop right there" I said putting my index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Jonathan Morgenstern is a no good rotten bully and nothing he says should get to you. He's just jealous of you right now because Jace has been gravitating toward you lately." "But Magnus-" "no buts Alec. Nothing Jonathan ever says is true. You will figure that stuff out sometime but it won't be important to my dad. If he asks you about your future, then just be honest."

He took a couple of breaths before finally looking me in the eye "fine I'll be your date to your dads' party." I smiled and kissed him "thank you Alexander. I promise you'll have a great time."

"Are you talking about the Bane party happening tonight" a voice behind us asked. I blinked confused before letting Alec go and looking behind me. A guy around our age with tan brown hair and pale skin was standing there smiling with his hands behind his back. I looked over his plain old jeans and faded band T-shirt before meeting his dark green eyes.

"um, who are you" Alec asked looking the guy over confusingly. I didn't have to ask him who he was, everyone at school knew who he was… well everyone but Alec it seems. His name was Andrew Sylvan and he went to school with us all through middle school up until freshmen year of high school. He got very sick half way through our freshman year and was hospitalized.

"Yes it's the party my father is throwing… how did you find out about it" I asked fully turning to look at him. He smiled sweetly "my family and I were invited. Looks like we're going to be seeing each other there." He looked passed me smiling at Alec "I'm very excited you'll be there as well Alec."

Alec blushed slightly from being singled out. "really? I'm sorry but I don't think we've met." Andrew's smile fell slightly but it then quickly lifted back up "I'm Andrew Sylvan. We went to middle school together but I'm not surprised you don't remember me." I frowned feeling like that was the same thing Alec said to me when he said we went to middle school together.

Alec frowned "I'm really sorry." He shrugged "It's okay I didn't really make myself known that much. I wanted to be your friend in high school but then I got sick and had to go to the hospital." This really shocked Alec "you wanted to be my friend?!"

Andrew giggled shaking his head "is it really that surprising?" Alec nodded "extremely surprising. Not a lot of people want to make friends with the Nobody." Andrew's grin turned to a sad frown "why would you call yourself that?"

I wasn't surprised Andrew didn't know about Alec's 'Nobody' status. When Andrew was hospitalized the cliques weren't really figured out so he doesn't really know about them. "I take it you were discharged from the hospital" I asked hoping to change the subject. He watched Alec for a moment longer before smiling at me "that's right. I'm completely healthy and will be finishing my senior year here at school. I was getting schooling at the hospital up until now."

What was the point of coming to school when there was only three months left in the year? If he had schooling at the hospital, then I'm sure he could have finished schooling at home. There really wasn't a point to it. I wanted to ask him about it but he walked passed me and patted Alec on the shoulder "anyway I have to get ready for class, I hope to talk to you more tonight Alec."

He walked passed us and Alec and I watched him as he went. Alec looked back at me frowning "I really don't remember that guy. How did he know me?" I smirked playfully at him "Maybe he was always watching you but you never noticed until now." Alec rolled his eyes, smiling shyly "yes, my watching you is so amusing. I highly doubt that was the case though. I wasn't worth watching."

"See that's what I thought about myself but you strongly disagreed. Now I'm disagreeing with you. You're amazing and don't let anyone, especially Jonathan tell you otherwise." He didn't look convinced but I didn't give him a moment to argue about it. I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers before walking with him to class smiling.

* * *

 **Enter Andrew Sylvan. He's an OC that I am going to be using soon in Born to Endless Love. I wanted to test the waters with him a bit with this story.**

 **Surprising how easily accepting their parents are being. I wanted Robert to be a good guy for once. It was strange to write.**

 **The next chapter is the party. Let's see how the Bane family and Lightwood family get along.**


	9. Welcome to the House Of Bane!

**By the Angel guys! I had to go without internet for four whole weeks. You know hard it was for me not to update for four weeks? It was pure torture! Especially when I got a chapter for every one of my stories done in like three days. I'll be updating a lot today lol.**

 **It's time for the party! I know you all were excited about it so thanks for your patients. Love you all and hope to hear your thoughts.**

 **P.S- the pov's in this chapter go back and forth a bit. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Nine: Welcome to The House of Bane!

Alec Pov- "So let me get this straight. We have been invited to a Bane party" my mother asked looking shocked. I nodded not really seeing what the big deal was. "Mr. Bane invited you all personally. Since I'm dating his son I guess he wants to meet all of us. He was also talking about hiring you, dad" I said looking at him.

He seemed as shocked as mom which was weird for the both of them. My parents weren't ones to get easily shocked or flustered. "What's so great about being invited to a Bane party" Max asked looking around at everyone. "Seriously, it's not like someone famous is having a party. It's just Magnus" Isabelle said crossing her arms.

Dad shook his head "it's not the fact that we were invited that shocks us. It's the fact that there's being a party thrown at all. Asmodeus Bane hasn't thrown a party since… let's just say it's been years. His wife used to plan huge parties as fundraisers for raising money to cure cancer research." "Why did they stop throwing them" Max asked making my parents both stay quiet. The reason the parties stopped was because Esmerelda Bane lost her battle to cancer. She died and the Banes never threw another party.

"Magnus said that this was like a business dinner. All the people he works with are gathering with their families and having a nice dinner and party." Dad leaned back thinking "so it's like a company picnic but fancier." My mom sighed standing up "the Banes are the richest family in New York. You always had to wear your best attire to parties like these and I don't know if I have a nice enough dress."

Isabelle smiled standing up "I can help you look for one mom. The red one you wore for your anniversary would look great." Max frowned looking at dad "am I going to have to wear my church suit?" He nodded "this party is fancy so you have to look good." He whined and I ran my hand through his hair "I know Max I'm not too happy about it either. We will suffer together okay?"

He nodded smiling up at me before going to pick out a book to read at the party. I watched him walk away before looking at dad. "Are you sure that you're okay with Magnus being my boyfriend? If you don't like that I'm gay I can take the truth." He scruffed my hair messing it up more than it already was. "Stop freaking out Alexander. Your mother and I are excited about meeting Magnus. We're just happy that you are happy."

I nodded catching my breath "I'm nervous about meeting his dad. What if he doesn't like me?" "That's impossible" he said smiling. "I don't think there's anyone in the world who hates you." I had a whole list of people who hate me. Jonathan Morgenstern, Camille Belcourt, the entire student body! Some kids from school are coming to the party so it will be interesting to see how they treat me there.

A kid named Andrew Sylvan was coming and he claims to have liked me in middle school. He said he wanted to be my friend but became too sick to be in school. It's hard to believe that there was actually someone who noticed me back then. I feel horrible that I never noticed him. I spent a good hour sitting in my bed and forcing myself to remember him but it was all a blur. All I remember from middle school was Magnus.

"I'm going to go get ready. I want to look good for meeting Magnus's dad." My dad smiled "try to actually brush your hair for once." "Ha, ha very funny" I said heading to my room. Once I got there I walked up to my closet and pulled out two suits. One was black with a light blue pocket hankie in the chest pocket. The other was gray with a red hankie.

The black suit would look great with my white button up shirt and blue tie that matched the hankie. This suit was maybe the nicest thing I owned and I didn't even remember how I got it. I think my dad bought it for me for weddings and job interviews so I would look professional.

Sighing, I laid the suit down on my bed and started to undress, thinking about Magnus. My father was right about the Bane family not throwing a party since his mom passed away. How does Magnus feel tonight knowing that this will be the first get together they planned without his mom? How will he feel having his dad meet his boyfriend but not his mom?

I remember how his friend Ragnor used to always tease him about being a mama's boy so he was obviously close to her. I wonder if we were close enough to talk about her. If I asked about her or asked how Magnus felt would he be angry? I don't want to push any buttons and make him break up with me already. I'm sure I'm going to do something to mess up this relationship but I rather it not be so soon. I need to cherish this relationship for as long as it lasts.

I shook my head of all these thoughts before getting ready for the party. I changed into the suit and fixed my tie before looking in the mirror and trying to get my mop of hair under control. Once that was taken care of I met my parents in the living room.

My mother looked beautiful. She took Isabelle's advice and decided to wear the red dress with her favorite black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail making her look clean, cut and professional. My dad was in a black suit like mine only the button up shirt he was wearing was dark red and his tie was black. He had golden cuffs clipped on his sleeves that he got from his best friend Michael Wayland. He died when they were both teenagers so dad always wore them for special occasions to honor his memory.

Isabelle was wearing a silver strapless dress. It was silver from the chest to the waist but then fanned out in a tulle skirt that went down to her knees. It kind of made her look like an elegant ballerina. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back being slightly curled at the bottom. Finally, I turned my attention to Max who was wearing his light gray church suit with the white undershirt and red bowtie.

"Well would you look at that. I say we all clean up pretty good don't you think" my dad said smiling. I nodded smiling "The party starts at eight so we should head out." Everyone nodded and we all headed to the car, piling in and heading to the Bane house.

The Bane house was huge. The Pent house where Magnus had his party was just a small home his dad bought him to have for when he's stressed and needs to get away. His real house was a mansion sitting on top of a hill right on the outside of the city. Like dad said the Bane family was the richest family in New York and they lived like the richest. They may have a mansion and sports cars but Magnus never acted like he was better than anyone else. I hear that it's because his mother came from a poor family and taught him not to look down on people less fortunate than him.

My family was rich too because of how great a lawyer my dad is but we could never live the way Magnus and his dad did. Why do you think I have a clunker for a car?

Father drove up to the front of the mansion and we all piled out of the car, surprised when a valet came to park our car. Normally if someone wanted to park your car for you in New York they were just going to steal it. "Wow this place is so fancy" Isabelle said excitement bubbling in her. I looked at all of them "please try to behave yourselves."

They all gasped as if my accusations insulted them. "Alexander, we are nothing but well behaved" my father said making me raise an eyebrow. "Sure you, mom, and Max are. I'm not so sure about Izzy though." Isabelle stuck out her tongue "I'll be good." I nodded before taking a deep breath. It was time to meet Magnus's dad and make a good impression. I can do this.

We walked into the mansion not able to help but gawk at everything around us. The ceilings were so high up and there were huge crystal chandeliers hanging down. The carpet was a pretty red with a floral pattern sewn in giving it some class. We stopped in front of a huge staircase that went up straight but then divided in two directions once it got to a certain point.

"How can running a mall make you this rich" Isabelle asked taking everything in stunned. I shrugged looking around before being face to face with a pretty girl in a maid outfit. I yelped in surprise moving away from her "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She smiled "it's alright Mr. Lightwood. I was directed to lead you to master Banes chambers."

I blinked confused "chambers?" "That means bedroom" she said smiling sweetly. "Oh of course it does" I said before looking at my parents. "Will you all be okay on your own?" "James will show them the way to the ballroom" the maid said before calling a butler over. My father and I glanced at each other both mouthing the words 'there's a ballroom?'

James walked up directing my parents down a hallway and I watched them before following the maid up the stairs. "I'm Fiona the head maid here. If you need anything at all you can just come to me Mr. Lightwood." "Alec is fine" I said turning with her up the staircase that went right.

Once we were off the stairs she led me down a long hallway that I thought would have a lot of rooms but actually had no doors at all. Instead it had large paintings of Bane family portraits. I couldn't help but stop in front of one of a beautiful woman. She looked just like Magnus with his tan skin and dark hair. The only thing not the same was her stunning blue eyes. They were almost the same shade as mine, maybe a shade darker.

"Is this Magnus's mother" I asked looking down at a golden name plate under it. The name engraved into it said 'Esmerelda Bane'. Fiona nodded smiling up at the painting "Lady Esmerelda was a wonderful boss. I used to be her personal maid but once she was gone I became master Magnus's instead."

"Does Magnus make you call him master" I asked as we started making our way down the hall again. She shook her head no "I call him Magnus when we are alone but I make it a point to call him master when in a professional setting."

We stopped in front of a single door at the end of the hallway and she smiled at me "this is master Magnus's room. You should be able to go right in." "Shouldn't I knock first? What if he's getting dressed?" She shrugged saying "he doesn't really care about knocking" before walking away.

I watched her walk away thinking before looking at the door again taking a calming breath. I was going to be walking into the party with Magnus as his boyfriend. It felt like an impossible dream only it was real. The idea of it was amazing but absolutely terrifying. I opened Magnus's door before walking in looking around for him. He wasn't in his room but a light was on under the bathroom door meaning he was in there.

"Should I knock or just wait here" I asked looking around the room. Deciding just to wait I walked over to his bed and sat down looking around more of the room. His room was just as fashionable as he was. The walls were painted dark red and had a glitter coat making it shine when reflected off the dim lamps he had on. He had drawings of fashion designs tapped onto a huge board named 'The Idea Board' and even had a sewing machine in the corner.

I looked down at his bedspread not surprised to see that his blankets and pillows were fuzzy and black with a couple of throw pillows on top. "This room is so Magnus" I said looking over at his bedside table. The case for his cat contacts were on the table along with a small book with a tiny padlock on it. Curious, I picked up the book looking it over. The cover of the book read 'My journal'. I had to admit that my curiosity was spiked. What kind of things did Magnus write about? Does he maybe write about me?

I shook my head quickly putting the journal on the table "what are you doing Alec? That's Magnus's personal diary. You can't read it that's an invasion of your boyfriend's privacy." I skimmed the table seeing what else he had on it and my eyes stopped on a framed picture. I picked it up looking it over and I couldn't help but smile.

The picture was of Magnus when he was fifteen. He had his arms wrapped around his moms' neck and was smiling happily at her. She was looking back at him with tender love and smiling a gentle motherly smile. She really did seem like an amazing person.

"That was on my birthday" Magnus's voice said from behind me. I flinched not hearing him come in and I looked back at him. He was standing on the other side of the bed wearing a dashing old fashioned Victorian styled suit. He walked around the bed before sitting next to me looking at the picture in my hands. "That was the last birthday I got to spend with her" he said softly.

I frowned watching him before putting the picture down "sorry about touching it without permission." "There's no need to apologize for looking at a picture Alexander. There's no harm done." I glanced back at him putting my hands in my lap "your mom was beautiful."

He watched me for a moment before getting on the floor and pulling a big book out from under his bed. "Want to see more pictures of her?" I nodded sliding down onto the floor. Magnus balanced the book on both our laps opening it to the first page. "My mother made me this scrap book of all our best memories. I look at this whenever I get lonely and miss her."

I looked at each page soaking in Magnus's happy child memories with his mother. Tea parties, piano lessons, sleeping together in her hospital bed. One picture caught my attention and I grabbed Magnus's wrist stopping him from turning the page. "What's going on in this picture" I asked pointing to it.

Magnus looked over a picture of him at ten years old. He was dressed like a doctor holding the end of a toy stethoscope to his mother's chest. His mom was smiling at him weakly looking pale and sickly. She had on a bandana hiding her bald head. "Were you playing doctor" I asked looking up at him smiling. My smile fell when I saw the sad look on Magnus's face.

"Yeah… playing." He closed the book shoving it back under the bed "come on we should get downstairs." He stood up and I stood up after him frowning "did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Magnus." 'Damn it Lightwood you're already messing this up!' my head screamed. Magnus shook his head grabbing my hands and kissing my forehead "not at all babe. I'm just having a hard time knowing we're having a party and my mom won't be here."

I frowned reaching up and touching his cheek. He leaned into my touch closing his eyes before opening them again looking at me. His eyes were the gorgeous green that I fell in love with so long ago since he wasn't wearing his cat contacts. "Magnus I know this is hard for you but you don't have to be sad. I'm here for you so if you start feeling bad just tell me and I'll try to make you feel better."

Magnus searched my eyes for a moment before putting his hand over mine closing his eyes again and smiling sweetly "I don't deserve you Alec… I really don't." "Why wouldn't you deserve me? You have been nothing but supportive to me so as your boyfriend it's my job to repay the favor. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Magnus shook his head squeezing my hand tighter "no really Alec I don't deserve you." This made me frown "why do you think that?" He opened his eyes glancing away from me before looking at me again and opening his mouth to talk. He didn't get a chance to say anything though because Fiona walked in smiling at us. "Magnus your dad is waiting for you."

Magnus kept eye contact with me for a moment longer before dropping my hand and looking at Fiona "thanks Fiona, I'll head down now." She nodded walking out, closing the door behind her. I watched her before looking back at Magnus "what were you going to say?" He stayed quiet for a long moment before smiling at me "it wasn't important. Let's head downstairs."

Magnus Pov- I walked hand in hand with Alec as we made our way down the long staircase. I had to laugh at how sweaty Alec's hands were. "Alexander there's no need to be so nervous. I'm sure my dad will like you." He looked at me frowning "you said your dad was a strict man and wanted special things for you. What if I'm not what he wants for you?"

I rolled my eyes at that smiling "Alec my dad and I had a talk and it turns out there was a reason why he was pushing me on not being a designer or a scientist. He's actually hoping I will be a scientist now." Alec looked hopeful "does this mean you're going to try to become a scientist again?"

I shook my head no "I still want to go into fashion." Alec's smile fell and he turned away frowning. "oh." I raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? That's all you have to say? Do you not want me to be a fashion designer?"

"It's not that I hate the idea of it. I just miss watching your mind work. You used to do so many amazing things without even trying too hard. You're so smart and I would hate the world to miss out on how much your brain could change it."

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I grabbed both his hands looking into his eyes. "The world isn't like you my dear. They don't see beauty and wonder in my craziness. It's nice to know I have at least one person that does but it's not enough to make me change back to my old self. The old me was childish and set his dreams too high. It only made it hurt more when I came crashing down."

Alec searched my eyes frowning "but Magnus… you could change the world. You could save someone's life." Those words made me remember something I didn't want to remember. My mother's cold dead body lying in a hospital bed. I quickly turned away from Alec closing my eyes to compose myself. "I don't want to save anyone Alec." 'The person worth saving is already gone' a small voice in my head spoke making me feel worse.

Alec placed his hand on my cheek turning my face back to look at him. "What happened to make you change yourself? Why did you give up on your dreams?" I searched his face before moving away from him "Let's get to the ballroom. Everyone is waiting for us."

Alec Pov- The ballroom was beyond huge. I'm pretty sure three of our school gyms could fit inside it. I looked up at the huge crystal chandelier in awe before looking down at the perfectly waxed wooden floors that were so clean I could see my reflection in them. "This place gets more and more amazing" I said looking at Magnus.

He laughed seeming to be in a better mood than he was moments ago at the staircase. I couldn't understand why he couldn't tell me what made him give up his dreams. The day he changed himself he told his friends that he didn't want to be himself anymore. He said he was tired of having impossible dreams that didn't matter.

I'm sure all of that was true but why? What made Magnus feel that way about himself? Bullying played a big factor I'm sure but I don't think it was the main reason. He just changed so suddenly and I couldn't help but wonder if his mother's death had something to do with it. She died a little bit before he changed right?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts not realizing that Magnus was leading me across the room. We stopped in front of a tall man talking to a group of people. "Dad I want to introduce you to Alec" Magnus said making me tense up. This was Magnus's dad? I had to try to sound cool.

The man turned looking at me and I nervously held out my hand trying to introduce myself but of course my shy nature had to take over and nothing came out of my mouth. I was just standing there hand out and opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

Magnus laughed slightly before looking back at his dad "dad this is Alexander Lightwood. He likes to be called Alec though." Asmodeus Bane smiled as he grabbed my hand, giving it a firm shake "it's a pleasure to meet you Alec." Finally, able to find my voice, I answered back "the pleasure is all mine."

Asmodeus Bane looked nothing like Magnus. He had pale white skin instead of Magnus's tan skin. His hair was brown instead of black though it had some gray scattered in it. The only thing that resembled Magnus was his unmistakable green eyes. They were just as dashing on his father.

"Where's your family son" he asked letting go of my hand. "I have been looking forward to meeting them." I had to hold back a gush of excitement by the fact that he called me son. I'm sure he said it to all of Magnus's male friends… if Magnus has any other male friends. I don't think he does besides his old friend Ragnor.

I looked around the ballroom for my family and smiled seeing them by the table where finger foods were laid out for the guests. "There over there. Would you like to meet them now?" He nodded "I would thank you." I nodded and smiled at Magnus before letting his hand go and making my way over to my family.

"Why are there snails on the table" Max asked looking like he was going to be sick. "It's called escargot sweetheart. They're for eating" My mother said rubbing his head. "Gross! Why would you want to eat snails?" "It's actually not that bad" father said shrugging.

Max looked at a bowl of tiny black round balls "What is that?" "Caviar" Father said looked down at him. "That's fish eggs." Max's eyes widened in horror "These people are rich and they can't afford normal food?" "Don't be rude Max" mom and dad both said together.

I laughed silently at my baby brother before walking up to them "Magnus's dad wants to meet you guys." My parents looked surprised. "He wants to meet us already" dad asked. I nodded "yeah so we shouldn't keep him waiting." They nodded and we all made our way over to him and Magnus.

Magnus seemed excited to finally meet my family. The moment my parents walked up he shook hands with them smiling "it's nice to meet you both. I'm Magnus Bane." My father looked over Magnus's old Victorian style suit before smiling back at him "it's nice to meet you Magnus. I'm Robert and this is my wife Maryse." "You have a lovely home" my mother said to Asmodeus.

"Thank you. I must admit it was starting to feel too big for just Magnus and I but it's nice to see it so full. It has been years since the mansion has seen this many people." Magnus nodded looking around the ballroom "I can't remember the last time I came in here." Magnus was smiling but his eyes looked sad as if this room held memories he didn't want to think about.

"So Robert, I heard that you are the best lawyer in New York City" Asmodeus said looking at my dad. Dad actually looked a little embarrassed. I don't think I have ever seen my dad be bashful but here it was right in front of my eyes. "I get the job done" he said not confirming nor denying that he was indeed the best.

"Well I'm in need of a good lawyer like you. As you may know I have been collecting a lot of small businesses around town. My current Lawyer has been failing to negotiate the proper amounts for these businesses. Either he charges them too little or too much. Being over charged reflects badly on me but being undercharged doesn't give me enough to work on the new store to be put in its place."

I was completely confused by all this business talk but my dad didn't miss a beat. He was nodding looking like he disapproved of his current lawyer's job esthetic. "it seems you hired a piranha when you should have hired a shark. It's an easy mistake to make but can also be costly on your part."

I bit my lip wondering if Magnus's dad would be insulted that my dad pretty much just told him he makes bad choices. Surprisingly enough though Asmodeus was smiling and held out his hand to my father "well if you are up for it you're just the shark I would like to have on my team." My father shook his head accepting his business deal.

I watched them before looking over at Magnus who just shrugged smiling. I shrugged too before grabbing Max pulling him in front of me and wrapping my arms around him. "Magnus you met my sister already. Well this is my favorite little brother Max." Max looked up at me "I'm your only little brother." I shrugged "so what. If you weren't you would still be my favorite."

Magnus smiled looking down at Max "it's nice to meet you Max." Max looked over Magnus taking in his weird Victorian suit and all the glitter applied around his eyes and on his eyelids. He looked up at me again "he's very shiny. Is he your boyfriend?" I smiled nodding "he is shiny and he is my boyfriend."

Magnus looked at the Manga in Max's hand before getting to his level to look him in the eye "what are you reading?" Max held his book close hiding it from Magnus. He normally got made fun of for reading Manga so he tended not to talk about it. "He's reading _Fullmetal Alchemist_ for the hundredth time" I said for him.

Max glared up at me not liking that I ratted him out and Magnus smiled "oh I love that Manga. The anime is pretty awesome too. Can I take a look at your book?" Max looked at Magnus in awe before handing him the book. Magnus took it looking through it "I'm so behind. I haven't read up to this point yet."

Max snatched the book from him most likely from keeping him from being spoiled. "I have the entire series. If you want, I can lend them to you and you can read them." Magnus gasped looking excited "seriously? That would be awesome. Thank you."

Max smiled seeming happy to have made a new book friend and I pushed him aside smiling "go find Isabelle and stick with her okay?" He nodded and waved goodbye to Magnus before going to find Isabelle.

I shook my head before looking at him "thanks for humoring him. He doesn't find a lot of people who likes reading the same things he does. The most he has is me which he said has gotten boring." "I wasn't humoring him at all. I seriously love that Manga and am excited about reading it again."

I stared at him a little shocked "I didn't think you were into all that stuff." "What and you're not" Magnus asked watching me. I shrugged "honestly I'm not into it that much. I like it for Max's sake but it's not like I would read and watch the stuff on my own."

Magnus shook his head "such a shame. You're really missing out of the beauty of Japanese literature and animation." "I think I'll live" I said laughing slightly. Magnus smiled at me before grabbing my hands and leading me to the middle of the room. "Dance with me Alexander."

I blushed looking into his eyes "I don't really know how to dance." He rolled his eyes pulling me close as the sound of a violin and piano filled the room. It took me a few minutes to realize the men playing the instruments were Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale. It shouldn't be surprising that Magnus's dad would hire them to play. They were the best in New York.

Magnus entwined our fingers together before spinning around the room with me smiling. This music was slow, something to waltz to but Magnus wasn't following the music. We were just spinning, twirling, and gliding around the room. Once I got over my nerves I found myself laughing and spinning around with him.

He twirled me one more time before letting go of my hand wrapping both his arms around my waist pulling me close. I blushed from the sudden closeness before smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled sweetly down at me, kissing the tip of my nose making me close my eyes laughing.

I opened my eyes again looking deep into his "I'm still waiting to wake up." Magnus cocked his head to the side in question and I shrugged. "I just can't believe that you want me. This is all I have ever wanted and I feel like I'm just going to wake up and find out it's all a dream."

Magnus moved one of his hands off my waist and moved some hair out of my face "you aren't dreaming Alexander. I was blind for a long time but I see you now. I'm just sorry I didn't see you sooner. If I saw you long ago then I never would have made that stupid bet."

I blinked confused "bet? What bet?" Magnus flinched and quickly cupped my face in his hands looking deep into my eyes. "Nothing. The bet isn't important and has nothing to do with you. It was just something stupid with my clique."

"What was the bet about" I asked confused. He shook his head letting me go "it was nothing. I bet with Camille that she couldn't pull off a turtle neck. I was right she couldn't so I won." I was even more confused now. "Why wouldn't you have made that bet if you knew me in middle school?"

He shrugged "because you wear weird sweaters? I don't know it was just a stupid thought. Just forget about it okay?" I watched him for a moment in silence before nodding "Okay…" Magnus kissed my cheek smiling "I have to go mingle. Be back in a little bit." He walked away and I watched him frowning "what the hell was that all about?"

Magnus Pov- I dashed away from Alec feeling a full on meltdown approaching. How could I slip up like that? Alec and I were having such a good time but I had to go and open my big mouth. Did Alec buy that lie about the bet? What if he didn't and he starts looking into it? If he asks Isabelle, I doubt she will lie to him about it. She'll tell him what I did.

I looked around the room for the black haired girl and I spotted her leaning on a wall with a bunch of guys standing around her. I rolled my eyes at this before walking up and grabbing her by the arm, pulling her out of the ballroom.

"What the hell Magnus" Isabelle asked glaring at me. I made sure we were far from the ballroom before looking at her. "You can't tell Alec about the bet. It would crush him if he ever found out." Isabelle crossed her arms raising an eyebrow "are you dating him for that stupid bet?"

I shook my head no "of course not! I would never do that to Alexander. I really like him and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him. Please don't say anything about the bet. I'm not even trying to make Alec popular anymore. I'm going to tell Camille and Helen that I lost and give them their money. I want to end this and not let Alec ever find out about it."

Isabelle stood in silence with her arms crossed. "Magnus maybe you should tell Alec about the bet and explain to him that you regret it. I'm sure if you explained it all then he would forgive you. Him finding out from someone else though won't make him feel good. You have to be the one to tell him."

I shook my head no frowning "Isabelle he can't ever find out. How would you feel if the guy you have loved forever tried to use you to win fifty bucks? This bet is the reason I even started talking to him in the first place. He will think that I'm not interested in him at all. I don't want him to ever think that."

"That's why you need to sit him down and talk to him about it. He will understand Magnus. I'm sure he will be angry for a little bit but he will forgive you. Magnus I don't think you know just how important you are to Alec. You're all he thinks about. He has spent his life watching you and hoping your dreams come true. So much so that he never even took a second to think about himself and his own future."

I looked at her completely shocked. "Alec likes me that much?" She nodded "he doesn't do anything without having you in mind. I'm sure you could tell him to jump off a bridge and he would do it. I honestly feel like Alec's feelings for you aren't healthy. Him being with you isn't good for him because he will never think of himself. I bet if you told him about your bet he would just brush it off and say it's okay. That's not healthy Magnus."

"Are you saying that I should break up with Alec" I asked frowning. She lost her pissed expression now just looking sad. "That's not what I'm saying Magnus. You being a couple may be bad for Alec but if you ever broke his heart it would be even worse."

I sighed shaking my head "I don't want to leave Alec. What do you suggest I do to help him?" Isabelle rolled her eyes "I don't know, maybe you should help him figure out his life. Stop lying to him and help him become a better person. You and Jace are both helping him get out of his shell so I suggest you keep helping him do that."

I nodded frowning "I'll do everything I can to make Alec happy." Isabelle nodded "See that you do. If you ever break my brothers heart, I will personally ruin your life. You hear me Magnus Bane?" I nodded "I hear you crystal clear." She nodded before walking passed me going back into the ballroom.

I watched her before sighing, running my hand over my face and through my hair. "Having a hard night" a familiar voice asked from behind me. I looked behind me seeing Andrew Sylvan standing there smiling. "You showed up" I said turning around to face him. He nodded smiling "I started not feeling good so I was worried I would miss the party but I felt better so I came. I didn't want to miss my chance to get to know Alec."

"You seem very interested in Alec" I said turning to walk back to the ballroom. "Well of course, I'm in love with Alec Lightwood" he said making me stop in my tracks. I stared ahead for a moment in shock before turning back looking at him.

Andrew was standing with his hands behind his back, a smug smile on his face. All the innocence that seemed to always be flowing from him was now gone. "What did you say" I asked softly.

"I said I'm in love with Alec Lightwood." I fully turned back around glaring at him "you don't even know Alec." He laughed slightly shaking his head "no Magnus, it's you who doesn't know Alec. I know everything about him. Can you say that?"

I clenched my fists still glaring "I know plenty of things about Alec." "What's his favorite food" he asked simply. I was taken back by this question "w-what?"

"What. Is. His. Favorite. Food" He asked slowly as if I couldn't comprehend his words.

"umm… pizza?"

"Lamb. Favorite movie?"

"um…"

"Robin Hood. Favorite music?"

"How do you-"

"Alec doesn't really listen to music. That was a trick question."

I shook my head "how do you know all these things about Alec? Besides that, how do I know all these things are true?" Andrew looked me in the eye "if you knew Alec at all you would know they're all true." I shook my head "you didn't answer how you know all these things."

Andrews eyes turned from serious to dreamy "because I was always there watching him in middle school. There's no one in our school more gorgeous than Alec. No one smarter, more charming, artistic." He lost the dreamy look now looking pissed.

"Who does Jonathan Morgenstern and all the other scum of our school think they are making Alec a 'nobody'? Alec is far from a nobody and everyone should know that. They would know it if he didn't waste his time chasing you around. While he was watching you I was watching him. I hoped he would turn away from you long enough to see me but he never did. I don't blame him for it though. I blame you."

"So you have been stalking Alec all these years? That's creepy what the hell is wrong with you?" He blinked before smirking at me "I'm a stalker you say? I'm a creep? What does that say about Alec then?"

I frowned "what do you mean?" He shrugged "I watched Alec and have been in love with him for years. I revolved my life around him making sure I knew everything there was possible to know. I wanted him to love me and never gave up on him. If I recall, Alec did everything I've done but with you. He watched you, wanted you, he knows about your old hopes and dreams. If you want to put labels on it then I guess he stalked, you too. Are you saying Alec is a creep?"

I shook my head glaring at him "I'm not saying that at all. You're turning my words around." He shrugged "You said it first not me." I shook my head "you don't have a chance with Alec, Andrew. Alec is nothing like you and I refuse for him to fall for your fake nice guy act."

He smiled happily "It's not an act at all Magnus. I'm finishing high school because I want to get to know Alec. I have no intention on trying to take him from you. I just want to be friends with him so I can at least say that he knew me."

"If you're not trying to take him from me then why did you mention all those things about me not knowing what Alec liked?" He shrugged now just looking sad "because I don't think you deserve Alec. Everything is always about you isn't it Magnus? Have you even asked Alec about himself? Do you know his likes or dislikes?"

"I know he likes archery" I said frowning. Besides that, I knew almost nothing about my boyfriend. I hated to admit it but Andrew was right. Andrew walked up to me, his hands still behind his back "I won't try to take Alec away from you Magnus. Not unless you give me a reason to. If I find out that you are being unfaithful to Alec or have hurt him in any way. I won't hesitate to take him from you."

"What makes you think you can" I asked watching him. He shrugged "I know there's nothing I can say to make Alec turn on you. I'm sure you however, will do or say something to mess it up. I'll be waiting for when you do."

He smiled at me again before walking away going into the ballroom. I closed my eyes not wanting to think about all the things he said. I was hiding things from Alec and being unfaithful to him. I may not be cheating but I'm still unfaithful but keeping secrets. Maybe I really don't deserve to have him as my boyfriend.

"Magnus there you are. Your dad is looking for you" Alec's voice came up from behind me. I frowned keeping my back turned to him for a minute before composing myself and smiling, turning to face him. "Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

Alec watched me frowning before lifting his hand up, cupping my cheek. "Why are you pretending to be happy when your eyes look so sad?" my smile dropped and I glanced away hearing Andrews voice in my head saying _He knows you so well, and you know nothing about him._

"Hey Alec… what's your favorite food?" Alec seemed taken back by my sudden interest in him. "It's lamb, why do you ask?" "And your favorite movie" I asked not answering his question. "It's Robin Hood, I like archery" he said shrugging.

"And music" I asked softly. He shook his head "I don't really like music. Why are you asking me all of these questions all of a sudden?" I frowned feeling horrible. Andrew was right, I haven't taken the effort to get to know Alec at all.

"I… I realized that I don' make the effort to get to know you. It's not right for your boyfriend to know so much about you but you not know anything about him. So I'm asking you about mundane things you like, like food and movies."

Alec frowned glancing away "you don't have to get to know me Magnus. There isn't much there to get to know. I'm pretty dull and boring. You'll realize that soon enough and leave me." I frowned watching him "Alec that's not true…"

I could hear Andrew's voice in my head saying _there's no one in our school more gorgeous than Alec. No one smarter, more charming, artistic._

"There's no one in our school more gorgeous than you Alec" I said making a blush appear on his face. He looked at me looking into my eyes "really?" I nodded "There's no one smarter, more charming, or artistic. You're amazing."

Alec's blush spread from ear to ear before he smiled and walked up, wrapping his arms around me. He laid his head on my chest smiling happily "thanks for saying that Magnus. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

I frowned feeling bad that those words didn't come from my mouth before anyone else's. I shouldn't have had to see another guy being interested in Alec to say things like this to him. "Come on, your dad is waiting for you" Alec said pulling away from me. I nodded grabbing his hand and going back into the ballroom with him. Swallowing the rest of my guilt.

Alec Pov- I waited at the dinner table watching Magnus talk with his father and some old family friends. Dinner was absolutely amazing. Max was thankful that unlike the snacks, dinner was normal. We had a choice between chicken and a seafood dish so me and most of my family chose chicken. The chicken itself was juicy and was maybe the best thing I ever tasted.

"Mind if I sit next to you" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and smiled seeing Andrew Sylvan standing next to me. "Please sit. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you." He gasped silently, quickly sitting next to me smiling "really? You really wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded "I wanted to apologize to you for never noticing you in middle school. I know how it feels to be ignored and I hate that I did that to you. I always figured that there was nothing interesting about me so no one would ever be watching me."

Andrew frowned putting his hand on my arm "Alec trust me; you are far from uninteresting. You're so smart and talented. Your archery skills are some of the best I've ever seen." "You've seen me shoot" I asked shocked. He nodded "I went to a few of your games before I got sick."

I frowned wondering if asking what is wrong with him would be rude. "Let me guess; you want to know why I ended up in the hospital right?" I nodded feeling slightly embarrassed that It was so obvious.

He frowned grabbing a fork and twirling it in his hands slowly. "I have stage four cancer. It's pretty much incurable at this point. I could live for a few more years or I could die in a couple months. It's hard to say really." I frowned "if that's the case, then why are you back at school and not in the hospital."

He was silent for a moment before looking at me again "like I said I don't know how much time I have left. I didn't want to die with regrets and one huge regret I have is not talking to you. I just want the chance to be your friend. I'm finishing my senior year in school and hoping that you and I will be great friends for as long as we can be."

I was completely shocked by this. "What makes you want to be my friend so bad that you would risk dying sooner than you would in a hospital?" He smiled sweetly at me "do you really not see it?" I shook my head no and his smile turned sad "You don't deserve to be treated the way you do Alec. You don't deserve that Nobody status they so foolishly given you."

His words kept shocking me. I wasn't used to talking to someone so nice. I smiled at him, reaching over and putting my hand on his. "I'll happily be your friend Andrew. I'm sorry about not seeing you before." He looked into my eyes smiling happily and I smiled back at him.

"What's going on over here" Magnus asked standing behind us. I looked up at him smiling "Just making a new friend. You remember Andrew from the other day right?" Magnus glanced at Andrew not looking too pleased. "Yes I remember."

Andrew looked at him before standing up putting a satchel bag over his shoulder "I should head home. I can't be out too late with my condition." I nodded standing up "I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" He nodded smiling "let's hope."

He turned looking at Magnus "see you tomorrow as well Magnus." Magnus watched him as he walked away before shaking his head "I don't know about that guy." "Well I think he's nice. The poor guy only has so much longer to live so I'm going to make sure to be his friend like he wants."

Magnus frowned at the mention of his sickness. "What's wrong with him? I thought he was all better." I shook my head no "he has stage four cancer." This made Magnus flinch and I didn't need to guess why. I'm sure his mother had stage four, cancer as well. It was a subject that was hitting a little too close to home.

He grabbed my hand pulling me to the middle of the room again "how about we have another dance?" I smiled entwining our fingers "I love the sound of that."

Magnus Pov- After the party I walked with Alec and his family to the front door. "It was nice to meet all of you. I hope we can all get together again for some lunch or dinner." Maryse nodded smiling "that would be lovely Magnus. Thank your dad for us for making us feel so welcome."

I nodded smiling slightly "I will." They all said goodbye to me before going to get their car from the valet. The only one left by my side was Alec. He was holding my hand tight smiling happily at me "I had such an amazing night Magnus. Thank you so much for making my family feel so welcome."

I smiled leaning in and kissing him softly "of course my dear. Thank you for making this night easier on me. It would have been hard for me to face a family party without my mom here." The truth was this party was far from stress free. Between almost telling Alec about the bet and Andrew Sylvan hanging all over him it was a pretty hard night. I didn't think about my mother though so that's a good thing I guess.

"I guess we should say goodbye now huh" Alec asked looking down at our joined hands. I nodded looking at our hands as well "I guess we should. We'll see each other at school tomorrow though." He nodded "yeah but when I leave you it feels like an eternity."

Andrews voice crept inside my brain again. I could hear him taunting me saying _You don't deserve him. He has always been there watching you and while he was watching you I was watching him. You never saw him._

I closed my eyes frowning and Alec touched my cheek "what's the matter?" I opened my eyes glancing away before looking at him "do you ever get mad that I didn't notice you till now? If I was you I would hate to be ignored for so long." He smiled sweetly at me "I'm not mad about you not noticing me Magnus. There really wasn't anything special about me to notice."

'Andrew Sylvan would have to disagree with that' I thought before putting my forehead to his, looking into his eyes. "You are beyond special Alec. You need to stop thinking that you aren't. I want you to be able to love yourself." It was Alec's turn to glance away sadly "but Magnus… there's nothing to love."

Now Isabelle's voice was making its way into my head saying _You're all he thinks about. He has spent his life watching you and hoping your dreams come true. So much so that he never even took a second to think about himself and his own future._

"Alec please don't say that. If there was nothing to love about you then I wouldn't have fallen for you like I have. You have to believe that you are lovable and special. You have to think about yourself and how you want to live your life." He frowned looking at me "how did you know I was having trouble with that?"

I shrugged "I just had a hunch." He searched my eyes thinking but looked away when his family honked the car horn. "They want me to come out now" he said softly. I grabbed his hands leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me again letting our lips linger before backing away from me and going outside.

I watched him get into the car before closing the door and going straight up to my room. Normally I would have interrogated dad on wither or not he really liked Alec and his family but I was too stressed to deal with all that. I got through my first ever family party without mom and I was surprised at how I wasn't an emotional wreck over it. Instead, I was an emotional wreck for all kinds of other reasons.

I got to my room and changed from my suit into some fuzzy pajama pants and nothing else. Once I was finished taking off my makeup I made my way to my bed and plopped down on it. "How did my life become this stressful?!"

I sighed turning on my back to look up at the ceiling. "Mom… were you watching today? Did you like Alec? I like him a lot… I may even love him. I'm scared of losing him mom. I did a horrible thing and I'm afraid of losing him over it. There's also this Andrew guy who seems to deserve being with Alec way more than I do." I sighed closing my eyes "I wish I could get your advice. You always knew the right thing to say."

I sat up rubbing the beginnings of tears from my eyes "no crying Magnus. When you have a lot on your mind you write it down in your journal." I took a couple soothing breaths while reaching onto my bedside table for my journal. All my fingers touched was the wood of the table making me frown and look over.

I felt full on panic when I didn't see my journal on the table. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!" I yelled getting out of bed and looking all around the table. I got on the floor looking under my bed and I frowned not being able to find it. I sat up looking around feeling more and more panicked.

"I wrote about everything in there. Stuff about my mom, the bet, my feelings for Alec. Everything that I have ever thought or felt was in that journal. Where could it have gone?" The only person who was in my room was Alec but there's no way he would have taken it. I guess someone else could have taken it. It's not like my room was guarded. Even so who would know to take it?

* * *

 **So I feel like I should explain some things about Andrew for there's no confusion. Andrew isn't a bad guy. In fact he's super nice and sweet. He just really cares about Alec and knows that Magnus is going to hurt him so he's keeping his guard up.**

 **I said before that writing Andrew here was practice for using him for Born to Endless Love but really this Andrew is nothing like the Andrew I made for that story. Oh well I like this version of him too.**


	10. Ignorance is Bliss

Clique Chapter Ten: Ignorance is Bliss.

Alec Pov- "You really should have come to Magnus's party Jace. It was a lot of fun and the food was just amazing" I said walking into school with him. Jace shrugged going to my locker with me. "I wasn't really invited so if I just showed up I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten in. I don't think Magnus's dad gets along with mine anyway" he said shrugging.

I opened my locker door putting some books in and taking some out. "You act like you wouldn't have wanted to go yet you called me at two in the morning just so I can tell you every detail of the party."

Jace shrugged leaning on Magnus's locker "I was curious and I didn't want to wait till now to hear about it. It sounds like you had a roller coaster of a night." I shrugged "I didn't but Magnus seemed to have a few emotional moments. It was hard for him to be at a party without his mom there."

Jace nodded "believe me I know how hard it is to do things without having a parent there. It isn't easy." I nodded thinking over the night before looking at him "something happened yesterday that I didn't tell you. I thought it was nothing but now I'm not so sure."

Jace nodded his head, giving me his full attention and I looked around, making sure Magnus wasn't around before looking back at him. "It happened the first time Magnus and I danced together last night. He said something to me that I haven't really been able to get out of my head."

Jace nudged his head, telling me to continue and I hugged my books frowning "Magnus said that if he met me in middle school he never would have made a bet with the other fashionistas." This made Jace frown in confusion "what kind of bet?"

I shrugged "Magnus said that he bet that Camille couldn't make a turtle neck look good. I don't really know what that bet has to do with me but Magnus told me just to forget it."

Jace shook his head "Alec that makes no sense at all. Magnus having a bet like that doesn't have anything to do with you." I nodded "yeah I know which is why I can't get it out of my mind. When I asked him about the bet he acted all weird and he left right away to go talk to other people."

"Whatever bet he's talking about it's not the one he told you. There's something else going on here Alec. By the sound of the way he was acting it sounds like he doesn't want you to know the truth. It might have something to do with why he started talking to you."

His words made me flinch. I didn't even want to think of his bet having to do with why he started talking to me. "What… what are you suggesting" I asked softly. He frowned at me "Alec… have you ever considered that Magnus could only be with you because he was betted to?"

I quickly shook my head no "No. I asked Magnus if him talking to me was a bet and he told me it wasn't. I refuse to believe that Magnus would date me and play with my feelings all for some stupid bet. He isn't heartless like that."

Jace reached out putting his hand on my arm "Alec just think about it. Magnus came over to you randomly one day and just started trying to make you popular. Don't you find that a little suspicious?"

I shook my head hugging my books tighter "you're wrong Jace. Magnus isn't like that." Jace frowned "Alec, Magnus is like that. He isn't the sweet guy you keep tricking yourself into thinking he is. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He may be using you Alec."

"You don't know what you're talking about so shut up Jace!" I yelled making Jace's eyes widened in shock.

"What's going on over here" Magnus's voice asked from behind me. The sound of his voice made my entire body tense up and I couldn't make myself face him. Jace glared at him "I'll tell you what's going on. We want to know about-" "About how the rest of your night went" I said cutting Jace off.

He looked at me in surprise and I met his eyes with intense blue ones. I conveyed all my feeling into that stare, telling him that I wanted him to keep his mouth shut. After Jace gave me a hesitant nod I turned and faced Magnus smiling "so how did the rest of your night go?"

Magnus searched my face for a moment before walking passed Jace and I, going to his locker. "Horrible. Someone broke into my room and stole from me." This made me frown "you were robbed? What did they take?"

He stayed silent for a moment before saying "my journal. Someone snuck into my room and stole my journal." Jace crossed his arms "why would someone go out of their way to steal your journal?" Magnus shrugged "I don't really know Jace. I write down everything in it so maybe they were just nosy."

I bit my lip remembering how I wanted to look inside that journal and see if Magnus wrote about me. I didn't open it though; instead I placed it back on his bedside table and left it alone. Who else would want to read it so much that they would steal it?

"Do you know anyone who would want to take your journal" I asked closing my locker door. Magnus pulled some books out of his locker before shutting his door too, looking lost in thought. "I do have someone in mind yes." "Okay who" I asked curious.

He looked at me frowning "Andrew Sylvan." My eyes widened in shock before glaring at him "what the hell Magnus? Andrew wouldn't steal from you he's way too nice." Magnus put his free hand on his hip "he's not innocent Alec. Do you know he stopped me at the party to tell me how much I don't deserve you? He said he was in love with you and has always watched you like you watched me."

I frowned "there's no way he loves me and even if he did, that doesn't mean he would steal your journal. What would he possibly do with it?" He shrugged "I don't know. Use it to ruin our relationship." Jace crossed his arms glaring "and how would something you wrote ruin your relationship Magnus?"

Magnus frowned keeping quiet and I searched his face feeling my stomach dropping. Magnus was hiding something from me. He was hiding something and the answer was in that journal.

Magnus shook his head "Nothing in my journal would ruin my relationship with Alec but he could make something up and cause drama."

The school bell rang signaling that it was time to go to English Class. I looked at the time frowning before looking back at Magnus "Andrew wouldn't do something like that Magnus. He's a great guy and has enough going on without you accusing him of stealing. Now let's all go to English and drop this conversation."

Jace frowned looking at me "Alec I'm not done talking to you." I looked back at Jace glaring at him "the conversation is dropped Jace." He stared at me for a moment longer before nodding and walking in the direction of class.

Magnus watched him before looking back at me "what were you two talking about before I got here?" I shook my head wrapping my arm around his and walking with him to English "nothing you need to worry about."

Magnus Pov- I sat in the lunch room staring down Andrew Sylvan who was sitting at the Nobody table with Alec talking and laughing with him. I offered for them both to sit at the fashionista table but Alec said he rather sit at the other one. He seems to be mad that I would accuse Andrew of stealing my journal.

It's not some wild accusation, I know that Andrew was the one who did it. I have no proof but who needs proof when you have instinct? When he was talking to me last night he kept his hands behind his back. He did that because he was hiding my journal. He also had a bag where I'm sure he put my journal inside.

"What's the matter Magnus? Not liking that your boyfriend is having lunch with someone else" Camille asked smirking at me. I looked over at her frowning "actually Camille I'm happy Alec has made a new friend. I wanted him to become more social so now he is."

"Yeah but you're staring daggers at Andrew over there" Helen said watching me. I looked at her before looking back at Andrew "that's because I don't trust that snake. He flat out told me that he was in love with Alec so I can't let my guard down for a moment."

Isabelle looked up from her salad smiling slightly "wow someone has a crush on Alec? That's great for him, no one has ever crushed on him before. It could be a great confidence booster."

I turned my glare at her "are you forgetting that your brother is already dating me? I won't let anyone take him from me."

Camille rolled her eyes "Magnus you're taking this a little too far. All this nonsense for fifty bucks? Just dump him already and let him move on with this new guy."

"I'm not dating Alec because of the bet Camille. I developed real feelings for Alec and I want to be with him. I would have never asked him out in the first place if it was all for a bet."

"So you told him about the bet then" Isabelle asked looking over at me. I glanced back at her frowning "well… no… I don't want him to know."

She sighed shaking her head. "Magnus I told you that you need to tell Alec why you started talking to him. What if Camille was to walk on over to him right now and spill the beans?"

Camille crossed her arms looking insulted "I may be a bitch but I'm not heartless."

"Say's the girl who tried to brush off Alec almost getting raped" I mumbled making her throw her roll at me.

"My point is that I won't ruin Magnus's relationship. Sure I should hate Alec for stealing my boyfriend and turning him gay but I don't. I have already had three boyfriends in the time we broke up so I've gotten over you."

"That's really shocking coming from you Cam" Helen said smiling at Camille. Camille shrugged smiling "We're all graduating soon right? It's time for us all to grow up."

I reached over touching her forehead "are you sick? If you're dying, please tell me how much longer you have to live."

Camille rolled her eyes pulling away from my hand. "I'm not dying idiot. I'm just saying that we all have been acting very immature lately. I mean you talking to a lonely, antisocial, butterfly for money is pretty immature."

"I would have never made the bet, in the first place if you all didn't question my abilities" I said crossing my arms.

Helen looked at me "no you would have never made the bet if you didn't constantly need to be right all the time. You knew you wouldn't be able to make Alec popular at all let alone make him more popular than Jonathan Morgenstern yet you tried anyway."

"All of this is on you Magnus. You can't push the blame on anyone else" Isabelle said going back to eating her salad.

I watched her frowning before looking back at Andrew and Alec. Andrew was talking animatedly looking super excited to be having a conversation with Alec. Whatever he was saying was making Alec laugh and smile brightly.

I glared at them before looking forward again stabbing my fork into my salad. "Who does he think he is making Alec laugh like that?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes "I swear Magnus you need to get over yourself. Alec doesn't like anyone more than you so you really have no reason to be jealous right now. Honestly you don't have the right to be jealous. If Alec wants to be friends with Andrew, then that's his choice to make."

I sighed running my hand through my hair "yeah I know but it's hard to watch them be so close when I know Andrew's in love with him. I told Alec about his feelings and he pretty much blew me off."

"Well that's no surprise. Like Alec would ever believe that someone actually had feelings for him. His self-confidence is at a three" Isabelle sighed.

I shrugged thinking about that before someone tapping my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me and Jace was standing there frowning "can I talk to you alone? It's about Alec."

I frowned standing up and following him out of the cafeteria without a word. We made our way down hallways until we were in the library. He pulled me into one of the studying rooms before closing the door and looking at me "we need to talk."

"So you've said" I said crossing my arms. "You said this was about Alec so come out and say it."

Jace glared at me walking up and getting in my face "tell me the truth."

I frowned staring at him "what are you talking about Herondale?"

"Alec told me all about your party last night. He said that while you were dancing you brought up something about a bet. When he asked you about it you made up some lie about Camille and turtlenecks. Alec may have believed that story but I know it's just a bunch of bull. Now tell me what the bet was really about."

I shook my head "Who do you think you are cornering me and asking me about things that aren't any of your business?"

"It is my business when Alec is involved. He's my best friend and I won't allow you to mess around with his heart."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "He's your best friend yet you don't tell anyone else that your friends. Jonathan Morgenstern doesn't know you're 'best friends' and neither does anyone else in the school. How bad it would look for the prince of sports to be with the Nobody."

Jace glared at me meeting my eyes "If you loved Alec you wouldn't call him that. How can you call him a nobody when you claim to care so damn much?"

"It's his status I can't change anything about that. Just because he's called a Nobody doesn't mean I think of him that way. Alec is far from nobody to me and I care about him way more than you do. At least I don't hide the fact that I care about him. As far as anyone in school knows you're just being Alec's friend because your daddy told you to."

Jace clenched his fist "Don't talk about my father Magnus. You don't know anything about Alec and my relationship. I may have used my father as an excuse but at least I was honest with Alec about it. You're just keeping secrets from him. Alec is catching on to those secrets Magnus. He can't stay in the dark forever and once those secrets come out you may lose him."

I felt my entire body go numb as I shook my head no "I don't plan on ever losing Alec. I love him so I won't ever do anything to make him sad."

"Why do I feel like you already did? That bet you are reluctant to tell me about has to do with Alec and I know it. The truth will come out and when it does I will make sure Alec doesn't become broken from your betrayal."

I stood there in silence not answering him and Jace shook his head before turning and walking out of the study room.

I watched him frowning before backing up to a chair and sitting in it, putting my head in my hands. What the hell was I doing? My journals gone, Alec's friends with Andrew, and worst of all Jace is catching on to the fact that there was a bet. All my lies are coming to the surface and it feels like I'm going to drown in them.

I took a deep breath before standing up on shaky legs. "Don't think this way Magnus. Alec believes in you. You have his full trust and loyalty… you don't want to ruin that. You don't want to break his already fragile heart."

I ran my hand through my face sighing before composing myself and heading to my next class.

Alec Pov- I sat at my old lunch table with Andrew laughing at some funny stories from the hospital. He spent most of his life there and got really close to the nurse staff. He would play pranks on them to entertain himself and would never get in trouble for it since he was dying.

"Using your sickness as a get out of jail free card is horrible yet genius" I said wiping a tear from my eyes. Andrew smiled laying his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched me "I love your laugh Alec. I never really got to hear it in middle school."

I felt my face flush at the compliment and I glanced away thinking about what Magnus said. He said that Andrew was in love with me and told Magnus that he didn't deserve me. I have a hard time believing any of that it true.

"Is there really no cure for your type of cancer" I asked hoping to change the subject away from me. I frowned realizing what I asked and I glanced at Andrew feeling horrible that I brought up his sickness out of the blue.

Andrew didn't seem to care about the subject change though. He just shrugged smiling slightly "there's no cure yet but I gave up on hoping for one."

I frowned at that "why would you give up on that? Some smart amazing doctor could come along and discover how to heal you. You can't give up hope."

Andrew watched me thinking before smiling sweetly "you're pretty smart Alec. Maybe you should become a doctor. I could be your test subject and help you find a cure to this horrible sickness."

I stared at him wide eyed in shock. I never thought about becoming a doctor before.

Andrew laughed shaking his head "I'm just joking Alec. You can choose to be anything you want. Trying to cure my sickness would just be a waste of time for both of us. Seriously though you are smart enough to become a doctor. I meant that part."

I stared at him in silence for a moment before looking down at the table thinking over what he said. "Do you really think finding a cure would be a waste of time?" He shrugged sipping on a juice box "I don't know. I stopped hoping for a cure when I turned fifteen. I got tired of the surgeries and chemo so I just chose to let nature take its course."

I looked over at Magnus who was talking to Helen and Camille at the Fashionista table. I wonder if his mother thought that way back then. Hoping for a cure in the early stages but slowly losing hope as time went on.

For some reason the photo Magnus showed me of him dressed like a doctor and doing a check up on his mother came to my mind. I remember the way his face looked when I asked him if he was pretending to play doctor. His eyes looked so sad and his voice sounded broken as he said _yeah… pretending._

Maybe Magnus wasn't pretending after all. Maybe he thought he was really helping his mother with those checkups. What if finding a cure was one of the many things he wanted to do with his life? Once his mother died so did his motivation… along with all his dreams.

I frowned looking back at him again "could that be why you changed" I whispered softly.

"what was that" Andrew asked leaning in to listen to me better. I shook my head smiling "nothing sorry, was talking to myself."

He nodded glancing over at Magnus's table. His face turned to one of confusion "Why is Jace Herondale talking to Magnus?"

I flinched hearing that and quickly looked back at the table seeing Jace talking to Magnus. After a few seconds Magnus got up and followed Jace out of the lunch room.

Is Jace going to confront Magnus about the bet? What if he makes Magnus angry and he breaks up with me? Magnus might be mad that I told him about all that happened last night. I don't want Magnus to be angry at me!

"Alec. Hey Alec calm down" Andrew said grabbing me by the shoulder. I gasped for air not noticing that I was hyperventilating while panicking. I took some calming breaths before looking at Andrew meeting his eyes.

He frowned searching my face "Alec what was that? Are you okay?"

I glanced away from him not wanting to face him "I'm sorry Andrew. I'm just worried about what Jace could possibly be talking to Magnus about. I don't want Magnus to get mad and leave me."

Andrew frowned "I don't think you should care about how Magnus feels Alec. He doesn't care about your feelings so why should you bother caring about him?"

I frowned at Andrew wondering where this came from all of a sudden. "Andrew why are you saying these things? Of course I care about Magnus's feelings. He cares about mine too."

He shook his head no "no Alec he doesn't… he doesn't care about you at all. He is only using you."

I frowned not being able to speak at first. All I could do was stare back at him in confusion. "What makes you say that? Magnus has never given me a reason to think that he's using me. You have to be mistaken."

He reached into his bag and pulled a little book out. I had to squint to see the title but when I did see it my entire body stiffened. "Is that… is that Magnus's journal?"

Andrew put it on the table frowning "it is. I stole it from him because I had to make sure he was seeing you for the right reasons. I had to find out if he was worthy of having your heart. I don't like what I found Alec."

I shook my head before grabbing the journal and standing up, walking out of the lunch room. Andrew ran after me following me down the hall. "where are you going Alec?"

"I'm going to give Magnus his journal back and apologize for not believing him before. He thought you took his journal but I defended you. Apparently I'm the one who was wrong about you."

Andrew frowned and ran until he was in front of me blocking my way. "Alec I didn't take that journal to hurt you. I did it to help you. I found out why Magnus started talking to you and It's not a good thing. You deserve to know the truth."

I walked around him glaring "it's none of our business why Magnus started talking to me. The point is he's talking to me now and we're together. I don't need to know what started it."

"It was a bet" he said loudly making me slowly stop walking until I was at a standstill. I stared down at me feet for a few silent seconds before looking back at him "what did you say?"

Andrew frowned looking me in the eye. "Magnus only started talking to you because he made a bet with Camille and Helen. He bet that he could turn the Nobody into the most popular kid in school. He was just using you to get fifty bucks from each of them. Him dating you has to be part of that bet Alec."

I stared at him in silence before looking down at the journal in my hands "I don't believe you." "Alec it's right there in Magnus's hand writing. If you don't believe me then open that book and see for yourself. I labeled the page for you."

I completely turned around to face him "why are you doing this? Why does it matter to you that Magnus might be using me? What do you get out of all of this huh? Do you think that If Magnus breaks my heart I'll come running to you?"

Andrew frowned looking a little hurt by my words. "I would never hurt you for my own personal gain Alec. I did this because I care about you. I love you it's true but I know you love Magnus. I'm still your friend though and as your friend it's my job to make sure you're dating the right guy. Magnus Bane is not the right guy Alec."

I shook my head looking down at my feet again "I don't want to hear any of this. Magnus isn't a bad guy he wouldn't use me like that. He wouldn't fake feelings for me just to make a quick buck. That's heartless and cruel and Magnus is not any of those things."

Andrew walked up to me putting his hand over my hand that was holding the journal. "I know this hurts to hear Alec. I know you don't want to face the truth but you can't turn away from this. Magnus is using you and you have the right to know about it."

He took the journal out of my hand looking through it before handing it back to me open on a certain page. I looked up from my feet, staring at the book and every part of my brain told me not to read it. My body didn't listen to my brain though. I took the book out of his hands reading over the journal entry from a couple weeks ago.

 _Today was a long day. My friends questioned my abilities to make people fashionable which is nothing new really. I got a little fed up with it though today so I made a bet that I immediately regretted. I told them that I would turn the Nobody Alec Lightwood into the most popular boy in school._

 _I have my work cut out for me. The boy is completely unfashionable and isn't really a social butterfly. His personality is pretty dull too making me wish I never made the bet, in the first place. He's boring but I'm sure I could make him popular with a few minor adjustments._

 _He got some new clothes and a new haircut that made him look really handsome. Maybe there is some hope after all. If I can't improve his boring personality, then I can focus on his appearance winning him popularity points. Everyone loves a good looking stud. That fifty bucks is as good as mine and then I can go back to never talking to the Nobody again._

I couldn't see any more words over the tears making my eyes blurry. Pools of tears were streaming down my face as Magnus's words sunk in. He really was just using me. He is just trying to make money off me and doesn't even really like me let alone love me. He thinks I'm boring and dull. All this time he told me to like myself and he doesn't even really like me.

I dropped the book turning away from Andrew and quickly running down the hall. I couldn't see where I was going behind all the tears and I could barely breath but I ran anyway. I had to get far away from everything I just learned.

I pushed the door to the boys' locker room open and looked around seeing that it was empty. Once I knew that the room was empty I let myself drop to the floor and just scream. I screamed to the top of my lungs not caring if anyone heard or if anyone found me there.

Everything was a lie. Magnus's friendship was a lie; his feelings were a lie. Every look, every smile, every kind word was all lies! He started talking to me all for some stupid bet. Was our relationship part of that bet?

I closed my eyes tight clenching onto my hair in frustration. I kept getting flashes of memories of Magnus playing in my head, drowning me in them.

 _Alexander, you are amazing._

Lies.

 _Alexander Lightwood, you are far from nobody to me._

More lies.

 _There's no one in our school more gorgeous than you Alec. There's no one smarter, more charming or artistic. You're amazing._

Lies, Lies, Lies!

I clenched my teeth feeling the tears fall down my cheeks again. It was all lies every single word. Magnus doesn't like me. Magnus doesn't think I'm special. Magnus… Magnus is using me.

The door to the locker room opened and I could hear hesitant footsteps getting closer to me. "Alec… I'm really sorry I never wanted you to hurt this bad. I just thought you deserved the truth" said Andrews' soft voice from above me.

I took some calming breaths before sitting up letting go of my hair. I wiped the tears away from my face with my hands before standing up on shaky legs. Andrew put his arm around me to help support me. "What are you going to do now Alec" He asked softly.

I glanced numbly down at the journal in his free hand before standing up straight and taking it from him. "I'm going to go on like nothing happened" I said softly.

Andrews eyes widened "Alec you can't be serious. Magnus is using you he doesn't really love you. Why would you stay with him and pretend you don't know what he's doing?"

I looked Andrew in the eyes still feeling numb all over. It was like a locked all the hurt and feelings away in a box and now I just felt empty. "I love him Andrew. My life has always revolved around Magnus. If Magnus wants to use me and then throw me away, then that's fine. I'm just thankful for the time I have with him. I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

Andrew shook his head "Alec think about what you're doing. You're just going to let Magnus take advantage of you and use you just to throw you away after? You don't deserve to be treated like this Alec. It isn't right."

I shrugged holding the journal tight and walking to the door. "This is between Magnus and I. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him or anyone else about this. If you really cared about me, you would respect my choice."

Andrew frowned sadly at me "I do care about you Alec. I wouldn't have done all of this if I didn't. I don't know if I can just sit by and watch Magnus use you."

I shook my head "it's okay Andrew. I won't be the only one being used." Andrew frowned looking confused "what do you mean?"

I looked back at him with a numb, blank expression. "Magnus can use me all he wants. I'll use him in return. I'll use every ounce of fake love and feelings he has for me and enjoy them while they last. I have always wanted Magnus to love me and even if it isn't real I'm finally getting what I wanted. I'll play dumb and pretend that the things he says to me are true. I have to."

With that I walked out of the locker rooms heading back to the cafeteria where I hoped to find Magnus. I didn't make it to the cafeteria though because Magnus was walking out of the library looking lost in thought.

The sight of him made my heart clench. I could feel it slowly breaking and cracking. Magnus lied to me. Magnus is using me. Magnus doesn't love me. Even so I love him and I will push this aside if it means I get just a little more time with him.

"Magnus" I called though my voice sounded broken. Magnus looked over at me and frowned seeing how much of a mess I looked. He walked quickly over to me cupping my face in his hands. "Alexander darling what's wrong? You look like someone died."

'my heart died' I thought before forcing a smile on my face. "It was nothing really. Jonathan Morgenstern was being mean to me again. Guess it finally got to me."

Magnus frowned running his thumbs down my cheeks to trace over the tear tracks. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stick up for you."

I shook my head putting my hand over one of his. "It's okay Magnus don't even bring it up to him. I'm over it now." I pulled his journal out from behind my back and held it out to him "I found this in the boys' bathroom. Strange place to find it but I guess who ever stole it was stashing it there to come back for it. I found it in one of the stalls."

Magnus quickly took the journal looking through it before looking at me. "Did you read anything in it?" His eyes looked scared as if I would find out a secret I didn't know. I did find out a secret, I just couldn't say anything about it.

I shook my head no "that would be an invasion of my boyfriend's privacy. I trust you completely Magnus so there's no reason for me to read it. I know you would never try to hurt me or use me."

Magnus's smile fell and he looked back at me. "Of course not. I love you Alec so I would never do anything like that to you."

'How easily you lie' I thought before grabbing his hand. "Come on let's get back to the lunch room. I want to sit with you and talk about us going on a real romantic date."

Magnus smiled entwining our fingers and walking back to the cafeteria with me "that sounds like a perfect Idea Alexander."

* * *

 **Poor Alec. He loves Magnus so much.**


	11. Things Fall Apart

Clique Chapter Eleven: Things Fall Apart.

Alec Pov- I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling trying to control all the thoughts spinning around in my head. I found out my boyfriend doesn't even like me. He made a bet with his friends to make me popular and it seems him asking me out is all for that bet.

I was a fool for thinking that he could actually like me. Magnus is smart, beautiful, stylish and one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I'm just… Alec. There's nothing special about me and there will never be anything special about me.

The next thing I'm freaking out about is the small bit of news I got from the principal this morning. He said that I had the highest grade in my graduating class meaning I was to be valedictorian. That means I have to get in front of the entire student body, along with the graduates' parents and speak about how wonderful my high school life was.

That will be pretty hard to do when it seems nothing about high school was great. I would say getting my dream boyfriend was the best thing that came out of my high school days but even that turned out to be absolutely horrible.

I sighed rolling onto my stomach and hugging my pillow tight "I don't even want to finish high school. Can't I just spend the rest of my life laying in my bed?"

"Well why would you want to do something like that" Jace's voice asked from my bedroom door.

I looked over seeing him leaning on my door frame before he stood up straight and walked over to my bed sitting down next to me. "Tell me what's wrong."

I sat up faking a smile "Nothing is wrong at all. I have my perfect boyfriend and everything in my life is going great."

Jace searched my face frowning "if that's true then why do you want to spend the rest of your life in bed and why are you forcing a smile?"

My smile fell and I looked away from Jace frowning "I just… I'm just stressed about a lot of stuff. I found out some things that I'm not happy about but I can't do anything about it."

Jace got fully on the bed sitting Indian style, looking at me intensely. "What's stressing you out? You can tell me and I'll try to help you work through it."

I shook my head grabbing my pillow and holding it tightly in my arms "no Jace this isn't anything you can help me with. I just have to ignore it and enjoy what time I have left."

Jace's eyes widened in panic at my choice of words. "What do you mean 'enjoy what time I have left'? Alec are you dying?! You aren't dying are you?!"

I rolled my eyes at that "no Jace I'm not dying… though my heart is pretty much dead at this point."

Jace's worried face expression turned to one of concern now. "Alec tell me what's going on. I've never seen you act this way before."

I closed my eyes hugging my pillow tighter against my chest. "I… I found out that Magnus doesn't really love me."

This made Jace frown "what do you mean?"

"It… It was all a lie alright. You were right all along and I was wrong. So very wrong!" I yelled throwing my pillow across the room at my wall.

Jace watched my pillow fly before looking back at me frowning "Calm down and tell me what happened."

I got off my bed starting to pace around my room "Magnus only started talking to me because he made a bet with Camille and Helen. He bet that he could make me the most popular guy in school. He must have been high or something because any sane person would have known that that's just down right impossible."

"I can't look at my sister without feeling betrayed because there is no way she didn't know about this bet. She had to be there when it was made so why wouldn't she tell me that Magnus is using me like this?"

"What makes you think Magnus is still involved in the bet? Maybe he fell for you and honestly wants to be with you now" Jace suggested, though he didn't look so sure.

"I'm not a fool Jace. Dating me is just part of the bet. He thought us being together would have motivated me to become more popular so that our relationship wouldn't be looked down on. I fell for all the charming words, and the sweet touches. I fell for those fake kisses and fake declarations of love."

Jace frowned watching me before standing up and wrapping his arms around me making me stop pacing. For a moment all I did was stand there while he hugged me. His grip got tighter around me as he whispered "then why are you still with him? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I frowned glancing away from him "because I'm in love with Magnus despite how he feels about me. I'm not ready for this 'love' between us to be over. There's only two weeks until school ends. I want the last two weeks of us being together to be something great for me to remember."

Jace shook his head hugging me tighter "that's not fair to you Alec. You don't deserve to be used like this and you definitely don't need to just let it happen. Tell Magnus that you know about the bet and tell him how you really feel."

"It's not like I'm upset over Magnus using me. I'm okay with it really" I said trying to sound normal but my broken voice betrayed me.

Jace pulled back slightly, still having his hands on my shoulders "Alec it's alright to be truthful with yourself. It's okay to be angry or upset with Magnus. You have every right."

I glanced away not wanting to look at his gentle face expression. If I looked into his eyes I would break down crying for sure. I couldn't let it show that what Magnus was doing hurt me. I love Magnus and want to be with him so I have no right to be angry at him. No matter how it happened I got my wish so I should be grateful that I even got this little bit of time with him.

"It really isn't bothering me Jace. It's been three days since I found out and I haven't been acting even a little bit different around Magnus. I smile and act like everything is how it has always been and I'm going to continue to do that. As my best friend I'm hoping you will respect my wish and not tell Magnus that I know."

Jaces' frown deepened "but Alec-" "no buts Jace. You can't tell Magnus that I know about the bet. In fact, I don't want you to go anywhere near Magnus. Don't talk to him at all."

"Alec none of this is fair to you and you know it. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I closed my eyes, backing away from Jace and hugging myself tightly. "It's simple Jace. It's because I love him."

Magnus Pov- I walked into my advance science class breathing in the smell of chemicals and books. I was hesitant at first about signing up for this class since being in advanced science didn't help me look dumb, but I just couldn't resist it anymore.

I'm actually surprised I was accepted into the class. Maybe they looked at my grades from middle school and figured out that I was smarter than I was letting on.

I looked around the room before smiling seeing Alec sitting in the front row. It wasn't surprising that Alec was in this class. He was the smartest student in school and would never give up the chance to be in a class like this.

I couldn't help but frown though as I looked at Alec's face. I could only see his profile but still he looked sad and lost in thought.

The past few days I have noticed Alec acting differently around me. He still smiles and looks happy when we are together but the smiles aren't as genuine as they used to be and his eyes always look sad.

"You won't be sad on my watch" I whispered before walking up to him smiling. I stood behind him and covered his eyes saying "guess who?"

Alec frowned for a moment, actually frowned before putting on his halfhearted smile again "is it the sexy lifeguard that works at our school outdoor pool?"

"Ouch, how you hurt me darling" I said dropping my arms. Alec looked back at me smiling slightly "sorry Magnus. Did you see me from the hallways and decide to come talk to me?"

I shook my head no sitting beside him "nope. I am taking this science class."

Alec's eyes widened and a true smile appeared on his face. I missed his true 'from the heart' smiles. They always make his face light up in the most adorable way.

"So you're taking advanced science? What if everyone finds out? They will think it's strange that you even got in the class at all since they don't know you're smart."

I smiled reaching over and brushing a strand of hair out of Alec's eyes. "I miss science. Besides, I was hoping you would be in this class as well so I could actually be your science partner for once."

Alecs' smile fell slightly "so you joined this class for me?"

I nodded "more or less. Do you have a problem with that? I just want to be able to spend more class time with my boyfriend. We just have English and lunch together that's not enough time for me."

Alec looked down at his notebook going back to smiling with that forced, half-hearted smile. "I'm glad you would risk your reputation for me but there was really no need. I wouldn't want you to get crap for being here."

"I want to be here Alec" I said watching him. He shrugged still looking at his notebook and I touched his cheek pulling his face around to look at me. "Hey is everything alright? You have been acting a little strange the last few days."

He smiled another half-smile "I don't know what you mean Magnus. I'm the same as I have always been. Maybe it's your imagination."

I searched his face knowing it was far from my imagination but decided to let it drop. I dropped my hand onto the desk, looking ahead at the board. "Isn't it weird that they made us sign up for a new class with only two more weeks of school left? Seems a little unnecessary."

Alec shrugged "the school is getting rid of study hall. I suppose they could have waited till next year to do it but I'm sure this is a test run. I'm just glad I get to be in the advanced science class before I graduate even if it's only for two weeks."

I nodded in agreement before smiling at him "so I heard you and I have something to celebrate."

Alec blinked confused before looking at me "we have something to celebrate? It's not your birthday."

I shook my head "no but we need to celebrate you being named valedictorian this year." Alec groaned laying his face on the desk "please don't remind me. I don't want to think about that."

I frowned "Alec you should be excited to be valedictorian. It's one of the highest honors you can have when graduating high school. Why aren't you happy about it?"

"Why do you think Magnus? I have to stand in front of all the teachers, students, and parents and make a speech about how my high school experience was like. One, I can't speak in front of a small class let alone a whole gym. Two, my high school life sucked. Everything about it just sucked so what am I supposed to say? Third, the principal expects me to say what I plan to do after high school which I still don't know what that is. Lastly, why would any of the seniors want to hear about what the Nobody has to say?"

Alec sounded angry about it all. I understand that he's stressed about all of that but this is something he should be happy about. It's not every day that you get named valedictorian.

Something he said caught my attention making me frown "not all of your high school life has sucked right? We are finally together so that's something good that came out of high school."

Alec glanced at me for a long silent moment before smiling halfheartedly at me. "Of course but I can't make a speech all about how I got an amazing boyfriend."

I searched Alecs' eyes frowning "have you been feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged frowning "it's just… you seem… off somehow. You don't smile as brightly as you usually do. Did I do something to make you upset?"

Alecs' smile fell for a second before it picked right back up. He was trying to force a genuine smile but he was unsuccessful. "I'm fine Magnus really. I just have a lot on my mind with the valedictorian speech and stress about my future."

"If you say so" I said hesitantly, still watching him closely.

He nodded before looking at the board again once the teacher walked into the room. I kept my eyes on Alec, feeling like he was keeping something from me but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe he really was just stressed and needed some space.

I sighed shaking my head before looking at the board choosing to let it all go for now.

"Okay everyone I put some non-toxic chemicals on your desk so today we are just going to mix some together and see what you come up with. Don't be afraid to shake things up okay" Our teacher, Mr. Barns said putting down beakers on each table.

Alec smiled slightly looking over all the chemicals "this is the same experiment we had in middle school. You wouldn't think an advanced science class would do a middle school experiment."

I shrugged grabbing a bottle of blue liquid "it's only the first day so he must want to see what we're capable of."

Alec smiled at me "I still remember the glitter bomb you made that day. I was so surprised that you made something so amazing. It's what made me fall for you." He looked a little sad after saying the last thing and I couldn't help but frown at him.

"Why do you look sad saying something like that?"

Alec glanced away looking like he was cursing himself in his head before he smiled slightly at me again "just miss how you used to make crazy experiments."

I smiled pulling a tiny jar of glitter out of my pocket "well it so happens Alexander that I have a sample of glitter right here."

Alec smirked "yes but I doubt you have a packet of _Pop Rocks_ with you. The _Pop Rocks_ were what made everything erupt."

I smirked reaching into my pocket and Alec's eyes widened as I pulled out a packet of _Pop Rocks_ "why in the hell do you have a bag of _Pop Rocks_? I didn't even know they still sold that candy."

"Of course they do Alexander. I always make sure to have a packet with me since it's my favorite candy."

Alec's eyes widened and I frowned watching him "what?"

He glanced away frowning "I… I didn't know _Pop Rocks_ were your favorite candy."

I shrugged watching him "so what? I don't know your favorite candy."

"But I know everything about you… or at least I thought" he said looking away from me.

I frowned at him before touching his cheek making him look at me again "Alec don't be sad over the one thing you don't know about me. The point of being in a relationship is getting to know things about the one you're with."

Alec frowned looking away from me again and he mumbled under his breath "yeah. It seems there's a lot I don't know about you."

"Alec what is your problem today? You really are acting strange."

Alec shook his head before looking at me; the halfhearted smile back on his face "let's just get started on the experiment. Pick what chemicals you want to use."

I shook my head pushing the chemicals over to him "we are science partners Alec. I'm not going to do projects by myself anymore. You and I are going to make this glitter bomb together."

Alec smiled slightly before grabbing the red bottle "okay then, I want to start with the red one.

* * *

After class I walked out of the room with Alec sighing contently "god it was great to be in a science class again. I felt like I was really in my element."

Alec laughed slightly, shaking his head "well it seems the past science teachers didn't warn Mr. Barns about your obsession with making glitter bombs. He seemed to go into shock when our beaker exploded in glitter."

"He said not to be afraid to think outside the box. I think a glitter bomb is right up that alley" I said smiling.

Alec laughed shaking his head and I smiled glad to see he was finally acting like his normal self. I like it better when he smiles from the heart. "Are you going to sit with me at lunch today?"

He nodded walking into the lunch room with me "yeah I've been eating with Andrew a lot so I want to have lunch with my boyfriend now."

Lately it seems like Alec has been avoiding being around Camille and Helen. Whenever I asked him to have lunch with me he chose to eat with Andrew instead. He still believes that Andrew wasn't the one to steal my journal.

It had to be him though, who else could it have been? He comes to my party, my journal goes missing and somehow magically turns up in the boys' bathroom? You can't tell me that Andrew wasn't the one who took it.

Alec has been acting strange ever since he found my journal that day. I don't even want to consider one of the reasons for his mood being he read it. I'm sure if he did read it and found out about the bet he would have broken up with me by now.

Alec and I walked into the cafeteria, grabbing our lunches before going over to the fashionista table. Alec stopped walking a few feet away from the table looking lost in thought and I stopped walking, looking back at him "you alright Alec?"

He glanced away from me frowning "Do we have to sit with your friends? Can't we sit somewhere else for a change?"

I was beyond confused now "why would we do that? As the king of my clique I have to be with my friends it's the rules."

"Who cares about the rules or the cliques? You're already breaking the rules by dating me so what difference would it make to sit somewhere else?"

I frowned fully turning to look at him "this isn't like you Alec. What brought this on all of a sudden?"

He shrugged looking around the room "I want to make these last two weeks of school mean something. I want to destroy cliques."

My eyes widened at this "you can't be serious Alec. Our school is ruled by these Cliques you can't just break them in as little as two weeks."

"Can't you see it Magnus? It's already breaking. Look around you" he said gesturing at the tables around us.

I looked around like he asked and was shocked by what I saw. Not all the right people were sitting with each other. Will Herondale and James Carstairs were sitting at the nerd table with Tessa, laughing and talking to her. Simon Lewis was sitting at the artist table with Clary Morgenstern and to my surprise Isabelle was also sitting with them.

I looked back at Alec sighing "fine. Where do you want to sit?"

Alec didn't give me an answer. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction on the nerd table. I felt my mind go into full blown panic mode and I stopped in my tracks making Alec stop too and look back at me.

"Alec you can't be serious? I… I can't sit over there." "Why not Magnus? What's so bad about siting with your old friends? Are you afraid of what they think about you?"

I glanced away frowning "I just… I just can't Alec. I don't want to take steps back."

Alec searched my face before his turned sad and he walked in the other direction, heading to the fashionista table. I sighed with relief before following him to the table.

When we sat down Camille looked around with a face of disgust "just look at all these rule breakers. Why don't people know their place around here?"

Her words made Alec flinch and look down at his tray, pushing around meatloaf with his fork. I frowned watching him before glaring at Camille. "Maybe it's a good thing people are branching out. This school really needs to get over labeling each other."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to get shit for dating the Nobody." "Alec isn't a Nobody so he shouldn't be labeled as one" I said glaring at her.

"Never mind this pointless conversation. Magnus, wasn't there something you wanted to do" Helen asked looking at me from across the table. I nodded smiling and stood up "I'll be right back."

Alec looked up at me frowning "where are you going?" I leaned down kissing his cheek "you'll see in just a moment. Don't go anywhere alright?"

Alec glanced back at Camille obviously not wanting to be left alone with her. None the less he nodded and I kissed his cheek again before walking out of the cafeteria.

Alec Pov- I watched Magnus walk out of the lunch room before looking back at Camille and Helen not knowing what to say to them. What do you say to the girls who know your entire relationship is a joke?

"So Alec prom is this weekend. Were you planning on attending" Helen asked smiling at me. I shrugged not knowing what to say. I thought about asking Magnus to prom but with everything that I recently found out, I didn't want to go to prom and have it end up like _Carrie_. I rather not have a bucket of pig blood spilled on me thank you.

"I swear our school is so strange" Camille sighed. "Everyone has their prom around the middle of the school year while we have ours a week before school is over. What is that even about?"

Helen shrugged smiling "All I know is I'm bringing my girlfriend from another school. Aline bought this sexy red dress that I can't wait to see her in. I'm wearing sea green so I don't know how great our colors will go together but I don't really care."

Camille gasped in horror "as a member of the fashionista clique you should care about things like that. The students will be expecting us to all be dressed the best."

She looked at me now, skimming my sweater with her eyes. "Alec do you even own a suit?"

I glared at her actually feeling offended. "Yes Camille. I actually have a few suits that are in good quality. It doesn't matter though because I am not going to prom."

Helen and Camille glanced at each other as if they knew something I didn't. They knew a lot of things I wasn't supposed to know so who knows what that look was about.

"Alexander Lightwood" Magnus's voice said loudly from the middle of the room. The entire room went quiet and when I turned back to look at Magnus I froze in shock. Magnus was standing in the middle of the room holding a big bouquet of roses.

I swallowed nervously before standing up and walking over to him "what are you doing?"

Magnus smiled holding the roses out to me. I took them out of instinct looking them over before looking back at him. He smiled sweetly at me and for a moment I thought I saw true love in his eyes.

"Alexander Lightwood. These last few weeks with you have been the best of my life. I was never one for romantic gestures or making a big deal of a dance but you make me want to do crazy things. Will you do me the honor of being my prom date this weekend?"

I held the roses slightly tighter to my chest, feeling my heart sink with every word that left his mouth. All I have ever dreamed was Magnus asking me to be his date to prom. I have always wanted to share the special night together just me and him. I have my chance to do that now but it's all just a lie. He doesn't want to really spend that night with me. It's just his last chance to make me popular.

"Now hold on just a minute" Jonathan Morgenstern said standing up and walking over to us. I've never been so happy to hear his annoying voice in all my life. He walked up to us glaring at Magnus "look Magnus this joke is going on long enough don't you think? You can't seriously be considering taking the Nobody as your prom date."

Magnus glared back at Jonathan "of course I am. Alec's my boyfriend and I love him so why wouldn't I take him?"

Magnus saying love normally would have filled me with butterflies but now all it did was make my heart crack and start to shatter. He didn't mean what he was saying so he shouldn't be throwing the word around as if it meant nothing.

I looked out the cafeteria windows seeing that it started pouring down raining outside. I decided to focus on the raindrops falling on the window instead of the things Magnus was saying.

"You all need to stop treating Alec like he's nothing. He is a person just like all of us and he has feelings. Alec loves me and I love him in return and nothing can change that; especially some stupid high school clique label."

I felt my heart shatter more and more with every word. It wasn't real. All these words of love and worth all meant nothing to him. Why can't he see what he's doing to me? Why can't he see how much I love him? Why can't he love me the same; truly love me?

"Enough Magnus… I've had enough" I said softly, shoving the bouquet of roses back into his arms.

Magnus looked at the roses frowning before looking back at me again "Alec? What's the matter?"

I shook my head still facing the window before forcing myself to look at him. Tears stung at my eyes as I looked over his shocked face. "Alexander what is it" he asked reaching out to touch my cheek but I backed away out of his reach.

Magnus's hand stopped in midair and his worried look turned to one of confusion. "Alec…"

I shook my head before shoving passed him running out of the lunch room. I could hear Magnus yell for me as he ran after me but I just kept running down the hall until I burst through the school entrance doors.

I felt like I was suffocating but the moment I got outside the pouring rain hit my face and all of a sudden the air was returned to my lungs. I stopped running in the middle of the school parking lot and just stood in the rain, looking up at the sky and breathing hard.

"Alexander please wait" Magnus's voice said from behind me. He sounded out of breath and was also breathing hard.

I took a couple more breaths, clenching my fists before looking down at the street frowning in defeat. I thought I could do it. I thought I could just smile and act like everything was okay. Like Magnus using me wasn't eating me up inside and making me hate myself.

I turned around facing Magnus and the moment my eyes met with his I could feel tears burning at mine. Magnus frowned reaching out to brush my tears away but I backed away from him again frowning "you know, you almost had me fooled in there. For a second I almost believed all that stuff about you loving me and thinking I was some important person to you."

Magnus's frown deepened "What are you talking about Alec?"

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed making Magnus flinch.

I took some hard breaths before looking at him again with over flowing tears "I know everything Magnus. I know you are using me to win a bet with your friends. I know that you're only trying to make me popular and you're just pretending to love me. Everything you have ever told me was a lie."

Magnus's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head "no Alec you're wrong."

"Oh I'm wrong? You didn't make a bet with Camille and Helen saying you could make me popular?"

Magnus's looked like he was in pain as he looked away from me "no… There was a bet at the beginning." He looked back at me "but that was before I fell in love with you. I never lied about how I feel about you Alec. I love you and I want us to be together. The bet is off so we can be together."

I shook my head closing my eyes tight "I don't believe you. Everything you say is nothing but lies so how can I believe anything you say?"

Magnus stepped closer to me but I took steps back, not wanting him anywhere near me. "Alec please. I love you, you have to believe that."

I shook my head hugging myself. The rain was pounding on me at this point, making my hair and clothes stick to my skin but I couldn't find it in me to care. "I don't have to believe anything Magnus."

"How long have you known about the bet? How did you find out" Magnus asked; sounding panicked.

I shrugged "you were right. Andrew was the one who stole your journal and he told me about the true reason you were dating me. I read your journal with my own eyes Magnus. You said I was boring and just a project you wanted to get rid of."

Magnus shook his head, tears now in his eyes "Alec that was at the beginning. Did you read any of my latest entries? I wrote pages and pages about my feels for you. Read those pages and you'll see that my feelings for you are real."

"Just shut up Magnus!" I yelled making Magnus back up in shock. I hung my head, letting rain drops drip off of the ends of my hair. "I just… I love you so much but it's not enough. I thought my love for you could help me get passed this but I just can't. I can't do this anymore."

I turned my back to him going to walk to my car but I was stopped by Magnus running up and wrapping his arms around me. He held me as tight as possible keeping my back crushed against his chest. His forehead on hidden in my hair and I could feel his harsh breath on the back of my neck.

"Please Alec… please don't go. I've already lost so much. I was finally starting to be happy again. You make me so happy Alexander so please… please don't leave me."

I closed my eyes trying to steel myself from his words. 'His words are fake. He doesn't mean them. He just feels guilty for hurting you so don't let him in.'

"Let me go Magnus" I said softly, not able to speak louder than a whisper.

Magnus gave me a tight squeeze, I could feel a sob escape him before his arms dropped to his side, releasing me.

"Can't you give me another chance" he asked softly.

I closed my eyes breath in deep, feeling the remains of my shattered heart crumble into a million pieces. "No Magnus… I don't think I can."

I sprinted to my car before he could say anything more. I needed to get away from him as soon as possible or else I would just go crawling to him asking him to forgive me. How sad that I'm the one who feels needs forgiveness. I can't give into emotions like that.

Magnus and I are done.

My feelings are done.

I'm done.

* * *

 **Alec finally broke. High school may be ending in the next chapter but the story isn't done yet.**


	12. To the Future!

**Well it's graduation day and time for Alec to give his speech. Let's see how that goes.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Twelve: To The Future

Andrew Pov- I knocked on the front door of Alec's house feeling nervous about talking to him.

I got sick and was forced to go into the hospital again for a whole week. When I returned to school I was shocked to see that Alec wasn't there. He had perfect attendance and never missed school so something had to have happened.

When I asked around about it a girl told me about how Magnus asked Alec to prom and Alec lost it and broke up with him in front of everyone.

The entire school knows about the bet Magnus had to make Alec popular which now made Alec more of a laughing stock than he was before.

Alec hasn't come back to school since that day so I can't help but be terrified for him. Tonight was Friday, prom night and graduation was on Monday. Alec was still Valedictorian so he has to come back to school to give his speech.

An older man with dark blue eyes opened the door and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was very handsome and looked like an older version of Alec.

"Can I help you" he asked looking at me confused. He's never seen me before and Alec doesn't have a lot of friends so it's not surprising that he was confused from my presence.

"Um hi, I'm here to see Alec. I heard he's been sick so I brought him some soup to make him feel better."

Alecs' father looked at the thermos in my hand before moving aside to let me in. "Alec has been very… isolated this past week. Don't be surprised if he doesn't let you in."

I nodded thanking him before following him up the stairs to Alecs' room. He knocked on the door, leaning his ear against the wood "Alexander, your friend is here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone" Alec's muffled voice said from the other end of the door.

His dad frowned before looking at me "what's your name?" "Andrew" I said looking at him.

He nodded and tried to talk to Alec again "It's your friend Andrew. He brought you soup so you shouldn't be rude."

There was nothing but silence and I frowned feeling horrible for Alec. He really was hurting over this break up with Magnus.

"I'll just give you the soup to give to him" I said turning and walking back down the hall with his dad.

I stopped walking when Alec's bedroom door opened and he stepped out into the hallway.

He looked absolutely horrible. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, his normally beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, and his voice was horse when he said "wait."

I turned back around looking at him frowning and Alec cleared his throat before speaking again. "Wait… I want to talk to you Andrew."

I was surprised that he wanted to speak but I didn't waste time on questions. I just thanked his dad for showing me the way before following Alec into his bedroom.

Alec closed the door leaning on it frowning before looking at me "I didn't think you would come here. I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to visit you but… a lot happened the day you went."

I nodded frowning "I heard. I'm so sorry about how things ended with you and Magnus. I never wanted you to get hurt Alec, you have to know that."

Alec shook his head moving away from the door and sitting on his bed. "It was my fault for fooling myself into thinking I could just ignore what Magnus was doing and smile. He wanted me to go to prom with him and the question just made me snap."

I nodded sitting down next to him on the bed. "Prom is a day to spend with the one you love and Magnus asking you for a bet and not out of love must have hurt."

"I always imagined Magnus asking me to prom. I thought it would make me so happy but… but it did the opposite. I felt so used and upset. I couldn't pretend to be ignorant any longer."

I frowned watching him before holding out my thermos to him. "Your sister said you were home because you were sick so I brought you some soup. I doubt you're actually sick though huh?"

Alec shook his head staring at the thermos "no but this soup smells nice. Thanks."

He took the thermos before looking at me again "you were in the hospital. Did something happen to make your health worse?"

I shrugged "I was getting ready for school on Monday and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room on Wednesday. It's like a said my cancer is only getting worse but I'm learning to live with that."

Alec looked at the thermos again turning it over in his hands in silence.

"What's on your mind Alec? I can see somethings bothering you besides Magnus."

He stared at the thermos a few moments longer before looking at me again "I don't think you should give up on your life like that… and neither should I."

I blinked confused "what do you mean?"

Alec met my eyes with serious blue ones "I think I know what I want to do with my future."

I smiled excitedly "really? That's amazing Alec what is it?"

He didn't answer me, he just stood up setting the thermos on his bedside table. "You have to know that this future goal isn't for me. I've never done anything for me. My entire life I have always tried to do everything in my power for other people. That's what I'm going to do now."

I frowned confused "please tell me this future goal doesn't have anything to do with Magnus."

He was silent in thought for a moment before saying "I can't say that."

"Why not? Magnus has used you and hurt you. Why would you ever make your future goals revolve around him?"

"It doesn't revolve around him Andrew. I'm not doing this for Magnus but this was something important to Magnus and his family. I want to do what Magnus stopped himself from doing."

He turned around staring at me, his eyes intense and determined "And Andrew, I need your help to do it."

Magnus Pov- I put the finishing touches on bedazzling my graduation cap, not really putting my heart into it. Monday was graduation and I should feel happy about it but I'm not.

Alec was Valedictorian but hasn't appeared at school since the day we broke up.

I've tried everything in my power to try to get Alec to forgive me. I called him thousands of times, sent him text after text, and even went to his house to see him. I sent him flowers with an apology card but Isabelle ended up giving them back to me all torn up.

"Who am I kidding? I messed up and there is no way Alec will ever forgive me. Nothing I do will ever make up for how I tried to use him."

I fell in love with him in the end but that doesn't matter. I used Alec to win money, I tried to change him and make him into something he's not when he's amazing being the way that he is. I don't deserve to be with Alec after everything I've done.

My phone went off for the fourteenth time today and I groaned irritably before finally grabbing it and answering it "what do you want Camille?"

 _"_ _Magnus please tell me you aren't still sitting around moping over your break up with the Nobody. It's prom night so get dressed and meet us at the school. A party will make you feel all better again."_

"I'm not going to prom Camille. I don't want to go without Alec so I'm staying home."

 _"_ _What?!"_ she yelled making me pull the phone away from me ear.

 _"_ _Magnus Bane are you crazy? This is your senior prom we are talking about. We graduate this Monday so this is our last chance to do something fun all together as friends."_

"I won't have fun though Camille. All I would be doing is moping around in my self-loathing so there is no point in me going. You go and have fun with your fifty dates."

There was a long irritated sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Magnus you can't be serious. All of this over some Nobody? Alec Lightwood isn't worth your time or your self-loathing."_

"You don't understand Camille. I fell deeply in love with Alec and now he's gone. I messed up and I'm going to regret how badly I messed up for the rest of my life."

 _"_ _Fine do what you want Magnus. Just remember that you would have had to end your relationship with Alec anyway. You got accepting into the best fashion school in the country. You and I won't be able to see each other much after tonight so I would appreciate it if you came to Prom."_

I laid on my bed floor sighing "The school is just in Brooklyn; it's not like Alec and I would have been hours away from each other. As for you and I, we are going to the same school so I'm sure we will still see each other a lot."

She let out another long sigh before saying _"Fine, I guess I'll let you skip out on prom. You'll regret it someday though. Everyone who misses their senior prom always regrets it."_

"I doubt I will but you have fun" I said before hanging up and just dropping my phone on the floor.

I sighed sadly before looking at my graduation cap again frowning. "Monday could be the last time I ever see Alec again. That is if he actually shows up to graduation. I doubt his parents will let him skip out."

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Fiona, my personal maid walked into the room "Magnus your father is asking for you."

I nodded standing up and going with her downstairs where my father was waiting in his office.

"You wanted to see me sir" I asked walking into the room. He nodded getting up from his desk and walking up to me "my calendar tells me that tonight is your prom night yet here you are. Did Alec not want to go to prom?"

I frowned glancing away from him "Well… Alec and I broke up."

He frowned looking at me "why? You two seemed so happy together."

"We were happy together. I was the happiest I have been in a long time when I was with Alec. I messed up though and lost him forever."

My dad watched me looking lost in thought "that's a shame. I really liked that boy."

I glanced away from him frowning before looking at him, gathering the courage to ask what I have been dying to ask him ever since he met Alec.

"Do… do you think mom would have liked Alec?"

Dad seemed surprised by the question but he didn't take a second to think about it. He simply smiled and said "without a doubt. Your mother would have loved Alec."

"I loved him too. I messed up everything though and there's no fixing it" I sighed hanging my head in defeat.

"You should never give up on love son. It was torture for me to watch your mother go through all those years of pain but I don't regret a single moment of it. I loved her too much to give up on her."

I hugged myself frowning "I miss her dad. If she was here she would tell me what I should do. I really want her advice."

He nodded "She always gave the best advice. I feel like if she was here she would tell you to keep trying. Don't let Alec go so easily. It may take some time but I'm sure he will return to you somehow."

I smiled slightly "that does sound like something mom would say."

He laughed slightly "Well I knew your mother better than anyone. I would hope that I could give advice like her when it mostly counts."

He put his arm around me smiling slightly "I know you are going through some hard times right now son but you should also look around and see all the good you have done. You're graduating high school this Monday and got into one of the best fashion schools in the country. I'm so proud of you."

I looked at him surprised "you're proud? Even though I went against your wishes and decided to make fashion be my career."

He nodded "I still think you are capable of a lot more than fashion but yes I am very proud of you. Your mother would have been proud of you as well."

Tears formed in my eyes from his words. "You think so?"

He nodded smiling "I know so."

I smiled and hugged him tight "thanks dad."

He hugged me back tightly before looking at me, pushing my hair out of my face. "Don't stress too much about how to make things up to Alec. You two were meant for each other. It may not be anytime soon but I know you two will find your way back to each other."

"I sure hope you're right, dad" I said softly, frowning.

* * *

When Monday came I walked into school with my dad and Fiona feeling nervous. This was the last time I would ever walk through these doors and it was bittersweet to think about.

"How do I look" I asked Fiona, turning in my black graduation gown to give her a better look.

She smiled giving me a one armed hug "you look amazing young master."

I smiled at her "It's my graduation day Fiona. Just call me Magnus while we're here okay?" She nodded touching my cheek before walking away with my dad to go find a seat.

I watched them go before looking around for familiar faces I could talk to. I was hoping Camille or Helen would be there already but of course they were never ones for being early.

I looked at the door wondering if I should wait outside and my entire body stiffened when Alec walked in with his family.

He was smiling at his parents nervously and when he turned in my direction his smile fell. Our eyes met and I wanted to speak out to him but I was caught speechless. What could I say to him?

Alec searched my eyes before looking back at his parents smiling slightly and telling them where to sit in the gym.

Isabelle and Max gave him big hugs before going with their parents to sit in the gym bleachers. Alec watched them all before walking in my direction.

I opened my mouth to speak to him but he just walked passed me going right up to Andrew Sylvan instead. Andrew smiled at him giving him a brief hug and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I missed being able to hug and kiss Alec all I wanted. Now he wouldn't even look at me.

"I just can't leave it like this" I whispered to myself before making my way over to Alec. I stopped in front of him, and Andrew stopped talking, looking over at me.

Alec looked back and frowned seeing me there. "what do you want Magnus?"

I bit my lip not knowing what to say so I just said what came to mind. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you nervous about your speech?"

Alec looked away from me, now looking ahead at the stage "no actually. I'm actually feeling pretty good about my speech."

"Oh? That's good, that's really good."

Alec nodded "it is."

I scratched the back of my head frowning before finally coming out and saying "Alec I'm-"

"All graduates please take your seats" the principal cut me off, standing at the podium on the stage.

I looked at him before looking at Alec frowning. "Looks like we need to get in place" Alec said before walking away with Andrew to go find their seats.

The seating arrangements were alphabetical meaning I was nowhere near sitting next to Alec. Of course Andrew got to sit next to him since their names both started with 'A'.

I rolled my eyes at this before finding my seat and sitting down next to people I never even talked to before. My clique was scattered around the room, so there was no talking to them either.

The graduation began with a long speech from the principal. He talked about our time here and how it shaped us into becoming mature adults that would thrive in the real world. The speech felt like it would go on forever until finally it stopped.

"Now here is this year's Valedictorian, Alec Lightwood" He said before finally getting on the stage.

The parents clapped normally for Alec as he walked up to the stage but the students barely clapped at all. Most of them were snickering making bets on how long it will take Alec to either pass out, throw up, or do both.

"You can do this Alexander" I whispered softly, hoping him the best on making this speech.

Once Alec got on the stage he took a deep breath and walking up to the podium. So far he didn't look like he was going to be sick. Looked a little nervous but that's to be expected.

"Hello and welcome to the graduation of the class of 2007. My name is Alexander Lightwood and I'm here to tell you about my years of high school. Honestly, I feel like the wrong person was chosen to do this. I'm not the most social out of my senior class and I definitely don't have the most friends. I just got put up here because of my grades."

He looked around the room at all the seniors looking like he was really thinking about something important.

"One thing I can tell you about this senior class is that everyone knows what their future holds for them."

He looked at William Herondale and James Carstairs smiling slightly "you see, Will and James both got scholarships to Julliard. They know that their future is music and they are damn good at it."

He moved his gaze over to Maia Roberts next. "And Maia here; Maia is definitely going to go out and create her own video game someday soon. You all should watch out for it because I know it will be the next big thing in gaming."

He looked over at Tessa, Catarina, and Ragnor next. "We don't just have creative students in the senior class. We also have people who will someday change the world. Tessa gray joined the peace core and will be leaving for Africa this summer to help children in need. Catarina will be going to school to become a doctor and Ragnor got a scholarship to work with NASA. Actual NASA."

He took a deep breath before looking ahead of everyone, his eyes looking completely determined now. "I'm also joining those ranks. I'm going to go to school and become a doctor, I'll work with the sick and won't rest until I find a way to help them."

Alec's eyes wandered over the room and I was completely captivated by his words.

"I didn't make much of a name for myself here at Idris High school. In fact, I was considered a nobody, someone who wasn't worth remembering. You all should remember my name though. Remember Alec Lightwood and never forget. Because I plan on becoming somebody. I will do the impossible."

His eyes met with mine and his eyes were intense and serious. He meant every word he spoke.

"I will be the one to cure cancer someday" Alec announced proudly making the parents and teachers clap and cheer for him.

None of the seniors clapped for him though. All anyone could do was stare at Alec in awe and shock. This was a side of Alec none of us have ever seen before and it was hard to ignore him when he was demanding attention like this.

His words struck a chord inside me and all I could do was think about my mother. I stared back at Alec trying to convey what I thought through eye contact. I thought he was crazy; he would find out soon enough that trying to save lives was just a painful waste of time. I don't want Alec to have to face the pain of defeat.

Alec thanked the crowd before stepping off the stage and going back over to Andrew. Every senior watched him in awe as he walked passed them and I had to find it ironic. Alec finally did something to make them all see him and it was already too late.

He sat in his seat smiling at Andrew and Andrew smiled slighty back at him before looking back at the principal who started talking again.

I only half listened as he started calling up people to come grab their diplomas. All I could do was stare at Alec and try to fight off all the thoughts attacking my brain. 'Alec is going to be a doctor, Alec is going to try to cure cancer, Alec is going to fail.'

Why was Alec doing something like this? Was it because of me? Even after everything I've done to him is he going to try to cure cancer for me and my mother? Maybe he's doing it for Andrew and I'm just being too full of myself.

Names got called one by one and finally my name was called. My head was so filled with thoughts of Alec that I almost forgot how to get onto the stage or what direction to walk in after receiving my diploma.

My father and Fiona cheered for me of course but to my surprise they weren't the only parents cheering. Robert and Maryse were cheering for me as well, and so was little Max. Alec's family was wishing me well even though I broke their sons heart. Maybe that means there is hope for Alec and I after all.

I smiled a thank you at them before making my way back to my seat, feeling a little better than I did when walking onto the stage.

After the rest of the names were called the principal walked up to the podium one more time smiling. "Well you all did it. I now announce the graduated class of 2007."

All the seniors cheered standing up before taking off their graduation caps and throwing them up into the air. I watched as Alec tossed his only a little bit so he would be able to catch it once it came down.

"We did it" Camille cheered wrapping her arms tight around me. I laughed wrapping my arms around her and picking her up twirling her "we really did. It's a miracle."

She laughed shaking her head as I put her down. "Please, please, please tell me you are coming to the after party tonight. Everyone is going to be there and it will be a lot of fun. Don't leave me hanging like prom night."

I smiled slightly at her not able to deny her again. "Of course I will go to the party Cam. I just have to take care of something really quick" I said looked back at Alec.

Camille groaned, rolling her eyes "are you serious? Magnus you two are going in completely different directions. He is becoming a doctor and you are going to be a famous fashion designer. Just leave him be already."

"I just want to talk to him for a little bit Camille. I need to make sure he knows what he's doing about becoming a doctor. I don't think he's really thought this whole thing through."

"Sounded like he thought about it to me. I think it's great that he wants to save the world and everything. I doubt he will achieve his goal but there's no harm in trying."

I shooed her away rolling my eyes before looking around for Alec again. He was standing by the bleachers with his parents laughing and hugging them both. Both his parents seemed shocked but pleased about his future career choice. He must not have told them about it until now.

I took a deep breath before making my way through the crowd and over to Alec and his family. When I got there Robert Lightwood was the first to see me. He smiled and waved "hello again Magnus."

I could see Alec flinch from behind before he looked over his shoulder at me. "Magnus" was all he said in greeting.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk" I asked watching him closely.

"I have to go eat with my family" he said turning his back to me.

I frowned not liking his cold shoulder but thankfully Robert came to my rescue. "You have time to talk to him Alexander. I want to talk to Magnus's father about some business."

Alec's face looked like one of utter betrayal as his entire family left him alone with me. He watched them go before sighing, crossing his arms. "Fine you get five minutes."

"Alec I know you have been having trouble figuring out what you want to do with your future but I don't think you've given it as much thought as you could. What makes you think you can cure Cancer?"

"What makes you think I can't? You wanted to do it once didn't you" he asked shocking me. I never told him about how I used to think I was healing my mother with those fake doctor appointments.

"How… how did you know I tried to do that?"

He shrugged "I remembered the picture you showed me and it wasn't hard for me to put two and two together."

I shook my head "Alec I gave up on that dream because I knew it was impossible. I don't want you to waste your time over something like this."

"Magnus you have no right to tell me how I can and can't waste my time. Curing cancer isn't impossible just difficult. I will crack the code though and I will save Andrew and thousands of others."

"You can't save anyone Alec. Cancer can't be stopped so you shouldn't try stopping it. You aren't some god who gets to just mess with people's lives. You are human and humans can't save the world."

"The only reason you gave up on your dreams is because your mother died. If she was still alive I know you would do everything in your power to save her. That's not the case though because she's dead and so you feel like you shouldn't try anymore. Your mother wouldn't like that Magnus. She would have wanted you to keep trying so you could save other lives."

I glared at him feeling furious "you don't know my mother Alec so you can't speak for her."

"I may not know your mother but I know you Magnus. Just from meeting your dad I can tell that most of your heart and personality came from your mother. I may not have met her but I have a pretty good idea on what she was like."

Alec shook his head rubbing his temples "I don't want to fight about this with you. It's what I decided and it's how I'm spending my future. You have no say in the matter because you don't really give a damn about me. I'm sorry I chose until after high school to become a somebody. Maybe if I chose my future plan sooner you would have got paid in the end."

"Alec I didn't ask you out because of the bet. The bet is what made me start talking to you but I actually fell in love with you and still love you. I don't agree with your life choices but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"School is over Magnus. You don't have to keep pretending like you care about me. The joke is over and it's not funny so just let it go."

I frowned "Alec… please listen to me."

"Are you ready to go Alexander" Robert asked walking up with the rest of the family. Alec nodded turning his back to me and he just headed to the door in silence.

Robert stood next to me putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling at me sadly before following his son to the door.

I watched all the Lightwoods leave before looking behind me where my dad and Fiona were standing. "That was some graduation ceremony. Are you going to be okay" Dad asked; smiling sadly. Alec's declaration must have must have hit a chord with him as well.

"Dad… do you think he can really do it?"

Dad smiled sadly, reaching out and running his hand through my hair "anything is possible son. Alec may be the person to finally do it. You just have to believe that he can."

I frowned thinking that over before looking back at the gym doors where Alec left from. "There's no point in believing it now. I'll never see Alexander again."

* * *

 **Well Alec finally figured out what he wanted to do with his life. He wants to save lives which I think is something Alec would totally be good at. he cares a lot for other people.**

 **The next chapter will skip a few years so get ready for that.**


	13. Four Years Later

**Four years has passed. Lets see how life is treating our favorite guys.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Thirteen- Four Years Later.

Magnus Pov- "Mr. Bane? Mr. Bane sir, wake up. Mr. Bane, hello" my assistants voice came from above me. I opened my eyes and shot up in my chair looking around the room frantically "I'm awake. I swear I didn't fall asleep."

My assistant Penelope giggled before putting some hot coffee onto my desk "Mr. Bane I hate to nag you but you don't have time for messing around. You have to get ten original dresses done for the _Oscars_ next weekend. The clients all want them this weekend so you only have three more days to work on them."

I sighed running my hand through my already messed up hair. "You know it was once my dream to have a famous person have me design their dress for an event as amazing as the _Oscars_. I just never thought ten girls would come to me at the same time. I was crazy to accept them all."

"Nonsense Magnus, you don't turn down famous customers, it will just make you look bad" my manager, Raphael Santiago said walking into the room. He looked around at all the fabrics I had thrown around before looking back at me. "would it kill you to stay organized?"

I crossed my arms turning my back to him "just so you know this is me being organized. It's an organized mess."

"He really does work better with it like this Mr. Santiago" Penelope said coming to my defense. I smiled at her and patted her head wondering how I got blessed with such a sweet angel as my assistant.

"Whatever. Magnus I hope you are taking these _Oscar_ orders seriously. When the reporters ask who's wearing who, at least ten ladies will say 'Magnus Bane'. This will boost your reputation so you need to actually work and not sleep on the job."

"I was not sleeping" I said crossing my arms. Raphael pointed to his forehead "you have sequence stuck to your forehead."

I frowned wiping my fingers across my forehead and sure enough, there was sequence.

"Why are you here Raphael? I am very busy as you just pointed out" I said turning my back to him and going back to hand stitching the sequence onto one of the dresses.

"We need to talk about your charity work for this month. I have three options for you to choose from and you'll have to go to one of the events."

I sighed putting down the dress and putting on my glasses so I could see better. "I love charity work but aren't I doing enough of it. I donate the clothes I make to shelters, when someone buys one of my prom dresses someone who can't afford a prom dress gets one. I pretty much put charity in everything I do, so why go to an event?"

"You do great charity work for clothes. I was thinking that you should branch out into other types of charities. I did some research on your family and found out you and your parents were supportive of cancer research. That's a great charity to work on so I chose three events for you to choose from."

I frowned listening to him before getting back to work "why does it have to be cancer? Can't it be starving orphans or an LGBT thing?"

"The caner one will look better for your image. Now I have three events for you to choose from. The School of Cancer Research, Breast Cancer Awareness, or The ALCRF."

I blinked confused at that last one before going back to stitching the sequence again "what do the letters mean in the last one?"

Raphael looking at his paperwork "let's see, it stands for The Alec Lightwood Cancer Research Foundation."

Alec's name hit my ears and I was so shocked that while stitching the sequence, I missed the fabric and ended up pricking my finger with the tip of the needle. I cursed loudly before dropping the needle and looking at my finger.

Blood started gushing out and Penelope screamed before pulling the dresses away from my desk. "Not the dresses! Don't get blood on the dresses, it will never come out!"

Once she got the dresses to a safe location she grabbed the first aid kit and found a Band-Aid for my finger. "It wasn't that much blood" I said watching her wrap up my finger.

"What was that Magnus? It's not like you to make mistakes like that" Raphael said raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged "I just got distracted is all."

He watched me skeptically before shrugging "whatever. Have you decided which charity even you want to go to? Honestly I feel like you would be more comfortable at the ALCRF. The other two events are conferences when the last one is a fancy dinner party.

I frowned thinking all this over so a second. Alec has his own research foundation and he throws dinner parties like my mom used to.

It's been four years since I last seen Alec. He found out about my stupid, childish bet with Camille and thought my feelings for him were all a lie. He claimed he was going to become a doctor and cure cancer. Guessing from his foundation, he must be doing a good job.

"If it's a party then I rather go to that one" I said softly, frowning.

Penelope looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, where have I heard that name before?"

I stiffened, feeling panic. I don't know if I ever talked about Alec with anyone but the name could have slipped out once or twice. If Raphael knows that Alec and I have a romantic history, he won't let me go to the event.

"Oh I remember now" she said smiling. "Alec Lightwood goes to NYU like I do. He's in the medical field and is giving a conference speech about his findings so far in his cancer research tomorrow."

I frowned looking at her "Do you know anything about his research?"

She shook her head no "I'm not in the medical field. My friend Jen is in the same class as him though. She thinks he could really be on to something. She's excited about his speech tomorrow."

'so the boy who couldn't even talk in front of a class of fifteen kids can now speak to an entire auditorium of people' I thought wondering how much more Alec has grown up over the years.

How much more has he changed? Has he grown more handsome? Is he still a shut out? Does he still hate me?

I have dated plenty of people in the past four years, both girls and boys. None of them could ever compare to Alec though. Alec was fun, beautiful, and knows the parts of me that no one else knows. I might not ever love anyone as much as I loved Alec.

"Enough about this Alec kid. Get back to work and try not to damage yourself anymore" Raphael said looking at me.

I nodded and had Penelope bring me back the dresses so I could continue to work on them.

* * *

The next day I stood at the door of NYU's conference hall wondering what the hell I was even doing there in the first place. Alec was giving a speech about what he's accomplished so far in his cancer research. I'll definitely be seeing him at the charity event he's throwing so there's no avoiding that. However, I am willingly standing here ready to back Alec into a corner and make him talk to me at his own event.

I sighed shaking my head "what were you thinking Magnus? You can't jump Alec at his own event. Besides, he might not even want to see you."

If I saw him now though it might be less awkward when we see each other at his charity dinner. I'll pretty much be jumping him there so either way he's going to be off guard.

"Are you planning on going inside" a familiar voice asked. I turned around seeing who was talking to me and frowned slightly when I saw it was Andrew Sylvan. "Why am I not surprised that you're coming to one of Alec's events? Still stalking him after all these years?"

Andrew didn't look put off or offended by my comment. "Are you here to see Alec" he asked. I frowned looking back at the door "I want to see him but I don't know if he would want to see me."

"He won't" Andrew said, not sounding smug or rude about it. In fact, he almost sounded sad at the fact that Alec wouldn't want to see me.

"Are you here to see Alec" I asked, turning his question back to him. He shrugged "I see him every day. I'm who he uses his experiments on to try to cure cancer."

I frowned looking him over. He seemed a little healthier than the last time I saw him. His pale skin had a little more color. "Has those experiments been working" I asked looking at his face again.

He nodded smiling "I was supposed to die three years ago. My doctors say it's a miracle that I'm even alive today. They don't really approve of what Alec does though so they are always trying to get me to drop out of the project."

"What is Alec doing to you if you don't mind me asking." He smiled "come walk with me and I'll tell you all about it. Alec is pretty nervous about talking in front of over five hundred people. I don't think seeing you will help him be less stressed."

I looked back at the doors frowning before giving in and walking away with Andrew. Andrew started going through his bag before pulling out a little orange bottle and tossing it to me. I caught it and opened it before taking out a small purple pill. "What is this?"

"It's Alec's research. He and I spent our first year out of high school traveling the world. We found so many interesting remedies and healing options that America doesn't even consider. Alec's been gathering information, gathering herbs and anything else he can think of that might help his cause."

"So he gathered a bunch of medical herbs and chemicals and made this pill? What does it do" I asked; confused. Andrew shrugged "to put it simply It's like chemo in a little pill but it doesn't have the harsh side effects that chemo has. I won't lose my hair or get sick from it."

"That's pretty impressive; and you're sure that this pill is what's keeping you alive?"

He nodded taking the pill and bottle back "it's the only thing I take. For Alec's project to work I had to drop all my other treatments and just rely on his. Yeah there was a huge risk in doing that but you don't get results by not taking risks."

"That all sounds insane. I'm sure your doctors hated the idea of you dropping the other healing methods" I said, sitting on a wooden bench by a big oak tree. He sat down next to me, putting the bottle back into his bag. "Yeah they hated it, my parents hate it, everyone who doesn't understand Alec's vision pretty much hates it."

I frowned slightly "and do you? Understand Alec's vision?"

He nodded "I do. I see what Alec wants to do and how he wants to help people. It's not really surprising though. I have always been able to see Alec's vision. I always admired him and I do so even more now."

"Are you still in love with him" I asked, thinking out loud. Once the words left my mouth I cursed myself in my head. I really didn't mean to ask that.

"You never forget your first love" is all he said. I looked at him frowning "that wasn't really an answer." "I consider it one" he said as a heavy gust of wind started blowing our way. Andrew closed his eyes running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face. As he did this I got the glimpse of a silver wedding band on his finger.

"Are you married" I blurted out in shock. Andrew looked at his ring before looking back at me "um, yes." I shook my head trying to get over the shock. This guy was so madly in love with Alec that I never imagined he would be married to someone.

"husband or wife" I asked smiling.

"husband" he said softly.

"How did the two of you get married?"

"Eloped."

"It just became legal in New York this year. Did you get married recently?"

"Two days after it became legal" he said nodding.

I was about to ask him what his husbands name was but he cut me off asking "how did you know where to find Alec?"

I frowned slightly before looking ahead "my assistant goes to this school. A friend of hers is in a class with Alec and was excited about his conference today. First though I found out I was going to his charity event this weekend. He's having a party right?"

Andrew nodded "Alec throws charity parties all the time. It's how he gets the money to keep funding his research. The school lets him give speeches on his findings and let him us the science lab but that's pretty much it. They don't want to get sued if something in Alec's plans go wrong."

"Sounds cowardice" I said, shaking my head.

"Alec thinks so too but he is used to doing things on his own. He made himself known here though. I don't think there's a person on campus that doesn't know his name. Alec made sure he would never be a 'Nobody' again."

I frowned looking at him "so Alec is happy?"

Andrew glanced away as if thinking about wither or not he should tell me something. "He thinks he's happy but I know he's just content. He loves his work but everything outside of work is just him settling. He doesn't strive for anything else but to save lives."

"Sounds noble" I said thinking about it.

"That nobility will crush him if he isn't careful" he said standing up. I looked up at him "Are you the only person he's helping?"

He nodded "I'm the only one crazy enough to put my life in his hands. Alec needs to find the cure before I die or all his effort will die along with me." "So you're still dying" I asked frowning. He laughed slightly "of course I'm still dying. Alec isn't god."

I stood up as well "yes but he could manage to stop you from dying." Andrew smiled slightly at me "where was that confidence in him at graduation? You telling him he can't save lives didn't help the position you were in with him. In fact, I'm pretty sure it made it worse."

I sighed "yes I am aware that I acted stupid in high school on more than one occasion." "More like every occasion" Andrew said smiling slightly.

He looked into his bag to make sure he had everything before looking at me again "I should go head back to the school. Alec will be looking for me once his speech is over. It was nice seeing you again Magnus."

"It was nice seeing you too Andrew." It really was nice to see him. Four years ago I would have hated seeing him and I would have made it known. This was the guy who stole my journal and ratted me out to Alec. I was mad at the time but I see now that he was just doing what was best for Alec. I would have done the same thing if I was in Andrews position.

Andrew started walking away but he stopped and looked back at me. "Please don't change your mind about coming to the charity event. I know you're scared about how Alec may react to seeing you but please come. Alec needs to see you even if he doesn't think it. I know he misses you."

I stared at him shocked that he was saying these things. "Do you really think there's a chance Alec will forgive me?"

He looked forward again so all I could see was the back of his head. "If Alec loves you the way I love him, then he will forgive you. We aren't in high school anymore so if you try to get him back then there isn't any bet to be made. Just you and your feelings."

"I doubt Alec will see it that way" I said frowning.

"Then make him see it that way. Don't give up this time and actually fight for Alec. Treat Alec like he's somebody; the most important somebody in your entire life."

With those words he walked away and headed back to the conference hall. I watched him go till he was completely out of sight before heading in the other direction, going to my car.

* * *

"How could you have left me here all alone with five dresses to be made? I know I'm your assistant but there is only so much I can do" Penelope whined when I walked into my fashion studio.

"I'm sorry Penelope. I had something really important to do and it couldn't wait till later. Though it ended up being a waste of time so I apologize again."

"What were you doing that could have possibly been more important than finishing these _Oscar_ dresses" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks angrily.

I sighed sitting in my work chair "I thought I had a chance to get back a love I long lost. I couldn't find the guts to talk to him though so it was all for nothing."

She dropped her arms and sat in the chair next to me now looking excited. "Oh this sounds like there's a dramatic back story to it. Come on, tell me, tell me" she said practically bouncing in her seat.

"Penelope we are too busy to be gossiping. We have five dresses to finish by tomorrow so let's get to work." "Oh we can work and talk at the same time. Come on Magnus tell me about your old boyfriend. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

I glanced back at her thinking before sighing "fine but we need to talk and work okay?" She nodded wheeling her chair over to her desk. "So tell me all about this old love of yours" she said, grabbing the bottom of one of the dresses to hem it.

I grabbed a red dress, starting to sew on some pearls. "When I was in high school I wasn't the best person. My school was divided by cliques and no one outside of each clique talked to each other."

Penelope nodded "I had that in school. I was part of the fashion group as well."

I nodded "Did your school have a 'Nobody'?"

She frowned looking at me "no. Why would we have something so cruel like that?"

I shrugged frowning "our school had one. He was a shy awkward guy who everyone pretty much ignored. He was with me all my life yet I never noticed him till high school was almost over. After I got to know him I ended up falling for him."

"Aww that's so romantic. You went against the status quo and were together like Romeo and Juliet" she said smiling giddily.

"Well it wasn't anything special like that. I bet my friends that I could turn him into the most popular guy in school. I only talked to him at all for that bet. In the end he wasn't any more popular than he was before we started. I figured out his worth though and started dating him."

"I take it that didn't end well" she asked looking at me. I shook my head no frowning "he found out about the bet and assumed that I was only dating him so that I could win the bet. He thought my feelings for him were fake so he broke up with me and we haven't seen each other since."

"That's a sad story. What made you go see him today?"

"Well… he's Alec Lightwood" I said glancing back at her.

She gasped loudly before dropping the dress and pushing against her desk making herself roll over to me on her chair. "You can't be serious? Alec Lightwood used to be the 'Nobody' in your school. Everyone in NYU knows Alec. He's the smartest person there."

"Alec has always been smart but he wasn't always social. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life and he had a hard time speaking in public. From what Andrew told me, Alec isn't anything like he used to be."

"Why didn't you say anything about knowing Alec when Raphael mentioned his charity event?" "Because I know Raphael. He would have told me I couldn't go because he wouldn't want to risk drama unfolding. I want to see Alec again even if it's only for a moment."

"Are you going to try to get back with him? What if he doesn't want to see you or kicks you out of the event" She asked frowning.

"I'll be an investor. I doubt he would throw me out when I'm paying money toward his research. Andrew said that Alec won't want to see me but he also said that he thinks Alec needs to see me. I want to fight for the relationship we lost four years ago."

"And if he doesn't accept" she asked watching me.

"Then I will keep trying until he sees that we belong together. I gave up in high school but I refuse to give up on him now. Alec and I can be happy together if he just forgives me and lets me prove that I've grown up."

Penelope smiled "well I hope it will work out for you. I'll be going to the event with you so I'll be able to distract Raphael while you talk to Alec."

"Thanks Penelope. I just hope Alec will give me the time of day and won't talk to business people just so he can avoid me. Alec's good at ignoring people when he wants to be."

"Well as long as you don't give up I'm sure he will stop running and actually talk to you. Don't get discouraged and keep trying your hardest."

I smiled at her patting her head "thanks Penny. Being able to talk about Alec helped me a lot. We should really get back to work though. I need to have these dresses done by tomorrow and we're not getting anything done sitting around like this."

She nodded smiling "as you wish boss." She pushed herself back over to her desk and I shook my head before getting back to work while thinking about Alec.

* * *

 **Looks like both Magnus and Alec made a name for themselves. The long awaited reunion happens next chapter!**


	14. ALCRF

**Time for the reunion! Let's see how this goes.**

 **Hello All the new readers I got. I love that you love this story so much. Thank's for your support.**

 **High Warlock of Glitter: Idk why but your review made me laugh like crazy. I could just imagine someone standing with their arms crossed being like 'bitch I see what you did'. Very perceptive.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Fourteen: The Alec Lightwood Cancer Research Foundation

Alec Pov- I walked into my lab carrying so many boxes that they were pretty much towering over me. "A little help would be nice" I said knowing Andrew would be in the lab. He giggled walking over to me and taking some of the boxes, allowing me to be able to see again.

"What could possibly be in all of these boxes" Andrew asked sarcastically. He knew very well what was inside them. It was all the herbs and antibiotics I have shipped in from around the world to make his medication.

"You sure ordered a lot this time huh? It must have been pricey" he said putting the boxes down and opening some of them. I put my boxes down before walking over to him "It costs way more but it's worth it in the long run. It's better to have extra medication then taking the chance of you running out like last time."

He nodded, turning to look at me smiling "aren't you forgetting something?"

I pretended to think about it smiling "hmmm did I forget one of the boxes?" Andrew smacked me in the arm making me laugh. "How rude walking into a room and not even kissing your husband hello. I thought you were better than that" Andrew said trying to look mad but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Oh how rude of me" I mocked before wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him close. He turned his head away once again trying to look mad "nope. You lost your chance Lightwood." "Oh don't be like that babe" I said trying to kiss him but he kept moving his face away laughing "no, bad husbands don't get kisses."

I finally managed to get my lips on his and he laughed slightly, kissing me back. Once I broke the kiss I smiled down at him, moving a strand of hair out of his face. He brushed me off, moving out of my arms smiling "Are you ready for your charity event tonight? A lot of people are scheduled to attend."

I nodded walking over to my desk and picking up the invite list. "Speaking of my guests, I need to look over this guest list so I have a good idea on who all is coming."

Andrew frowned before running over grabbing the list out of my hand "no you can't do that." I blinked confused "why not?" He folded up the list and stuck it in his pocket "You are busy enough as it is. You don't have to worry about the guests because I'm taking over being in charge of their seating arrangements and amount of food."

"Andrew you don't have to do that. It's my event so I should be the one who looks out for the guests. Besides, if I don't know who's all coming how can I prepare to talk to anyone?"

I may have gotten over a huge chunk of my social anxiety but that didn't mean I didn't still have it. It helps me to know who I will be talking to so I can practice in advance. Not know who will be there just makes me nervous."

"You already know a big chunk of people coming. Jace, Isabelle, your parents, Magnus. You'll be great as long as you're surrounded by all of them" He said smiling.

I frowned looking back at him "what was that last one?"

"What one? Your parents" he asked looking confused.

"No. I could have sworn you said Magnus."

"Why would I say that? You're hearing things dear" he said walking to the door.

I frowned watching him "Andrew I hope you aren't planning something behind my back. You know I don't like surprises." Andrew looked back at me smiling "what kind of husband would I be if I went behind your back like that?"

With that he walked out of the lab and I was left alone. "It had to be my imagination. Sure a lot of fashion investors are coming tonight but there's no way Magnus would be one of them."

The thought of seeing Magnus after so long made my face flush and I smacked myself for it. "Stop that Alec. Magnus hurt you and used you. He never even knew you existed until it was convenient for him. Besides, you're happily married to Andrew so there's no reason to even think about Magnus."

When Andrew and I first started to search the world for a cure to cancer I never imagined we would have ended up together. Andrew always saw me and he truly loves me, I know all of that. I wish I could say that our marriage was a romantic love story where the boy next door gets the guy of his dreams but that's simply not the case.

We started dating three years ago, for Andrew it was because he loved me but for me it was just to heal my still broken heart.

I have spent years trying to get around Andrews doctors and his parents. They don't like me or what I'm trying to do for Andrew. They think that my research would only kill him sooner, when in fact it has kept him living longer. Still I couldn't control Andrews medical stuff because his parents were in charge of it.

This year, 2011, gay marriage in New York was legalized. Andrew and I jumped at the chance the second it was offered. If we got married I would be in charge of everything. His medical records, his medications, even what happens to him if he dies. Andrew also wanted this, he wanted to know what it was like to be married before he died.

The wedding was small. Andrews parents rejected it of course so they didn't come to witness it. My parents came but they weren't too happy about why I was marrying Andrew.

Andrew vowed to help me achieve my dream no matter what happens. In return I promised to love him and give him the life of a real married couple. We were both using each other but we didn't really care as long as we both got what we wanted.

I do love Andrew. I have grown to love him a lot in the four years he's been by my side. Even so I would be lying to myself if I said I was as happy now as I was in those short weeks I was with Magnus.

The lab door opened and I smiled seeing who walked in "I'm so glad the three of you came." Ragnor Fell, Tessa Gray (though now it's Herondale) and Catarina Loss walked in looking around my lab. "Of course we came. You've told us so much about your research, we want to see it in person."

I walked up to them Shaking their hands "I will show you my work but I was hoping I could get your help with it. I need a genius eye from the outside to take a closer look at it to make sure I'm doing everything right."

"I'm sure you're doing great Alec" Catarina said walking over to my desk. She picked up one of Andrews pill bottles before taking out a purple pill, looking it over. "It truly is impressive. To have come this far in only four short years."

"If you want to be technical, I didn't start trying to make the pill till two years ago. So it's only been two years at most. I know there are still some bugs but I want your help fixing them" I said watching her.

"Doing all of this to save your husband. That's devotion if I have ever seen it" Ragnor said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled at him before looking at Tessa "how is your son James doing? Still trying to be like his dad?"

She laughed "he's a lot quieter than his dad is. He's very smart though for a two-year-old so he at least has my brain. He has his dads looks all but the eyes."

"I hope he comes to the party. I can't wait to meet him and it will be nice to see Will again too. You all were nice enough to let Andrew and I stay with you when we got our passports stolen in London."

"It was no big deal. Will wanted to make it up to you for always ignoring you. Looking back at it now we all think that the whole clique thing was really dumb. Even Jonathan said so during our class reunion two weeks ago."

"Speaking of the class reunion; why didn't you go Alec? Everyone was looking forward to seeing you, hoping to apologize for everything they did to you back in school" Ragnor asked crossing his arms.

"They only feel sorry because I went out and did something with my life. I was too busy to go and I also didn't want to run into anyone I didn't want to see" I said, sitting at my desk.

"By 'anyone' you mean Magnus right" Catarina asked watching me. I frowned not looking at any of them. "It seems Magnus keeps being brought up today. I don't care about seeing Magnus so that wasn't the issue."

"I think it was. I think you still can't face Magnus for what he did to you so you're afraid to see him. That's not very mature of a grown man let alone a doctor" Catarina said not taking her eyes off of me.

"Can we please drop the subject of Magnus? It was in the past and I try not to look back on the past. I rather not spend the whole night of my party thinking about Magnus. It's not fair to Andrew either so let's stop talking about him."

"If that's what you want" Tessa said frowning.

"Yes, it is what I want so please drop it. You're here to give me tips on my pills so please stick to that."

The three of them nodded before getting to work looking over my medication.

Later that night Andrew pulled me into our bedroom and shoved the most expensive looking suit I have ever seen, into my arms. "What is this" I asked looking it over shocked. He smiled "I got you this suit for tonight. It's a special night so why not have a special suit?"

"I have plenty of suits Andrew, besides that this is maybe my fourth charity party. What makes this one so special that I need to wear something this nice?"

Andrew shrugged taking the suit back from me and pulling it off its hanger "I just wanted to treat my favorite husband and I thought this would be the best way to do that." He threw me everything but the jacket saying "change into this."

I sighed starting to undress "I'm your only husband Andrew. You really didn't have to do anything for me. Just having you with me tonight to support me is all I really need."

"I don't want to hear about it Alec. Just change into this suit and let me make you look good. You have to look your best for your investors." I finished putting on the suit before working on the tie. "Why do I get this feeling you're plotting something?"

He gasped putting his hand over his chest "me plot? Whatever would give you that idea? I'm not the plotting type of man Alexander. In fact, in high school I was named 'most likely not to plot'." "Now we both know that's a lie" I said finishing tying my tie.

Andrew smiled holding my suit jacket open for me "don't worry Alec. I'm just trying to make sure you have a great night. I want you to look and feel like a winner. Do you feel like a winner in this suit?"

I put my arms into the jacket pulling it on before looking at myself in the mirror. "Actually… I kind of do" I said smiling. He laid his head on my shoulder holding my arms "well baby you look like a winner. It's also said that wearing expensive clothes boosts your confidence."

"I do feel a little more confident" I agreed before kissing his forehead "thank you." "Don't thank me yet" he said softy before giving me a quick peck on the lips and walking out of the room. I watched him confused before just shrugging and looking back in the mirror.

Once I was ready I left the house going with Andrew to the building where the party was being held. I booked a nice place that had a big ball room and lots of space to walk around and mingle. I have a lot of investors coming so it's best that everyone isn't cramped.

We walked up to the doors and Andrew stopped me, making me look at him. "Let me fix this" he said grabbing my tie and making it look straighter. "Are you sure the only reason you want me to look nice is for the party? I still think you have something going on in that brain of yours."

Andrew smiled letting go of my tie "I guess we will have to wait and see huh? We should go in now. We don't want to be late to our own party." I nodded grabbing his hand and walking inside with him smiling.

Magnus Pov- I looked around the ballroom feeling more and more panicked the longer I waited. I was going to see Alec for the first time in four years and I didn't know how he was going to react. Andrew told me that I needed to come no matter what; that Alec needed to see me even if he didn't think he did.

"Why do you look so nervous Magnus" Raphael asked watching me. "You got your dresses done in time so you should relax and enjoy this party."

I nodded smiling at him "I'm just a little tired is all. I will be alright." Penelope smiled at Raphael "will you please be a gentleman and go get me something to drink?" Raphael looked like he wanted to refuse her but he just sighed and went to get her something.

She made sure he was out of earshot before turning to look at me, grabbing my arms. "Mr. Bane you need to focus. You will be seeing the love of your life for the first time in years. You need to make sure you are cool, calm, and collected."

"I'm far from those things at this point. I think I should go home and just forget all about this crazy idea."

"You will do nothing of the sort. No love story came true because the man gave up on the one he loved. You have to fight for Alec and prove to him that you love him for real. You can do this" she said, looking determined.

"I can't do this Penelope; I'm going home" I said turning to walk out. I stopped, walking right into Andrew. He looked in what direction I was going before looking back at me glaring "If you leave this party I will personally kick your ass."

I stared at him shocked by his words. "Alec won't want to see me. Why make his night awful when I can just leave" I asked; glancing away from him. I looked back at him frowning when I saw he now looked sad.

"I thought you had changed Magnus. I thought you were going to be there for Alec this time." "I do want to be there for him Andrew. I love him but Alec doesn't love me anymore."

"You'll never know unless you try" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the other side of the room. "You know something Magnus, I really don't like you. You're always selfish and never think about Alec. You say you care but I have a hard time thinking you do."

"If you feel that way then why are you trying to get me to talk to Alec" I asked watching him. He looked back at me before looking ahead again "because unlike you, I'm not selfish. I actually think about Alec's feelings."

He led me out of the ball room and down a long hallway before pulling me into an empty room. The room was old fashioned. The wallpaper was white with flowers, the carpet dark purple, and there were big arm chairs.

Andrew walked over to a fireplace putting some wood in and starting a small flame. Once it was lit enough he stood up again "I'll go bring Alec here. You just stay here and wait for him. If you leave then that's it. I won't give you another chance."

He grabbed my tie fixing it, practically choking me when he tightened it. Once he was done doing that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a second before running my hands through my hair, letting out a calming breath. "I can do this. I have to tell Alec how I feel or else I'll lose him again. This is my last shot."

I took a few more breaths before looking at the door steeling myself. I had to be prepared for anything. Alec could be happy to see me or he will down right hate it. Either way I had to tell him how I feel. I have to tell him I love him and this time never let him go again.

Alec Pov- "This party is as great as ever Alexander. I'm impressed at how many investors you have this time" my father said, looking around. I shrugged smiling "people are finally starting to take my work seriously. I'm happy for all the support."

He nodded looking over at Tessa, Will, and their son James, along with Jem. "A lot of kids from high school are here huh? That must be surprising to you."

I shook my head no "All the people here are ones who never really treated me with any ill will. They ignored me but that was pretty much it. They understand what I'm doing though and are very supportive."

"Your work is genius so of course people support you. They know you will succeed" Jace said, walking up with his arm around his wife Clary. I smiled turning to look at him "Jace, Clary, I'm so glad you could make it."

Jace smiled giving me a one armed hug "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come until now. The soccer season has been keeping me busy." I smiled "as is the life of a professional soccer player." I looked at Clary smiling "it's nice to see you again Clary. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me Alec. I have been wanting to come to one of your events for a long time. So far it's very nice" she said looking around. "Is Isabelle not here?"

I shook my head no "she was supposed to be here but she got held up at her job. She works for a big important fashion magazine so she got called in at the last minute. Simons headlining at an anime convention out of town so he won't be here either."

Jace shook his head "the geek and the fashionista. Who would have guessed that they would end up together? It was shocking when I heard Simon and Maia broke up once she graduated."

"I wasn't too surprised. I saw the way Simon and Isabelle looked at each other" Clary said shrugging.

"Speaking of husbands. Where is yours at? I haven't seen him around" Jace said looking around for Andrew. I looked around too wondering "I don't know."

"Are we going to eat soon" my little brother Max asked walking up to us. He was thirteen now and was still a growing boy. This made him become hungry easily. I smiled messing up his hair "yes impatient brother of mine. We will be eating as soon as my husband shows his face."

Max looked around before looking at me again "is Magnus Bane coming?" I frowned down at him not able to fake a smile. "Why would you ask me something like that?" Max shrugged "all your other old friends are here so I assumed you invited Magnus too." "Well I didn't" I said simply.

"You don't have to be so snippy about it" Max mumbled before walking away; going to find a place to read quietly.

"That was a little mean Alec. He was just asking a simple question" Jace said watching Max go. I frowned feeling a little guilty. "I just don't want to hear about Magnus. He keeps getting brought up and I'm trying to forget about him."

"You loved him almost all your life Alec. You can't just forget someone like that. Especially if they hurt you as bad as he did" Jace said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him frowning and looked away when I heard Andrews voice calling for me. He was walking up to us and I smiled holding my hand out for his "there you are dear. Where have you been?"

He took my hand smiling, though his smile seemed a little sad. "I was told that an investor wants to meet you in the study. I didn't get a name but they want a private audience with you."

"That's strange" I said, wondering if I should really go alone. "I think it should be okay. We did back ground checks on everyone invited so it's not like there's indecent people here" Andrew said grabbing the ends of my jacket and straightening them.

Once he finished he stared at my chest looking lost in thought. I frowned tilting his chin up to make him look at me "what's the matter Andrew? You seem a little off." He shook his head wrapping his arms around me "I'm okay. You shouldn't keep your investor waiting."

I watched him for a moment longer thinking before pressing my lips to his forehead. He closed his eyes holding me slightly tighter before letting me go. I smiled at him before making my way out of the ballroom and to the study.

I don't really know why this investor would want to meet in a private room. Maybe he wanted to make negotiations or wanted a more in depth explanation of my findings. Money was money though. I needed as much as possible to keep all my research going.

I stopped in front of the study taking a deep breath. "Okay Alec, don't make a fool of yourself in front of this investor. Don't be anti-social Alec, be Dr. Lightwood." I took a couple more calming breaths before going into the room.

A fire was going in the fireplace but besides that the lights were off. There was a big armchair in the room facing the fireplace but besides that no one was in here.

"Um… excuse me? Is anyone here" I asked looking around. A figure stood up out of the chair and I smiled walking up to him "you must be the investor that wanted to meet with me. I'm Dr. Alexander Lightwood. Who might you be?"

The figure stayed silence for a moment before turning to look at me. The light of the fire lit up his face revealing Magnus. I stared at him stunned before snapping out of it and starting to back out of the room.

Magnus acted quickly, grabbing my hand to stop me from running. "Alexander please don't leave. I want to talk to you." I shook my head trying to pull my arm out of his grasp "I don't want to talk to you. I don't have anything to say to you."

"You don't need to talk Alec but please at least listen. You may not have anything to say but I do. I have so much to say to you and I need you to hear it. Please stay and listen to me."

"No. Let me go now" I said pulling with all my might to get out of his grasp. I was way more athletic than Magnus so I have no idea how he was so damn strong. I kept pulling but I was getting nowhere.

"Alec you need to hear my side of the story. You didn't read all of my journal you only read the bad stuff. You read about when I first made the bet and first met you. Yes, I thought you were boring at first but that feeling didn't last. I started falling for you the very next day, I just didn't know it yet."

"I don't want to hear this. I have a party going on and people I need to talk to. I don't have time to stand here and play your games" I spat, still trying to get away.

"Alexander please" Magnus pleaded frowning. "I would have never asked you out over the bet. Camille suggested it to me once but I couldn't even consider it because I didn't want to hurt you. When I kissed you, it was because I wanted to kiss you. I started going out with you because you made me happy. You made me smile and laugh, you made me think that my old self might not have been so bad after all, you made me like my real self again and I love you for that."

"If you loved me you would have never used me like you did Magnus. I'm to blame too because I was foolish enough to think you would ever really love me back. The joke is over and it's been four years. How much longer will you try to hurt me?"

He pulled my arm making me fall forward and he let my arm go before wrapping both his arms tightly around me. I pushed against his chest, trying to get away but his grip on me was too tight. "Alec please stop fighting me. Why would I come here and tell you I love you after four years?"

"I don't know. Maybe you went to the school reunion and Camille decided to see if I was stupid enough to believe you again after all these years. You two would trick me and get a good laugh out of it all. Well I'm not as stupid as I used to be so it sorry to mess up your plans."

"You have never been stupid Alec. You're the smartest man I have ever met and I have never once thought you were a fool. When I made that bet I was a complete jerk. I didn't think about how it might hurt you because I thought if you became popular it would help you in the long run. Now I know that you were amazing being just the way you are and I would never want to change that."

I looked up at him glaring "Let me go now Magnus."

He searched my eyes before moving his hands to my face and leaning down, kissing me. My eyes widened in shock and I pashed against his chest more, trying to move away. Magnus didn't let up though; he kept kissing me until my body unconsciously melted into his.

My arms stopped pushing and slid down to his waist, clenching on to the side of his designer shirt. He pushed against me, moving me backwards until my back hit a wall. Magnus moved his hands from my face, to my shoulders and then down my arms until he got to my waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist pressing himself against me.

I let out a small gasp as I felt his body against mine. He was so toned and strong it was hard to believe it was actually Magnus. "Alexander" he whispered softly before kissing my ear, then the side of my jaw, before making his way down my neck. God I missed hearing him say my name.

I closed my eyes leaning my head back, moaning; my body reacting to Magnus's hot lips on my skin. I never knew how much my body longed for Magnus. How much I've missed his lips on mine and his touch on my skin. We never really got far when we were together so these touches were all so new yet familiar.

I wrapped my arms around Magnus's neck, running my fingers into his hair before clenching onto it. I loved this feeling of being taken over. Of having someone be over me and take control of me like this. When I'm with Andrew I usually am the one in control so I never get to experience this.

My eyes opened wide at the thought of Andrew and I pulled on Magnus's hair hard making him stop his advances and yelp out in pain. "Ow, Ow Alec that hurts more than the first time." The time he was talking about was when Jonathan tripped me and I pulled Magnus down by his hair. The was the day he finally started seeing me… the day he started his bet.

I shoved Magnus away from me feeling guilt and hatred take over me. "No Magnus… I can't do this. 'We' can't do this."

Magnus catch his breath staring at me frowning. "Why not Alexander? Why can't you see how much I truly love you? I know by that kiss that you still love me too. I know I have a lot of making up to do and what I did back then was wrong but please forgive me. I want us to be together Alec."

I shook my head backing up till I was leaning against the wall. I hugged myself looking away from him "Even if you love me Magnus I can't be with you" I said putting my hands over my face in frustration.

Magnus was silent for a moment before snatching my left hand looking intensely at the wedding band on my finger. "Please tell me you wear this because it's the only finger it will fit on" he said, sounding desperate.

I looked down frowning "It's a wedding band Magnus… I'm married. Andrew and I are married."

Magnus backed away from me looking stunned. "That… that can't be right. Andrew… he was the one that… How can you marry Andrew?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you Magnus" I said, getting some of my anger back. "Andrew loves me and actually cares about my feelings and sees me as a person."

Magnus shook his head looking at me "That's the reason he married you. What's the reason you married him? Can you look me in the eye and tell me it was for love?"

I crossed my arms "not that's it's any of your business but I married Andrew for I could be in charge of his medical plans. I needed a way to get around his doctors and parents and marrying him was the only way to do that. Even so I love Andrew and we are happy together."

"You love Andrew but are you 'in love' with him" Magnus asked getting closer to me. I nodded still not looking at him "of course I am. What kind of stupid question is that?"

Magnus grabbed me by the shoulders looking at me intensely "Alec look me in the eye and tell me you are in love with Andrew. That kiss we shared tells me that you still have feelings for me. I think you're still in love with me but if you can look me in the eye and make me believe that you are in love with Andrew then I will leave you alone."

I took a couple deep breaths before looking him in the eye "I… I'm in love with Andrew. I'm happy with my married life and I wouldn't have it any differently. Andrew truly loves me and only thinks of the best for me. I love him just the same."

Magnus searched my eyes, his own eyes looking sad "I don't know if you're lying to me, yourself, or both but I know one thing for sure. You're lying."

I looked away again frowning "Give up on the idea of 'us' Magnus. There is no 'us' anymore because there's Andrew and I. I won't leave him so you should just forget about me and move on."

Magnus shook his head "I refuse to forget and I refuse to move on. I love you Alec and I know you still love me. I made the mistake of giving up on you before but I won't make that mistake again. Married or not I want us to be together."

"You're asking me to cheat on my husband with you" I asked, my voice small.

"I… I don't know what I'm asking you to do Alexander. I just want to be with you. Please at least think about it. I'm never going to move on from you, I will wait for you the rest of my life if I have to because that's how much I love you."

"Stop saying that" I whispered softly.

"What? That I love you? I can't stop saying it because I would be lying to myself and to you. I love you Alexander and I will love you for all time. You spent so long waiting for me to see you and now it's my turn. I will wait for you for as long as it takes."

I shook my head before just turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I stood at the door trying to take calming breaths and not panic. Magnus said he loves me. He said he would wait for me for as long as it takes. I can't believe he said that to me.

I looked ahead seeing a mirror hanging on the wall in front of me. I looked like a complete mess. My hair was all tousled, my tie messed up along with my shirt, and my face was all flushed. I stood up straight, fixing my clothes and hair before going back to the party.

I walked into the ball room looking around until my eyes fell on Andrew. He was talking to Will and Jem laughing his sweet innocent smile. I frowned feeling the guilt come back to me. I don't deserve to have such an amazing man love me.

Andrew looked over at me before excusing himself from the conversation and walking over to me. "How did the meeting with the investor go" he asked once he was in front of me.

"it was… it was nothing special. Just a small conversation" I said softly. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it was Magnus I met with. I don't want him to think I'll leave him for Magnus.

Andrew looked over my face before reaching up, touching my cheek "you look sad Alec. Is there anything I can do to help?" I leaned into his touch, kissing the palm of his hand. "You can dance with me."

Andrew smiled sweetly, grabbing my hand and going to the dance floor with me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me close and dancing with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist watching him as he laid his head on my chest.

"I love hearing your heart beat when we dance" he said smiling. I smiled slightly at him and kissed the top of his head before glancing around the room. Magnus was standing by the ballroom door watching Andrew and I. Our eyes met from across the room and I could see Magnus's longing in them. I wondered if my eyes betrayed me and showed him the same amount of longing.

"Are you okay" Andrew asked softly; having his eyes closed with his head still on my chest. I forced myself to break eye contact with Magnus before looking down at my husband. "Of course. I'm here with you after all. There's no one else I rather be with."

* * *

 **Poor Andrew :( At least he'll get love in Born to Endless Love. At least Alec seems to be willing to forgive Magnus.**


	15. The End of Us, or Not

**Don't have much to say here. I have an announcement at the end though so make sure to read that.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Fifteen- The End of Us…or not.

Alec Pov- I stood in front of the familiar building of my middle school wondering how I even ended up there in the first place. The last thing I remember was getting home from my charity event and heading right to bed with Andrew for some much needed sleep. When did I get in my car and drive here? Why did I come here?

I shook my head before walking up to the doors and pulling them open, going inside. The building was completely empty which was no surprise because it was still the middle of the night. "I'm surprised the doors weren't locked" I said to myself, stopping in the middle of the hallway. I glanced around me before turning to face the hall where Magnus and my old lockers used to be.

Suddenly, everything around me changed. The sun was shining bright through the windows and children appeared by the lockers, their laughter running up the hallways. I looked around me shocked by the sudden changed until my eyes stopped on a young boy standing by my old locker.

I stared at him for a moment before moving down the hall to get a better look at him. When I reached him I just stood behind him in silence wondering if I should try to talk to him. The boy was short, with black hair and pale white skin. When he turned to look at something I could see that his eyes were a dark blue.

"You're me" I whispered softly before looking over at what he was looking at. It wasn't a 'what' but a 'who' because his eyes were on a handsome young man with tan brown skin, green eyes, and big black glasses. "Magnus" I whispered softly before looking back at my young self. I had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation to how any of this was possible.

I looked back over at Magnus seeing that he was struggling to get his locker open. Tessa, Catarina and Ragnor were all standing around him laughing just like on the first day of school. "Why am I dreaming about this day" I asked confused. I couldn't understand what my self-conscious was trying to tell me.

Suddenly, something in my brain was compelling me to look to my left. I listened to the feeling, looking over to my left and my eyes widened when I saw a small boy standing a few lockers away from my younger self. He had pale skin, light brown hair, and dark green eyes.

"Andrew" I whispered softly not able to take my eyes off of him.

He kept looking at the younger me, seeming like he was fighting with himself on wither or not he should walk up to me and talk to me. Andrew looked at his locker closing his eyes tight before opening them again and looking determinedly at my younger self. I heard Catarina and the others tell Magnus they were going to class before leaving him to get his locker open himself. My younger self looked at Magnus wondering if he should help him out and as he looked at Magnus, Andrew started to make his way over to me.

He reached out his hand going to put it on my shoulder and I could see a hello forming on his lips. His hand never got the chance to rest on my shoulder, nor did he get to say hello because I walked away from him, going up to Magnus to ask if he needed help with his locker. Andrew watching me frowning, taking his hand back and hugging his books to his chest. "Maybe Later then" he mumbled softly before heading to his class.

I watched him go before looking back at Magnus and my younger self. I got his locker open and he barely acknowledged my existence as he walked away. My younger self hugged his books, just happy that Magnus spoke to him but I personally felt angry. I helped him out the least he could have done was look at me when he thanked me.

The bell range and the scene of my dream changed from the hallway to inside the science class room. I looked around confused before looking in front of me seeing young Magnus sitting in the desk by himself getting all his notebooks and pencils ready to take notes. I couldn't help but smile at that. I missed Magnus's quirky excitement for learning.

I tore my eyes off of Magnus to look around the room and I stopped my gaze on the person in the seat behind me. Andrew was sitting there with his hands folded, looking like he was nervous about being in this class. I wasn't surprised by this at all. I quickly learned while traveling that Andrew didn't know a thing about science, which I never really minded. Still the guy he was sitting next to was known to be harsh with his partners if they didn't get things right so his nervousness was justified.

The classroom door opened and I looked up to see my younger self walking in and looking around for a seat before spotting the only one left. He made his way to the front of the room and Andrews eyes brightened as he passed him. Young me sat down and Andrew bit his lip glancing back and forth between me and his notebook. He seemed to once again be fighting himself on wither or not he should talk to me.

Of course my young self didn't notice him. I was too star struck over Magnus Bane sitting next to me and being my science partner. "He's just going to ignore you for the next six years" I said frowning. "He's going to make you fall in love with him only to use you for his own personal gain."

I looked at Andrew again frowning "there's a boy sitting behind you that truly loves you. I bet if you turned around and noticed him then you would have loved him too. Everything would have been different if I just stopped watching Magnus for two seconds and just turned the fuck around."

As if by magic my younger self got out of his daze of looking at Magnus and decided to turn around, looking right at Andrew. Andrew's face turned bright pink as he glanced around shyly. He built up the courage to look back at me and he waved. My younger self smiled slightly before fully turning around and leaning on his desk.

"Hi I'm Alec, what's your name" my young-self asked; looking into his green eyes. Andrew looked back into my eyes blushing even darker. "Um… it's Andrew…" Young me smiled feeling surprisingly calm around this kid. "It's nice to meet you Andrew."

Everything around me started to change again. Montages of scenes were appearing one by one in front of me. Fifteen-year-old Andrew and me, being science partners and laughing at an experiment we did horribly wrong. Sixteen-year-old Andrew laying in a hospital bed and me sitting next to him holding his hand. Us in high school, Andrew leaning on a locker while I held him in my arms and kissed him.

Andrew cheering for me at my archery games, Me holding Andrew after he finished chemo, Andrew and I dancing together at our senior prom. I was being shown so many outcomes until finally it stopped on one. We were inside of a huge church with all of our friends and family surrounding us with love and blessings. It was the wedding Andrew deserved to have. It was the marriage Andrew deserved to have. If I just turned around and saw him…

" _But you didn't turn around. You never saw him there because you were too busy looking at me"_ Magnus's soft voice whispered in my ear. I turned to look behind me and Magnus was standing there looking down at me. I shoved him away from me glaring "get the hell away from me."

Magnus didn't listen, he just walked back up to me grabbing my hand. _"You don't want me to get away Alexander. This is your dream, you control it. I'm here right now because you want me to be here."_

I pulled away from him again, not losing my glare "shut up. I don't want to see you in real life or in my dreams. I told you before that I'm done with you." Magnus searched my face before looking ahead at the scene of the wedding Andrew and I could have had.

" _You feel guilty for not seeing Andrew. You feel like if you just turned around and saw him that day that everything would have turned out different."_ I frowned looking back at the wedding in front of me "all these things I'm being shown pretty much proves it. If I just forgot about you and went to him I would have been able to love him like he deserves."

" _This dream proves nothing. Even without me in the picture do you really think you would have been in love with Andrew? He's just like you in almost every way. You two like all the same things and have the same life goals."_

"What's wrong with that" I snapped glaring back at him. "Isn't that the ideal husband? Having someone who is just like you?"

Magnus shrugged _"Maybe for anyone else but not for you. You never wanted to love someone who was just like you. You loved me because I was different, bold, and fabulous. You are settling for Andrew when you know that it is me that you truly want. You two didn't even get married for love so why deny me?"_

"Married for love or not I promised Andrew that I would give him the perfect married life. I always keep my promises so there's no way I would ever leave him for you. Especially after how badly you hurt me!"

Magnus shook his head, running his hands up my arms making me shiver. _"You are lying to yourself Alexander. You know that you forgave me years ago for what I did. You want to pretend like you still hate me but I can see it in your eyes that you want me. You still love me and you'll never stop."_

I shook my head "you're wrong."

" _No I'm right. You want to feel my lips on your skin."_ As he said this he pressed his lips to my neck, making my skin feel like it was burning. _"You want me to touch your body and make you feel safe and warm in my embrace. You want me Alexander."_

He ran his hands down my arms before wrapping them around my waist pulling me against him. I tried to resist the joy I felt from having his lips ravish my neck. "S-stop it" I stuttered, trying to push away but I was powerless against him.

Magnus kissed up my neck and jaw before lingering his lips in front of mine and looking deep into my eyes. _"Say you love me Alexander. Say you want me."_

I searched his golden green cat eyes feeling completely lost in them. I swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath before saying "Magnus, I… I love…"

A loud ringing noise made me open my eyes and I looked around my room in a panic. It took me a moment to realize that the loud ringing was my alarm clock and that accouter with Magnus really was just a dream. I wish I could say that about the charity event last night. Seeing Magnus again was really starting to mess with my head.

I grabbed my phone turning off my alarm sighing before looking over at Andrew's side of the bed, surprised to see he was already awake and looking up at the ceiling lost in thought. I laid on my side, propping myself up on my elbow, looking down at him. "Are you alright" I asked frowning.

He glanced over at me "yeah… you were talking in your sleep and it woke me up." I frowned feeling a little panicked. What had I said? I didn't say Magnus's name did I? I wanted to ask him but I wouldn't be able to do that without him knowing something was up.

"I'm sorry" was all I did say. He shrugged sitting up and getting out of bed asking "do you want coffee?" I nodded watching him walk out of the room without another word. Sighing, I ran my hands through my sweaty hair, clenching onto it tightly asking "What the hell is wrong with me?"

I dropped my hands frowning wondering what that dream could have meant. It started with me seeing all the things I was blind to in middle school and it turned into what my life could have been like if I just turned around and loved Andrew instead of Magnus. I thought that was the dream telling me that I should give up on Magnus and just be happy with Andrew… but then Magnus appeared. He started kissing me and saying things that just made me feel even more confused than I already was.

"Why did I have to see him again" I sighed closing my eyes. It's not like this is the first time I've dreamt of Magnus in the last four years. If I was being honest, I dream about him all the time. They have never been that… accusing before.

"Ignore the dream Alec. You have a lot more important things to do than obsess over Magnus. You made your choice and it's in the kitchen making you coffee." I looked at the bedroom door frowning, feeling more and more guilty about not telling Andrew about Magnus.

I don't really know why I haven't told him. It's not like we had an affair or something. Magnus just pretended to be one of my investors and tricked me into going into the study to meet him. I didn't do anything wrong so it should be alright to tell him.

" _You did do something wrong. You kissed Magnus. You kissed him and loved every second of it"_ a small voice in the back of my head whispered.

I shook my head not wanting to listen to the voice. It was right though, I did kiss Magnus and fall under his spell. If I told Andrew that he would be heartbroken.

"Alec, are you coming" Andrew called from the kitchen. "Yeah give me a minute" I called back before quickly getting dressed for the day. I didn't have anything important to do so I put on my favorite old gray sweater and some old faded jeans. I made my way to the kitchen seeing Andrew pouring us both coffee.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled looking me over. "I haven't seen you wear your sweater in a while. I have to admit I missed it a little bit." I smiled walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind him.

Andrew definitely was a rare creature. He loved my sweaters and I even caught him wearing them a couple times. Magnus never liked my sweaters and I'm sure he would never be caught dead wearing one. I frowned realizing that my thoughts went back to Magnus again.

"What's wrong" Andrew asked holding my mug out to me. I let him go before taking the mug from him. "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind is all." "Are you worried about how much money the party brought in? You don't have to worry about it, we got a lot more money than we usually get."

I smiled slightly, "it's only because you spread the word about my charity to all the big companies in town. I was surprised you were able to get all those bigwig fashion designers to come." He shrugged "the fashion world is trying to break into different kinds of charity. Cancer research is always a go-to charity."

"Well I couldn't have done it without you. You're always helping me get the best results for my research." Andrew smiled "well my life kind of depends on it right? Even if it didn't you know that I would do everything in my power to make you happy Alec."

"I know you would" I said softly, feeling even more horrible about what happened with Magnus last night. I drank my coffee before walking to the front door "I'm going to go get started on making your next batch of medication. I should be back by seven." He nodded smiling watching me go "I'll have dinner done when you get back."

* * *

I sat at my desk in the research lab staring at a purple concoction of herbs and antibiotics boiling inside of a heated beaker. Making a batch of Andrew's meds takes most of the day. I started at nine in the morning and it was now six thirty. "I should go home after this batch since I promised to be home at seven" I told myself thinking.

Research usually was enough to take up all my thoughts but not today. Magnus kept slipping in there taking over the space in my head. It wasn't fair. I have tried so hard to forget about Magnus these past four years. I stopped thinking about him so how come one meeting is enough to debunk all of that?

That was an easy answer. Because it was Magnus. Magnus has always had this power over me that I couldn't break away from. I loved him all my life and those kinds of feelings don't just go away.

I looked at the bubbling beaker again thinking for a moment before turning the heat off and standing up. I made my way to the file cabinet where Andrew put all the background checks for the guests last night. I searched through them until the file with Magnus's name appeared. "There you are" I said pulling it out and opening it to find an address.

Magnus Pov- I sat in my office staring up at the ceiling in my own self-loathing. I was so confused about so many things. Alec says he hates me yet his eyes longed for me. He tried to push me away yet his body melted into mine like it used to. If he really hated me then he would have never kissed me like he did.

Alec 'hating' me wasn't the only problem anymore it seems. He's married. To Andrew Sylvan of all people. How had I not put the pieces together before when I talked to Andrew at the university?

The most confusing part is that Andrew was the one who arranged for me to meet Alec in the first place. What was all that talk of 'Alec could still love you' and 'you'll never know if you don't try?' Why would he do that for me if he and Alec are married? Maybe he just wanted to rub it in my face that he won Alec in the end.

I sighed leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. "Something tells me that Andrew wouldn't be that spiteful. What's his deal then? Why would he set Alec and I together if they were happily married?"

I never told Alec that Andrew was the one who set the whole thing up. I never got the chance to tell him but something tells me that I shouldn't tell him. Whatever Andrew is planning I feel like he doesn't want Alec to know about it. "What could he be up to" I wondered.

"Magnus stop sitting around and actually get some work done" Raphael scowled, walking into the office. I opened my eyes and glanced over at him "I have no work. I finished all my orders and today's my day off." "If it's your day off why are you here; especially so late at night" he asked walking up to the desk and sitting in the chair in front of it.

I shrugged "It's only Seven and I have a lot on my mind. I didn't feel like staying home so I unconsciously came here. I do all my best thinking in my office." Raphael watched me silently for a moment before asking "does this have to do with seeing Alec Lightwood again?" I looked at him shocked "what are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes "I'm not an idiot Magnus. I went to school with you and I kept in the loop on all the cliques. Alec Lightwood was the nobody that you hurt years ago because of some bet." I was shocked by his words. I assumed he forgot all about the stuff that happened in high school.

"If you knew all of this then why did you let me go to Alec's event? I figured if you knew about Alec and my past, you wouldn't let me go." "I considered not even mentioning it to you but I know how much you miss him and want to get back together with him so I took a chance on it" he said shrugging.

"Well it ended up being a disaster. Alec is married and he refuses to ever leave his husband so that means I lost." "Since when does Magnus Bane give up" Raphael asked surprising me. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met Magnus. You're annoying and your sense of style is ridiculous but if there's something I admire about you; it's how you never give up on something you believe in."

"How can I not give up Raphael? He's married and loves the life he has with his husband. What I can't wrap my head around though is the fact that his husband was the one who was trying to get us back together. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you should meet with his husband and demand an explanation. If he's trying to get you together with his husband, then there has to be a reason for it." He stood up and walked over to the elevator "well my work for today is done so I'm going to go home. You coming?"

I shook my head no leaning back in my chair. "I still have a lot of thinking to do. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and went into the elevator. My office didn't have a door. It was one of those ones that came right off the elevator.

Once the elevator door shut I closed my eyes again sighing. He was right about needing to get in touch with Andrew and asking him what the hell was up. I had so many questions and it seems Andrew was the only one who could give me answers.

The elevator door dinged, signaling that someone arrived on my floor. I sighed opening my eyes looking at the doors irritated. "Did you forget something Raphael?" The elevator doors opened and to my surprise it wasn't Raphael that walked into the office.

Alexander stood tall as he made his was across my office room to stand in front of my desk. He was wearing an old gray sweater with some dark faded jeans. I never noticed how much I missed those hideous sweaters until I saw him wearing them again.

"Alexander… what are you doing here?" I could hear the hope in my voice but it was something I really couldn't hide. A huge chunk of my heart was hoping that he realized he loves me and wants to run away with me. I knew better than to hope. His glare didn't really help either.

"I came here to officially tell you that I want nothing to do with you and I want you out of my life. I'm happily married and refuse to let you mess all of that up by waltzing on back into my life. So I would appreciate it if you never contacted me or my husband again and I would also like to pretend that what happened between us last night never happened."

I stared up at Alec staying completely silent before standing up and walking around my desk. Alec's body stiffened as I got closer to him but he didn't move away. "You came all the way here to tell me all of that Alexander?" "I-I did" he stuttered, starting to lose some of the cool he had when he walked in.

"You could have called me or sent me a letter to tell me all of that? Why did you come all the way here knowing there was a chance I might not even be here? It's pretty late and I could have been at home."

Alec glanced away avoiding eye contact with me. "Something just told me that you would be here so I came here first." "First? So if I wasn't here you would have tracked me down at my house? That's a lot of work for someone who just wants to tell me to stay out of their life."

"I-I wanted to make sure you got the message loud and clear" he said backing slightly away from me, still avoiding eye contact.

"Alexander look at me and say those things" I said watching him. He glanced up at me keeping silent and I nodded. "You can't say it can you? You know that I'll be able to see the truth in your gorgeous blue eyes."

"I don't need your commentary on how 'gorgeous' you think my eyes are Magnus. I just want to know that you understand where we are in our relationship. That being that we don't have a relationship at all. I want you to promise that you will never try to contact me again."

"I can't make a promise like that Alexander. I told you that I would wait for you for the rest of my life and I meant it. I don't want to love anyone else but you." "Stop calling me Alexander" he said, his cheeks flushing a little.

"Why? Because when I say it, it makes you feel weak in the knees" I asked moving closer to him. He tried to move away but only ended up backing into my desk, making himself trapped between the wood and me. "It does not make me weak in the knees. Only important people can use the name Alexander and you are not important."

"How did those words taste coming out of your mouth? I bet like vinegar. You and I both know that I am far from unimportant to you. You love me Alec. You love me so much that it hurts."

"You're wrong" he finally looking up and making eye contact with me. His glare was piercing along with the blue of his eyes. God I loved the blue of his eyes. I wish they weren't looking at me that way.

"Alexander" I said softly, placing my hand on Alec's cheek. I felt it go hot against my skin and he looked away again frowning. He looked away, but he didn't pull away or try to move out of my grasp. That was progress.

"I need to get home; Andrew has dinner ready for me. I just came to tell you to stay out of my life. Please respect my wishes and move on." He tried to move away from me but I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him against me and the desk.

"Let me go Magnus" he said glaring up at me.

"I can't let you go Alexander. You may think you're better off without me but I know it's not true. I know that deep down inside you, you know that you're still in love with me." "It doesn't matter what I feel. I'm married and have things to do with my life that don't involve you-"

Alec's tangent got cut off by my lips pressing against his. He opened his mouth, letting out a surprised gasp and I used his surprise as a chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes tight, pushing against my chest to get away but he was barely shoving me.

I ignored his attempts to push me away from me and just kept kissing him deeper. My tongue ran along his and my teeth caught on his lower lip the way I know Alec likes. A small straggled moan escaped his lips and the sound of it was music to my ears.

Alec's hands on my chest stopped pushing and just laid there on my biceps, his body leaning forward against me, melting into me. I held him tighter, pulling him as close as possible so he was pressed against my body. He was still leaning on my desk, his back arched in an attempt to be closer to me. I kept him pinned between me and the desk, afraid that if I moved him away that he will get out of his daze and run from me.

I was still kissing Alec's mouth, wondering if I should just stop and give up. He wasn't kissing me back but he wasn't really fighting me anymore either. The mixed signals were confusing and all I wanted was for Alec to tell me what he truly wanted. To tell me that he wanted me.

If by some miracle from heaven, I felt Alec's lips start to move against mine. They were soft, and hesitant kisses but they were kisses none the less. His hands pressed against my chest slid up my shoulders until his arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. My arms around his waist tightened as well, trying to tell him how much I wanted him to stay with me.

Alec pulled his lips away from me catching his breath before he looked up at me, searching my eyes with scared blue ones. I caught my breath as well, watching him closely. I wasn't going to keep him here against his will no matter how much I wanted to. If Alec was going to stay here with me then he was going to choose on his own to stay.

Alec glanced back at the elevator door before looking back at me. Confliction and desperation were in those gorgeous blue eyes. Fighting over what was right and what he truly wanted. "Make a choice Alexander" I said softly.

He closed his eyes tight, tears forming in the corners. He wants to choose me. He wants to be here with me more than anything else in the world. It was obvious on how much he fought with himself.

Alec took a deep breath before opening his eyes and putting his hand on my chest, pushing me away again. This time I moved away from him. If Alec wanted to leave, then that was his choice to make. I wasn't going to force him to stay.

"I'm sorry Magnus… I can't" he said softly. I closed my eyes trying not to let the pain I felt show on my face. Was he really going to choose Andrew over me? Was he going to choose some fake vow of love over our real love for each other?

"I need to get home" he said walking passed me, heading to the elevator. I couldn't watch him leave. I just kept my back to him, holding the edge of my desk and clenching it so hard my fingers turned white. What was wrong with me? I spout all that crap about giving up on Alec yet here I am letting him walk out of my life again.

I opened my eyes, a flash of determination hitting me suddenly. I couldn't just let Alec leave. I have hurt him enough and it was time to stop. I turned around going to run after him but didn't get the chance to even move.

Alec was already there and the moment I turned around his arms flung around me and his lips smashed against mine. My eyes widened in surprise but I didn't take too long to react. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Alec's waist holding him as close as possible. I kissed him slow at first, just enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing against mine.

The sweet kisses didn't last long though. Before I knew it the soft brush of lips turned into a hot battle of lips, teeth and tongues. Alec jumped up in my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist and I quickly held him tighter around his waist so he wouldn't fall.

I turned us around until Alec was facing my desk. I sat him down on it but he didn't move his legs from my waist, which I didn't mind at all. Alec broke our heated his, leaning back slightly to catch his breath and look into my eyes.

His eyes were glasses over with lust and want. I'm sure that my eyes were reflecting the same emotion. It's been so long since I've had Alec in my arms and I just want to have all of him. I ran my hands up Alec's sweater, slowly pushing it up so Alec had time to tell me he doesn't want this.

Alec kept his eyes on me still catching his breath before he just lifted his arms for me to take the sweater off of him. I was shocked by this but wasted no time pulling the old sweater off over his head. Once his shirt was off Alec laid his arms on my shoulders and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. We were also so close that our groins were lined up, both hard and demanding attention.

I unbuttoned Alec's jeans before lifting him up again, enough so I could slide the jeans and his briefs over his hips. A sigh of relief escaped Alec's lips once the constricting fabric was no longer on him. I glanced at him before reaching down and grabbing hold of his erection. Alec let out a surprised gasp before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the gasp was replaced with pleasurable mewls.

The noises coming out of Alec's mouth made my body more excited. I have dreamed of what Alec might be like in a situation like this, but this was way better than anything my imagination could come up with. His body leaned into me, just begging me to take control of him and have my way with him.

I reached behind him and opened one of my desk drawers pulling out some hand sanitizer. I didn't have any lube or condoms just lying around in my office. I never really thought I would have sex in my office. Especially not with Alec.

I took my hand off of Alec's member, much to his disappointment, and I squirted some of the sanitizer onto my fingers. Alec watched me, his eyes glazing over even more with lust. If I had my guess I would say that when it came with sex with Andrew, he was the one on top. Alec wasn't meant to be on top though. He was meant to be under me, writhing and begging me to make him feel the ultimate pleasure.

I had Alec take his hands off my shoulders before pushing him back a little. He put his hands behind him on the desk, leaning on them so he was laid back on the desk but not completely. I leaned over him, kissing him gently as I carefully slipped one of my fingers inside of him. Alec hissed from the sting but didn't move or try to stop me.

Once I knew the stinging had passed I started thrusting my finger inside him. He lolled his head back letting breathy pants escape his mouth. I smiled loving hearing all the noises the I made him make. I was making Alec feel good. That was me and no one else.

I stretched him a little longer before adding in a second finger then a third after he was used to it. By the third finger Alec had his hands back on my shoulders and he was digging his nails into my shirt, panting and whining pleasurably. He opened his eyes looking deep into mine. "Magnus… I'm ready now. I want you."

I searched his gorgeous blue eyes for a moment before nodding and taking my fingers out of him. Alec grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it to the floor. He ran his fingers up my chest and down my back, as if he was trying to burn the feeling of every muscle into his memory. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands burning my skin.

I reached down to my jeans, unbuttoning and zipping them. I went to pull them down but Alec grabbed them and the waistband of my boxers, pushing them both down for me. I sighed with relief when my constrained erection was finally set free. Alec glanced down at it, his eyes blazing with want before he reached over and grabbed the tube of sanitizer.

He squirted it into his hand before grabbing my member and pumping me. It was my turn to lull my head back in pleasure. Alec's hands were soft yet strong. His touch felt like magic and I never wanted him to stop.

He did stop though. He let me go and wrapped his arm back around my neck, raking his fingers up my back, most likely leaving scratch marks. I lifted Alec up slightly before carefully entering him. He let out a loud grunt from the pain, but there was pleasure laced in it.

I pushed inside him to the hilt and I waited for him to get used to the feeling. He let out hard, ragged breaths against my neck and it sent goosebumps up my skin. He took a few more moments to compose himself before he whispered "move."

I didn't hesitate. The moment I was given the okay, I pulled out and dove back into him. The inside of Alec was so heavenly. He was tight from not being used to this but it didn't make this any less enjoyable.

I kept thrusting inside him slowly, so not to hurt him and Alec's nails dug into my back crying out in pleasure. That's what I focused on. Alec's pants and moans that echoed loudly in the room. Who knows if this will ever happen again. I had to remember every sound, every touch, and every sensation.

"Magnus, M-Magnus I'm gonna…" Alec's words cut off as he screamed out and cam all over our chests. I wasn't going to let Alec ride that high all by himself. I started thrusting faster inside him, getting closer and closer to my release. When I finally did release inside of Alec I heard him cry into my ear.

We road our highs gasping and panting until I finally pulled out of him. I went to back away to give Alec a moment to catch his breath but he kept his hold around my neck firm and he pulled me back to him so his lips captured mine. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him and sliding him up his back till I was holding his shoulder blades.

Alec Pov- I laid on the carpeted floor of Magnus's office looking up at the ceiling panting hard. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this great after sex. The answer was probably never. I've also never had sex four times in a row before.

I glanced over at Magnus who was lying next to me also panting and trying to get his breath back. I looked up at the ceiling before closing my eyes smiling contently to myself. Sex with Magnus was everything I always imagined it to be, maybe even better. Nothing could ever compare to the happiness I felt right now.

 _I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home._

My eyes opened wide as Andrew's voice came into my head. Oh god, what have I done? I groaned covering my eyes with my hands and running them through my sweaty hair. Magnus looked over at me smiling but slowly lost his smile when he seen my face.

"Alexander…" I shook my head closing my eyes tight. "I just cheated on my husband. I need a moment to process that." Magnus sat up on his elbow looking down at me "Alec, you don't Andrew."

"That doesn't mean that I can just sleep with someone else" I snapped sitting up. "I told Andrew that I would give him a real married life. I vowed to be faithful and always love him. I just broke that vow Magnus. I don't break my promises."

Magnus cupped my face in his hands putting his forehead to mine. "Alexander calm down. This might not be a bad thing. Andrew was the one who-"

I didn't let him finish. I pulled away from him and shakenly stood up. My lower back hurt like a bitch but I ignored it as I gathered up all my clothes and put them on. Magnus watched me frowning. "Alexander please don't go."

I looked at my phone frowning, seeing it was five in the morning. I had three missed calls from Andrew and two texts asking if I fell asleep at the lab. I closed my eyes feeling even worse about myself. Andrew doesn't even consider me cheating on him a possibility. He just thinks that I fell asleep at the lab. I'm the worst husband ever.

Magnus quickly got dressed as I made my way to the elevator doors. He ran up to me and grabbed my arms stopping me before I could get in the elevator. "Alec please don't go. I love you so much and I know from everything that happened tonight that you love me too."

"That was lust" I said not looking back at him. "Lust my ass. You love me Alec and I know you don't want to leave me. I know you married Andrew but you didn't do it for love. You did it to save his life. Andrew understands that."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "You can't put words in Andrew's mouth Magnus. I may not love Andrew but he loves me and trusts me not to hurt him. I can't love you because I made him a promise and I intend to keep it."

Magnus stayed silent now, not saying anything else. I stayed quiet too for a moment before pulling away from him and just stepping into the elevator. I pushed the button for the bottom floor before turning around and facing the door. I felt my heart shatter as I saw Magnus's pained face staring back at me until the doors closed.

* * *

I opened the apartment door as quietly as possible not wanting to wake up Andrew. What was I going to do now? Can I really look Andrew in the eye and not have him know what I did? Can I pretend that I fell asleep at the lab?

To my surprise the living room light was on and Andrew was sitting on the loveseat with a mug in his hand. "Andrew… what are you doing up" I asked feeling panic. Did he find out that I wasn't at the lab? Did he guess where I actually went?

He looked up at me before walking up to me. "It's late Alec. It's weird for you to come home this late." "I… Andrew I-"

He put his finger on my lips before putting another mug in my hand. I looked into it seeing it was hot chocolate with little mini marshmallows like I liked. I looked back at him frowning and he stared back at me before slowly smiling a small smile. "Want to watch the sunrise with me?"

I searched his face wondering if I should tell him everything. He didn't deserve to be cheated on and lied to. "Something wrong Alec" he asked softly. I frowned and shook my head before smiling at him. "let's go watch that sunrise."

* * *

 **Alec is a naught boy.**

 **So I won't be updating for a week or so because I will be participating in Malec Week 2016 for the days of August 13th-19th. I have six days to write seven one-shots (oh by the angel) and I will be uploading those one-shots on each day of the week. I hope you all tune in for Malec week because I am so excited about it. I also have a couple of my Malec week 2015 stories on this site in case you want to read them.**


	16. A Time Long Forgotten

**By the Angel guys! I am so, so, so sorry about how long this took. Trying to do Malec week messed me up and made me lose track on what I was doing for my stories. I had to get back in the groove.**

 **We are finally looking into Magnus's past so I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Sixteen: A Time Long Forgotten

Andrew Pov- I laid in bed with Alec watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. He says that he was at the lab all night and normally I would have believed him. I'm not stupid though. I knew once Alec saw Magnus he would have to see him again.

I shouldn't be feeling upset over this. I'm the one who set it all up for they would see each other again. There was a ninety-nine percent chance Alec would choose Magnus over me. Deep down I guess I wished he wouldn't betray me.

This all needs to be done though. Alec needs to forgive Magnus and be with him if he ever wants to be happy. It's bad enough that his medication stopped working on me. I haven't been able to bring myself to tell him that, but my family doctor confirmed that I wasn't going to get better.

I was getting better at first. The doctors all saw great progress and were so shocked that Alec's research was actually working. Alec thought that I dropped my family doctors but I knew deep down that I still needed them. I'm glad I kept them because they're the reason I know I'll die any week now.

I know I should tell Alec about all this. He'll be so blindsided when I suddenly die but I know what will happen if I do tell him. He'll work himself to the bone trying to make me better. Once he sees that it's hopeless he will blame himself and hate himself for not keeping his promise to me.

I've made peace with the idea that I'm going to die. I have known all my life that it was going to happen sooner or later. My worst and only fear is that I'll die and leave Alec all alone. If he falls in love with Magnus again, then he will have someone to fall back on when I'm gone.

That thought makes me sad but it's how it needs to be. Alec was never really mine. I may have seen him way before Magnus did but that didn't mean I had a claim on him. Alec wanted Magnus and no matter how much I hoped that would change I knew it wouldn't. Even when Magnus broke Alec's heart I knew his love for Magnus didn't fade away.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the noise of my phone vibrating. I glanced back at Alec making sure he was still sleeping before sneaking out of bed and grabbing my phone, going into the living room. Once I knew I was out of ear shot I answered the phone. "Hello Magnus."

"I want some answers from you Andrew" he said sounding like he didn't get any sleep.

"Good morning to you too Magnus. You sound pretty tired? Did sleeping with my husband tire you out?"

There was a moment of silence before he asked "Alec told you?"

Deep down I knew Alec and Magnus were together last night. Even so it still stung deep down. "No he didn't tell me anything. I'm just not an idiot. I knew this was a possibility when I got the two of you together."

There was a long silence before he asked "what's your game Andrew? If you and Alec are married why did you set us up? Why are you doing all of this?" I looked back toward our room thinking before saying "if you want to know meet me at the university in fifteen minutes."

I hung up before he could give a response and I snuck back into the room to get a change of clothes. I put on some jeans and one of Alec's sweaters before I went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be right back" I whispered, running my fingers through his black hair before leaving.

When I got to the university I walked over to the bench where Magnus and I talked before. I sipped on some hot coffee waiting for him to show up. That is if he even was going to show up. I didn't really give him the chance to agree to meeting me here.

"I wish you would have scheduled this meeting for later in the day" Magnus's voice came from down the sidewalk. I looked in the direction it came from and sure enough Magnus was walking up to me wearing designer skinny jeans and a fuzzy purple sweater. He had dark bags under his eyes as if he didn't get any sleep. He was too busy fucking my husband.

"I don't want Alec to know I'm here. If I have my way this talk will be over before he even wakes up." Magnus looked at me now, looking like he was all business. "Why didn't you tell me before that you and Alec are married?"

"I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't have gone to the charity event" I said shrugging. He stared at me exasperated before shaking his head and sitting next to me on the bench. "How can you just shrug it off? You pushed me onto your husband. One that you claimed to love so much."

"I do love Alec. I love him more than anything. I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't love him" I said glaring. Magnus shook his head "I'm so lost right now."

I rolled my eyes, standing up walking a little bit away before stopping and keeping my back to him. "Alec's research isn't working for me anymore. I could die any week now and even though Alec isn't in love with me, he still loves me enough to beat himself up about it. I can't die until I know Alec is happy."

"You think Alec being with me will make him the happiest? You're the one who ratted me out to him in high school. Why would you choose me to make Alec happy" Magnus asked; frowning.

I looked over my shoulder at him "I'm not blind Magnus. I knew that your feelings for Alec weren't fake. You didn't deserve him back then. You were selfish, cruel, and you used Alec for your own gain. I think you and Alec both needed to find yourselves and being together wouldn't have let you do that."

"I wouldn't say we found ourselves. I became a fashion designer and Alec married you. I think we just took the easy way out of figuring ourselves out" He said frowning. I scoffed at that. "Are you saying becoming a fashion designer was easy?"

He shook head no "of course not. Getting your name out there is one of the hardest things to do, and getting famous people to wear your clothes is even harder. It was far from a walk in the park."

I nodded "well, Alec had it hard too. Traveling the world on his small budget, fighting against all his professors and my doctors, not to mention getting ahold of my medical documents. Choosing to marry me wasn't an easy choice for Alec to make. I knew deep down inside he was thinking about you while making the choice."

The day we got married, Alec's hands were trembling in mine. I don't even think he realized it because his face was so calm. His hands told me how he really felt though. Alec didn't really want to marry me but I ignored it and married him anyway because I'm selfish.

"If you feel that Alec and I should be together then why haven't you told him about your plans or divorce him? After we slept together Alec was beating himself up from all the guilt he felt from betraying you" Magnus said frowning. I looked back at him "he should feel guilty. I am his husband after all."

I sighed before looking away from him again. "I don't want Alec to go crazy trying to save me. I want him to take what he learned from my sickness and use it to treat people who are in the first stages. Maybe he will actually be able to save them."

"Alec told me that if you were to die all of his progress would die with you. How can he save anyone else if he doesn't save you" Magnus asked; walking up to me.

I sighed before turning to fully face him. "He thinks that way but it's not true. He has all his progress. He has the herbs and medication. Just because it didn't save me doesn't mean it won't save someone else."

"What if he gives up after you're gone? He might see you dying as a sign that he's not cut out to be a doctor" Magnus said, crossing his arms. I glared at him "there you go doubting him again. All you ever do is doubt what Alec is capable of. You may think he will quit but I know Alec will never give up."

"I don't doubt Alec. I just know that he puts himself down a lot and losing you will feel like a huge blow to him. He will feel like he failed you along with everyone else in the world. Not to mention your family will eat him alive."

"Alec may take some time to put himself down but he will eventually stand back up again and keep moving. He will have you to convince him to keep moving." Magnus seemed surprised by this. "You really think I'm the best person to be with Alec and help him?"

I nodded "I would say without a doubt, but I actually have loads of doubts. Even so I know Alec doesn't love anyone the way he loves you. You're the only person I can turn to for help. If he needed a friend I would have gone to Jace but he needs love so you're my only option."

"So what am I supposed to say to Alec? He left me last night saying that he will never be with me again. He said it wasn't fair to you. You're the one setting us up though so what do you suppose I do?"

I shrugged "you used to be a smart guy. It shouldn't be too hard to figure something out. You need to at least get Alec to trust you enough to be able to fall on you when I die. I'll write him a letter for him to read after I'm dead explaining all I did to get you both together. I won't mention that you knew I would die because Alec would just feel lied to all over again."

Magnus frowned looking like it just dawned on him that he would be lying to Alec. "That's what made me lose Alec in the first place. Secrets and lies never end well Andrew. I know that from experience."

"this time he won't find out that you lied to him. That is if you don't mess it up and tell him you knew about it. All you have to worry about it making Alec fall in love with you again. I'll worry about everything else."

Magnus frowned not looking comfortable with this arrangement but he nodded nonetheless. "If that's what you want Andrew." I nodded "it is what I want. I want Alec happy. End of story."

With that I walked passed Magnus; heading back home to Alec.

* * *

Magnus Pov- I sat in my office looking up at the ceiling in a daze. I had some dresses I was supposed to be getting done but I couldn't get what happened here with Alec out of my mind. I also couldn't get my talk with Andrew out of my mind. I can't believe he's dying and Alec doesn't know about it.

He has the right to know. I really should tell him but I know Andrew was right when he said Alec would work himself to the bone. Alec was one of those people who took everything onto himself and won't stop till he gets the results he wants. There's no way we would be together if he found out.

"Mr. Bane, are you alright? You look dead tired and have been staring into space all day" Penelope asked walking into my office. I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm sorry Penelope, I know we have orders we need to get done."

She shook her head smiling "Don't even worry about it Mr. Bane I'll take care of all of it. Why don't you take a nap and get refreshed?" I looked up at her "I can't let you do that." She shook her head "it's no problem sir. You promise your clients a hundred percent. You aren't really at a hundred percent right now."

I thought that over for a moment before nodding "I guess you're right." She nodded grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my chair, leading me over to the couch on the other side of my office. "Don't worry about a thing Mr. Bane. I have everything under control so you should just relax."

I laid down on the couch watching her "okay but if you have any problems make sure to wake me up. Don't even hesitate okay?" She rolled her eyes smiling "yes sir." She blew me a kiss before going to the elevator, leaving.

I sighed watching her before looking back at the ceiling. I doubt I could actually fall asleep that easy. My mind has been going non-stop ever since Alec and I slept together. Most of those thoughts consisted of the past and everything I did wrong in my life.

I didn't try fighting for Alec. I used him for something as stupid as a bet. Ever since I lost my mother I just stopped caring about the people around me. I stopped trying to reach the impossible and instead did what was expected of me.

" _Magnus. My special little Magnus. Can you make me a promise?"_

I heard my mother's soothing voice in my head as my heavy lids closed and I drifted into sleep.

Young Magnus Pov- "Magnus. My special little Magnus. Can you make me a promise" my mother asked; soothingly. I was laying my head on her lap and had my eyes closed as she ran her fingers through my hair. I was only thirteen years old at the time and never imagined that moments like these would be taken from me.

"What mama" I asked opening my eyes and looking up at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring down at me. Her black hair fanning over her beautiful face that was the same shade as mine. "Promise me you'll never change who you are."

I blinked confused before sitting up looking into her eyes. "Why do I have to promise that?" She smiled sadly at me, running her fingers through my hair again. "You're such a special little boy Magnus. I feel like there's no one else in the world like you. I would hate for you to lose yourself someday."

"Why would I lose myself" I asked confused.

She searched my face silently before pulling me into her arms hugging me tightly. "I just love you so, so much my little man." I frowned not liking how serious the air around us felt. "Are you okay mom?"

"Do you remember the talk your father and I had with you a few months ago? About how mama is still sick and might have to go back into the hospital?" I frowned "yes… but you said you felt better." Mom spent a long time in the hospital a year ago and I decided then that I was going to become a doctor and make her feel better. Dad said she was starting to feel better.

She smiled sadly "I thought I was getting better but it turns out that's not the truth. I'm afraid I have to go back into the hospital." I felt my heart drop down to my stomach when she said that. "You… you're sick again? You said you were better?"

"I never stopped being sick Magnus. I was just better enough to come home. It seems coming home wasn't the best plan. I'm getting worse and if I don't go into the hospital… I could die."

Those words struck me like a slap. If my mom died… well I wouldn't know what to do. She was everything to me. My dad and I aren't the closest people. If she was gone I would be all alone.

"It's okay mama. I'm going to make you better remember? I decided to become a doctor to save your life and I meant it." My mom smiled slightly, running her hand through my hair again. "What about your plan to get rid of air pollution? I was looking forward to seeing you do that."

"I'll do both. I'll be a doctor and a scientist. You'll see mama. I'll make you better and make the world better while I'm at it."

Two months later I got ready for my first day of middle school not really wanting to go. "Do I really have to go? I want to spend the day with mama in her hospital room. She'll be all alone if I go to school."

My dad handed me my backpack shaking his head "you spent every day of the summer with your mother. It's not healthy for you to be stuck up in that hospital room all the time. Besides, you have to go to school, it's the law."

I rolled my eyes "being at a hospital is the healthiest place you could be. As far as school goes I don't need middle school. Just send me right to college and I'll become a doctor and save mama."

My dad sighed pinching the rim of his nose. "How many times have I told you this Magnus. The chances of you growing up to be a doctor is slim. The chance of you saving your mother is even slimmer. How about instead of having your head in the clouds you actually enjoy your time with your mother?"

I clenched my fists trying to ignore how much those words hurt me. He didn't believe that I would save my mother someday. He thought my dreams of being a scientist and doctor were just ridiculous. I'll show him though when I save my mother's life.

"I ordered the driver to take you right to school. I also made sure he knew not to take you on any detours. He is to take you to school and nowhere else. I'll know if you leave school on your own so don't think about doing so alright?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded "yes sir." He smiled slightly and got to my level, putting his hand on my head and messed up my hair. "You should be happy about going back to school. Don't you miss your friends? You haven't seen them all summer."

I did miss my friends but I felt like being at my mothers' side was more important. "It will be nice to see them again" I admitted. He smiled "see? Now go get in the car or you'll be late."

I sighed nodding before going out the door and getting into the car that was going to take me to school. I felt like going to middle school was a huge waste of time. Why can't I just skip middle and high school and go right to college to learn how to be a doctor?

The car stopped in front of the school and the driver looked back at me smiling "I hope you have a great first day Magnus." I just nodded and got out of the car, not bothering to say anything back. I wasn't planning on having a 'great day' while I was away from my mother. I just had to grit my teeth and bare it I guess.

"Well, look who actually showed up to school" a familiar voice came from ahead of me. I looked up to see my best friend Ragnor Fell standing in front of the school entrance with Catarina Loss and Tessa Gray standing next to him. I rolled my eyes at his words as I walked up to all of them. "Long time no see Ragnor."

"Whose fault do you think that is? We invited you to things all summer but you refused to come. You even blew us off during the summer science fair" Ragnor said crossing his arms. Tessa elbowed Ragnor in the side glaring at him. "Lay off him Rag. His mother is sick; he deserves to be with her as much as he can."

I frowned looking at all of them. "I'm sorry about missing the science fair. It was on the day my mom went into the hospital and I couldn't bring myself to go anywhere else. She was upset with me for not going but I couldn't make myself go."

Tessa frowned rubbing my back and Catarina nodded "we understand Magnus. Ragnor was just giving you a hard time but we don't really hold anything against you. We understand."

I clenched my fists hating hearing those words. There were three things I hated hearing more than anything else. 'I'm sorry', 'you'll get through this', and 'we understand'. It makes me want to scream 'No! You don't understand! No one understands!'

"Let's go inside" I sighed opening the door and going inside. My friends all looked at each other for a moment before following me inside. I looked down each hallway trying to find the hallway with our assigned lockers. Once I found the hallway I made my way down it and stopped by the number on my schedule.

Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa all had their lockers next to mine and opened them with ease. Putting books in and keeping some out for their first classes. I grabbed my lock and twisted the knob in the direction my code told me to. Once I got all the numbers I tried to pull it open but nothing happened.

I frowned at the hunk of metal and tried my combo again but nothing happened. "Oh, come on you stupid, hunk of metal!" I yelled fiddling with the lock. My friends moved around me watching me fight with the lock. "You can rewire a small rocket but you can't undo a lock?"

"It's harder than you think Ragnor" I hissed before fiddling with it harder. "Want one of us to help you" Catarina asked crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes at this. "Catarina I am capable of opening a locker" I said still struggling.

They watched me for a little bit longer before Tessa said "well we have to get to class. We'll see you at lunch." With that they all walked away leaving me alone to fight with my locker. Maybe I should have had them help me after all.

I kept fiddling with the lock even though the hallway was emptying and I was going to be late. I really didn't want to carry all my books with me all day. They were pretty heavy.

"Um… do you need help?" A soft, hesitant voice asked from behind me. It was so small that I barely heard it. I didn't even really make out what it said. I looked back at who was talking but I was so frustrated with this stupid lock that I didn't even concentrate on him. All I knew was that his hair was black.

"Did you say something" I asked looking back at my locker and going back to trying to open it. Before I knew what was happening the locker combo was taken out of my hand and the boy put the combo in, successfully taking the lock off and opening my locker.

I blinked surprised before putting my bag in and taking out a couple books. I closed the door and put the lock back on before glancing back at the boy. "Thanks" I said before rushing to my first class.

* * *

The day passed on in slow motion. I couldn't focus on anything going on in class because all I could think about was my mother. Was she feeling okay today? Was she lonely in that hospital room all alone? Was she going to die when I wasn't with her?

I shook that last thought out of my head as I walked up to my final class before lunch. I looked down at my schedule to see what it was and was excited to see it was science class. Being able to play around with experiments will be the perfect thing to keep my mind off my mother.

I walked into the room and went right to the desk in the front room. I loved sitting in front because in science class when you sit in front you get all the best tools. It will also make it easy for the teacher to see my hand when I raise it to answer a question.

I set my notebook on the table all nice and neat before lining my pens and pencils along the side of it. Once that was ready, I practically bounced in my seat with excitement as I waited for class to begin. I think someone sat next to me but I didn't bother to look and see.

The teacher walked in moments later, making my excitement rise. Science really was my favorite subject. It's only now dawning on me how mad I am to have missed the science fair but it was worth it to be with my mom.

The teacher set vials and some chemicals on the table and my fingers were itching to grab it and start. "Now class these are all safe chemicals that can be mixed and matched in different ways. I thought we could have some fun today and see what different concoctions you can make by mixing these."

I think she said something about this being a partner project but that flew over my head as I grabbed the beaker and started planning. I grabbed a vial of something blue and poured it into the beaker before grabbing the purple and red vials, pouring them in as well. After that was all mixed together I reached into my pocket and pulled out my little jar of glitter. This experiment needed a little Magnus Bane flare.

I poured all the glitter into the beaker watching it swish around in the liquids. It was pretty but I felt like it could be prettier. 'What should I do now' I asked myself, thinking it over. I gasped when an idea struck and I pulled a packet of pop-rocks out of my pocket.

I tore the packet open before pouring the candy into the beaker. Moments later the liquid started to fizz and shoot up out of the beaker and into the air. The glitter rained down, changing color as it fell onto my desk. I smiled happily, thinking that it was beyond beautiful.

The teacher walked up looking at it before looking at me. "Impressive Magnus, but maybe next time we could refrain from making a glitter bomb… or any kind of bomb for that matter." Honestly her words kind of insulted me. Why tell us to try different things if I couldn't express myself while doing it?

I pushed my glasses up the rim of my nose, pretending that her words didn't affect me. "I wouldn't really consider this a bomb. If anything it's an eruption like a paper volcano." My mother always scolded me about talking back to my teachers like this. I couldn't help it though. When teachers were wrong I felt like it was my job to let them know they were wrong.

"Bomb or not please stick to the assigned work" she said before walking away from me. I made a promise that day that I would always mess with her and end every experiment with a Bane flare. I wasn't being difficult. She just needed to learn not to belittle my creativity.

* * *

Three years later I sat next to my mother's hospital bed, holding her hand as I read to her. I did this for her every day before school for I wouldn't feel so nervous about leaving her throughout the day. "Magnus, it's time for you to go to school" she said weakly. I didn't like how small her voice was becoming.

It just wasn't her voice that concerned me. Her tan brown skin was getting paler everyday as were her blue eyes. They were almost gray now. I really hated seeing her like this.

"I don't want to go. Can't I stay here with you today" I asked frowning. She smiled shaking her head "you need an education. I'll be here when school is out so don't worry."

I feel like someday she's going to say that to me and it won't be true. I'm dreading the day that happens.

"Fine… if you want me to go, I'll go" I sighed standing up. She smiled more "go show those kids how smart you are." I frowned at her words and glanced away biting my lip.

"What's the matter sweetie" she asked frowning. I glanced at her for a moment before fully facing her. "I don't think the kids at school like me mama." She smiled again "that's impossible."

"I get made fun of a lot. The kids are always teasing me about my glasses and how smart I am. They call me a freak and laugh at me. No one likes who I am."

She reached up touching my face gently. "I happen to love who you are. So do your friends. All the people who matter love you the way you are."

"Besides my friends I don't think anyone else likes me" I said frowning.

Mom looked like she was thinking about something before she smiled again. "What about Alexander Lightwood?" I blinked confused "who?" She laughed slightly "you know, that cute boy who always used to watch you. I bet he still does."

I felt myself blushing. She had to be crazy to think someone actually liked me enough to be watching me all the time. I'm pretty sure I would notice that. "You talk about him like I could date him."

"Well why not? I think you two would be cute together" she said smiling. That just made me blush more. "B-but he's a guy."

She rolled her eyes laughing silently. "Oh my little Magnus. I know you think boys are cute. You have always been interested in both genders. I don't see anything wrong with you dating a guy."

"You… you don't?" I asked surprised. She nodded smiling "I love you no matter what Magnus. If you want to love boys, then that's fine. You'll always be my little guy and I'll always love you."

I felt tears burning at my eyes but I refused to shed them. I was thinking about telling my mom that I was starting to be interested in boys but I didn't think she would accept me. I defiantly didn't feel confident enough to tell my father about it.

"Don't worry about it too much Magnus. Go to school and have a great day" she said laying her head back on her pillow. Her smile was weak, which concerned me.

"Okay… you'll be here when I get back right?"

She nodded "of course. I love you my little man."

I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room. Going to the car that took me to school every day.

When I got to school I walked right up to my locker and opened it up, getting some books out and putting some away. I closed the locker door before turning around and freezing seeing Camille Belcourt standing in front of me. This girl was one of the many people who liked to make fun of me and my friends. Well, she made fun of them more then she made fun of me.

"Morning Magnus" she said smiling. I was a little surprised by how nice she was being. The smile was suspicious as well. "Um… hello" I said not knowing what else to say.

She looked me over for a moment before grabbing my glasses pulling them off my face. "Hey, what are you doing? I can't see without those" I whined, holding my hands out for them. She looked my glasses over before searching my face.

"You know you're really cute without these big glasses covering up your face. I bet if you got some cute clothes and styled your hair you would be even cuter."

I was shocked by this. "You… you think I'm cute" I could feel myself blushing at her compliment.

She nodded "you know if you had a makeover and changed who you hung out with I'm sure you would be very popular." My eyes widened at her words before I glared and snatched my glasses back, putting them back on. "I would never leave my friends or change who I am just to be popular."

Camille crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not? Just think about how many more friends you would gain by dropping your old ones. The nerd title is holding you back. If you became someone else, you would have so many more friends."

"I would have 'friends' that don't really like me for me. They would just like the fake person I would be pretending to be. Sorry but I'm not interested in what you're offering. Find someone else."

She looked at me for a moment in silence before pulling a piece of paper and a pink gel pen out of her purse. She jotted something down on the paper before handing it to me. "Here's my number. If you change your mind just give me a call."

I looked over the number and she flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder before walking away from me. I watched her thinking before shoving the paper into my bag. I wasn't going to use it but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to throw it away.

"Oh Magnus, I'm glad I caught you before class" The principal called, coming toward me down the hallway. I looked at her confused. I didn't do anything wrong to make the principal want to talk to me. Maybe I won another science award?

She stopped in front of me smiling but her smile seemed forced and sad. "Is something wrong" I asked fully turning to face her. She rang her hands together, looking like she was trying to choose her words wisely. "Your family driver is waiting to pick you up in front of the school."

I frowned at this. "How come? He just dropped me off?"

"Magnus" my father's voice came from down the hall.

I turned to look at him surprised. My father never came to my school like this. He never even came for my science fairs or parent teacher conferences. Why would he come now?

"Dad… what's wrong? Why are you here" I asked; turning to look at him. He frowned glancing away sadly before looking at me again. "Mama… she's not doing very good. The doctors think today's the day."

I felt like he stabbed a dagger into my heart. They thought today was the day. Mama was going to die today. I shook my head, my body going numb. "They're wrong."

My father put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. His grip was firm but his hands were also trembling. That in itself was proof that things were bad. "It's time Magnus."

"I was supposed to save her" I whispered softly.

"No one could have saved her Magnus" father said, putting his arm around my neck and walking with me toward the school entrance. My father never showed me affection like this. It only proved how serious the situation was.

* * *

I burst through those hospital doors. My legs have never moved so fast and I sped through the halls to get to my mother's room. If today was the day she was going to die, then I was going to spend every remaining second with her.

I skidded to a stop in front of her hospital door, going to call out to her but froze when I saw the doctors and nurses surrounding her. Her main doctor was looking down at the ground looking sad with grief. I've gotten to know this doctor throughout the years and I have never once seen him look like this.

"Dr. Green" I called out softly; my voice cracking at the end. He looked up at the sound of my voice and when his eyes met mine his face turned even sadder if possible. I forced my legs to move forward into the room and prepared myself for what I might see.

When I turned to look at my mother a broken sob escaped my lips. She was laying still in the bed; her white sheet laying over her, hiding her beautiful face from me. I glanced over at her heart monitor and sure enough it was turned off.

"No…" I shook my head stumbling backwards until I ran into my father's chest. He wrapped his arms tight around me, holding me against him. It was the first time my father hugged me in years and I couldn't even focus on it. The world around me was spinning, falling apart right in front of my eyes.

My wobbly legs gave out from under me making my father and I fall to the ground together. I broke down then. Tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't control the wails that came out of my mouth, so loud god himself could have heard it.

My father held me tighter, rocking back and forth with me. He rubbed my head making soothing shushing noises to comfort me but nothing was working. I could feel his tears fall on my shoulder which only just made me break down even harder.

Mom was gone. I couldn't save her. I failed her. I was such a fool.

I spent the entire weekend locked away in my room. My father tried to get me to come out but I never wanted to leave my room again. What was the point in living without the most important person in my life? I failed her so I didn't deserve to live.

Who was I fooling? There was no way I could have ever become a doctor or a scientist. I'm not smart enough to save anyone. I hate myself. I hate myself so much! I don't want to be me anymore!

I forced myself out of bed for the first time in days and I made my way to my backpack. I rummaged around in it until I found Camille's phone number. Once I had a hold of it I stared down at it blankly, wondering if I really wanted to do this. If I call Camille and have her change me then that means I have to give up my best friends.

 _Magnus. My little Magnus, can you make me a promise?_

I closed my eyes tight, feeling the tears sting at them again.

"Mama…"

 _Promise me you'll never change who you are._

I reached out for my cellphone with a shaky hand and once I grabbed it I pushed in Camille's number.

 _You're such a special little boy Magnus. I feel like there's no one else in the world like you._

I listened to the phone ring until it finally stopped and Camille's voice replaced it. "Hello?"

"Camille… this is Magnus Bane."

 _I would hate for you to lose yourself someday._

"Is it too late to accept your offer?"

* * *

I walked up to the school doors messing with my hair nervously. It was time to remake myself and show everyone the new me. Camille spent all of yesterday helping me choose cute clothes and she took me to a salon to get my hair styled. She had me get makeup as well which I thought was strange but I actually liked it.

I decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone else that I could possibly be Bai. In fact, I plan on forgetting it myself and pretend I never felt attraction to men at all. If I lock it away along with the rest of who I used to be, the new me will be reborn.

I took another deep breath before walking inside, ready to face the people.

The moment I walked into the school I noticed a huge difference from usual. Normally I'm completely ignored as I make my way down the halls but today people were watching me as I passed and even said hello. A couple people even asked if I was a new student. I'm not really sure why but I told them yes.

Now I was heading into science class and one of the parts I was dreading was about to begin. Camille said I couldn't be smart to be popular. I have to seem uninterested in things like science, math and history. History wasn't so hard to give up but science? Could I really give up science cold turkey?

"You have to Magnus. Don't chicken out now" I told myself before walking into science class. The moment I walked in the room went deadly quiet; every eye on me as I passed by. I sat down in my seat and pulled out a compact mirror, looking over my makeup and pretending not to give a fuck. I'm pretty sure it was working.

The teacher walked in and looked confused as he passed me. I'm sure he was shocked more than anyone else in the class. I was his number one student after all. I feel a little bad that he'll be losing his only smart student.

After a minute he turned away from me and started drawing atoms on the board. I bit my lip hard to keep the smile off my face. We were starting to work with atoms. I was so good at atoms!

"Okay, who can tell me how many electrons are in a krypton atom" he asked.

My hand started going up out of instinct but I quickly used my other hand to shove it back onto the desk. I knew the answer. It was obviously thirty-six. God I wanted to answer it!

"Magnus how about you answer this" he asked looking at me.

Seriously?! The one time I don't raise my hand and he still calls on me?! I was freaking out inside but on the outside I was trying to seem disappointed at being chosen. To add to the airhead act I started chewing on my favorite sparkled pen, a look of confusion on my face.

"Um… three" I said, just saying a random number.

The entire room gasped and I honestly didn't blame them. I was shocked by myself too. I didn't think it would be so easy to say the wrong thing. It hurt to say the wrong answer but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

The teacher frowned at me "Magnus that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I just don't know. What even is an electron?" God that last question tasted like vinegar. The entire class was silent in shock by my question.

The teacher stared at me before looking at the boy next to me. His face seemed more surprised by the boy raising his hand instead of how I was acting. "Yes Alexander" he asked.

Suddenly I heard my mother's voice say _"What about Alexander Lightwood? that cute boy who always used to watch you. I bet he still does."_

I frowned at this and glanced over at the boy sitting next to me. The moment I looked at him I felt like I was hit by a truck. He was maybe the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, with dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Um well… Aren't there thirty-six electrons in a krypton atom" he asked nervously. Oh god, he's smart! It's rare finding people as smart as me in this school. He was pretty much a diamond in the rough.

I shook my head looking ahead frowning. 'Get ahold of yourself Magnus. You aren't attracted to guys. Especially smart boys like him. You can't have smart friends so there's no way you can have a smart boyfriend… or any boyfriend for that matter.

I grabbed my pen and started doodling on my notebook, deciding to put my cute partner in the part of my mind that I was blocking out. It's best to forget he even exists. It's the only way to stop myself from flirting with him.

After class I headed to the cafeteria trying to calm myself down. Normally I would sit with my friends and make plans with them about the next science fair. That will never happen again though. I can't be friends with them anymore if I want to be a new person.

I took another deep breath before entering the lunch room, walking straight passed my usual table and heading to Camille's.

"Magnus where are you going" Tessa called out, making me freeze in place. I was hoping that I could sneak past them but that was just wishful thinking. I bit my lip before turning and walking back up to their table. "What" I asked coldly.

They all frowned at me and it made me feel beyond guilty. My friends didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"What the hell are you wearing" Ragnor asked, looking over my outfit. I looked myself over before looking back at them. "I decided to change my style."

Catarina shrugged "I think you look good. Why did you walk past our table?"

I bit my lip again glancing over at Camille's table. "Well, I was invited to sit with Camille Belcourt."

"Magnus, that girl has made fun of you for years. Why talk to her now" Tessa asked frowning.

I glanced away not able to look at my friends. I couldn't stand seeing the betrayal in their eyes. "I asked her to help me become more like her… I don't want to be me anymore."

It was the truth. Being my true self caused me nothing but trouble. I was stupid and delusional to think that I could become a doctor or a scientist. There was no way someone like me could save the world.

"Magnus there is nothing wrong with you. You have a brilliant mind and Camille Belcourt will ruin that" Ragnor said frowning. Ragnor was always the voice of reason for me. Usually when he told me I was being stupid I would believe him and stop what I was doing. I couldn't do that this time.

"Maybe I want to ruin it Ragnor. Maybe I don't want to be the smart guy with stupid dreams anymore."

"Your dreams are far from stupid Magnus" Catarina said frowning.

My breathing came out shaking as I prepared myself for the hurtful words that were about to leave my lips. "I'm making a change starting today. I don't want to be a nerd, I don't want to be smart… and I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Those words tasted worse than vinegar. They tasted like iron. I wanted to take it back and apologize but I couldn't. I had to pull through and cut the line. This friendship was done. I took one more glance at my old friends before making my way over to Camille and her friends.

By the end of middle school, I was completely changed. I didn't even think twice about anything I left behind. It stayed that way for years, until a cute shy klutz tripped and pulled me down with him by my hair.

* * *

Magnus Present Pov- I opened my eyes, the ceiling of my office blurry behind the tears filling my lids. I wiped my tears away trying not to break down. It's been a long time since I dreamed about my mother and I even ended up remembering things I have long locked away.

I finally remembered Alec. My mother wanted me to date him for crying out loud. I closed my eyes smiling slightly to myself. All this time I thought my mom died not knowing I was Bai but it turns out she was the one who helped me figure it out.

My relationship with Alec would have been so simple if I didn't lock all those memories away. I even thought Alec was hot when I finally saw him. He was dressed in his old sweaters and had his messy mop of hair but I still found him cute. That was before I became shallow and judged people by how they looked.

I sat up on the couch thinking about everything that Andrew and I talked about this morning. What would my mother think if she knew I was lying to Alec about Andrew dying? Would she tell me I was a fool? Would she agree with Andrews side of things?

I shook the thought of Andrew out of the head before standing up and grabbing my jacket. I may not be able to tell Alec about Andrew but I think it's about time I tell him about me. He should know why I changed and how I really felt about it. It's something he's been wanting to know and It's about time he did.

* * *

 **I hope it was worth the wait and again I apologize for that. It shouldn't take that long again.**

 **I have a question for you all. I can't remember if I mentioned it but I have a wattpad now. It's called The Malec Princess. I have been thinking of making a second wattpad for my original works. I would like to know how many of you would be interested in reading my original content. Would love to hear your feedback on it.**


	17. We Need to Talk

**So glad this is done. I have been wanting to update this story for what felt like forever. This is a sad one for sure.**

 **For the guest who asked if I had a Twitter account, I didn't at the time but now I do. Anyone who wants to can go follow me The Malec Princess and get updates about my story progress and also eventually take polls on what my next story should be. I don't know how to use Twitter all that well so I am still experimenting with it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy that chapter.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Seventeen: We Need to Talk

Alec Pov- "Alec… Hello, earth to Alec Lightwood... Alec!" Catarina Loss's voice broke through my daydreaming and I snapped back into attention. "oh sorry Catarina, guess my mind wandered away from me. Did you need something?"

She shook her head "no… it's just that your vile is bubbling over." I frowned looking down at the vial of medication I was warming up and as she said, it was bubbling and overflowing onto the table. "Oh shit," I cursed before turning off the heat making the overflowing stop.

Catarina shook her head "I came here to help you but it seems your mind is somewhere else today? Should I come back another time?" I shook my head before running my hands over my face. "I'm really sorry Catarina. I have had a lot on my mind since last night."

This caused her to raise an eyebrow in question. "Last night? What could have possibly happened last night that would cause you to be this distracted? This is so unlike you." I nodded rubbing my temples. "Yeah I know."

She crossed her arms waiting patiently for me to tell her and I sighed, pulling off my safety glasses. "I ran into Magnus during my charity event a couple nights ago." This caused her to frown, "why would Magnus come to your event?" "He wanted me to know that he was still in love with me and he wants us to try again."

"I'm surprised he was able to admit that to you. Magnus normally has a lot more pride than that. What did you say to him in return?" "I told him that I was married and that I never wanted to see him again" I sighed.

"Okay, well that was a couple of days ago. What happened last night that's causing you so much stress?" I frowned leaning back in my chair "Well… you see… the thing is… I may have gone to see Magnus at his office last night." She frowned "oh, Alec."

"I wanted to make sure that he knew that I was serious about staying away from me. I needed to look him in the eye and make sure my point got across." Her eyebrow rose again as she looked at me skeptically, "And did you? Get your point across?"

"Um… you see… about that" I said, trying to figure out how to tell her. She let out a loud disappointed sigh before shaking her head. "You slept with him." "What? No, I didn't… the thing that happened was… okay fine, I slept with him."

Catarina shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alexander, may I remind you that you are married? Have you forgotten about the person you have been working so hard for, for so long?" I sighed laying my head on the table. "I know Catarina. I was weak and gave into temptation. I regret it and it won't happen again."

"I would hope not. I can't believe you of all people cheated on your husband." I frowned, closing my eyes. "I never thought I would cheat on him either. It all just happened so fast and I lost my mind. Magnus knows how to push my buttons."

There was a knock on the door and I gave out an irritated sigh before looking at the door. "What is it?" The door opened and one of the lab keeper's assistances looked in. "Sorry to bother you Alec but there's someone here to see you." "Ragnor must finally be here," Catarina said standing up and stretching her arms.

I nodded and looked back at the beaker, turning it back on. "Go ahead and let him in." The assistant walked out of the room and a second later someone else walked in. I looked up from the beaker to greet Ragnor but went silent when I saw Magnus standing there instead.

Magnus looked down at me before looking over at Catarina awkwardly. I'm sure he didn't expect her to be here and he hasn't spoken to her since middle school. "What a surprise. What brings you here Magnus" Catarina asked, crossing her arms.

Magnus watched her for a silent moment before looking at me. "I came here to talk to you. Could we maybe have a moment alone?" I bit my lip thinking about it before glancing over at Catarina. She looked at me for a moment before standing up "I think I'm going to go to lunch. I'll be back in a half an hour."

Without another word, she picked up her purse and walked out of the room. I just got done telling her that Magnus knew how to push my buttons and yet she just left me alone with him. Magnus watched her walk out before looking back at me. "When did you become friends with Catarina?"

I shrugged "Catarina, Ragnor and Tessa heard about my research and thought I could use an outside view. Their suggestions have been very helpful and we all became close." Magnus nodded staying silent and I waited for him to speak but he didn't.

"Did you have something to say" I asked awkwardly. Magnus nodded "yes. I… I came here to talk to you about something important. I remember you saying that you knew everything about me but I don't think you truly knew everything about me."

"I didn't know your favorite candy so I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about you. I wanted to know that stuff when we were dating but now I couldn't care less." Magnus looked disappointed in that answer. "We both know that's not true Alexander."

He was right. There was still so much I needed to know about Magnus and so much I wanted to know. Wondering why he changed so suddenly in middle school used to eat away at my brain. It still does to this day. "Fine I'll hear what you have to say. You get until Catarina comes back or Ragnor shows up."

Magnus nodded, sitting in the chair that Catarina was sitting in before. "You might want to turn the heat off that beaker" he said looking at the glass bottle that was once again bubbling over. Sighing, I turned off the heat and took the beaker off the burner. I think it's safe to say that batch is ruined.

Once that was all taken care of I looked back at Magnus, leaning back in my chair. "Okay start talking." Magnus looked back at me, silently thinking before starting to speak. "I want to start off by apologizing to you." This made me frown, "you've already apologized about what happened in high school. If that's what you came here to talk about then I don't want to hear it."

He shook his head no. "I'm not apologizing for high school. I'm apologizing because there was a moment in middle school when I did see you." This surprised me. "You did?"

He nodded "I remembered it earlier today. It happened the day I changed myself. I was pretending not to know what an atom is and suddenly you answered for me. I glanced over at you and I couldn't help but gush over how cute and smart you were. I noticed then that I could totally have a crush on you."

I frowned "why didn't you try?" He sighed running his hands through his hair. "One of the last conversations I ever had with my mom was about you. We were talking about how I was starting to find guys attractive and she mentioned how you are always watching me. I didn't believe her but the day I changed, you were sitting right there next to me and for once I noticed you there. I had to lock you away though. I was changing myself and I couldn't date a guy."

"Why did you change so suddenly? You always seemed so happy to be who you were. Yeah you got teased sometimes but you had amazing dreams and always worked hard to achieve them. I don't understand what changed."

Magnus closed his eyes staying silent for a long moment before opening them again. They seemed dull and sad as he thought back on his past.

"I promised my mother once that I would never change who I am. She loved how special I was and she never wanted it to change. I made that promise thinking it would be easy but after she died I lost myself. Half of my soul died with her and I couldn't bring myself to dream anymore. Camille offered me popularity and a new start. I wanted that so I left my old self behind and became someone new."

I frowned, "but doing something like that is like running away from your mothers' memory. She wouldn't have wanted you to be something you're not." Magnus looked down at his hands laying in his lap. "I couldn't bear a world without her in it. I didn't want to be me if she wasn't there."

The room was silent for a long moment before Magnus looked back at me. "I had that side of me locked away for so long. Little by little you were the one who opened the door. You brought that side of me back to life and I loved being that person with you. Once you left me, I did what I always do. I locked myself back up again and I ran away."

I closed my eyes turning away from him. "The old you would have never done what you did. He would have never made a bet on someone else's expense." Magnus placed his hand on top of mine, squeezing it. "I know Alexander. I made that bet while the real me was still locked away. I didn't consider your feelings and I truly am sorry for that."

I looked back at him, feeling tears sting at my eyes. "I forgave you years ago, you don't need to keep apologizing." "I do. I need to make up what I did to you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you Alexander. I want to love you and spend a life together with you."

I shook my head, "that can't happen Magnus. I'm married and cheating on Andrew just felt horrible. I feel so much shame at myself for enjoying what happened between us. I want all the things that you want but we can't have them. I refuse to turn my back on Andrew."

Magnus shook his head "Alec, Andrew may be getting better with your treatment but he isn't cured. He could die anytime and all your efforts and sacrifices will have been for nothing." I shook my head "they aren't for nothing. Andrew has lived longer because of me and he will continue to live longer. I'm not giving up on him."

"Choosing to be with me isn't giving up on him. I'm sure Andrew knows who your heart truly belongs to. Deep down he knows that you love me and you will always love me. Being in a loveless marriage won't make either of you happy."

"Our marriage is not loveless. Andrew loves me with everything he has" I said, clenching my fists. Magnus looked at me sadly. "What about you? Do you love Andrew with everything you have?"

I stayed silent and Magnus nodded. "You can't even say it. You can't say it because you know that it isn't Andrew you love, it's me. You want to be with me and be married to me. The day you vowed to be with Andrew forever you wanted it to be me."

"None of that matters because I already made my choice. I chose Andrew and I'm not going back. You had your chance to be with me and you blew it." Magnus shook his head "your choice was wrong."

I glared at him, getting irritated. "Say I decide to leave Andrew and choose you. What's stopping you from changing your mind about wanting me? What if you hurt me again and I'm left alone with nothing?"

"That won't ever happen Alexander. I love you and this time I'm not ever going to let you go. If you choose me then I promise to shower you with love and praise every day of your life. I'll give you the kind of love that you long for. Love full of passion and need. Just choose me and you can have everything you ever wanted."

I closed my eyes, leaning against my desk thinking. "I can't choose you Magnus. I'm sorry." The sound of Magnus's footsteps got closer and I could feel the warmth of his body in front of mine. He pressed his forehead to mine and I kept my eyes closed, feeling his warm breath on my face.

"Didn't you feel the things I felt last night? The connection between us? The love? It felt like magic to me. What did it feel like to you?"

I swallowed hard, not wanting to answer but I couldn't help myself. "It felt like I was lost for a long time… and you finally found me." I felt Magnus nod against my head. "You were lost because of me. Let me be the one who brings you back to where you belong. With me."

I opened my mouth to reject but my voice was lost when Magnus's soft lips caressed mine. Our lips moved slowly together, savoring the taste of each other. Every time I kissed Magnus it felt like I was dying of thirst, and one caress of the lips quenches it.

Magnus kissed me for what felt like hours but it could have only been a couple of minutes. When he pulled his lips away from mine, I just wanted to beg for them back. I never wanted to stop kissing this beautiful man.

"Talk to Andrew, Alexander. Tell him how you really feel about your marriage. He knows that you only married him for you could decide all his medical needs. I think he will understand if you tell him you aren't happy in your marriage."

I frowned, opening my eyes, looking in Magnus's golden-green ones. "I am happy in my marriage… just not in the way I should be. Andrew's my best friend and he does so much for me. He loves me so much, I just can't hurt him like that."

"You know the kind of guy Andrew is Alec. It's like you said, he will do anything for you. That includes letting you go so you can truly be happy." I bit my lip thinking it over before looking back at Magnus. "I'm scared."

Magnus cupped my face in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine again and looking in my eyes. "I know. You don't want to hurt Andrew and I get that. By not being true to yourself, you are hurting Andrew, me, and worst of all yourself. For once in your life Alexander, do something for you and not for others. Don't choose me because I want you to. Choose me because you want to."

There was a knock on the door making me pull away from Magnus and say "come in" in a breathless voice. The door opened and Catarina walked in with Ragnor at her side. "Look who I ran into while at the café. You ready to get back to work" Catarina asked, glancing at Magnus. Ragnor looked at Magnus as well, before looking back at me.

I looked back at Magnus, thinking for a moment before closing my eyes, sighing. "Sorry, I know I asked you both to come here today but I have to go home and talk to my husband" I said looking at Catarina and Ragnor. Magnus's face looked hopeful. "What are you going to do Alec?"

I looked back at him frowning. "I'm going to be honest with Andrew and talk everything out with him… see how he feels. I don't want to hurt him but that seems unavoidable at this point. I just want him to know that I'm not abandoning him, no matter what my choice is."

With that, I grabbed my coat and walked passed everyone out of the lab. I was dreading this conversation I was about to have with Andrew but Magnus was right. It's not fair to him or any of us to keep playing these games. I never want to cheat on Andrew again so telling him my feelings for Magnus must make up for that.

* * *

I stood in front of our apartment door for what felt like forever. Was I really going to go in there and tell Andrew that I wasn't happy being married to him? That's not the case at all. Andrew makes me very happy just… just not as much as Magnus could.

Sighing, I leaned my forehead on the door closing my eyes. "You can do this Alec. Andrew will understand. He already knows that you don't feel as strongly for him as he does for you. I've never come out and told him that before but I'm sure he could tell."

Shaking my head, I stood tall and took some deep breaths. "You can do this. Just be open and honest with him and everything will be fine." I took a couple deeper breaths before going inside to face the music.

The apartment was surprisingly quiet. Normally when I came home around this time Andrew would be listening to music and dancing around the apartment. That's one big thing I learned about him over the years. Andrew loved to dance and if he wasn't so sick, I bet he could have been a professional.

"Andrew, I'm home. Are you here" I called, taking my coat off and hanging it on the rack by the door. I walked into the living room and was surprised to see Andrew sleeping on the couch. It wasn't like him to sleep during the day but there are times when he gets very tired and can't help it. "Andrew, I'm home" I said again, moving over to him and sitting in front of the couch, on the floor.

I shook him a little bit. "I know you must be tired. You've been so busy the past few days… I would let you sleep but… but I need to talk to you. It's important."

Andrew's tired lids slowly rose, revealing his usually bright green eyes. They seemed dull with sleep and exhaustion. He looked around the room before stopping his gaze on me and smiling tiredly. "H-hey, you're h-home early."

I nodded "I have some things I want to talk to you about." Andrew sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You're h-here just in t-time. I was m-making d-dinner and it s-should be almost d-done. I'll g-go c-check on it."

He got up, heading to the kitchen, swaying a bit and I frowned standing up as well. "You fell asleep while the oven was on? Andrew that's dangerous. Something could have caught on fire or worse."

He waved a dismissive hand my way. "Oh, it's a-alright. D-dinner's d-done so c-can y-you g-go s-set the t-t-table?" I watched him hesitantly before nodding and gathering the plates and silverware for the table. I went into the dining room and started setting everything up thinking of how to begin this conversation.

"So, Andrew… I have something I need to tell you. It's about the night of the charity event." There was silence for a moment before he answered "y-yeah? W-what a-about I-it?" I frowned, wondering why he was stuttering so much but I ignored it, pressing on.

"Well you see… that investor I talked to that night wasn't really an investor. It was Magnus." There was silence in the kitchen so I carried on. "He came declaring his love for me and I rejected him. The next night I went to his office to make sure he stayed away from me and well… I ended up sleeping with him. It all happened so fast and I wasn't thinking. I thought I could forget it but I can't. I… I can't forget my feelings for Magnus."

I stopped talking, waiting for Andrew to say something, anything. "Andrew I know this is all a shock but can you please say something? You can yell at me if you want that's fine. I just need to know how you feel about all of this."

Silence.

"Andrew come on" I sighed, walking away from the table and heading to the kitchen. When I got there, I frowned seeing dinner scattered across the floor. Did he get so mad that he threw dinner? I looked toward the oven going to speak but was rendered speechless when I saw Andrew lying on the ground out cold.

"Andrew!" I yelled running to him and getting on the floor. I grabbed his face having him look at me and it was limp in my hands. "Oh, I'm such an idiot" I scorned, checking his pulse. All the signs were there. His tiredness, the stuttering, the way he was walking. I was so stupid to ignore all the signs.

Relief flooded in me when I felt the faint pulse, showing that he was still alive. "I need to get you to the hospital" I said, taking out my cellphone and calling 911. My voice was shaky as I told the operator what happened and how low his pulse was. In a matter of minutes an ambulance arrived and Andrew was taken to the hospital for treatment.

I road in the back of the ambulance with him, holding his hand the entire ride and not letting go until we were inside the hospital and the medics rolled him away from me. I watched him go, my hands shaking at the thought of my husband dying. I was supposed to be able to save him. None of this should be happening so, why was it?

Trying to stop the shaking of my hands, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and headed outside to calm myself. I couldn't be alone right now. I needed someone to talk me off the ledge. To make me stop feeling like this is all my fault. I needed Magnus.

Magnus Pov- "I can't believe you got him to agree to leave his husband" Penelope said, sitting on my couch looking shocked. The moment Alec left to talk to Andrew I made my way home and called Penelope telling her I needed an emergency talk session. She has been the one following Alec's and my relationship so she was the best to talk to about this.

"I can't believe it either. It feels like I'm dreaming and tomorrow I'll just wake up to Alec being happily married to Andrew for all time." "Do you think they will get a divorce" she asked before sipping on some hot coco. I shrugged looking in my mug frowning. "I don't know. Alec needs to be married to Andrew to have access to his medical records and have final say over what happens to him when he dies."

Penelope frowned at that. "I feel so bad for him. He seems like such a nice guy, he doesn't deserve to die like that." I shrugged "it's horrible but Andrew has had his whole life to accept it. He said he can die happy because he got to feel what it was like to be loved by Alexander Lightwood. It was his only dream so he has no more regrets."

I remember what Andrew said to Alec the day he came back to school. He told Alec that he didn't want to die without being friends with him. Alec just knowing he existed was enough for him to be happy. I'm sure back then he would have never imagined that he would be married to Alec. He's gotten more than he could have ever wished for.

"Honestly I feel a little bad about it all. I feel like I'm taking advantage of a dying person. If he wasn't going to die, I feel like Andrew would fight to keep Alec. Though since Alec is the one telling him he isn't happy, maybe he would have let him go. I guess we will never know how it would have all played out if things were different."

Silence spread between us that no one wanted to fill. It was as if this silent moment was for Andrew. Respecting him for all he is giving up for the chance of Alec finally being happy. He truly is a better man than I could ever hope to be.

The sound of my cellphone ringing broke the silence and when I looked at the caller ID I was shocked to see it was Alec. Did he already talk to Andrew about everything? Was he calling to tell me he couldn't do it and was choosing to leave me instead? I didn't even want to think about that last possibility.

"Magnus stop staring at it and answer it already" Penelope scolded causing me to get out of my head and hit the talk button. I took a couple deep breaths, preparing for anything before I placed the phone by my ear. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon Alexander."

"M-magnus" Alec stuttered through the phone. I sat up fast, feeling panic fill me. I knew that voice; that was Alec's crying voice. "Alexander what's wrong? Did you fight with Andrew?"

I never thought Andrew would get mad over Alec's choice. It was his plan all along to get us back together so why would he yell at Alec?

"N-no it's not that. I was telling Andrew everything and he wasn't answering me. He was in the kitchen so I figured he was just giving me the silent treatment. W-when I went into the kitchen he was out cold Magnus. Andrew's in the hospital, possibly dying and I don't know what to do."

Alec was practically wailing by the end of his story. I could hear it in his voice how worried and horrified he was for Andrew. He wasn't just his husband, he was one of his best friends.

"Calm down Alexander. I will be there soon so try to hang in there. Don't leave the hospital." I hung up, standing up and going to the closet to grab my coat. Penelope stood up frowning, "what's going on?" I looked back at her "Andrew is in the hospital. Alexander needs me."

Without another word, I threw my coat on and ran out of the flat, going to my car. I sped to the hospital, breaking a few street laws on the way but I didn't care. Alexander needed me and I refused to ever let him down again.

After parking my car, I hightailed it into the hospital looking around for Alec. I spotted him three minutes later sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Slowly, I walked up to him, not wanting to frighten him. "Alexander?"

He looked up from his hands at me and I couldn't help but frown at him. He looked like hell with red bloodshot eyes from crying and his face was unhealthily pale. I got down on my knees in front of his chair and grabbed his hands, looking up into his eyes. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Alec looked down at our hands, tears clinging to the rim of his eyes. "I was supposed to save him Magnus. He was supposed to be getting better with my treatment. I failed him."

I shook my head no, squeezing his hands tight. "You did everything you could for him. Your treatment has kept him alive so much longer than anything else could have. He was supposed to die right after high school. You gave him four more amazing years."

"I wanted to give him a lifetime" he whispered softly, the tears at the rim of his eyes finally falling down his cheeks. "You never know, he could still live. Just because he had a fall doesn't mean he's going to die tonight or tomorrow."

Alec closed his eyes, his breath shaky as it escaped passed his lips. "His pulse was barely there. It was so faint I almost couldn't find it. I can't believe my last words to him are going to be me leaving him for someone else."

I shook my head and let go of Alec's hands, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Don't think like that. You were being honest with him and that's something Andrew deserved. It was just bad timing that all of this happened. I'm sure he will come out alright and you'll get to have a proper goodbye with him."

Alec shook in my arms as he wrapped his arms around my waist crying. I just held him tight. It was all I could think of to do for him. A man in a white lab coat came out into the waiting room and when he spotted Alec and I he walked toward us. I let go of Alec putting my hand on his shoulder. "I think the doctor is here."

Alec quickly wiped his eyes before standing up and facing the doctor. All signs of him being a nervous wreck were now gone as he stood among his peers. That was Alec Lightwood for you. He refused to look weak around people he respected and Alec highly respected doctors. He was one himself after all.

"How is he? Did he make it" Alec asked; trying to hide the panic in his voice. I heard it but I'm not so sure the doctor did. That's how good Alec was at hiding his true feelings. "He's alive for now but he's in critical condition. I'm afraid we're reaching the end of his rope here Alec."

Alec frowned but nodded in understanding. "What do you suggest I do?" The doctor smiled sadly at him. "You've never done what I've suggested before so why start now? Talk to your husband and work everything out. Find out what it is he wants to do."

"Is he awake" I asked, hopeful that Alec could get a proper goodbye with him. The doctor nodded "they're getting a room ready for him. You'll be able to go see him once it's all ready" he said looking at Alec. Alec nodded "thank you doctor."

"That homewrecker isn't going anywhere near my son" a loud, obnoxious female voice echoed through the room. We all turned toward it and a tall woman with brown hair, sharp cheekbones and bright green hateful eyes was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Who are you to tell Alec what he is and isn't going to do" I asked, pissed that some stranger could just come and yell at him like that. "Andrew's mother" Alec said softly, sighing after. Andrew's mother walked up glaring daggers at Alec. "I always knew you would kill my son."

"Now hold on just a second" I yelled, getting in front of Alec. He was vulnerable right now and I was in protective mode. "Are you blind or something? Alec has kept Andrew alive longer with his research and medication. He would have already died forever ago if it wasn't for him."

"This ignorant prick was just using my son to get his name out there in the doctoring world. He never loved my son or even gave a damn about him. If he did, then he would have kept him on the chemo and not risk his life with medications he didn't even know would work."

I went to yell at her again but Alec pushed passed me. "That's enough Magnus. I can take it from here." I frowned at him but nodded, staying out of it. Alec looked at her with a stone face. "I know you and your family never approved of what I did for Andrew. You saw it as me killing him and I saw it as saving his life. His cancer was too advanced for me to get it in time and I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry? That's supposed to make everything better, right? You take my son out of the hospital, travel the world with him even though he was in no condition to go anywhere, and then you marry him not for love, but for you can do whatever you wish with him when he's dead."

"Andrew made it clear to me that when he dies he wants to be buried where his uncle is. He knows that you won't do that for him since you hate your brother, so he left it for me. He also wants to donate all his good organs to people who need them. Another thing he knew you would have never signed off on. Everything I choose to do I'm doing it for Andrew."

"Shut up! You never loved him! You don't really care about Andrew at all!" She glared over at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "I bet you cheated on him with this disaster." "Who are you calling a disaster" I yelled glaring back at her.

Alec stiffened at the mention of cheating but once again, you had to really know Alec to be able to tell. To anyone else he was still stone faced and serious. "I have never intentionally gone out of my way to hurt Andrew" was all he said to her comment.

He looked at the doctor, choosing to ignore her now. "Can I go see my husband now?" He nodded looking at his chart. "They should be finished preparing his room now." Andrews mom scoffed at the doctor. "You're going to let this leech see my son? He's the reason he's dying."

I'm sure those words were like a blade to Alec's heart. If it was hurting him he didn't show it. "Mrs. Sylvan, Alec is Andrew's husband. I don't see him as a potential threat to the patient so he has every right to go see him." He looked over at Alec, "he's is room 308."

Alec nodded and thanked him before walking passed everyone and going to find the room. I watched him go before looking at Andrews mom. "You can't possibly believe Alec is to blame for Andrew being sick, right? He was sick way before he even knew Alec. Alec has kept him alive longer and you know it."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Oh please. All that homewrecker has ever done is take my son away from his family and use him like a lab rat. My son deserves a lot more then what Alec gives him. He deserves to be with someone who actually loves him and cares wither or not he dies."

"Alec does care if Andrew dies" I yelled, getting frustrated. This woman was so thick in the head, it seems almost impossible to get through to her. "Before I showed up Alec was tarring himself apart thinking he didn't do what was best for Andrew. He is worried sick about him and does love him. You know nothing about Alec so you can't talk."

"Lower your voices you two" the doctor said, getting between us. "Both of you go to other sides of the waiting room and be silent or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mrs. Sylvan huffed before turning and going to the other side of the waiting room, sitting down in a chair. I watched her before plopping down in the chair Alec was sitting in, hoping that he would be okay being alone with Andrew.

Alec Pov- I rubbed my temples as I made my way down the halls and into the admissions area. Andrew's mother was always the biggest thorn in my side out of all the people who tried to stop my research with Andrew. She hated me and I hated her right back but tried not to show it.

Andrew loved his family but he hated how they never listened to him. He has always been forced to do what his mother planned. Even when he told the doctor that he doesn't want treatment anymore and to just die when his time came, his mom just wouldn't allow it. The only one who seemed to understand him was his uncle Vince and that was just because he also had cancer and knew what Andrew was going through.

Their difference in opinion caused Andrews' mother to close off ties with him, meaning Andrew couldn't see Vince anymore. Vince died two years ago, and because of their relationship, Andrew's mother never told him that he died. He wasn't even able to go to his uncles' funeral until it was too late. When he finally did find out, he told me that when he dies, he wants to be buried right next to his uncle. Mostly because he loved him but I also think a big part of it was to spite his mother.

I stopped in front of room 308 wondering if I should really go inside and see him. Did he hear what I said about sleeping with Magnus? Did he hear me say that I couldn't give up on all my old feelings? Will he even want to see me?

I shook all those thoughts out of my head. 'No thinking like that Alec, you need to go in there and face whatever may come. No running away' I thought before pushing the door open and going into the room. Andrew was lying in a hospital bed, his arm hooked up to an IV bag and he was looking up at the ceiling tiredly.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and spoke. "Andrew?" He blinked a couple times before looking over at me and, to my surprise, smiled his sweet smile at me. "Hey Alec."

I hesitantly moved over to his bedside, sitting down in the chair closest to him. "How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" He shook his head no "I can't really feel much. Most of my body strength is gone."

"You're not stuttering anymore so that's good." I frowned looking down at the bed sheet. "Andrew… I'm so sorry I ignored all the signs. You were obviously unwell and I was too wrapped up in my head to see it. You could have died and it would have been all my fault."

He placed his hand on top of mine, squeezing it and I looked at them before looking up at him. He was still smiling sweetly at me and he used his free hand to wipe away tears I didn't even know I was shedding. "Everything is going to be okay Alec" he whispered softly.

"Did you… did you hear any of the stuff I was saying to you before you passed out" I asked, not being able to deal with the guilt anymore. He nodded not losing his smile. "You still have feelings for Magnus. I have always known that Alec, it's not news to me."

I frowned at this. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you mad at me for cheating on you?" Andrew sighed, caressing my cheek with his free hand. "My love, I knew all along that the investor was Magnus and I knew you would find your way back to him. That's the way I arranged it."

My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock. "You planned everything?" He nodded "I sent Magnus an invite to your event and I sent you to that room knowing Magnus was there. It was all for you could fall in love with him again."

"But why? Why would you do something like that when we're married?" Andrew shook his head before leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. "Because I love you, and I didn't want you to be alone when I'm gone." This made me frown more. "What do you mean?"

He dropped his hand from my cheek and pointed toward the clothes he had sitting on one of the chairs. "I have something for you in my jean pocket. Will you get it for me?" I nodded, reaching over and grabbing his jeans, pulling out a folded envelope with my name on it.

I unfolded the envelope looking at it before looking at Andrew confused. "What is this?" He shrugged laying back against the pillows. "I wrote you something. Don't open it till after I'm gone okay?"

"You're not going to be gone anytime soon Andrew. I have a new batch of meds finished at the lab. We can double the dosage and see if it works." Andrew smiled weakly at me before shaking his head no. "It's alright Alec. I'm really am ready this time. I have accepted my death and you should do the same."

"I promised you I would save you" I said softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. He smiled more. "You have saved me Alec. You saved me in so many ways and I'll never be able to repay you for it. You gave me love and a fighting chance. No one has ever tried to help me the way you have. I love you so much and I'm happy you're here with me now."

Tears blurred my vision and I used my free hand to wipe them away. "It's okay to cry Alec" Andrew said softly, smiling at me. I looked down at him frowning. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Andrew thought for a moment before moving a little, making room on his bed for two. "Can we pretend a little bit longer? Hold me and pretend to love me just a little while longer." I nodded, getting up and sitting on the bed. I stretched out and wrapped my arms around Andrew as he laid his head on my chest.

He cuddled closer to me, a smile on his face and a content sigh escaping his lips. "Thank you, Alec. You have done so much for me and given me so much. I really do love you."

I kissed the top of his head, holding him tighter in my arms. "I love you too Andrew, I really do. I wish it could have been the way you loved me." He shook his head no against my chest, "don't think like that. Just hold me until I'm sleeping alright?" I nodded, laying my head on his, "anything you want, I'll do it."

Andrews' smile widened as he closed his eyes and breathed softly. I listened to each breath until the room was silent, my own breathing and the flatline of the heart monitor the only sounds in the room.

I clung onto Andrew with everything I had, it was the only thing I could think of to do. He was dead. My husband was dead and I just felt broken inside. The sad part was it wasn't because I loved him. I felt broken because I promised him I would save him and I was unable to do it. I wanted him to be able to live and find real happiness, more than I could ever give him. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

The doctor and some nurses rushed in, getting an alert when the heart monitor stopped beeping. A nurse shut off the monitor and the doctor had them leave before putting his hand on my back. "I'm sorry for your loss Dr. Lightwood." "I'm no doctor" I whispered softly before standing up.

I looked down at my husband one more time before taking a breath and walking out of the room. My legs felt like Jelly as I made my way back to the waiting room. The world felt like it was spinning around me and I just wanted to sink in a hole.

"Alexander, Alexander what happened" Magnus's voice broke through my haze and before I knew it, he was standing in front of me. I looked up at him for a silent moment before breaking down and wrapping my arms tight around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Andrew's gone" I wailed clenching on tight to Magnus's jacket. He frowned looking down at me before his arms were wrapped tight around me. "I'm so sorry Alexander" he whispered softly.

"Are you saying my son is dead" Andrew's mother Diana asked, spite in her voice. I glanced over at her feeling my entire body go numb. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her overbearing attitude. "Yes, Diana, he's dead."

She covered her mouth, pools of tears forming in her eyes. They looked broken and sad, which was a change from the scorn and hate I usually see in them. All too soon though, that look was back in her eyes. "Are you happy now? You and your stupid experiments killed my son. You murdered your own husband."

I didn't have the strength to respond. I just hid my face in Magnus's chest, crying silent tears. Magnus held me tighter before glaring at her. "Alec did not murder Andrew. He was sick with an incurable disease. This would have been the outcome wither he knew Alec or not. You just need someone to blame so you're putting it all on him. All Alec is guilty of is giving Andrew everything he wanted out of life."

Magnus grabbed my coat, putting it over my shoulders. "Come on Alec, I'm taking you home." I nodded numbly, leaving with him without a word. I would have to deal with Andrews paperwork and funeral arrangements later but for right now, I just needed a moment of quiet to mourn my husband.

* * *

The moment I stepped foot in my apartment reality crashed on top of me. This was the place I shared with Andrew. We made this small apartment into our home together and we were so happy here. I thought I was happy here, but being with Magnus proved me wrong.

"Do you want me to stay here with you" Magnus asked cautiously. I shook my head walking out of the doorway and into the living room. "I just need some time to myself." Magnus nodded looking around the dark apartment before looking back at me. "If you need anything, and I mean anything Alexander you call me okay?"

I just nodded "I will. Thank you, Magnus, for being there for me." Magnus frowned, walking up to me and kissing me on the forehead. "I will always be here for you Alec. No matter what may happen next."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my head and kept them closed as he pulled away and walked out of the house. Once I knew he was gone I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself. Silent sobs escaping my lips.

It was all over. The research, the experiments, trying to be a hero. I couldn't save Andrew and I can't save anyone else either. I'm no doctor I'm just a nobody and I'll always be a nobody.

I didn't deserve Andrew.

I don't deserve Magnus.

I don't deserve happiness at all.

* * *

 **Andrew is dead and Alec is melting down. Hopefully this time Magnus will be there for Alec when he needs him. Hope you all liked the update.**


	18. Every Day a Little Death

Clique Chapter Eighteen: Every Day A Little Death.

Magnus Pov- "So I was thinking we could have the Oscar red carpet watching party at your place. It's not every day your clothes get featured at such a high-class event. Nearly ten actresses are going to be wearing your designs and all of them have been nominated" Penelope gushed, walking around the office, writing things down on a clipboard.

"yeah, sure, whatever you say" I said, only half paying attention. I was resting my chin in the palm of my hand, staring out the window at the pounding rain. Penelope stopped pacing and frowned watching me. "You've been out of it the last few days but today especially. Everything alright?"

I glanced back at her frowning. "I just have a lot on my mind is all" I said, looking back at the window. "Is this about Alec Lightwood? He hasn't come to school all week and he missed one of his conferences to show off his latest findings."

"What do you expect? His husband died and he's busy preparing for the funeral tomorrow. I want to make sure he's alright, but he hasn't answered any of my phone calls."

"Are you going to go to the funeral tomorrow? The Oscars aren't until tomorrow night so you have plenty of time to go support him. I'm sure he's going to need you there."

I shook my head frowning. "What good would it do for me to be there? All I am, is a reminder that Alec cheated on his husband and was going to leave him for me. I would have to be insane to go to the funeral."

"You're insane if you don't go to the funeral" an annoying, familiar voice called from the elevator. Penelope and I both turned toward it seeing a tall handsome man with curly golden blonde hair and golden skin. Penelope blushed from seeing him but I just rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here Jace?"

He walked out of the elevator, coming up to my desk. "I'm here to talk you into coming to the funeral tomorrow. Alec is under a lot of stress and he's going to need you there." I shook my head, "has Alec told you anything that went on between us? I'm the last person that needs to be there."

"He told me everything. He told me that he slept with you and was going to leave Andrew for you. He told me that guilt was eating away at him and every morning he woke up feeling horrible about himself and what he did. That's just Alec though, he always blames himself when things go wrong."

I leaned back in my chair sighing. "See, I make Alec feel stressed so I shouldn't go to Andrew's funeral."

"Alec also told me that he can't make himself regret his choice. That he is still in love with you and wants to be with you. He thinks he's selfish and horrible for feeling that way. You must go prove to him that he's not."

"How am I supposed to do that? What right do I have to make Alec feel better? I took Alec away from his husband even though it was Andrew who wanted me to do it. It was his plan all along to get us back together because he didn't want Alec to be alone when he died. He didn't want Alec to know that I knew."

Jace frowned taking that in for a moment before shaking his head, choosing to stay out of it. "After the funeral tomorrow is a reception where everyone is getting together and remembering Andrew. Alec's parents and friends are all going to be there but so are Andrews side of the family. They all hate Alec and I'm sure he will need all the support he can get. He needs your support as well Magnus. Please tell me you will at least show up for the reception."

I frowned thinking that over for a moment. Andrews mother alone seemed like a lot to handle. Andrew's entire family was sure to be overwhelming. Alec would have his friends and family by his side so he won't really need me there to help him. Even so…

"I'll think about it" I said simply, not wanting to talk about this anymore. I stood up, "I have a lot of work to get done so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jace frowned watching me for a moment before shaking his head and turning his back to me. "Don't make the same mistakes from the past Magnus. Don't run away from Alec when he needs you the most." With that, he walked to the elevator and left the building.

I watched him go frowning before looking at Penelope who was crossing her arms looking grumpily at me. "What" I asked, grabbing some papers off my desk and straightening them out. "We don't have any more work today. All our Oscar orders were already shipped out and we decided to take a break for a few days because of how hard we worked."

"I didn't want to talk to him anymore so I sent him away. You're right, we don't have any more work so you're free to go home." Her grumpy face turned sad as she dropped her crossed arms to her sides. "Magnus talk to me about this. What's bothering you?"

"Why is it when we're working you call me Mr. Bane but when we're not you call me Magnus? It's weird" I said, stupidly trying to change the subject. The look on her face told me that she was not amused. "Why don't you want to go to the funeral Magnus? Is this another phase where you drown yourself in pity and run away?"

"I'm not drowning myself in pity and I'm not running away. I'm just thinking about what's best for Alexander. He will be surrounded by Andrews family, right? What good will it do him to have the guy he cheated on his dead husband with be around? I'm not needed."

"It sounded to me like you were needed. That guy wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important. The fact that Andrews family is going to be there means that he will need as much support as possible. You may think your presence there doesn't make a difference to him but it will. You have to go."

I frowned thinking it over wondering if it was really for the best. I promised Alec I would be by his side no matter what. I told him that I wouldn't run away from him again. I would fight for the rest of my life to make Alec mine again.

"You're right… I have to go."

The next afternoon, I stood in front of a big fancy home in the middle of New York city. It wasn't as fancy as the mansion I grew up in but it was still nice and seemed to have lots of room. This was the home where Alec grew up. His parents were letting him hold the reception here which was nice of them. I've never been here before so it feels strange just walking in.

"Pull yourself together Magnus. You're here for Alec, so there's no chickening out." I took a couple deep breaths before walking up the cobblestone steps and going to knock on the door. Before I could knock, the door came flying open and a girl with long brown hair and an inappropriately short black dress was standing in the walkway.

"I'm not going to stay here and be insulted by my cousins' lowlife husband and his obnoxious family" She screamed before shoving passed me and storming down the stairs. I watched her beyond confused before shaking my head and going inside, closing the door behind me.

"I didn't think you would show up" a familiar voice said from next to me. When I looked at who was speaking to me I didn't recognize him. He was a kid, a tall kid who appeared to be thirteen. He had thick brown curls, white creamy skin, and his brown eyes were hidden behind thick black glasses.

"Um, I'm here for Alec Lightwood… who might you be" I asked, not wanting to be rude. He blinked in confusion, "you don't remember me?" "Sorry but I don't know many kids" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh right, I was nine when we last seen each other. I'm Max Lightwood. Alec Lightwood is my brother." I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head by how wide they opened. "You're Max Lightwood? Wow, you've grown up so much."

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I know, I'm still growing. My dad predicts I'll be as tall as Alec by time I'm sixteen." "I have no doubt about it. It's great to see you again." I looked back toward the front door thinking about the girl who stormed out. "What was going on with that girl?"

Max shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I think Alec overheard her talking bad about Andrew and kicked her out. A lot of Andrews family are here and they aren't the nicest people. Andrews mother has been giving Alec grief all day."

"Where is Alec" I asked, looking around for him. He pointed toward the next room. "He's in the kitchen, he keeps distracting himself with cooking and dishes." I nodded, putting my hand on Max's shoulder before moving away from him and to go to the kitchen.

"Magnus, wait a minute" Ragnors voice called out to me. I frowned stopping in my tracks, looking back at him. He showed up at Alec's office the day that Andrew died. I'm sure Catarina caught him up on the things going on between us.

My face must have been an open book because Ragnor shook his head, putting his hand on my arm. "I'm not going to question you about Alec. I want to discuss something important with you. Can we go to another room where we could talk privately?"

I frowned, looking back toward the kitchen. "I don't know, I should really go in there and check on Alec." "This will only take a second. This could be my only chance to talk to you about this."

I sighed, running my hand over my face before going with him to the library. I sat in one of the arm chairs, leaning back. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

He pulled a blue folded up paper out of his suit pocket before unfolding it and laying it out on the table. This surprised me. "Are those blue prints? You brought blue prints to a funeral reception? You know there was a chance I wouldn't have come?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave Alec hanging again. You've already made that mistake once and you're one who always learns from his mistakes."

"Right… so what are these blue prints for" I asked, getting up and walking over to the table. I looked over the paper not fully paying attention until I noticed a lot of similarities drawn on it. "These are… are these my blue prints for the windmills I designed in middle school?"

When I was still trying to fix air pollution I made some minor blue prints for our science fair. I was going to make a small prototype but my mom got sick again and it never happened. Has Ragnor kept them this entire time?

"I showed these blue prints to an environment corporation here in New York. They love it and want these windmills to be built all over California."

That surprised me. California was the state most effected by air pollution. To hear that scientists, want to use my windmills to help it was amazing.

"What does this have to do with me? Are you getting my permission to sell my mills" I asked; confused. He shook his head no. "You created these, you're the one who should get credit for them. I was hoping you would come to California with me and change the world, just like you always wanted."

I sucked in breath but I felt like I couldn't breathe. He wanted me to help him fix air pollution in California. That's a huge deal. If the mills work and they help that area, they could spread and help the entire world. I can't believe something I created could affect the world that much.

"I… I don't know Ragnor. I just got my fashion career where I wanted it to be and I can't leave Alec. He's going to need me here in New York to help him out with all this stuff going on. I said I wouldn't leave him again."

"You following your real dream will make Alec happy Magnus. Alec has been hoping for years that you would become a scientist. Can you look me in the eye and truly tell me you want to do fashion all your life? You wanted more out of life Magnus and here's your chance to get it."

I frowned looking at him before looking back down at the blueprints. "I… I don't know." Ragnor watched me silently for a moment before putting his hand on my shoulder. "They need a response by this Friday. Please think about it and get back with me. I'm not doing this without you my friend."

He squeezed my shoulder before walking out of the library, going back to our other friends. I watched him frowning before looking back down at the blueprints again. I can't believe this is even a possibility. Never in my wildest dreams did I think anyone would be interested in any of my inventions. This could change my life forever.

I shook that thought out of my head right away. "Don't be stupid. You have your fashion career and Alec's going to need you here with him. Don't go running after something ridiculous. You don't even know if you're smart enough to be in that crowd anymore."

I took a breath, taking a moment to myself before leaving the library, going to the kitchen to find Alec.

Like Max said, Alec was in the kitchen bent over the sink scrubbing at a plate with a look of complete concentration. I walked up to him quietly and frowned, getting a good look at the plate he was washing. It was spotless, not a single smug of food on it, yet Alec kept scrubbing.

I reached out, gently grabbing Alec's wrist causing him to flinch and look up at me. He seemed surprised to see me here. "Magnus… you came," he said softly. I nodded, tearing the plate out of his death grip. "I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm doing just fine" He said, pulling his arm away from me and going over to the oven. He grabbed some pot holders before pulling a pan out of the oven and putting it on the counter. Once that was taken care of, he dropped the pot holders and started putting little finger foods on platters.

"Do you want any help with that" I asked watching him. He shook his head, "no it's okay. I got it." I nodded watching him, looking over his face for any sign of him about to break. He seemed a little too fine. I expected his eyes to be red and puffy with tears but they were clear and blue. Maybe a little sleep deprived but besides that, it doesn't look like he cried at all today.

He picked up the trays and put them in my hands. "Can you pass these around for me" he asked before going to work on some other food, not even waiting for me to give him an answer. I watched him frowning before just walking out of the kitchen, leaving him alone for now.

I walked around, holding food out to random people wondering what I was even doing there. Alec obviously didn't need me here. He was dealing with his grief in his own way and my being here was just getting in his way. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all.

"Did you see the husband at the funeral" a guy whispered, grabbing my attention. I glanced back at him listening in to the conversation. If I had to make a guess, I would say he was one of Andrews uncles. He looked like he could be his father but there were too many differences that made me think it wasn't.

"Yeah I saw him. He didn't shed a single tear during the funeral. It was like he didn't even care that his husband is dead" a snobby woman sneered. "He was just using him to get his career off the ground. The only reason they even married was for he could have say over what happens with Andrews treatment."

"I hear he was having an affair the whole time. Poor Andrew was so easily fooled. He always was gaolable" the man said, shaking his head. I glared at him, trying to hold back the many curse words making their way to my mind.

"Awful, isn't it? There talking bad about him at his own funeral reception" Isabelles voice came from next to me. I looked at her, watching her take a bunch of mini sandwiches off one of my trays. "Hey, save some for the rest of the guests."

"They don't deserve the food Alec makes for them" she said, shoving two sandwiches in her mouth at the same time. "At least pretend to be ladylike" I mumbled, shaking my head. She swallowed her food before crossing her arms. "I'm surprised to see you here Magnus. Jace told me that you and Alec have been… talking again, but I didn't think you would show up here."

"To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I thought Alec would need my support. I expected him to be ripping at the seams but he seems to be holding himself together."

Isabelle shook her head. "Not true at all. Can't you see how much of a mess Alec is in there?" "Well… he is cooking a lot." Isabelle rolled her eyes, "he's hiding his pain by working himself to death. He doesn't want to look weak in front of Andrews family."

"I can understand that. This doesn't seem to be the kind of crowd to put your guard down with. All these people seem rich and snobby. Was Andrew really that well off?"

"Families like these only care about one thing, money. Robert said that Andrew has a huge chunk of money from donations and life insurance," Jace said, walking up and taking three sandwiches off my tray. "As Andrew's lawyer, Robert named off who gets all that money."

"Seriously, you two can save some of these for others, and when did he name off who gets the money?" Jace ignored me, taking two more sandwiches. "It happened earlier this week. Alec, Andrew's mother, father, and some of his cousins met up at Roberts office at his law firm. The mother was hoping that she would get whatever money was given to Andrew but it turns out he secretly met up with Robert and made a will."

"Is Andrew even old enough to have a will" Isabelle asked. I was surprised as well. I thought wills were for old people. I guess Andrew really did have everything prepared for Alec. "You're never too young for a will. If you have something to leave behind you have a right to do that. Andrew knew he would die and wanted to make sure all his priorities were in order. Robert was happy to do it for him."

"What did the will say" I asked, setting the trays on a table so people can just come and grab them. "It said that any money Andrew ever earned throughout his life was to go to his husband. Andrews mother started the 'Fight for Andrew' campaign when he was ten and I guess all the money ever earned from that is to go into Alec's research foundation."

"I'm sure his mother wasn't too happy about that" I say, glancing back at the kitchen where Alec was still hiding. Jace shook his head no. "Robert said she lost it. She said that she has spent her whole life taking care of Andrew and paid a lot of money for his treatments when he was young. If anyone deserved that money it was her."

"That's what it all comes down to isn't it," Isabelle asked sighing. "It all comes down to money. I understand why his parents would think he would leave them something, but what about the cousins? What made them think Andrew would give them anything?"

"Supposedly, they helped take care of him when he was younger so they felt he should pay them back. That young lady who left was one of them" Robert said, walking up to us. I stood up straight, not knowing what to say. I haven't talked to Robert since my graduation.

"It's nice to see you again Magnus. It's nice of you to come support Alexander in his time of need. He could use all the friends he could get." I nodded "of course, I'm just sorry I can't do anything more for him."

Isabelle frowned at him "has mom talked Alec out of coming out of the kitchen?" "She tried but he's dead set on finishing the food. She offered to help but he pretty much brushed her off." "He did that to me too" I sighed.

"You all know Alexander, he does everything in his own way at his own pace. He will come around but for now let's just leave him to do his own thing. Besides, I hear congratulations is in order" Robert said, smiling at me. Isabelle nodded "that's right. You have ten dresses walking on the runway tonight at the Oscars, Magnus. That's amazing."

I smiled slightly, rubbing the back of my head. "It's nothing too impressive. My workers and I are just going to have a small viewing party tonight to see how well it goes." "It is impressive," Jace said smiling. "That's ten Oscar nominated actresses wearing your clothes. That's not an easy thing to accomplish."

I smiled, going to brush it off again but didn't get a chance to speak. I was cut off by Andrew's mother yelling "Robert Lightwood, we need to talk!" We all turned around and she was standing there with her arms crossed. A taller, older clone of Andrew standing next to her and the rest of her family standing close behind.

Robert turned toward her, his face stone as a lawyer now. "What do you want to discuss Diana? Surely you can find a better time to do this. Maybe after your sons' funeral reception?"

She crossed her arms, eyes blazing at him. "I don't believe for one minute that Andrew left all that money to Alec and didn't leave a single thing for his father and I. Alec is your son so you must have done something to cheat the system. I'm sure you changed whatever it was Andrew truly wished for and made it so your son got everything."

"I can assure you that I would never do something like that. If you must know, Andrew watched his family tare each other apart over the money his uncle left behind and he didn't want that to happen with him. Besides, he wanted all of his money to go toward Alec's work."

"Alec's work is just a bunch of bull. It didn't save Andrews life and I'm sure it won't save anyone else's. All he did was waste everyone's time. I bet he slept around on my son."

"Alec isn't like that" Jace yelled, glaring at her. She looked at him before glancing over at me. Once her eyes were on me I started to feel nervous. Was the fact that Alec and I slept together written all over my face?

"You. You were the boy who was at the hospital with Alec when Andrew died. What are you to him?" I swallowed hard but put on a poker face. "I'm Magnus Bane. I was friends with Alec and Andrew in high school and we just started talking again. We're just good friends."

"Uh-hu, 'just friends' you say. Please. I bet you're the man Alec was seeing on the side" Andrew's father said, crossing his arms.

"My son loved Andrew and would never cheat on him. I didn't raise my children to disrespect the ones they love. Leave Magnus alone. If you want to discuss Andrew's will then we can do it this week in my office."

"I'm just informing you that I have contacted a real lawyer and I will be getting down to the bottom of all this. I know you cheated my husband and I and I won't stop until this wrong is corrected."

The sound of braking glass made the room go quiet. I frowned looking toward the noise and my heart fell, seeing Alec standing there. He must have been carrying more food into the living room because glass from a casserole dish and the food that was inside it was scattered all over the floor.

I looked it over before looking back up at Alec. He was looking down with a dead look in his eyes. His fists and teeth were clenched like he was furious. His mother reached out to grab his arm but he snatched it out of her grip, making her back away again.

He took a couple of breaths before looking up from the floor, his normally beautiful blue eyes dull and lifeless.

Alec Pov- I walked around the kitchen doing everything at once but also feeling like I wasn't doing anything at all. This whole day has been a blur. I've been feeling numb for the past week and it's a state I don't know how to get out of.

The first day I woke up, feeling like it was all just a horrible dream. All of it. Meeting Magnus again, cheating on Andrew, him dying. It all seemed like a dream but when I turned on my side, Andrew's side of the bed was unslept in. Normally the smell of coffee was in the air when I wake up but that was missing as well. All the quirky things Andrew does in the mornings was just… gone.

The second day, I went to my lab to get some work done. After sitting and watching the meds boil for six hours, I wondered what was the point? No one would be taking the medication, and even if they did, it wouldn't save anyone's life.

After realizing that, I went crazy. I slammed my arm across the table, sending all the test tubes and my work crashing to the floor in a shattering mess. Four years of work thrown away and I couldn't even bring myself to care about it. Andrew was gone so what was the point?

Magnus called me ten times throughout the week. I couldn't bring myself to answer any of the calls or texts. It's hard not to think that I betrayed Andrew by being with Magnus. The last words I ever said to him could have been me telling him I had an affair. If he didn't wake up and if we didn't have those last few moments… I don't know what I would have done.

Andrew said he planned everything to be this way. He said he arranged for Magnus to be at the charity event and he wanted us to get back together. Even knowing that, I couldn't bring myself to call Magnus back. It just… just feels wrong.

The worst of it all had to be the will. That wonderful man spent every moment of his life thinking of me. He left me everything. Millions of dollars in money for myself and the foundation. He made sure I was set for life and had plenty of resources for my research.

It's all a waste though. I can't bring myself to keep looking for a cure. What's the point when the person worth saving is already gone? I promised Andrew I would give him a full life and I failed him. Why give anyone else false hope?

Then there was the funeral. Oh, god the funeral. I thought waking up without him was hard on that first day, today was ten times harder. Knowing that I would be putting him in the ground was horrible to think about. I did everything he wanted. I made sure he was in the same cemetery as his uncle and they were buried right next to each other, much to Diana's dismay.

Diana. Her and the rest of Andrew's family have always fought me. I always thought I would be able to handle anything they throw at me. It turns out I was very wrong.

All the stress of the funeral has been doubled from his family being on my back. All week all I have heard repeatedly is how I wasn't good enough for him. I cheated him of life, love, and money. It's nothing new, they've always said things like that to me… but this time they're right.

I cheated on Andrew with Magnus. He loved me so much and I just took advantage of that. I promised I would save his life but I ended up taking it instead. Then there was the money. He left me so much money I don't even know what to do with and his family is drooling over it.

A part of me just wants to throw the money at them and tell them to go at it. I know that's not what Andrew wanted though. He wanted me to keep it and keep trying to save lives.

I don't think I can Andrew.

I moved over to the sink grabbing a plate and starting to scrub it. I could hear people chattering in the living room. Their insulting comments about me and the kind of husband I was becoming an annoying buzzing in my ear.

I feel like people have been coming in here and talking to me but I ignore them, just cleaning the plate and letting the buzzing get louder and louder. The girl I yelled at earlier for bad talking Andrew was making a scene and leaving. Her voice adds to the buzzing. Andrew's mother comes in and criticizes my food choices and makes sure to tell me her opinion on it. Her voice is drowned out, added along with the buzzing.

Louder and louder. The buzzing grows louder and louder until it's the only thing I can hear. I feel like the sound will make me go mad but I don't care. I can listen to the buzzing for the rest of my life if it means I can block out everything else.

Suddenly, my arm gets pulled out of the soapy water and I'm met face to face with concerned golden green eyes. The moment I see Magnus the buzzing fades and the world is quiet again.

"Magnus… you came," I said softly, not able to fully believe it. I didn't think he would show up. Deep down I wanted him to but it just added on to my guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral. How are you doing" he asked, pulling the plate out of my hands. I frowned at that, "Fine. I'm doing just fine," I say before grabbing some pot holders and going over to the oven, pulling out a casserole. Once that's taken care of I moved over to the kitchen island and started putting little sandwiches onto trays. I made a lot because knowing Jace and Isabelle, they'll be gone in five minutes.

"Do you want any help with that" he asked watching me. I shook my head no, not looking at him. "No, It's okay. I got it." He nodded, looking around like he was trying to find the words to say. I didn't really want to listen to what he had to say right now. I just needed to get through this day.

I picked up the trays, putting them in his hands. "Could you pass these around for me?" I wanted him to get out of the kitchen. The longer he stood next to me, the more guilt I felt.

He looked at the food frowning before walking out without another word. I sighed with relief before getting back to work. I pulled out the ingredients for pie wondering if I should make Andrews favorite, when my mother walked in.

"Alexander, don't you want to come out to the living room and talk to the guests? They are all grieving Andrew too… maybe talking with some of them will make you feel better." I rolled my eyes, grabbing a can of cheery pie filling and walking over to the can opener. "Those people out there don't give a damn about Andrew. They just don't want to look like the horrible people they are."

My mother sighed, moving over to me and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Alexander please, if you can't talk to others, talk to me. I'm here to listen to you." "I'm alright mom. I'm just trying to get this food done" I said, trying to get the lid of the can to connect to the can opener but it wasn't working, making me frustrated.

"I saw that Magnus was here… maybe you could talk to him-," "I don't want to talk to Magnus mom. I don't need to talk to anyone okay? All I need is to get this damn can open." I fiddled with the can opener some more, trying to get the sharp metal piece to pierce the lid but it wasn't even making a dent.

My mother frowned "Alec please, take a break and come sit with your father and I." I slammed the can onto the counter top, turning to my mother sharply, glaring at her. "I don't have time. I must get all this food ready. Please get out of the kitchen and let me work."

She sighed, dropping her hands from my shoulders, walking out of the kitchen. Once I felt like she wasn't coming back, I picked the can back up and went back with fiddling with the stupid can opener. After five more minutes of not getting it, I groaned in frustration and threw the can, whipping it across the room making it slam into the wall and fall onto the floor.

I ran my hand over my face, forcing myself to keep it together before I grab the casserole dish and head out to the living room. I don't want to leave the safety of the kitchen, but I'm running out of things to cook and I don't need to hear Diana complain about how dinner is taking too long.

When I got out to the living room I frowned, seeing Andrew's family gaining up on my father. Diana and Phil have been doing that nonstop this week but seriously, at your own sons' funeral reception?

I rolled my eyes, about to make my way to the food table but froze again when Diana and Phil turned their attention to Magnus. They started yelling at him, accusing him of being my lover. They aren't completely wrong. I did cheat on Andrew with Magnus. It just wasn't through our entire marriage.

"I'm just informing you that I have contacted a real lawyer and I will be getting down to the bottom of all this. I know you cheated my husband and I and I won't stop until this wrong is corrected," Diana growled, making me finally lose it.

I couldn't take it anymore! They talk down to me, accusing me of not ever loving Andrew yet all they can do is talk about money! It's not right! Andrew didn't want this!

Gritting my teeth, I slammed the casserole dish to the floor, making the glass shatter and the food splatter everywhere. That got everyone's attention. They all looked at me surprised and I just looked down, clenching my fists.

My mom walked up to me, putting her hands on my shoulders again but I pulled away from her, not going to let her comfort me. I was pissed. No, pissed is an understatement. I was beyond pissed. I looked up at them all, glaring daggers.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you finally lost your mind" Diana asked; glaring at me.

"Have I lost my mind? Just look at you! Look at all of you! Andrew is dead and all anyone can talk about is the money he left behind! He was your son; does that mean nothing to you?!"

"Of course, it does," Phil growled, "We loved our son, a lot more than you ever did."

I shook my head. "You're wrong. I loved Andrew so much, maybe not as much as he loved me but I did love him. Yes, I married him to get control of his medical treatment but I did that to save his life. You may not think that I helped him live longer but you're wrong. He would have been gone way sooner if I didn't help him."

I clenched my fists tighter, so tight my knuckles were going white. "I bet you didn't really want him to live. I bet you wanted him to die so you can get all that money that got donated to him. I kept him living longer though and stopped you from getting that money. That's why you really hate me."

"How dare you!" Diana gasped, outraged. "I loved my son more than anything. I spent my life making sure he was safe and healthy. You spent four years taking care of him but I did it his entire life. If anyone helped Andrew live longer, it was me. You dare tell me that I wanted my own son dead?!"

"Your actions speak louder than words. All I have heard from you since Andrew died is 'I was cheated of money'. Everything you do involves money Diana. That's why you stopped talking to your brother and wouldn't let Andrew say goodbye to him. You found out that you weren't in his will and got pissed so you cut ties with your brother who was dying. That's just heartless."

"Son, come into the other room with me" my father said moving over to me. I brushed him off, not taking my glare away from Diana. "No! I'm not going in the other fucking room! Why should I be the only one being called out here?! These people have so many opinions about me and they have no problem speaking them so why can't I say my opinion?! Why can't I speak my mind?!"

Tears stung at my eyes and I silently cursed myself for it. I tried so hard not to cry today. I didn't want to fall apart in front of all these horrible people. It was too late now. I could feel myself falling apart and I couldn't stop it from happening.

"You're right, maybe I wasn't good enough for Andrew. I know that I wasn't good enough for him. Even so, I fought every day to give him everything he ever wanted. I didn't just marry him for the medical stuff. Andrew wanted to experience a married life before he died and I gave that to him. I did everything in my power to make sure he was happy but it wasn't enough. I couldn't keep him alive and I'm sorry. I wronged him in so many ways but I never wanted to hurt him."

The tears were streaming down my cheeks now and no matter how much I wiped at them, they wouldn't stop falling. I took a couple deep breaths, no longer going to argue with these people. Andrew wouldn't want me to act this way.

I silently got down on the floor, starting to pick up the glass I broke, with shaky hands. I needed to clean up this mess and get back to work. I needed to pull myself together and not look weak. I felt weak though. I felt like the weight of the world was crushing me and I couldn't breathe.

Both my parents got down to my level. My father gently took the glass out of my hand before placing it back on the floor. "Ignore this mess Alec. You need to go lay down" he said softly. I shook my head going to grab the glass again but my mother put my hands in hers. "Alexander please, you need to take a moment for yourself. Take a break baby."

"I can't" I say, choking on my tears. They were still streaming down my face, even harder now. I was silently heaving from how much I was crying.

Jace and Isabelle were the next to walk up. They sat next to my parents, Jace putting his hand on my shoulder. "Come on Alec, let's leave. We can go wherever you want. You need to get away from these people."

I looked up at him frowning before sighing and finally giving in. I fell forward, putting all my weight onto Jace. I didn't have the strength to hold myself up. He seemed to understand this because he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes leaning against him before opening them again and looking across the room, at Magnus.

He was standing there frowning at me. His eyes looked sad like he wanted to help me but didn't know how. I watched him a moment longer before closing my eyes again.

"Let's get you out of here" Jace said softly, helping me onto my feet. My legs shook as I followed him up. He and Isabelle both had their arms around me as they led me to the stairs and took me to my old room. As we climbed the stairs, I looked back at Magnus once more, before turning away and going the rest of the way up the stairs.

Magnus Pov- "Wow, that sounds like one of my mom's Spanish soap operas" Raphael said, sitting on my couch. Her and Penelope were both at my flat to watch the Oscar red carpet. I was excited to see my clothes on TV tonight but I also couldn't take my mind off Alec. He looked like he was at his limit as Jace and Isabelle led him upstairs.

Maryse kicked Andrews family out after that. Alec's friends and family stayed a little longer just in case Alec came back downstairs. Once it was apparent that Alec wouldn't be coming back, we left.

Isabelle came back down an hour after going upstairs with Alec but Jace stayed with him. If anyone can get through to Alec when he's feeling this way, it should be Jace.

"I feel so bad for Alec. I heard from my best friend that he gave up his lab room. He stopped showing up at school too" Penelope said, moving her chopsticks around in a box of Chinese food. We ordered it for the watch party but I haven't been in an eating mood since seeing Alec.

"Andrew warned me that Alec will try to quit being a doctor. He said that I needed to stop him from doing that. How am I supposed to help him though? Alec ignored all my phone calls and texts this week and he barely talked to me today. He's scared and pulling away from me."

"Dios Magnus, he's only pulling away because you're letting him. You need to trap him somewhere and force him to talk to you," Raphael said shrugging. "You make it sound like I have to lock him up in a room until he talks to me." He nodded "that is what I'm saying."

"What?! That's crazy" I yelled, shocked he would even suggest such a thing. Penny shrugged, "he has a point Magnus… though maybe don't be that extreme. You told me that years ago, you let Alec pull away from you. Are you really going to let that happen again?"

I frowned slouching down in my chair "I don't want to let it happen again. I promised Alec that I would wait for him, even if it took the rest of our lives. I don't want to love anyone else but Alec."

"Enough about your tragic love life. The red carpet is starting" Raphael said, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume. We all turned our attention to the TV now, watching as actors and actresses come down the red carpet one by one.

"Alexander McQueen and Christian Dior are the ones to beat tonight. They were the designers to go to this year. The actresses who chose you have guts. Going with an unknown designer like you must look strange."

I glared at Raphael, "Okay, rude."

Penelope laughed shaking her head, "Don't be so mean Raphael. Ten actresses bought dresses from Magnus so they all must have saw something in his designs. The reporters will hear Magnus's name over and over and won't be able to help but want to know about him. Especially with how amazing those dresses turned out.

I smiled at her before looking at the screen, paying attention to the clothes and not my annoying co-workers. When my first dress made its way down the red carpet we all sat up in anticipation. What would they say?

"would you look at that gorgeous gown" one of the reporters called out, cameras flashing all over. The actress walking down was my old friend from school, Helen Blackthorn. She was going to be a designer but changed to an actress when a talent scout picked her up. She was new to the acting game but was becoming famous fast. Her choosing me as her designer inspired all her famous friends to do the same.

"Here's Hollywood's rising star Helen Blackthorn wearing an amazing cream colored, flowing gown. Please tell us who you're wearing," the reporter said, putting her mic to Helen. She smiled, doing a twirl in her dress, making me smile.

"That's right Hele, work those layers" I said smirking.

"This dress was made from the best designer in New York. His name is Magnus Bane and it's a name you should get used to hearing. He's going to do great things in the fashion world." I lost my smile slightly when I heard her say that.

It should feel like the highest compliment but it just felt… small. I always wanted to do great things for the world. Not the fashion world though, but the actual world. Ragnor offered me that. There's a chance I could become a scientist like I always wanted.

"What's the matter Magnus" Ragnor asked, watching me. I looked back at him thinking before shaking my head and looking back at the TV. "It's nothing."

* * *

 **More sadness. Pretty sure this is the last of it. I hope you guys like this chapter. My guess is there will be three chapters left of this story.**

 **Thank's everyone who commented and supported Blue Eyed Prince. Your reviews made me so happy and your input on my future stuff was nice.**

 **For anyone who doesn't know, I'm going to start making Malec themed fairy tales after Clique is finished. They will be called Malec Tales and the first one will be a beauty and the beast version.**

 **I will also be writing fanfiction for Simon Snow and Baz Pitch from Carry On from Rainbow Rowell. so anyone who knows them, look forward to that.**


	19. First Step to Being Me

**I hate that this took so long :/ I wanted this to be done three weeks ago. Sorry for the wait everyone.**

 **Two more chapters left. I hope to get done with them as soon as possible to I can start my Malectales.**

* * *

Clique Chapter Nineteen: First Step to Being Me.

Alec Pov- I stood in front of the hospital staring up at it frowning. I was supposed to be in there to meet Andrews doctor fifteen minutes ago, but I couldn't make myself go through the door. This was the last place I saw Andrew alive. Maybe if he continued his treatment here instead of letting me treat him, he would still be alive right now.

"You going to go in," a familiar female voice asked next to me, startling me a bit. I looked over seeing Catarina standing there. She was wearing her scrubs so I'm guessing she was getting ready for her shift of nursing.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Brown. He called me, saying he wanted to talk to me about something but I can't even make myself walk through the door. All I keep seeing is Andrew dying in my arms."

I looked at the building again before looking back at her. "Is it ever going to get easier? I'm still expecting him to just show up somewhere. I miss him." Catarina put her hand on my shoulder frowning, "it would be strange if you didn't miss him. He was your husband even if you didn't marry for love."

"I did love him… just not as much as I love Magnus," I sighed looking away shamefully. She pulled my face back toward her, looking in my eyes. "That doesn't make the love you did have for him insignificant. He knew you cared for him, you worked endlessly to save him."

"What good that did me. Do you see him standing here? If I was a real doctor I would have been able to save him. All the time I spent trying to find a cure was wasted." She frowned at that, "just because you couldn't save Andrew doesn't mean you can't save someone else. There could be someone in that hospital waiting for you to save them."

"I can't save anyone," I said softly, looking down at the ground. She frowned, rubbing my shoulder. "I have to get to work. I know it's hard but you should go in there and see Dr. Brown. I'm sure he wants to talk about your research."

With that, she dropped her hand from my shoulder and walked into the hospital. I watched her thinking before sighing and going through the doors. When I got on the elevator, I held my breath trying not to lose my nerve and turn back.

The doors opened and I slowly let my breath out before getting out of the elevator and heading to his office down the hall. I glanced around the halls, being hit with memories of Andrew and I walking them and talking to some kids.

This was the child's floor since Dr. Brown usually works with children. He started working with Andrew at fourteen and was supposed to send him to a new doctor when he turned eighteen but he kept him on because his family didn't trust anyone else.

I stopped in front of his office, once again wondering if I should run away. Turning away from the door, I went to run but ran into someone causing me to stop in my tracks. I frowned looking up at who I ran into and my stomach dropped seeing it was Dr. Brown.

"There you are Alexander, I was starting to think you got lost. Shall we go into my office?" I swallowed before nodding, turning around and walking into his office. He followed, shutting the door behind him and walking around his desk to sit in his chair. I sat in the chair in front of his desk, glancing around the room.

"How have you been Alexander? I heard there's been a lot of drama over Andrew's life insurance?" I sighed nodding. "He left me a lot of money and his family feels cheated. I feel like all they care about is his money."

"Andrew's family always cared about him. They're just… interesting kinds of people. Money does matter a lot to them but so did Andrew," he said leaning back in his chair.

"They have a funny way of showing it," I mumbled, crossing my arms. He smiled slightly at me before saying, "any new progress on your research?" This caused me to frown. "Um… I don't think I'm going to be continuing my research."

He lost his smile and leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. "How come?" I glanced away, rubbing my arm nervously. "It failed. I couldn't save Andrew with it so why would it save anyone else? I think I should just give up before I hurt anyone else."

Dr. Brown looked at me in silence with a stone face and it only made me feel more nervous. "What are you talking about Alexander? Your research kept Andrew alive longer the anything else would have. Imagine what your research would do for a child or someone in the beginning stages? Andrew was too far gone to be saved but you could save someone else."

"You don't know that for sure. Say I did try to help someone in the beginning stages, putting them through my program will just give them false hope and once they die, I'll have to face another family that thinks I killed their child."

"When you're a doctor that happens no matter what you do. There will always be someone there to blame you for bad things that happen. They need someone to blame Alexander." "Well, I don't know if I can handle all of that. Holding someone's life in your hands is terrifying and I don't think I want to go through this again."

He had a sad face expression as he stared at me. "Andrew left all that money to you because he believes in you. He wants you to continue your research. In honor of him, shouldn't you at least try again? There's still so much you have to offer the world, Alexander. I haven't seen a doctor like you in so long. It would be a shame to lose you."

"I doubt that sir. There's doctors out there that have done amazing things. I haven't done anything worth your admiration. I'm just a nobody." I frowned glancing away from him. "I've always been a nobody. It was the role I was meant for so I should stop trying to run from it."

Dr. Brown watched me in silence for a moment before standing up and walking around his desk. He stopped in front of me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Alexander Lightwood, you are far from a 'nobody'. I see so much potential in you and it would be such a shame for you to just give it all up. You are not a nobody, you are a doctor and doctors are hero's."

"I don't feel like a hero. Hero's save lives but I failed at that." "Even hero's fail Alexander. They get back up and keep trying. Andrew wanted you to get up and keep trying, so in honor of him shouldn't you at least think about it?"

I frowned, looking down at my hands in my lap. "I… I don't know…" He squeezed my shoulder before letting it go and going back to his chair. "You should consider your options. You're the only one who can decide your future."

I thought about that for a moment before standing up. "I think I should get going. Thank you for meeting with me Dr. Brown." He nodded, "I hope you take my words into consideration. The world needs a doctor like you Alexander." I frowned turning away from him and walking out of the room.

Was he right? Was I giving up too soon? I know Andrew wouldn't be happy with me giving up but I don't see the point in trying again. I don't want anyone else to put their hope in me just so I could let them down.

I stopped in front of the elevator, going to push the button to go down but stopped when I felt something run into my hip. Blinking in confusion, I looked down and saw a young girl staring up at me with angry eyes.

She couldn't have been older than ten years old and her skin was pale, her angry eyes green just like Andrew's. It' was just a coincidence of course, Andrew had no younger siblings or any family under the age of sixteen.

"Can I help you," I asked, turning to fully face her. "Are you Dr. Alexander Lightwood," she asked seriously. "I'm not a doctor but I am Alexander Lightwood. You can just call me Alec though."

Her green eyes got fierce as she looked up at me. "So, you are Andrew's husband?" I flinched at the mention of Andrew's name but I nodded nonetheless. "That's right. How do you know Andrew?"

"He would come visit me when he came to see Dr. Brown. We met in the hall once and we became friends. He told me all about how you were trying to save him." This caused me to frown at her. "I was trying to but I failed."

"I want you to save me," she blurted out, shocking me. "I… what did you say," I asked, knowing what she said but couldn't believe it. She grabbed onto my hand, squeezing it tight. "Please Dr. Lightwood, I want to be your next patient. Andrew promised me that you would be the one to save me. He said it couldn't be anyone else but you. I don't want to die so please help me."

"Andrew promised you I would save you? Dear that's an impossible thing to promise. There's no guarantee that my treatment will work for you." "I still want to try. Please sir, Andrew said you were a miracle worker. I need a miracle so please help me."

I glanced away for a moment frowning before looking back at her. "I can't just accept your case. Your parents would have to agree to it and decide with me what direction we should go. I'm sure getting them to agree to have me treat you won't be easy."

She frowned, looking away sadly. "I don't have parents. When they found out I was sick they left me here. They didn't want to take care of a sick child."

That infuriated me, "They just left you here? Who takes care of you now?" "The nurses and doctors do. I was supposed to go into foster care but because of how sick I am, they decided it would be best to live in the hospital."

"I'm sorry about that… but I don't see how I can help you." She grabbed my hand looking up at me pleadingly. "You could foster me and use me for your research." This shocked me, "you want me to be your foster father? You don't even know me. I don't even know your name."

"I want to live and I know it won't happen here. You're the only one who can help me Alec. Please, think about it." She let me go, turning around and walking down the hall. I watched her go frowning before she stopped walking and turned back around, looking at me.

"By the way, my name is Gabby." She turned back around, walking down the hall and I watched her until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, I turned back toward the elevators, thinking about everything she said. That little girl wanted me to save her life. Andrew promised her that I could. What was he thinking making such a promise?

I pushed the down button for the elevator and got in once the doors opened. Could I really do it? Should I even try to save this little girl. Dr. Brown said that my research might work better on a child in the beginning stages but that's all just theory. There's no guarantee that I can save Gabby or anyone else.

She wants me to be her foster father even though she doesn't know me. She's so desperate to live that she would put her belief in a stranger. Andrew filled her head with fake expectations and yet he never mentioned her to me. If he wanted me to save her, shouldn't he have given me some heads up?

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket quickly, hoping that it would be Magnus. I frowned in disappointment seeing that it was Jace. It's been a few days since the funeral and I haven't heard from Magnus since. I haven't been trying to contact him either so I guess we're both guilty in trying to avoid each other.

I hope my behavior at the funeral didn't make him think that I didn't want to be with him anymore. The guilt of cheating on Andrew still eats away at me but I can't deny my heart or I'll just end up where I was before. Magnus and I need to stop dancing around one another and start trying to understand each other.

I answered my phone with a sigh and put it to my ear. "Hey Jace, what's up?" "I'm calling to see how you're doing. I was in the area and thought about coming over to your apartment for lunch. You free?"

"Yeah I'm at the hospital right now but I'm on my way home now. I should be there in about ten minutes." "Okay, I'll see you when I get there then." He hung up and I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket. Ever since the breakdown I had at the funeral reception, Jace has been checking up on me every day. He's worried that I'll lose it and do something stupid.

I made my way out of the hospital and caught a cab, going back to my apartment. Jace was already there, sitting in front of the building waiting for me. "I hope you weren't waiting long," I said walking up to the door and using my key to get in. He shook his head, standing up and going inside with me. "I just got here."

We went up the apartment stairs and stopped at my door until I had it unlocked and opened. Once inside, I went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. "What should we have for lunch," I asked him. "I actually brought Taki's with me," he said holding up a bag of takeout. I didn't even see him carrying that.

"Great, how does wine sound for a refreshment," I asked pulling some wine glasses out of the cabinet and some red wine off the wine rack. "It's a little early for drinking isn't it," he asked putting the takeout on the coffee table. I had to laugh at that. "Since when do you say no to a drink?"

"Well I promised Clary that I wouldn't drink if she can't." I sat on the couch watching him confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't Clary be able to drink?" He just stared at me as if he was waiting for me to understand something. I thought about it for a second before gasping, putting my hands over my mouth.

"You couldn't mean… Jace, are you going to be a dad?" Jace's smile widened and he nodded. "That's right, Clary is pregnant and we're going to have a baby." I smiled excitedly, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "This is so amazing, when did you find out?"

He frowned slightly at my question. "We found out a couple weeks ago," he said softly. This caused me to frown next. "Two weeks? Why am I just hearing about it now?" "Why do you think Alec? Andrew died and you had so much going on. It wasn't the right time to bring it up."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Thank you for thinking of me but you didn't have to do that. I'm sure some good news would have made me feel at least a little better. I can't believe you're going to be a father."

He smiled nervously, "neither can I. I took a break from soccer to be there for Clary. She wasn't very happy that I did but I told her I didn't want to miss anything." "She will be happy about it at some point, when she's big, round, and is having a horrible day. She will need you there to yell at," I said smiling.

He elbowed me before starting to open the takeout. "Don't let her hear you call her big and round. Those red heads aren't to be taken lightly. They know how to let out their anger." I shrugged slouching in the couch, thinking about the day I have been having.

Jace took notice of my mood and asked, "is something bothering you?" I shrugged frowning. "Dr. Brown doesn't think I should give up on my research. He thinks I'm still capable of saving people's lives."

"I agree with him. You worked so hard to get where you are today Alec. Andrew wouldn't want you to just drop everything." A growl formed in the back of my throat. "I'm so tired of everyone telling me what Andrew would want! No one knows what he wanted, not even me! All I know is that he left me a shit ton of money and didn't want me to be alone!"

"Didn't you say he gave you a letter before he died? Have you even read it?" I frowned at that, glancing away from him. "I have it on top of the dresser in my room. I… I haven't had the courage to open it. It just makes him being gone even more real. It just feels like if I read it, that will be the last nail in the coffin."

Jace frowned, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Andrew is gone now Alec. I know you don't want to acknowledge it but it's the truth. Maybe if you read the letter you will get some closure." I looked down at the lamb sitting in front of me, thinking.

"I met a little girl at the hospital today. Her name was Gabby and she couldn't have been older than ten years old. She said that Andrew promised her that I would save her. She wants me to take her in as a foster father and use her to further my research."

"Is she an orphan?" I nodded frowning, "her parents abandoned her when they found out she was sick. My guess is they didn't want to have to pay for her treatments. She doesn't think anything at the hospital can save her. Andrew made her dead set on it being me that does."

"Do you really think your research can't help her," Jace asked frowning. I shrugged, slouching into the couch again. "I don't know her case. I would have to get her file from Dr. Brown and ask him if he thinks it would work. I just don't know if I want to have someone's life in my hands again, not to mention I would pretty much be this girl's father if I did foster her."

"You have always been amazing with children Alec. I watched you take care of Max all these years and I know you'll take great care of my child too when I need you to. This girl is choosing to put her life in your hands because she believes you can help her. Don't you think in honor of her and Andrew, you should at least try?"

I shrugged, playing with the frayed edges of the sleeve of my sweater. "I gave up my lab and broke all my supplies." "You have plenty of money to replace all that stuff Alec, you can get your own lab now if you wanted." "That's the thing Jace. I don't know if I want it anymore."

He grabbed me by the chin, turning my head to face him and his eyes were serious. "Are you forgetting who you are talking to Alec? I knew you back when you were a nervous nobody. You had no drive for anything accept getting Magnus to love you. When you help others, I see life in your eyes. You love being a doctor no matter what you may say. I know you don't want to give it up."

I glanced away frowning and Jace sighed before dropping his hand and standing up. "I need to head back to Clary. We're having dinner with her brother tonight and I need to get ready." "Is Jonathan Morgenstern still a jerk," I asked looking up at him.

He laughed slightly, packing up his food that he didn't get to eat. "No actually, he's nothing like he was in high school. Once he broke up with Seelie, he went soul searching and when he came back he was a nice person. I'm pretty sure he wants to apologize to you for the way he treated you back then."

"I don't care about how people treated me in high school. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I'm the one who let them treat me that way. No one needs to apologize to me."

"I don't know, I think they should apologize. They were all crappy to you back then. Even if you let them treat you like that, that doesn't excuse their actions." I shrugged putting my lamb back in my takeout container, losing my appetite.

"Tell Clary I said congrats on the new baby. I look forward to it being born." Jace smiled "I would hope so. You're obviously going to be his godfather." That shocked me. "You want me to be its godfather?" He nodded smiling, "I can't think of anyone better. You're like a brother to me so I want my child to have a special relationship with you."

I smiled not able to help myself. "I would be honored to be its godfather Jace." He smiled and gave me a quick hug before grabbing his food and walking toward the door. He opened the door, going to leave but stopped, looking back at me.

"I really think you should read the letter Andrew left you. You keep wondering what it is Andrew would want you to do and you say none of us could ever know. You don't know either, and the only way you will ever know is if you read that letter."

I frowned thinking it over and he watched me in silence for a moment before leaving, shutting the door behind him. I stared at the door thinking for a moment before making my way to the bedroom. It used to be 'our' bedroom and it took me awhile to stop calling it that. There isn't anything that's 'ours' anymore.

I walked over to the dresser, opening the drawer I put the letter in and pulled it out, looking over the envelope. Jace was right. I should open this letter and see what it is Andrew truly wanted but I can't bring myself to do it. A part of me already knows what it's going to say. That he wants me to continue my practice and try to save Gabby.

I know it's the right thing to do but I'm not sure if I can put my heart into it. Everything I ever did was for him. I became a doctor to save Andrew and I failed at that. What if I fail again with Gabby? What if I adopt that beautiful little girl and I fall in love with her like she is my own daughter, and she dies? I wouldn't be able to handle that again.

Taking a deep breath, I moved over to the bed and sat down, leaning against the wall and staring the envelope down frowning. I couldn't keep pushing this off. Jace was right about needing to know what Andrew truly wanted. If I want to truly honor his wishes, I must know what those wishes are.

Magnus Pov- I sat on my couch in the dark pretty much staring into space. I had so much on my mind. My fashion career, my chance to be a scientist, Alec. Specially thinking about Alec and where our relationship is going to go from here. I promised him that I would wait for him forever if that's what it takes and I meant it.

I wonder though if Alec was going to make me prove myself. He hasn't tried to contact me since the funeral and I haven't tried to talk to him. Maybe if I tried to reach out to him, it would help us reconnect again.

Nodding to myself, I reached out to get my phone off the coffee table but stopped when my doorbell rang. Sighing, I got up walking to my front door. Of course, the moment I try to reconnect with Alec, distractions had to push it off.

I opened the door, going to politely send the visitor away but stopped, seeing Alec standing there. "Hey… I was just about to text you." "Can I come in," he asked softly. I nodded, moving out of the way to let him in. He walked in looking around my entryway before looking back at me. "Sorry to just show up like this… I just needed someone to lean on and you came to mind… I can leave if you want me to."

"No please don't leave. How about you sit in the living room and I'll make us some tea." He nodded taking off his coat and walking into the living room. I watched him frowning before going into the kitchen to make the tea.

He said he needed someone to lean on. I wonder if it had to do with Andrew or something his family did. He doesn't seem too shaken up but Alec is always good at hiding his feelings so who knows.

Once the tea was ready I put the two mugs on a tray and carried it out to him. Alec was sitting on the couch looking lost in thought and he got pulled out of those thoughts when I set the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you," he said softly, reaching out and taking one of the mugs, slowly sipping the tea to avoid burning himself. I nodded, sitting down and leaving my tea untouched. "What's going on Alec? You look like somethings troubling you… well more than usual."

He stroked his thumb on the mug in silence and I just kept quiet, letting him have all the time he needed. "Andrew left me a letter. He gave it to me before he died and I haven't been able to read it until today."

I frowned, remembering that Andrew said he was going to write Alec a letter, explaining all he did to get us together. Of course, he said that he was going to leave me knowing he was going to die out of it. The fact that Alec is here means that Andrew really didn't tell him.

"What did the letter say," I asked, hoping I wasn't prying. He stared into his tea frowning and I reached out my hand to touch him but stopped inches from his shoulder. I didn't know if he wanted or needed to be touched right now. Maybe he needed some space while he sorted out his thoughts.

I sighed at myself, thinking I was being stupid. Alec said that he came here because he wanted to lean on me. I shouldn't be freaking out about wither or not I should touch him. Over thinking things just gets us in trouble.

So, I laid my hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. This seemed to be the right thing to do because Alec moved closer to me, laying his head on my shoulder. Surprised, I wrapped my arm around him, holding him closer to me.

"Is it alright if I read the letter to you," he asked softly. I nodded watching him, "you don't have to if you don't want to. Don't feel like you are forced to show me." He shook his head, "I want to show it to you." I nodded, "then yes. I would like to hear Andrews final wishes."

He nodded pulling a folded paper out of his pocket, opening it up and straightening the cresses. Andrew's handwriting was nice which surprised me for some reason. It was that nice neat cursive that I could never pull off. English was never my strongest subject in school.

" _My darling Alexander, if you're reading this then that means I have died. Oh god, I'm sounding so cliché, aren't I? I always laughed at people who said things like this but I guess I never thought how hard it was for them to say it._

 _I'm sure you're having a hard time with my being gone and I know you must feel blindsided. I found out months ago, that your treatment was no longer working for me. I couldn't find it in me to tell you that my time was about to be up. I knew you would make yourself crazy trying to save me and would have felt even worse when you couldn't._

 _Don't fret over it darling. I know it's hard and you feel like you failed but believe me when I tell you, you didn't. Not in the slightest. You may not have been able to keep me living longer but you did save me in so many other ways._

 _You saw me. I watched you for so long thinking you would never look my way but you did. You became my best friend, my husband, and more importantly, you became the anchor that kept me living. I'm so grateful to you Alec, I hope you know that._

 _Knowing you, I'm sure you're reading this, weeks after I have already died. Not surprising, you always hold off the things you don't want to do till the last minute. I'm sure you've met Gabby by now. She's an amazing little girl who was dealt the worst hand a child could get. I told her all about you and your program._

 _I promised her you would save her and I know that was a selfish promise to make. It may even be impossible but if anyone can to it, you can. I believe in you, but you must believe in yourself. Don't stop being a doctor Alec. The world needs you even if you think you have nothing to offer it._

 _I left you all my money so you can make our dream come true. Don't stop now while we're so close to figuring out a cure. Don't let my family or anyone else stop you from making the world better. More importantly, Alec, don't stop yourself from changing the world."_

Alec stopped reading, taking a moment to himself. I just stayed silent, letting him gather his thoughts. He took a few calming breaths before starting to read again.

" _Now to talk about Magnus. When I found out I was going to die, I hated the thought of leaving you all alone. I know you loved me dearly but there was always one person you loved above all else. That person is Magnus and you need to stop letting the past tare you apart._

 _I set everything in motion for the two of you to meet again. I invited him to the charity event and I intentionally sent you to the study to talk to him. It's three am As I'm writing this now and you're not home from the lab. I can only assume you're with Magnus._

 _That's okay. Yeah it stings a bit to watch you fall back in love with him but it's for the best. I want you to be happy, Alec and I know you were the happiest when you were with Magnus. He still has some growing up to do so you may need to be patient. Give him a chance though, he may just surprise you._

 _I love you so much Alec and I hope I made you happy while we were together, even just a little. You treated me with so much love and care. You gave me everything I could ever want out of life and for that I will always be grateful._

 _Now it's someone else's turn to feel your light. Go save Gabby and the world. I'll be with you in spirit when you accept a Noble Peace Prize. You better not let me down ;)_

 _Forever yours, Andrew."_

We sat in silence as I took in all that Andrew said to Alec. This guy really was something special. I spent most of my life hating him because he wanted Alec and he was the reason everything went wrong between us. That's not true though. I'm the reason everything went wrong between Alec and I. Andrew was just looking out for Alec.

"Whose Gabby," I asked, feeling like the silence was dragging out for too long. Alec smiled slightly, "she's this amazing little ten-year-old girl. She's in the beginning stages of leukemia and her parents abandoned her at the hospital once they found out."

"Andrew wants you to save her? How would you go about doing that," I asked; curious. He folding the letter back up, staying silent for a few moments. "Gabby wants me to be her foster father."

I frowned at that. "Oh Alec, that's a big choice to make. If you foster her then you'll pretty much be her dad. Can you handle doing your research on your own child?" Alec glanced away frowning. "Doing the research, yes. Failing at saving her life, I don't know if I can handle that."

He looked at me, "If I do this for Gabby then I will give her everything, just like I did for Andrew. I wouldn't just foster her, I would adopt her. I would officially make her my child. It's a big choice to make so I'm not taking it lightly."

"If it helps at all, I think you would make an amazing dad," I said smiling at him. He smiled slightly at me before looking at the folded letter in his hand. "I want to know what you think of all this. After all, if we're going to be together then this will affect your life as well."

"I always imagined having a child later in life but I wouldn't mind it. I could make clothes for her and do her hair. I could be like her mom or something," I said smiling, thinking about the possibilities.

"Ragnor told me about Florida," Alec said softly, making me lose my smile. Being here with Alec made me forget all about Ragnors offer to be a scientist. "I don't know if I'm going to accept the offer."

Alec looked at me frowning, "why not? It's what you used to always dream about."

"You're my dream now Alec. I've spent too long putting myself before you. I honestly don't know what Andrew was thinking by trusting you to me. All I ever do is think about myself and what I want. You don't spend a single minute thinking about yourself. You're never selfish and I love that about you."

I frowned looking at my now cold cup of tea sitting on the coffee table. "I want to be someone worthy of loving you and if I keep putting my wants and needs before you then that's never going to happen. I want to be better for you."

Alec put his hand on my arm, squeezing it tight. "Magnus, you don't have to give up your dream just to be with me. I would never allow you to do something like that. If you want to go with Ragnor and help get rid of air pollution, don't stop yourself just to be with me."

"It's not fair to you though Alec. I'm okay with not going if it means I can stay with you and help you take care of Gabby." Alec rolled his eyes. Actually rolled his eyes at me. I was having a serious moment and he rolled his eyes.

"Magnus I can do my research anywhere, I'm not just limited to New York. If you want to go to Florida, then I'll go with you if that's what you want." I looked at him shocked, "but your whole life is in New York. Jace, your parents and siblings. Everything is here."

"Jace is a professional soccer player so he travels the world. As for my parents and siblings, they will understand. This isn't just for you Magnus. I… I need a new start. There's too many memories here in New York. If I'm going to push through and keep trying to save lives, I need a clean slate. Florida will be my clean slate."

I was so shocked but really, I shouldn't be. This is the guy who married someone just to save their life. Moving to Florida to be with me is small compared to that. Still though, it would mean the world to me.

I grabbed both of Alec's hands, looking deep into his blue eyes. They have seemed so gray the last couple weeks but they were starting to get their color back. Alec looked back in my eyes and squeezed my hands back, smiling slightly.

I smiled back at him asking, "Alec Lightwood, will do me the honor of moving with me to Florida? I promise you that I will take every step necessary to become a better man for you."

Alecs' smile grew before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I let go of his hands, cupping his face and kissing him back tenderly. I know this isn't all going to be a walk in the park. Alec and I still have a lot of things to work out and I have things I need to improve on. Not to mention we'll be adding a little girl into the equation.

Even so, no matter what the future may hold. I will do everything in my power to make sure Alec is forever by my side through it all.


	20. Together at Last (final chapter)

**Well it's finally here. The last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Clique Chapter Twenty- Together at Last.

 **Two Years Later**

Magnus Pov- I sat in my office, looking over some new blue prints while also trying to sew up a tear in my daughters' dress that was caused by tree climbing. "Gabriella Lightwood-Bane, I thought I told you not to rough house in this dress. Tonight's a very important night for your dad and he wanted you to look perfect."

The twelve-year-old sat in the seat in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. "I couldn't help it Papa. I've spent so much of my life inside because I was too sick to be out of the hospital. Now that I'm all better, I want to do all the things I missed out on. That includes climbing trees."

I put a finishing stitch on the dress before knotting the thread and breaking it off with my teeth. "It's true that your cancer free but that doesn't mean you can be reckless. The medication may have taken away all your bad cells but that doesn't mean they can't come back. You don't have to be extremely careful but at least think things over before acting."

It was a miracle but Alec had managed to do what he aimed for so long. He did what Andrew asked of him, took in Gabby and kept working on his medication. Two years later, we were getting ready for an award show where Alec will be accepting a Nobel prize. I always told him he would get one but he never believed me. Now that it's happening, I don't think he can even process it. It's all so amazing.

Something else that was amazing was the relationship Alec and I shared together. At first I worried about adopting a child together while also trying to work on our relationship. If Alec didn't think we were meant to be, I didn't want Gabby to be effected by that. She already lost her birth parents, I didn't want her to lose us as well.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Sure, it took a while for Alec to trust me again and we get in the occasional argument but fights are normal in relationships. He still has his days when he misses Andrew and that's understandable. He was his husband after all and they started this whole doctor adventure together.

"Getting this award is a good thing, right Papa," Gabby asked grabbing her dress and holding it up against herself. I nodded putting my sewing kit away. "Of course, getting a Nobel Prize is one of the highest honors someone could get."

"if that's so, why has daddy been looking so sad today? Is there something bothering him," she asked looking up at me. I sighed, running my hand through my hair thinking. "I'm sure he has a lot on his mind. Today may be a special day for him but it's also a sad one. It's the two-year anniversary of Andrew's death."

Gabby frowned looking down at her feet. "Does daddy miss Andrew?" I nodded thinking about it. "Andrew is the one who encouraged daddy to become a doctor. Your dad did everything he set out to do. He cured a form of cancer and is winning the Nobel Peace Prize. It must be hard for him to accept the award and not have Andrew there to see it."

Gabby stood in silence for a moment before holding her dress tight to her chest. "After my parents abandoned me…I just wanted to die. I didn't think my life was worth saving since I wouldn't have a family at the end of it all. That's when I met Andrew and he told me all about Alec. He said that Alec Lightwood was the best doctor in the world and if anyone can save me, he can. I didn't believe him but after he died I wanted to give living a chance, so I begged Alec for help."

I smiled at that. "It's a good thing you did. Now thanks to him you're all healthy and we're all one big family." "Are you two talking about me again," Alec asked, walking into my office. I smiled standing up and grabbing a tie that was sitting on my desk. "Indeed, we were Alexander. I'm glad you showed up. I made the perfect suit for you to wear tonight to accept your award."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "When did you find time to do that? Ragnor has had you pretty much spending the night at the office with how much work you guys have been doing. You can't tell me you had the time to make me a suit."

Ragnor and I started our own air pollution safety company two years ago, using my wind mill invention from middle school. In the past year, people have been taking notice of our work and want the mills to be placed all over the country. The planning for such a big project takes time, which is why I have been so busy lately.

I smiled, walking over to my closet and pulling it out. "Not only did I make your suit, but I also made Gabby a pretty dress." Gabby nodded excitedly, holding the dress up to show Alec. "It's the best one yet!"

Alec smiled at her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before looking over at me. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble, but thank you Magnus. I'll make sure to wear it tonight."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close to me. He laughed from being suddenly pulled and his lips smiled against mine as I kissed him. Gabby covered her eyes thinking her parents kissing was gross. "Why do you two always do this in front of me," she cried before running out of the room.

Alec chuckled, laying his hands on my shoulders and pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled at him, looking in his gorgeous blue eyes. After Andrew died, it took a while for the life to come back into them. It's great to see them shine with happiness every time they look my way.

"Are you excited about tonight?" I asked, pulling him closer to me. He laid his head on my shoulder still smiling but it was small now. "I am, but I'm also a little nervous too. Todays a day of mixed emotions for me."

I nodded, rubbing his back gently frowning. "I know it is. I wish we could go visit Andrews grave today like we usually do. With the award ceremony, though, there just wouldn't be time to fly out to New York and be back in Florida by tonight."

Every year on the day of Andrews' death we usually go to New York to visit his grave. This will be our first year missing it. Alec looked up at me smiling sadly. "I'm sure Andrew would understand. He would kick my ass if I missed out on the Ceremony just to go see him. He might haunt me if I do that."

I laughed thinking Andrew would do just that. He was the one who pushed Alec into becoming a doctor. I doubt he would be happy if Alec skipped out on maybe one of the most important days of his medical career.

"Just think, today you will get the Nobel Prize, and then this weekend you will get a husband," I boasted smiling. Alec smiled at that, looking down at the engagement ring around his finger. "It feels so weird planning a wedding. Andrew and I just went to a court house and eloped."

"There will be no eloping for us Alexander. I have been dreaming of my wedding day my entire life and there is no way it's going to be some small event." Alec let go of me, moving over to my desk to look over his suit. "Your father is spending a lot of money on our wedding so I know it will be anything but small. I know how you Banes like to show off."

"What can I say? I'm his only child so this is the only wedding he will be able to throw. He's really excited about it which honestly surprises me," I said thinking about it. Alec looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean? Your dad has accepted you being bi since you came out and he loved me right away. What's there to be surprised about?"

I shrugged leaning against my desk. "My father may be supportive now but he wasn't always supportive of me or my dreams. He thought being a scientist was too far out of my reach and he found fashion design to be a waste of time. He usually always thinks my choices are wrong, so it's weird that he took to you so easily. I was seriously ready to fight tooth and nail for him to accept us but I didn't even need to."

"Well lucky for us we didn't have to fight to get him to like me. We just had to fight a ton of other stuff before we could be together." I rubbed the back of my neck, not liking thinking about all the things I did to Alec back then. I really had no idea how to be a good boyfriend until recently. I dated so many people in high school but none of them mattered the way Alec mattered to me.

I stared down at Alec, remembering that boy who got tripped by Jonathan and grabbed onto my hair, pulling me to the ground with him. He was the kind of person I never saw myself falling in love with. He was shy, awkward, and had zero people skills to speak of.

It's hard to believe that same guy is the man standing before me today. He has grown so much since the day I finally saw him for the first time. He was soaking in confidence. The scared boy who couldn't speak in front of a small class without throwing up could now take command of a room full to the brink with people. The guy who thought he was a nobody with nothing to offer the world went out and cured a form of cancer; not only saving Gabby, but also saving children all over the country.

"What are you thinking about," Alec asked, staring in my eyes. I smiled sweetly at him, moving a strand of his black hair behind his ear. "I'm just thinking about how amazing you are. You've come so far since high school. I'm so incredibly proud of you Alexander."

"I didn't do anything special" he said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes at that smiling. Only Alec Lightwood can cure cancer and think it's not a big deal. The man could end world hunger and still think he didn't do anything special.

"Do you have a speech ready for tonight," I asked, changing the subject. Alec bit his lip, glancing away from me. "Well… I have been trying to work on it. When I think about making a speech it just reminds me that there will be over a thousand people there and I start to panic a little."

I guess old habits die hard. Alec may be able to talk in front of crowds now, but he still has his panic mode before the events. "Well, you do your best work when you're winging it. I'm sure once you get onto that stage, everything you want to say will just come to you."

"I still can't believe this entire dinner is going to be for me. I'm not used to people doing such extravagant things on my behalf," he said thinking it over. I shook my head smiling. "Accept the sentiment darling. All these doctors and scientist are throwing this event for you because you deserve it. Think of it as an initiation into their ranks."

"I wouldn't dare! Some of the most important medical professionals will be coming to this event. How can I even compare to any of them? The man who made aids less deadly is going to be there Magnus. The man who almost cured Aids! That's way more impressive than anything I've done."

"That is impressive, but I think what you did was impressive as well. Don't belittle your work Alec. You struggled and fought for six long years to find this cure. I'm proud of what you accomplished."

Alec glanced at me thinking before a small smile appeared on his face. I smiled back at him and looked away when Gabby poked her head back in the room. "Daddy, grandma, grandpa, and uncle Max are here. So are the others."

By the others, she was referring to Jace, Clary and their son along with Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon. Alec perked up at talk of his family being here and he ran out of the office. If I had to take a guess, I would say the first thing he does when he gets in the room will be scooping up his godson and giving him a big hug. Alec adored Joseph.

My suspicion was confirmed when I walked in the living room, seeing Alec embracing Joseph in a tight bear hug. The one-year-old giggled, wrapping his arms tight around Alecs' neck. "Jeez Alec, say hi to my son before even saying hello to me," Jace said crossing his arms, faking anger.

Alec stuck his tongue out at him before going back to showering his godson with affection. I shook my head at him before smiling at everyone else. "I'm glad all of you could make it to Alec's special day."

Isabelle smiled, "like I would miss something like this. It's not every day my brother wins such an important award. To think I'm related to the guy who cured cancer." Alec finally put Joseph down, looking over at Isabelle. "I only cured one type of cancer. There's still plenty of types out there that aren't curable."

"Aren't curable yet," Jace pressed, smiling. "You will find the cures for those types too and then you really will be the guy who cured cancer." Alec sighed, "sadly my medication only treats the early stages. I want to develop a drug that can cure you no matter what stage you're in. Before that though, I want to take a small break from cancer and try to take a crack at Alzheimer's."

I frowned at Alec, a little surprised by that. He never told me that he was thinking of finding a cure for Alzheimer's. If I had to take a guess, I would say his reason for doing so is because of me. My father was starting to show early signs of the disease and it's been making me worried sick.

It's another reason why I'm letting him throw us such a huge wedding. I want to make fun memories with him before his mind fades away and he can't remember a thing. He already started forgetting little things about mom. It would kill me if he forgot about me.

"If anyone can do it, you can Alexander," Robert Lightwood said, putting his hand on his sons' shoulder. Alec nodded before looking at me, obviously wondering what I thought about his plans. A part of me didn't want him to try finding a cure. I already went through that false hope when my mother was sick. I don't know if I can handle that with my father too.

Even so, Robert was right. If anyone can save my father, I'm sure it's Alec. I smiled at him, silently thanking him and his shoulders relaxed. I guess he was worried that I wouldn't like the idea. I don't hate it but I'm not completely hopeful either. All I can do is put my trust in Alec.

"I'm so excited about this dinner," Max gushed holding up a big medical book. He was fifteen now and was almost as tall as Alec. He was shorter by a couple inches. "I'm going to get to meet all the people in my medical book. I wonder if they will sign it for me."

"It would be rude for you to just go up and ask them Max. Give me your book and I'll see what I can do. Maybe they will agree to meet with you," Alec said smiling at him. Max beamed with excitement at the chance of getting to meet some of his hero's.

Max was following in Alec's footsteps, wanting to become a doctor like his big brother and save people. Alec think's it's just a coincidence but I know better. It's because Max sees Alec as his hero and wants to be just like him. The kid may only be fifteen but he was smarter than any kid his age. If he wanted to become a doctor, I have no doubt that he could do it.

I smiled at the two of them before looking over at Gabby. "The three of us should go get ready for tonight. Gabby, go put on your dress and please don't rough house in it this time." She nodded before running in the direction of her room.

"She seems to be in better health. Last time we were here she was bed ridden and throwing up for days," Clary said looking at Alec. He nodded "at the time I changed her medication so it was making her body sick. Now that she's cancer free she thinks she's invincible. I can't turn away without her climbing on something behind my back. She's such an adventurous young lady."

"You're not the one who has to clean the dirt stains out of her clothes or sew up her rips," I mumbled making everyone in the room laugh. "Oh, poor Magnus. Your life is so hard," Jace teased, making me flick him off in response.

He gasped dramatically, putting his hand over Josephs eyes. "You would flick me off in front of my child? You are shameless sir." I rolled my eyes at that before looking at Alec. "Let's go get ready." He shook his head at Jace and I before taking my hand and going with me back to my office to grab his suit.

Alec Pov- "You've hardly touched your food Alec. Are you alright," Magnus asked snapping his fingers in front of my face. We were at the award dinner sitting at our assigned table in front of all the action. I made myself a plate of dinner but I was so nervous about giving my speech that I couldn't make myself eat any of it.

"I will throw it up if I eat any of it," I mumbled pushing a piece of chicken around my plate with a fork. Isabelle shook her head at me. "Explain to me how you can still freak out so bad over talking in public? You have conferences all the time with rooms full of people. You would think you would be used to this by now."

"Well I'm not Izzy. I'm still just as terrified about public speaking as I was back then." Magnus laughed putting his arm around me. "Don't worry about it. I've seen Alec give enough speeches to know that he will do great once he actually gets up there."

Gabby pushed her peas around her plate, ever the picky eater. "daddy's amazing when he talks on stage so I know he will do great." I smiled at her before standing up. "I should go backstage and try to calm down. They'll be calling me up to do my speech any moment."

Magnus stood up, putting his hand on my lower back and kissing me gently on the lips. "You're going to be great Alec. Don't freak yourself out alright?" I nodded kissing him again before making my way backstage.

This isn't the first time I'm giving a speech in this building. There wasn't nearly as many people here at the time. In fact, I'm sure there weren't more than fifty people. Now there's over a thousand and I'm shocked they can all fit in this room and It not be crowded.

Once I got backstage I looked around wondering if there was a place I could sit and think. My eyes stopped on a small crate sitting on the floor. If I remember correctly I was sitting on this very crate six years ago, having a meltdown from hell.

 _I sat on the crate with my hands clenched in my hair, my blue eyes wide in terror. This was the first time I ever talked in front of a crowd since high school and it was downright terrifying. It's not like my valedictorian speech where if I messed up, I would never have to see them again. There were important medical professionals who could make or break my future._

" _I thought you would be back here Alec. What are you doing," a soft voice asked from above me. Thinking it was an investor, I sat up, quickly trying to hide all my fear and look professional. My body relaxed though when it was just Andrew._

" _you aren't supposed to be back here you know," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. He shook his head, getting to my level and running his fingers through my hair, trying to fix it for me. "You look like a mess Alec. You can't go out there like this."_

 _He finished fixing my hair before starting to straighten up my shirt. "You really should have worn a tie. It would have made you look more doctory." That made me chuckle lightly. "That's not even a real word." He shrugged, letting go of my shirt and looking up into my eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you Alec."_

 _I stared down at him in silence before letting out a defeated sigh. "There's so many people here Andrew. What if I mess up or get sick? What if I pass out in front of all these important people? They will never take me seriously and then I'll never be able to start my research to save you."_

" _There's only fifty people here Alec. There were tons more people at our graduation ceremony and you did an amazing job with your speech then." I rolled my eyes at that. "Those were people I was never going to see again. There may be only fifty people here but every single one of them is important to our cause. I need all their resources if I'm going to get going places."_

" _There's no doubt in my mind that you can do this. They will love your ideas and will be crazy not to fund you. Trust your best friend. I'm always right," he said smirking, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _I stared up at him for a moment before nodding, standing up. "yeah you're right… I can do this." He smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't think too much about the people. Think about what's in your heart. The words will come to you if you just focus on how much they mean to you."_

 _I thought that over for a moment before looking back at him. "You're right. I'll just focus on what this project means to me. What you being alive means to me."_

 _A light blush spread across his cheeks as he stared at me in surprise. I watched as a small smile appeared on his face and he grabbed my hand. "Be careful saying things like that Alec. You may make me think you're falling in love with me."_

A small smile appeared on my face at the thought of Andrew. It's hard to believe it's been two years since he's been gone. I couldn't save him like I promised, but I did save Gabby and that was all because of him.

It felt strange to be here and not in New York visiting his grave. Magnus, Gabby and I always made a day of it. We would go visit all of Andrew's favorite place's before going to his grave. Gabby always insisted that I buy Andrew's favorite desert and leave some for him before we leave. Animals always end up getting it but gabby didn't have to know that.

Sighing, I looked at my watch before looking ahead at the empty stage. It was almost time for me to accept my award and give a speech. Never in a million years would I have ever imagined that I would win a Nobel Prize. Only the best of the best won this award and I felt far from worthy.

"You ready to go on stage Alec," Dr. Brown asked, walking up to me. He was Andrews' original doctor and was one of the only people who supported my idea to help him. "As ready as I will ever be. Thank you so much for accepting my invitation."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. After listening to Andrew brag about how you will win a Nobel Prize before I do? I had to celebrate this moment in his place." I sighed, shaking my head. Leave it to Andrew to brag about me to an experienced doctor.

"Sorry about him. He never knew how to be professional," I sighed again. Dr. Brown shook his head smiling. "I wouldn't say that. He oversaw your foundation and did all the hard stuff for you. Planning parties, keeping tabs on your investors, not to mention keeping you sane during those days you locked yourself in your lab and refused to come out till you made some progress."

The thought of those long days and nights at the lab made me cringe. "Can we not talk about that time? I rather forget." He laughed, hitting me on the back, "well I should go find my seat. I'll be cheering you on from my table alright? Good luck."

He walked away just as the lights flashed on and off, signaling that the award ceremony was about to start. The panic set in then and my palms were sweating like crazy. How could I still be so nervous after all this time? I've had so many conferences, I should be able to walk on that stage and own the room.

"Dr. Lightwood, are you ready to go up there," The stage manager asked walking up to me. Her name was Jenny and she was a short thing with black hair styled in a pixie cut. I met her last time I gave a speech here and we kept in touch ever since.

"Oh wait, I guess by next weekend you'll be Dr. Lightwood-Bane now won't you," she asked with a wicked smirk on her face. I smiled slightly, thinking about my wedding this weekend. "If you put it that way then I technically should be called Lightwood-Sylvan."

She waved a dismissive hand at that. "I loved Andrew but Lightwood-Bane has such a better ring to it. Now that you brought it up though, why didn't you have people call you Lightwood-Sylvan? That's the name you took when the two of you got married right?"

"Andrew was against me using it as my professional name. I never really understood why." After we got married, Andrew spent a whole week gushing about being 'Andrew Lightwood-Sylvan'. The one time I called myself that though he told me to just use Lightwood. I didn't understand it at the time, but I think deep down he always knew that I would want to change my name officially when I marry Magnus.

"So, what's happening with wedding plans? Eloping like the last time," She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Not this time. In fact, we're having a big over the top wedding. According to Asmodeus: 'No Bane party is ever just a small get together.' So, I was forced into some big celebration."

She laughed shaking her head, "well if Magnus is anything like I heard, then I'm sure he will be the life of the party. I can't wait to be a part of it." "You can meet him after my speech is over… which is about to start any minute," I sighed running my hand through my hair.

She smacked my hand away from my hair before running her fingers through it. "You look great so don't mess it up. Once you get on stage the words will just come to you so don't panic." "Why does everyone keep saying that," I asked, looking toward the stage.

She smiled shoving me closer to the curtain. "That's because we all know you so well. You have the potential to be great, all you have to do is open that mouth of yours." I rolled my eyes at that but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Jenny."

She nodded and turned on her headset speaking into it. "Alec is ready, start the introductions." The diners went quiet when Dr. Clark, the man who started curing aids, walked on the stage. Having such an amazing guy introduce me was unbelievable. I'm seriously not worthy of being accepted into this class of Doctors.

"Welcome friends, family and colleagues of Alexander Lightwood. We're all here to celebrate the amazing discovery made by a one of a kind doctor. After six years of research and experiments Alec did something that most doctors beyond his years can only dream of. He cured the early signs of leukemia in children. I'm sure his research will grow larger, leading to a cancer-less world for all."

People clapped in agreement and I could feel my face flush. They were making me out to be this amazing person but all I did was make some medications. This all started because Andrew wanted me to save him. I did this all for him.

"Wait… that's not true…" I whispered softly frowning. That's right, Andrew was ready to give up on his life. He didn't want to be saved at all, I had to convince him to try. No… what really inspired me was-

"Now welcome to the stage, Doctor Alexander Lightwood," Dr. Clark announced making the audience clap and cheer for me once again. I took a calming breath before smiling and walking out on the stage. A Standing ovation was waiting for me as I stared out at the crowd. Of course, there was inappropriately loud cheering coming from Jace but he didn't care about manners.

I mentally rolled my eyes before smiling at Dr. Clark, taking the framed certificate he was handing me. I held it in both my hands, skimming it over with my eyes. There was a golden circle placed on the paper with a face engraved inside. On the actual certificate, it said: **2013 NOBEL PRIZE IN PHYSIOLOGY OR MEDICINE – Dr. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.**

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. Now that I was actually here, holding the award; it felt more real. The crowd clapped excitedly and I nodded my head at them in thanks before taking a breath and walking up to the podium.

People quieted down, taking their seats and paying close attention to me. Sneaking a glance at my family, I was surprised to see tears in my mothers' eyes as she smiled. I don't think I've ever seen my mom cry over anything. That gave me comfort, along with Magnus's bright smile.

"Thank you everyone. I am honored to be here to receive such an important award. Cancer is a serious problem and every step we take to find a cure is another step to a better world." I looked out to the crowd, my eyes meeting Magnus's and they gave me strength to say what was in my heart.

"When I was in high school… I never thought I would amount to much. I was horrible when it came to public speaking and everyone around me pretty much acted like I was invisible. Never in a million years would I ever think I could contribute to some ones' life in any positive way."

"Through my years as a doctor I have always said that my late husband Andrew Sylvan was the inspiration for everything I do. Finding a cure for him is what inspired me to become a doctor in the first place. Well, I realize now that, that wasn't entirely true. There was someone that inspired me way before I ever met Andrew, and her name was Esmerelda Bane."

Magnus's eyes widened in shock as I continued. "Esmerelda was the mother of my fiancé, Magnus. He grew up wanting to be a doctor to save her. Once she died he lost the will to continue that dream and so I continued it for him. It was too late to save her but maybe if I could save someone else, it would prove to him that trying wasn't a waste. I forgot about that until now."

I smiled at Magnus, my blue eyes meeting his tear filled green ones. "Andrew helped me make my foundation and participated in my research. I will always be grateful to him for taking a chance on me and putting his life in my hands. I also want to thank you, Magnus Bane. Without you there to inspire me, I don't think I would have gotten this far. If I didn't go through everything we went through together… I might not be standing here today."

I held up my award smiling happily. "This award is as much for you as it is for me. This was your dream as well and we made it. We did it Magnus."

Magnus laughed slightly, the tears in his eyes trailing down his cheeks. I smiled at him before glancing around the room at everyone else who were clapping. My gaze stopped on a table and my eyes widened at what I saw. Sitting there, looking up at me with a warm gentle smile, was Andrew. Wondering if I was going crazy, I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, he was gone.

I stared at the empty seat for a moment before smiling slightly and making my way off stage; going to Magnus's open arms.

 **Six months later**

"I said I didn't want to go yet you're making me, why?" I asked as my husband practically dragged me down the streets of New York. "We bothered coming all this way, right? We might as well go and enjoy ourselves."

"How could I possibly enjoy myself at a high school reunion? Don't reunions only happen after ten years? It's only been six." Magnus rolled his eyes at that as we stopped in front of the school. "There doesn't have to be a special time line to get together with old friends."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "no one from high school is going to want to see me Magnus. I was the nobody, remember? Just because I'm a doctor and have won a Nobel Peace Prize doesn't mean people are going to acknowledge me as a human being."

"Come on Alexander, I doubt our school chums are still so small minded. We've all grown up and matured over the years. They all wanted to see you at the last reunion you missed." "I missed it on purpose," I mumbled, crossing my arms irritably.

Magnus smiled slightly, reaching out and grabbing my hand making me uncross my arms. He pulled my hand to his mouth, kissing my wedding band as he did so. "Come on, I want so show off my sexy husband to everyone. I didn't get the chance to do it in high school so I want to do it now. I want everyone to know that I love you."

"I'm sure they already know. You post fifty pictures of us on Facebook every day. I'm sure they are sick of seeing how much you love me."

"Suck it up and let's go" he said, pulling me to the front door. He pushed me ahead of him and I stared at the entrance, wondering if I really should take a chance and go inside with him. 'Nope, there's just no way' I thought, turning to run away.

Of course, Magnus was right behind me and was ready. He caught me by the shoulders, smirking down at me. "Running away?" He asked making me remember the day I first tried to be popular. I tried to run away and ran right into him that day. He even asked me the same question Magnus just asked me.

"I-I wasn't running away," I said, repeating what I said back then. A sweet smile spread on Magnus's face, meaning he was remembering the same thing I was. "Really? It looked like you were headed in the opposite direction from the door."

I couldn't help smiling at him before sighing again, turning back toward the door. "If something bad happens here you better take responsibility for it." He nodded, opening the door and holding it for me. I thanked him, going inside and looking around the familiar halls.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Alec. I bet people will be so happy to see you. A lot of them wanted to apologize to you during the last reunion. You're a doctor now and cured cancer. They would have to be stupid not to be impressed by that."

I rolled my eyes at that statement. "Helen Blackthorn is coming tonight, right? She's a famous actress so I doubt my appearance here will matter to anyone. Oscar winning actress beats Nobel Prize winner every time."

Magnus opened the gym doors and the moment we walked in, everyone turned around, staring at us. The room was dead silent as they all looked at me and I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly, the silence was broken by everyone coming at me at once.

To my surprise people were surrounding us, asking us questions all at once. I couldn't even hear most of them. "Whoa, whoa everyone. Give Alec a little space. You're going to over whelm him" Magnus laughed, thinking my shocked face was funny.

Everyone backed up smiling and Jonathan Morgenstern was the only one still in front of me. Jace said that Jonathan changed his act after traveling the world and finding himself. From my own experience with traveling, I know firsthand that it can change you in a good way.

"Hey Alec… I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. I'm really sorry about the way I treated you back in high school," Jonathan said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had a lot of anger bottled up and it was easier to take it out on others, rather than dealing with it. Can you forgive me?"

My mind and body were both stunned to the point that I couldn't even answer him. Never would I have thought Jonathan Morgenstern would ever apologize to me. "um… of course. I don't blame anyone for treating me badly back then. I didn't really try to stop it so I kind of deserved it."

"You didn't deserve any of it," Camille corrected, putting her arm around my neck. Her being anywhere near me was more shocking than Jonathans apology. "We were all jerks to you and it wasn't right. You proved us wrong though Alec. You showed us all that you are far from a nobody."

Everyone around me nodded in agreement and I couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling forming in my chest. I always wanted high school to be more like this. Having people see me and think I'm an actual human being.

I glanced down at Camille's formal fitting red dress, thinking it was a little too nice to be wearing to a school reunion. It looked more suited for a fancy dinner party or a dance. Looking around, I noticed all the girls were wearing similar types of dresses. Even the guys were wearing nice suits.

"Why is everyone dressed so nice? Is there a dress code I didn't hear about?" If there was a theme, Magnus would have for sure known about it. Remembering Magnus, I turned around going to ask him about it but froze when I saw him standing there holding a big bouquet of roses.

The gesture brought me back to the day in the lunch room when he tried to ask me to prom. He had a huge bouquet of roses then too. Back then I thought he was asking me to prom as a sick joke.

"W-what are you doing," I asked, breathless. Magnus smiled holding the flowers out to me. "I kind of lied to you a little bit Alexander. This isn't just a school reunion. You and I never got to participate in the prom so I figured I would fix that. You can't go to high school and never go to prom."

I took the roses from him, looking them over with watery eyes before looking back at him. "Really? You went through all this trouble for I can have a prom?" He smiled, grabbing one of my hands and entwining our fingers. "For both of us. I may not get a redo of high school and that's alright. We can have a redo of prom though so why waist the chance? So how about it? Will you go to prom with me Alexander?"

People around us chanted at me to say yes and I had to stop myself from laughing. This all felt so alien to me. Magnus asking me to prom and meaning it, all the students accepting our relationship, and cheering us on. It was all so crazy, yet amazing.

"Yes Magnus, I would love to go to prom with you," I said smiling happily. Magnus's smile grew and he pulled me close, hugging me so tight he was crushing the flowers between us. I laughed, wrapping my free arm around his neck.

"It's a good thing you said yes or else you both being prom kings would be awkward," Catarina laughed, placing a crown over my head. Ragnor put a prom queen crown on Magnus's head and I'm sure that would make any other guy mad, but Magnus of course loved it.

"Shall I have this dance my king," Magnus asked, holding his hand out to me. I handed my crushed roses to Tessa before taking Magnus's hand, letting him pull me to the middle of the gym. He twirled me a couple timed before wrapping his arms tight around my waist, pulling me as close as possible and pressing his forehead to mine.

I smiled happily, looking in his green eyes as we danced slowly together. Music played through the gym speakers but it was zoned out as Magnus and I moved together. "Sorry I tricked you again. I guess old habits die hard," he said softly, closing his eyes.

"These kinds of tricks are alright. Just don't make them a regular thing," I scolded making him laugh. Other people started to dance around us but they were an afterthought to me. Magnus was all I could see as he twirled me and held me from behind, slowly swaying with me.

It was like Magnus said, old habits die hard. I don't think I'll ever not watch Magnus Bane. He was a never-ending force in my life that I never wanted to lose again. It was still a miracle to me that he ever noticed me in the first place.

Magnus kissed my cheek before whispering, "thank you for seeing me," as if he was reading my mind. I closed my eyes smiling happily. "Shouldn't I be the one to say that? You were bright and brilliant. I was just invisible to everyone around me."

He shook his head no, laying his chin on my shoulder, leaning into me. "You saw the real me when no one else wanted to. You loved my brain and quirkiness and even when I changed you still found a way to love me. I'm not worthy of having someone as amazing as you but I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy."

I smiled slightly, turning around in his arms and wrapping my arms back around his neck. "I love you Magnus Bane. I'll love you forever."

Magnus smiled before leaning in, kissing me happily as he held me tighter. I kissed him back, holding him just as tightly. It was a hard road getting here but in a way, everything was worth it.

I was finally a somebody.

I'm a doctor.

I'm a father.

I'm a husband to the most amazing man in the world.

"I had an interesting talk with Gabby yesterday," I said softly, remembering it suddenly. Magnus opened his eyes looking in mine. "Oh, what was it about." "She said that the kids at school are starting to make cliques. They placed her in the nobody group. How ironic is that?"

Magnus seemed surprised by this. "Gabby is so outgoing; how could she be put in a group like that?" I shrugged, not knowing why either. "She came home crying about it yesterday. The kids were making fun of her for it and she wanted to know what to do."

"What did you tell her," he asked, twirling me before pulling me back into his arms again. I shrugged, putting my hands on his shoulders. "I told her that she should consider herself lucky to be part of a group like that. All those other kids have already labeled themselves. They will be stuck in that mold for who knows how long. I told her that if she's a nobody, she has the potential to do anything. She won't be stuck being one type of person all her life. She can change and grow as much as she wants and won't have to worry about appearances."

"That's pretty wise advice. What did she think about it," Magnus asked, wrapping his arms back around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "She told me I was crazy and that nothing good will ever come out of being a nobody. She then stormed to her room, no longer wanting to talk to me."

"That sounds more like Gabby," he laughed, not being able to help it. I nodded sighing, "I should have seen it coming honestly. Hopefully someday she'll understand what I was trying to say and she will be her true self."

Magnus nodded, pulling back and cupping my face in his hands. "I don't know about her, but I happen to know someone who was part of the nobody crowd and he's one of the most amazing guys I know. I would want to be like him in a heartbeat."

His words caused me to smile and lean into his touch, closing my eyes. "Nonsense, you are perfect just the way you are Magnus Bane. Faults and all."

Magnus smiled, putting his forehead to mine again before kissing me gently. I closed my eyes kissing him back, wrapping my arms around my amazing husband and enjoying this wonderful night with him.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported this story with your favs and reviews. Your support means a lot to me and each and every one of you makes me smile. Now that Clique is done, I will be able to focus on my Malec Tales which i'm excited about. The Nephilim and The Warlock is fun to write and i'm so happy by all the good feedback it's getting.**

 **On another note, yesterday I dipped my toe in the world of original story telling and I would love it if you guys gave my story a chance. It's on Wattpad and is called The Lock-Up Heart. The summery is:**

Finn Young grew up differently from other people. Most kids had loving parents, a roof over their head, and friends to spend their time with. Not him though. His childhood consisted of secrets, abusive parents, and fear. That all changes when he turns sixteen and is taken away from his parents. Now starting a new life with a foster family, he must learn how to live the way kids his age do. He has no luck until he meets Julian Tanner, who is about to show him a world he never knew.

Julian Tanner has a pretty easy going life. Being the only openly gay boy in school gives him some trouble but he doesn't complain. He has great parents who love him no matter what, great friends who defend him with their lives, and his love for the piano. When Finn Young starts attending his school, he can see that he's not the most sociable person, so he befriends him right away. The more he gets to know Finn, the stronger his feelings for him grows.

Will the love these boys share for each other flourish, or will the secrets of Finn's past come back and ruin any chance they may have?

 **If you could find the time to read it, I** **would be very grateful. If not that's alright too. I know not everyone uses Wattpad.**

 **Sorry for the long ramble down here. I'll be seeing you guys in my other projects. Thanks again :)**


End file.
